Heart Of Scales
by LordPlagus777
Summary: Changed, unrecognizable among his 'new' friends, a dormant beast within Spike begins to stir. He must overcome his inner discord to save his friends, himself, and truly find the love that his heart desires or let everything fall into ruin.
1. Turn 1: Opportunity

...**  
><strong>

**Heart of Scales**

**Turn 1: Opportunity**

Spike and Twilight arrived in front of the Carousel Boutique late in the morning. Despite the many things Twilight had planned out for the morning, no to-do list in the world could have kept Spike from coming over. Rarity had been particularly busy these past few days, and to Spike, there wasn't a more urgent calling for his services than aiding her in her work. The reason? The Canterlot Fashion Show, where Rarity had finally earned the chance to display her line of clothing and further her career as a fashionista. Spike already knew what kind of opportunity this was for Rarity, and how important this was to her. She had been experimenting for the last few days, declining offers to hang out or spend time with her other friends due to her obsessive working.

Knowing that Spike had his own ulterior motives, Twilight decided to see what she could do for her friend Rarity and her assistant Spike. That morning, she agreed to accompany him to the Boutique, hoping to kill two birds with one stone. Twilight knocked on the front door, from inside they heard Rarity inviting them in. Inside was the 'organized chaos' of Rarity's designing brilliance. Rarity's usually clean and tidy workroom had been completely transformed- measuring tape, spools of thread, crumpled balls of paper and cloth of every color were draped over mostly everything in the room- not to mention the cacophony of noise, the loud clicking of sewing machines, the whir of magic, and the pedal squeaking itself up and down to keep up with the demands of each cut-out pattern. Rarity was but a white blur weaving in and out of her workspace, proving herself to be a formidable multitasker. Her magic only improved her productivity.

"Wow, Rarity, I've never seen you work so hard before, and so fast too." Twilight looked around in awe. "How many days was it before you leave for Canterlot?"

"That would be evening tomorrow," a bespectacled Rarity responded. "Oh, and Twilight, would you be so kind as to fill in as a dressform for a tiny bit? All the others are already in use."

The dressform mannequins, were grouped together on one side of the room, were fitted with what looked like incomplete dresses to intricate scraps of fabric pinned on. These were obviously to be referenced or used later and were not to be disturbed. Twilight walked over to Rarity while she pulled a piece of cloth out from under the sewing machine and began to spread them over Twilight.

"I don't think I've told you before, but congratulations, Rarity," Twilight said, unable to move any part of her body but her mouth due to Rarity working around her. "You're finally getting the recognition you deserve."

"Oh, it's nothing," Rarity giggled. "It's just all that hard work paying off. It's nothing to be surprised at. Besides, the real work begins when I get to Canterlot. Everything I'm doing now is just prototypes of what I'm really planning on putting out on the runway."

"The real work? Can it get any harder than this?"

"There's really nothing I can do about it," Rarity sang as she circled Twilight, making adjustments here and there. "Better materials and tools are provided there. So it's only best that I do all of the planning beforehand so I can just make the dresses."

"Making them has to be harder than designing them. Are you doing it all alone?"

"I've considered hiring somepony for assistance, but who knows how much that will cost. They're more of a burden than they are worth. I've worked with them before and it was just horrible. None of them are familiar with how I work, and they never stop criticizing, as if **I'm** helping them making **their** dress instead. No thank you, it won't do. I would be much better off working by myself."

"They can't all be like that, can they?" Twilight asked.

"They might as well be. I've worked with just one, and I'm convinced that they're not competent enough to understand such a talent as mine," Rarity scoffed. "I need a pony that will stay silent and fetch me things. Spike! Be a dear and grab some-"

Spike was like a purple bullet, about ten times faster than Rarity. In a fraction of a seconds Spike had gone from quietly listening in to their conversation to grabbing a basket of items on the other side of the room and back. Spike held up the basket, smoking like a gun barrel after fire.

"Pins, clips, and some extra flowers for the dress hem," Spike listed the contents of the basket.

"Thank you." Rarity rummaged through the basket picking up a few pins without even looking. "That's more like it."

Twilight stayed silent as Rarity continued experimenting with the prototype of the dress she was wearing, the shock of what had just happened took a few seconds to settle before she was able to speak.

"W-what was that?" Twilight stammered, astonished at what she had just witnessed.

"What was what dear? And try not to move," Rarity said through a few pins in her mouth, picking up a few more things from the basket.

"Spike!" Twilight laughed, sounding a bit upset. "I've never seen you move like that before, ever!"

"You haven't?" Rarity and Spike asked at the same time.

"No! He got exactly what you wanted before it even came out of your mouth! It's like he read your mind!"

"It wasn't exact. I was about to ask for some butterflies instead of flowers, but I must say, now that I'm actually seeing it on the dress, I can say that it fits much better than the butterflies would have. Good taste, Spike."

Twilight couldn't help laughing, "You've been a deadbeat since morning, Spike!"

"I was not!" Spike said defensively.

Rarity raised a brow. "Isn't he always like this at home with his chores? I was always so jealous that you had an assistant helping you out, an obedient one at that."

"Is he always like this when he's helping you?" Twilight asked.

"I can say that he has improved over time," Rarity complemented a blushing Spike.

"Why don't you borrow Spike for your time in Canterlot?" Twilight suggested.

Spike almost fell over with his basket.

"Me? Borrow Spike?" Rarity asked, laughing at the possibility. "Are you sure? You probably need him for more than I do."

"That's not true!" Twilight and Spike said at the same time.

She took a moment to glare at Spike before continuing, "I mean, you're really in a tight spot for a good assistant right? Spike is just what you need. Don't be modest, he'll be a great help, I'm sure! I'll be more than happy to let him go."

Spike dare not speak. He wasn't even sure what to say. He only looked back and forth between the two ponies. Sure he wanted to go, but to help Rarity on her biggest project to date? Was he up to the job? Was he even worthy? Everything he's done for Rarity up to now has been simple tasks like holding things, being a pin cushion, and just like he had just now, grabbing things for her. This opportunity changed everything. He was to now hold important things, be an important pincushion, and grab important things for her.

"Well, if you put it that way," Rarity said, giving Spike a look of consideration. "It's up to you, Spike." She smiled.

It would be just him and Rarity, a perfect vacation. There wasn't anything more he could have asked for. It was so simple. All he had to say was yes. Twilight gave Spike an 'I'm doing you a favor' look. He suppressed his astonishment and gave Rarity an answer.

"I'm yours," Spike finally said.

So it was decided...

Rarity's admission to the prestigious Canterlot Fashion Show was no secret to the ponies of Ponyville. It's not everyday a pony represents Ponyville in such an event. It wasn't exactly the talk of the town, but it was a well recognized subject for conversation. Rarity had become just as recognizable as Pinkie Pie. Speaking of whom, Pinkie had prepared a 'Going Away and Back' party for Rarity the night before she left. Applejack happily hosted the party on her farm. A good number of ponies came over to enjoy the festivities and to wish Rarity luck in Canterlot. And where was Spike? Sitting in the corner of the barn, sipping on punch as he happily watched Rarity surrounded by ponies, the center of attention as he knows she enjoys. She was having a good time, and that was enough for Spike.

His view of Rarity was blocked by a group of ponies.

"Hey there!" one of them greeted. "Spike, was it?"

"Yeah," Spike said to the group of ponies he didn't know very well. Once in awhile he'll get those ponies who still weren't used to seeing baby dragons. He was an object of fascination, as most foreigners would relate. Although these kinds of first encounters were becoming less frequent. Most of the ponies in Ponyville were used to having a baby dragon in town by now.

"We heard you were going to Canterlot with Rarity, is it true?" the other asked.

"Why yes, I am," Spike declared proudly.

"I'm so jealous," the third one giggled. "Why is she taking you? If she had room I could have asked her to take me."

"Rarity wouldn't let just anyone go with her to the show of her life," Spike said. "I happen to be her personal assistant, you know."

"Assistant? You know how to design?"

"Well, not really."

"Oh I get it," one of them giggled. "Are you standing in as her pet? I hear the more exotic the better in Canterlot!"

"Aren't you Twilight's?" the other said.

Spike felt his blepharospasm acting up at the sound of the offending word.

"First of all, I'm not a pet. I'm an **assistant**." Spike emphasized the last word. "Since I was so qualified for the job, Rarity happened to turn to me for my services."

"Assistant? Like fetch, right?" she laughed, unaware of how much they were annoying Spike with their jokes.

"As a matter of fact, it's some important fetching now!" Spike replied impatiently.

"Hey now." another pony joined them. It was Applejack, who had taken interest in the conversation, overhearing as she passed.

"Spike can do a whole lot more than fetch." Applejack put down her tray on the table. "He's the best assistant anypony can ask for. If there was somepony better at the job, Rarity would have taken them instead, so don't be asking yourself why she didn't invite anypony else."

"I can be just as much help as he can," one of the ponies replied.

"All of you **need** help," Spike said before satisfying his intense urge to walk away before they said anything else. He headed out back to get some fresh air. Perhaps it wasn't for that reason; the air was no different in the barn than it was outside. He just wanted to be away from all the noise. He noticed that Applejack had followed him out as he took a seat on the fence and watched the stars.

"I should be used to this by now," Spike sighed.

"Don't blame yourself," Applejack said. "You know how everypony is 'round here; they can be a little inconsiderate. They don't know any better."

"Don't worry about me. It'll take more than that to spoil my mood right now."

"Speaking of which, congratulations." Applejack smiled. "One week in Canterlot, just you and Rarity."

"You know, I wonder if this is really something to be happy about. The pressure is almost unbearable. You think I'm up to the job?"

"Course ya are. What're ya saying after all that talk back in the barn? Do ya doubt Rarity's decision?"

The final choice wasn't up to Rarity. It was Spike's call whether he went to Canterlot with Rarity or not. She let him decide. It wasn't like she really needed him enough to drag him there, was it? Was she just being nice?

"What if I'm just a burden? What if I mess up? I already feel like more trouble than I'm worth. It's not too late to tell her I can't go."

Applejack pulled Spike off the top of the fence. Spike was face up on the ground looking straight up at her. She had a concerned, serious look on her face, her sharp eyes staring right into his.

"Don't think that for just one second," Applejack scolded. "All this is just your nerves. You can't let them get a hold of ya. This is Rarity's big shot. She wouldn't let anypony spoil it for her, and that includes you. The last thing she's going to do is take some gamble on a cowardly little dragon, shakin' in his boots, afraid of takin' a chance. But she's **not **takin' some cowardly little dragon. She's taking you, Spike."

"I... guess so." Spike was surprised at being lectured by somepony other than Twilight.

"Let me tell you why. Rarity sees something in you. Something inside, something special. Hay, I see it too. You're someone worth taking to Canterlot, and she wouldn't have unless she was darn sure that you'd be nothing but a big help. It's not easy for her either, you think you're the only one nervous, but she's just as nervous if not terrified at the fact she'll be showing herself in front of all of Canterlot. You don't see her cowering her room because she was scared to take chances. It's as if she doesn't have a care in the world. If there's any relief to her nervousness, it's you. Someone from home, a... friend she can take with her."

"You're right, she needs me."

"And who knows, maybe you can tell her how you feel if everything works out?"

Spike looked at her with surprise on his face and nodded, "So you knew too."

"It's not the hardest thing in the world to work out."

"But... will it work? I'm a dragon... it feels really stupid if you consider the circumstances."

"There you go again," Applejack rolled her eyes.

"Oh, sorry," Spike laughed.

"Would you be alright if somepony had feelings for you?"

"It would be alright if I had the same feelings for that somepony." Spike smiled, staring into the sky longingly.

"That's that and there's nothing more to it." Applejack patted Spike on the back. "It'll work out; all you need is some confidence."

"Confidence, got it. Thanks for the advice. I feel much better."

With that in mind, after the party, Spike thought deeply that night as he lay in his basket back home. It was alright as long as he liked her and she liked him. Did she like him? The proof is there isn't it? He was going to Canterlot with her, tomorrow. He was indeed someone important.

Spike didn't really have anything to pack for his trip to Canterlot. All he needed was food and a place to sleep, all which was provided wherever he and Rarity were going to stay. Still he brought along a small briefcase, it only carried an alarm clock and a few papers and quills and took him a few minutes to pack in the morning.

They were to depart at noon. All of his friends came to the station to wish Spike and Rarity good luck as they boarded their train. They had their own private car. The doors smoothly shut and the train started to progress, Spike looked through the window watching his friends slide away from view. He saw Twilight waving, Pinkie Pie setting off a few leftover party poppers from last night. The last thing he saw was Applejack's encouraging smile as she nodded at him. Soon they were out of sight. Spike left the window and sat down on the seat. It was that very moment that Spike felt that he was truly alone with Rarity. The atmosphere quickly changed into something completely different than what it had been a few seconds before.

Between them was a square table. They sat on seats on opposite ends; the scenery rushing by could be seen from the window on their side. This was going to be a long train ride. Rarity had booked the slower train for the trip. Spike soon found out why. Rarity immediately opened one of her many travel bags and pulled out a pencil and a sheet of drafting paper. She began to draw and design dresses. Besides the soft rumbling noises of the train working across the tracks, the only sound was Rarity's humming and the scribbling of her pencil as she worked it across the paper with her magic. She was deeply engrossed in her work. As much as Spike had expected the train ride to be a good chance to talk to Rarity, Spike felt that the mood for this trip was set. Nothing but work was to be done, no playing around. He didn't want to distract Rarity by speaking. It was fine; they didn't even have to talk at all. Spike was satisfied watching her hard at work, doing what she did best. He began to slip away from his senses.

"Spike?" Rarity said, suddenly snapping Spike out of his trance.

Spike immediately came back to earth, feeling a sort of stiffness in his face; he realized he's had a stupid smile on it this whole time.

"I had thought you'd fallen asleep with your eyes open." Rarity returned to her drawing. "You must be very bored."

"Not at all!" Spike rubbed his cheeks as if trying to wipe the smile off of his face, hoping to ease the stiffness. "Is there anything I can help with? Do you need something to drink? I can go find something for you."

"That won't be necessary. I was worried that you weren't enjoying the ride. You don't get train sick do you? You're awfully quiet."

"I just didn't want to bother you while you were working," Spike modestly lowered his head.

"I wouldn't call this working, but I never did say you couldn't talk." Rarity smiled. "I don't mind, really. I haven't got much to draw; there is this one last dress I have to sketch."

Rarity sat looking out the window, her cheek resting on her hoof as she was spinning her pencil in the air. Spike once again fell silent appreciating watching Rarity when she was in deep thought.

Before Spike was about to lose himself once more in the sight before him. He noticed that Rarity was staring right back. He looked away hoping that he hadn't given Rarity the same uncomfortable feeling he was getting now. He thought breaking eye contact would get Rarity to look elsewhere but she continued to examine him. He didn't know how long he could endure this optical scrutiny.

"Dragons..." Rarity whispered.

"What about them?"

"A dragon themed dress would be lovely." Rarity sat up at once, beginning to work her pencil once more. "Yes, it will have lots of sequins and of course, some purple and emeralds for the green."

"You're basing a dress me?" Spike stood on the seat to get a better look at what Rarity was drawing atop the table.

"It'll be like nothing anypony has seen before! Originality is very important."

As the train began to curve around the mountain faces, much more sun was allowed into the car. The light reflected off of Rarity's pale white coat and was close to blinding Spike. It was as if sunlight was invented solely for her coat. The last time Spike saw this kind of glow was off of Princess Celestia's as she raised the sun last Summer Sun Celebration. She was working so hard and she looked so happy as she was doing it. Even so...

"Aren't you nervous?" Spike couldn't help but to ask.

"Me? Don't be silly Spike, why in the world would I be nervous? The workload was a bit of a concern but since you're here to assist me it's nothing to worry about."

Spike smiled. Of course, there was no need for any worry as long as she had him around. It was just as Applejack said. He began to feel some of that confidence Applejack had suggested. It felt really nice.

"Although, I'm not sure how the social aspect of Canterlot will go," Rarity said with a touch of exasperation. "The best from Equestria are all attending. I best make a good impression if I am to prove fit join them. I can't disappoint. That is why I'll have to make my best dresses."

"They'll be crazy not to let you into their circle," Spike said, feeling that it was best to share some of his new found confidence with Rarity.

"You are the best designer I know. The only designer I know. That doesn't mean you're not the best. I'll do as much as I can to shoulder the workload, that way you'll be able to design with a clear head!"

Before Spike knew it, he was standing on the table, finger in the air, speaking with his eyes closed. It wasn't until Rarity laughed at Spike's sudden declaration that he snapped out of his moment of verbal heroism.

"Is that so Spike? In that case, I'm glad you came along."

"_You're someone worth taking to Canterlot,"_ a voice echoed in his head.

"_I am aren't I?"_ he replied._ "Rarity needs me. Now, more than ever, I'll give it my all."_

The silent atmosphere that once clogged the air was no more. As Rarity continued to design and come up with great ideas for her latest dresses, she and Spike cheerfully conversed about many things. Ponyville, their previous experiences in Canterlot, their friends, it was as if another invisible wall between them was melting away in the gentle sunlight and their warm smiles.


	2. Turn 2: Doubt

...**  
><strong>

**Heart of Scales**

**Turn 2: Doubt**

The train slowly came to a halt. The familiar scenes of Canterlot station were visible outside the window. The train ride itself wasn't long, although being alone with Rarity was enough to make it feel that way. Spike watched the work ponies unload Rarity's luggage. He felt that it should've been he carried her luggage, but given the quantity and his size, that wouldn't have been possible for him unless he made multiple trips, unpacking the contents and moving smaller loads separately to wherever their hotel was.

Rarity and Spike caught a carriage to the hotel they were going to be staying in. All expenses were paid for, and Rarity had requested two rooms, one for Spike and another for herself. He lay on his bed, enjoying the large area that he had all to himself. He almost didn't know what to do with all the extra space. The bed was so much bigger than his basket at home. Spike had the smallest flicker of hope that out of some divine miracle she was going to forget to book separate rooms, forcing them to share one if not invite him to stay in the same room as her. However, this was at the same time, very expected. Spike was just fine with her decision. It was enough that their rooms were right next to each other. Spike was satisfied.

He couldn't help feeling that it would be so much better if he had someone else to fill all this extra bed space. Looking past the emotional longing for another somepony, he sat up and looked around. The edges of the bed felt as large and far away as the ends of the world. He literally felt the need to have at least somepony here in case he gets lost in the bed sheets.

"Hey Spike!" called a pony Spike hadn't seen in a long time.

Standing at the door was Spike's old friend, Brandon. He was one of the bellhops for the hotel. He was carrying Spike's bags. He was an earth pony with an average build, grey coat and white mane, wearing his red work uniform.

"I thought the name on the tag was familiar," he laughed, setting a lone briefcase down on the floor. "How the hay did you get in here? Did you win the lottery?"

"Sort of," Spike said, getting off the bed to get familiar with his old friend. They were in the same class when they were in assistant training before Ponyville.

"I'm here on personal assistant duty."

"Still an assistant I see. What a surprise, I thought you'd finally gotten rich enough to ditch that job," Brandon said. "Where's that purple pony you're assistant to? What's-her-name Sparkle?"

"Twilight Sparkle," Spike corrected.

"She's awfully generous. You even get your own room. Prices here are a nightmare. I would have put you under 'pet' and saved a fortune."

"Very funny... Twilight isn't here. I'm personally assisting another pony."

"And who would that be?"

"Rarity, you know, the pony next door," Spike pointed at the wall over his shoulder with his thumb.

"So you're with her!" Brandon exclaimed, placing a hoof atop his hat. "Boy let me tell ya, she's practically moving in here. Old Ted almost threw out his back carrying all her stuff. She's not one of those snobbish ponies is she? You know what they say; the richer they are, the more bits that weigh down on ya as they ride ya all the way to the bank."

"She's from Ponyville too, so don't expect her to be as rich as you think," Spike shook his head. "But she's rich where it counts, her heart."

Brandon laughed, "I'll take your word for it, although I find it hard to tell anypony apart at this point. So what business do you have in Canterlot Spike? Or should I say, what business does this Rarity have that require your personal assisting?"

"The Canterlot Fashion Show. I'm sure you've heard of it."

"Why yes I have."

"Rarity's dresses are going to be on display there. Twilight thought it would be great if I came along to help. I hear the workload is going to be a handful. Don't underestimate Rarity. She's doing way more work than I am."

"Well, good luck. I'll be at the front desk if ya need me. Call if ya want to hang out. We have little parties, with just the bellhops and janitors every once in awhile. You're very much invited."

"I'll see if I have time and try to make it if I can," Spike said smugly, eyes closed.

"We would be honored, Mr. Spike," Brandon said with sarcasm as he left the room.

By the time Spike had gotten used to staying in the hotel room he had become strangely fascinated by the bathroom which out of all things was the best equipped for its own experience. It had bottles upon bottles of liquids and shower heads in different sizes, shapes, and features that shaped the water when turned on. Brushes, waxes, feather sprays and gels for Pegasus wings. Files and polish for unicorn horns, and there was definitely much to go around as to not let the earth ponies feel left out. There was a dial to regulate humidity and temperature. The toilet itself was most likely from the future, ancient runes carved into the porcelain for the old world feel and the rug most of all was pleasure to the soles, the soft feeling even penetrating between Spikes clawed toes which ponies with hooves can only imagine. Even being equipped with a magical night light.

Instead of the bedroom itself, Spike decided that he was going to sleep here nuzzling comfortably in the laundry basket in the corner which made for a heavenly sleeping environment. He was all the more happier to find an ice cooler under the tiles with an assortment of drinks. There was an intercom which Spike could use to call room service so he could have his meals delivered exactly where he wanted it, the bathroom. But for a moment, he considered his bellboy friends and decided not to overindulge his welcome. He thought of how other ponies probably abused this feature. He was sure that Brandon and the other work ponies probably had a few negative experiences to tell stories about.

The bathroom was most importantly equipped with a magical clock which rang according to the promises and plans the guest makes. Spike hadn't come to Canterlot to enjoy the hotel bathrooms. In due time, it inevitably rang. Spike had promised Rarity to meet in front of the hotel that evening to get settled into their designing studio far off from there. The studio was where they were going to be working for the next few days. Spike waited anxiously beside the palm trees that lined the entrance of the hotel, eyes darting around at every pony that passed. A lot of ponies in Canterlot were white in coat color, but Spike knew immediately that Rarity was not among them. Eventually a horse drawn carriage pulled up in front of him. The door opened and Rarity beckoned him inside. Spike quickly jumped on and they were off down the street.

"Good evening Spike." Rarity scooted over to allow Spike some room to sit. "It hasn't been very long since we got settled in the hotel but I do hope you're ready to get working."

"Sure I am, can I ask where you were?" Spike asked, ignoring the flashy scenery of nighttime Canterlot, his focus solely on Rarity.

"I was window shopping. Well, not exactly shopping. I was just looking around, to see if I can come up with any ideas in the meantime."

"Can you tell me a little about the studio?"

"I've been told that most of the work space is going to be private. Fabrics and materials are provided so there was no need to go hunting for anything."

"Whatever it is, I'm ready. Are you?"

"Of course I am. I did everything there was to do before setting hoof in the studio." Rarity patted her large saddle bag containing rolled up sketches of her dresses. "I'm just dying to see these on the dress forms."

As they stopped in front of the building that was most likely the studio, Rarity stopped for a moment to take in the surroundings before entering. Spike was right at her side. It was here that they were going to decide if Rarity was going to make it or not at the fashion show. With a determined look in her eyes Rarity trotted through the entrance, checked in at the front desk, received the keys, and proceeded down the long hallway into her personal studio. Her nameplate was on the door right above the studio number. Spike turned on the lights, bringing into view a white spacious area, similar to Rarity's own workspace except wider and depending on the point of view, organized. Dressforms, ten in total, the number of dresses Rarity was to make for her fashion line, were lined up perfectly in a row. The sewing machine was gleamed in the light as Rarity examined it, nodding in approval. This was the ideal workplace. It was missing the "home" feeling of her own studio in the Boutique, but the state of the "art" instruments were enough to compensate for that lacking element.

"Yes, this will do." Rarity gave a firm nod.

"Where's all the stuff?" Spike looked around for the materials.

Rarity set the bag of design sketches on the counter and began unrolling them one by one as they spun around her, floating by means of Rarity's magic.

"The materials are stored in another room. We will have to seek them out ourselves and choose the fabrics we want to use for our dresses." Rarity said magicking her glasses on her snout.

She chose one and sent it over to Spike with magic.

"How about we start with this one?"

Spike looked over the sketch, which was much more than just a drawing of a dress. Complicated scribbles and words were etched all around, listing many instructions, notes, and other bits of information Rarity had jotted down around the sketch. Within these jangle of words were the materials that she was planning to use for each part of the dress. This was nothing like Spike had seen Rarity draw on the train. It had undergone an almost complete transformation.

"It may be a bit confusing." Rarity retracted the sketch and rolled it back up. "No worries. I'll pick out the fabrics. All you have to do is carry them."

In the fabric storage room, Spike had already begun to analyze the near cryptic codes on the sheet. He stood behind Rarity as she unrolled the fabric stored in cubbies spanning entire walls. It was like the Canterlot library of fabrics. Spike wasn't surprised to see that Rarity had no trouble finding the exact fabrics she wanted according to serial numbers. She unshelved and replaced rolls high up and far away with magic, comparing fabrics, rubbing them with her hoof and some cases with her snout. Even the smell was important when it comes to deciding fabric. Spike carefully watched and took mental notes. Understanding little by little, learning the fabrics and words written on Rarity's sketch paper. There was no other motivation for his newfound mental superpower.

There were no other ponies in the fabric storage room that evening. Now that Spike thought about it, they were the only designers that were using the studio. He didn't ask. He knew why. He didn't know what the other designers were doing at the moment, but he saw fire in Rarity's eyes, the drive to prove herself was visible even behind all the rolls Spike was holding in his arms. They were the first here. Rarity was the first to get to work. She wanted the prize, she wanted it badly. Spike shared her determination, he was ready to go to Tartarus and back if it meant winning at the fashion show.

They did not speak with each other, merely communicating with nods or the objects they were handing to each other. They worked hard into the late night. The silence in the studio was filled with the workings of machinery and the faint noises of late night Canterlot.

That's how it was for the next few days, however confident the two were, the looming pressure of it all never completely left them as they tried to keep their minds completely on their work. They used their meal times to relax and chat casually, adding a few moments of carefreeness that they needed in their schedules. They finished most of their dresses in a few days. Being ahead of schedule, Spike was finally granted a moment of true peace. The same could not be said for Rarity. They ran into other designers in the studio. Designers who were presenting in the fashion show, of course. Work was work, but Rarity had her social status to maintain. She was fairly recognizable within the community. Many were impressed with the progress she had made in her given time and wished her luck with the show. To Spike's relief she was doing just as well fitting in.

"There we go." Rarity fit a ruby onto the second to last dress they had been working on that night. The studio was quiet. Most of the designers had already left.

"One more, Spike."

Spike placed the sizable gem onto her hooves and stood by with another in hand.

"And it is… finished." Rarity's horn finally dimmed down. She shut her eyes for a brief moment to take a deep breath and a few seconds of peace.

"Good work today Spike, good work today. You've done… too much for me already."

Rarity paced around the dress form, examining her new piece. She had told Spike that today's work was finished, but he wasn't able to drop his guard just yet. He wanted to be ready just in case Rarity had something else to put him to.

As she finished a lap around the room, viewing the dress in different angles and lighting, her eyes fell on Spike.

"What are you standing there for?" Rarity smiled, pointing at the gem in Spike's claws. "Aren't you going to eat it?"

"Eat what?"

"The ruby silly."

Spike looked down at the gleaming red ruby. Of course, all the working had completely forced out his appetite. Now that he thought about it, saliva began to accumulate under his tongue.

"Can I really?" Spike modestly stared at the gleaming jewel. "You sure you're not going to need it?"

"I don't see the need. Our last dress does not require the use of rubies to complete. Think of it as a very small token of gratitude for your help today, these past days. You've done an excellent job restraining yourself, despite all the gems I have asked you to handle."

"I can't eat this."

"Spike, when a lady presents you with a gift, it is the gentleman's part to accept it gracefully,"

"I don't mean it that way." Spike held his treasure up to the light. "It would be a waste. I want to keep it."

"There are plenty more you know."

"Yeah, but it's not the same."

"I understand."

"So that's all for today? Are we really finished?" Spike tucked the gem away under his arm.

"Yes, we are done," Rarity nodded. "Spike? Are you feeling alright?"

At hearing the words of closure from Rarity, Spike's body began to shut down. He had a sort of smile on his face, feeling as if he had accomplished something important but wasn't completely sure or understood what it was. This ruby was proof of his worth. The room began spinning around him as he felt gravity overcome his body. He had used too much energy. He tipped backwards and hit the floor, having involuntarily fallen asleep.

Spike woke up the next morning in his hotel room to the sound of his alarm. However, it stopped before he can reach it. Somepony had stopped it for him.

"Good morning Spike!" Brandon stood at Spike bedside. "Sleep well?"

"Oh no, I must have passed out." Spike rubbed his eyes, checking the clock. "Thank goodness I didn't oversleep."

"So what was it last night? That pony, Rarity, carried you here. You been going to a few parties I see."

"We've been working the entire evening, but how did it look? Did she look tired? Was I too heavy?" Spike crawled to the edge of the bed, closer to Brandon.

"I wouldn't know how heavy you were, but she didn't look all that tired. You guys came in **way** late, but she was in a pretty good mood when she passed the front counter."

"Alright, that's good to know," Spike lay back down on the bed.

"I brought you breakfast, it's on the counter but I see you've gotten it taken care of." Brandon examined the ruby on top of Spike's bedside dresser.

"That's not for eating."

"Where'd you get it?" Brandon asked, fascinated with such a rare and valuable object, although not nearly as valuable as it was to Spike.

"Rarity gave it to me for my hard work. I wouldn't eat if it even if it meant starving to death, so you better bring me that breakfast."

Brandon brought Spike his tray of morning cuisine. Spike was too small to enjoy a breakfast in bed in a "breakfast in bed position". Instead he was to eat a "breakfast on bed".

"That's the best tip I've ever seen." Brandon continued to stare at his multiple reflections on the many faces of the gem.

"Rich folk do give a good amount of bits if they don't have change. Looks like you've hit the jackpot."

"A tip? Well, I wouldn't call it a tip. It's more than that." Spike suddenly doubted the context in what the meaning of the ruby was.

"You think so? When you put it that way, tips do mean food…" Brandon eye's floated upwards in thought.

"Oh, I get it. I see you were going to sell that ruby. Good thinking, this is easily worth more than its weight in meals."

"You're missing the point. Tips are tips, but that was a gift. A gift from somepony very important. She gave it to me."

"You earned it. For working hard."

"Yes I did."

"Then she gave it to you for your efforts. I really don't see the difference. Sure if the word tip didn't exist, the next word to call it would be a monetary gift of some sort."

"It's a personal treasure."

"Now that's a different story that is," Brandon smiled, mischievously.

"Even you can't say you've framed and shelved every bit you've earned from your customers." Spike pointed at Brandon.

"I've come pretty close to that happening," Brandon sighed. "So, is she special?"

"Good bye Brandon," Spike said, sternly shoving a spoon of food into his mouth.

"You have to think though," Brandon turned back when he was at the door. "I've had some beautiful mares tip me single coins that I found hard to part with. Eventually you'll get over that feeling. You can polish it all day long, die of starvation rather than spend it. But at the end of the day, those mares were just clients, those coins were just tips. I'll have to spend them live, and in the end I'm just a bellhop, nothing more. You hear me? Spend that tip; it's what you got to do to live. Don't kill yourself holding on to it."

After the door closed, Spike sat alone in silence, thinking with half chewed food in his mouth that he really didn't feel like swallowing anymore. What exactly was Brandon implying?

"_It's simple,"_ the voice whispered.

"_What?"_

"_Does that ruby mean a lot to you?"_

"_Of course it does. Rarity gave it to me. She said it was a token of her gratitude."_

"_But what did it mean to her?"_

Spike couldn't answer. He didn't know. There were plenty more where it came from and she mean to give it to him as a snack, something to eat. Had he made a fool of himself thinking that it was something worth valuing? There had to be some meaning in it for her too. For all he knew, she could have wanted to give him something much more than a ruby. But…there really wasn't any way to prove it.

"_How valuable?"_ the voice faded into his head once more.

"_The ruby?"_

"_No."_

"_Then what?"_

"_You."_

That night was the last time they were going to be working at the studio. With Rarity's fashion line almost complete, the bare dress forms that had lined the room when they first arrived were now the visual highlight of the studio. Watching Rarity silently work on the dress was calming to Spike. The last dress, the dragon themed dress, the one Rarity had designed based on Spike. One reason for Spike to believe that there was something special between the two. He couldn't be sure, he wanted to know so badly. What did Rarity mean? By bringing him here, giving him the ruby, every complement, smile, and minute she spared for him.

"It's nearly finished." Rarity stood back and examined her piece.

Spike gave his attention to the almost complete dress. It was indeed as if somepony had skinned him and made a dress. The colors were spot on and he had never thought something that looked like him could be so wonderful. The white color of the dressform helped Spike imagine Rarity in the dress. It was a beautiful thought, something that he wished he could appreciate in reality.

"The head piece," Rarity frowned, "the dragon theme was hard to pull off. I couldn't find any materials that'll work on it."

Spike stared hard at the head piece. The shape was beautiful. However the front gave off somewhat of an empty feeling. Something was missing.

"Scales." Spike felt a light go off above his head. "How about we line the head piece with a few scales?"

Rarity gave it some thought.

"That would indeed be marvelous. The only problem is that the accessory room does not supply any dragon scales of the sort we need."

Spike knew that Rarity wanted to finish this dress. Would it be right to say that he wanted to finish this more than she did?

"But we can't let this on the catwalk with an incomplete headpiece." Spike continued to stare intensely, visualizing the complete dress.

"We'll have to find some other way. I can't imagine anything else that'll suit it more than the scales would," Rarity said.

"Use mine."

"What?" Rarity said suddenly. "Don't be silly Spike, how are you going to..."

"Easy," Spike said, feeling around his side for the sizable scales Rarity's headpiece required. He was a long way off from actual shedding, so his scales weren't as loose as Spike would have preferred. He pulled one out.

"Spike? Are you alright?" Rarity asked. "Say something dear."

Spike held the scale up to Rarity, who reluctantly received it. It was a wondrous purple color, exactly what the dress needed. He turned away pretending to be looking for more scales, but was wiping his tears from the sharp stinging sensation from where his freshly picked scale used to be. This was an involuntary reaction. This pain was nothing to Spike. Nothing a dab of ointment wasn't going to solve. He had seen it in her sketches, her vision of the dress. It wasn't going to kill him to sacrifice a few scales to make sure Rarity got what she wanted.

"Don't worry, I've got it," Spike assured, noticing the concern on Rarity's face. He felt around for a few more loose scales.

"You don't have to go that far," Rarity said, sounding worried.

"Please," Spike said, "at least, let me do this."

Rarity did not say anything else, but instead let Spike continue. He made sure not to pick any two scales that were too close to each other so that the surrounding scales would cover the missing spots. After a few more painful picks from his side, tail, and back, Rarity had enough scales to line the front of the head piece, finally completing it. There were sore spots all over his body, but they were soon numbed when he saw the completed head piece and Rarity's gentle smile. Rarity had her own tears brimming in her eyes, but for different reasons than Spike.

"It's finished," Rarity sighed. "We're finally done!"

She took a moment to laugh at her accomplishment. Spike's ears just about detached themselves from the side of his head. If they had, they would have dived right into Rarity's throat and wedged themselves in her vocal chords permanently.

"Does it hurt?" Rarity asked, examining the surface of Spike's scales. However she wasn't able to pick out the missing spots.

"It would be like pulling out a few hairs, I guess. not that I would know." Spike replied. "I'll be alright, I promise."

Rarity moved the finished dress to the end of the file with the other dressforms. The two sat on the couch in front of the dazzling display, appreciating the fruits of their labor.

"Great job Rarity," Spike complimented. "You've outdone yourself this time."

"Twilight was right. I would have never had any time to add those important details if I was rushing through the project," Rarity said. "You've really improved since we started. You've learned how to work the sewing machine almost as fast as I did when I started as a filly. And you have a natural instinct for designing. With that said, I am able to say that I respect you as a designer."

Spike took a deep breath. This is what he came for. For just this moment, let his mind be clear of doubts. What was he thinking? Of course he mattered.

"Spike, I want you to know that we finished this together," Rarity said, planting a wet kiss on Spike's cheek that came out completely out of the blue and caught Spike by surprise. The entire room turned a shade of pink for Spike as he felt a combination of expansion and implosion inside his stomach and chest. His heartbeat sounded like rhythmic thunder in his ears. He sat there for who knows how long. The next thing he knew, he was back in his hotel room, brought back to his senses by the stinging of his missing scales.

Spike smiled sitting in his bathroom, rubbing herbal oils on his sores that he felt would heal in no time.

"It was worth it," he said, feeling that Rarity's kiss was more than what an old tip could ever be.


	3. Turn 3: Dead End

...**  
><strong>

**Heart of Scales**

**Turn 3: Dead End**

At last, the day of the Fashion Show had arrived. The skies were cleared by the pegasi, creating warm welcoming weather for the event. Outside were the many ponies that had come from far and wide to see the best of the designers present their works on the runway. The hotel was now packed. Every room was booked and even though Spike had all the morning to himself, he wasn't able to make plans with Brandon due to the sudden surge of guests. However, he was able to get a few words out of him in the elevator as he carried a very large suitcase into the small cramped space.

"I really can't hang right now," Brandon said. "These muppets are swarming the lot of us. But you're in luck. I'm being sent over to the fashion show to help with services or something like that for the opening banquet. If you're around, me and a few guys from other hotels are gonna get some food together and get a little thing of our own started, you're invited if ya ain't too busy posing for them snobs there."

"I won't be missed," Spike said. "I can sneak off to hang out."

"Great, I'll be out in the garden on punch duty. You'll know where it is when ya get there." Brandon backed out of the elevator with the suitcase. "We'll go as soon as my shift ends. Sit tight until then."

"Sure thing," Spike said, before the door closed.

The afternoon was very uneventful. Spike thought about Rarity who had left early to get herself ready for the fashion show. Some of her duties included meeting the models that'll be modeling her dresses, getting acquainted, and teaching them how to put on the dresses, making sure make-up was spot on for the runway. Things like that. She had promised to meet Spike at the entrance of the party so they could go in together. He sat in the bathtub, wanting to be as clean as he could be for the big day. The warm water provoked a small stinging sensation in his missing scales. The soap even more so. He couldn't stay too long in the tub. He tried to keep any water from getting on the spot where Rarity had kissed him.

Right on time, the clock in the bathroom let Spike know that he better start getting ready. The sun began to set as Spike opened up the closet to find a lone tuxedo hanging on the rack. He pulled up a chair to get it down and then laid it out on the bed. If he was going to follow her to the banquet he would need to look as fancy as possible. It was a miniature tuxedo Rarity had made for him sometime back in Ponyville. To his disappointment the tuxedo fit just right. He had hoped that he had at least grown a little bit since it was made. Still, he put it on with pride, wondering what Rarity was doing at the moment.

Spike caught a carriage to Canterlot Castle, where the Fashion Show would be held. Traffic was very unpleasant. Every carriage in the streets of Canterlot seemed to be heading for the same destination. Spike still made it just on time at the flashy front entrance. Good thing the bathroom clock was accurate.

The overall mood was similar to the Grand Galloping Gala. There seemed to be less ponies attending the fashion show party. Maybe it was because only ponies with special passes were allowed to enter. Spike looked up and saw what he believed to be the Wonderbolts in the middle of some practice drills. Perhaps there was a show planned later on in the night.

Spike saw Rarity in her special pink party dress when he arrived at the gate. She was greeting a few ponies passing the gate into the party. She seemed pleased when she saw Spike in his tux.

"Looking sharp Spike," she said. "Now remember, mind your posture, and act refined. This isn't just any party you know."

"You don't have to tell me." Spike smiled as he entered the outdoor party area.

There were even fewer ponies at the garden party than what Spike had seen at the entrance. It was then that he noticed that the party was for the VIP ponies. Designers and other important ponies, very important ponies at that. It was the VIVIP area. Spike decided that it was best to lay low and to bring as little attention to himself as possible.

The other ponies with regular passes and were not yet permitted to enter were right outside the castle area. Spike had seen them as he inched along in the Carriage while he was stuck in traffic. He remembered seeing them having their own good time at the parks, restaurants, cafes, even roadside gatherings because they simply had nowhere else to go. Spike thought that he probably would've had have more fun at the parties outside than in here with all the VIVIP ponies. Pinkie Pie would have enjoyed either party in her own way, but after giving it some thought Spike would bet on the outside ponies to be more accepting to Pinkie's antics rather than the ponies here.

When it had become dark enough, the lanterns over the party area lit, illuminating it with a soft but bright yellow light. These lights were probably magic powered. No matter how bright they were, Spike had no trouble seeing the stars in the night sky above. That reminded him. Was Princess Luna going to be attending the Fashion Show with Princess Celestia? Of course they were, it was being held in their own castle. He didn't have to hear from some pony else to know that they were going to be in attendance. He began to feel concern for Rarity knowing this. He hoped that the pressure wasn't going to get to her. She's come so far. He watched Rarity migrating all around the area, as if the party was one big ocean and she was a small fish riding the currents. Meeting other fish, bigger fish.

The party area was rectangular, surrounded with tall, be-flowered hedges. There were arches of flowers on the four sides of the rectangle serving as ways in and out of the area. The center of the area was open, allowing ponies to move around and socialize. A little off to the side, away from the main commotion, were round tables and chairs, large enough for groups of two and three. There were two long tables for food and drink. One long table with an incredible assortment of hors d'oeuvres and desserts that Applejack was sure to frown at if she ever saw any of it being served next to her apple stand. The other long table was for the fruits, glasses, dishes, napkins, and dining utensils that Spike could say outnumbered the types of fabric in the storage room back at the studio.

Spike entertained himself with imaginary scenes of Applejack being socially retarded at the party. He wasn't making fun of her. She was the friendliest pony he knew, and was the best at getting along with other ponies. But one has to consider what she would be like trying to live up to the standard of society Spike was in the middle of at this moment.

"What in tarnations?" Spike stood on chair in front of the assortment of utensils, imitating Applejack's accent, cross eyed, pretending to have a hard time deciding which fork was the right one to eat salad with. He wanted to laugh himself silly but held himself back. This wasn't the place to do it.

"I am bored." Spike smiled, talking to himself, dragging out the last word. He was looking for Brandon, but it didn't seem like he was around at the time. Maybe he was at the wrong garden party.

At that moment Rarity approached Spike with two other ponies as he was pouring himself a glass of punch. She was with an older mare wearing a ridiculous hat and a gentlecolt with an absurdly shaped mustache that was sure to make any average pony from Ponyville point and laugh.

"Is that the one?" The older mare asked her.

"Here he is," Rarity said. "Spike, can you pour us a couple of drinks please?"

"Alright, sure," Spike said, handing Rarity the cup that he was pouring for himself and began pouring a few more.

"How fascinating, a dragon that knows fashion?" The gentlecolt said.

Spike was tempted to laugh at his moustache. He knew that it was because he just didn't understand the meaning of it. Maybe it was because he didn't have enough money mashed up his trousers at the moment. Was it some sort of a fad here in the rich pony circle? Spike wondered why Rarity wasn't with anyone close to her own age. He looked around as he poured the punch to realize that all these ponies at the party were older, or older looking, than Rarity. Was she really the youngest one here? Maybe it was because she was the most beautiful, but that was just Spike's opinion.

"How in the world did you manage train him?" the older mare asked.

Spike's eye immediately began twitching as he missed the glass, drizzling his claws with the fruity purple liquid.

"He picked up very fast," Rarity replied. "Amazing, don't you agree?"

"He's quite charming. Where can I procure such a creature?" the gentlecolt with the moustache asked.

"You have to hatch him from an egg," Rarity replied. "But he doesn't belong to me. I borrowed him from a very good friend of mine."

Spike slowly turned and looked Rarity in the face with a disbelieving look. Rarity returned it with an unreadable smile. The same she had on since she entered the party area, the smile that appeared to be frozen on her face this whole time. Why was she talking like this to him? Was there something wrong?

"I used to own a very exotic lizard. It was capable of many tricks. However, yours simply takes the cake, Rarity dear," the older mare complimented.

"Why yes," Rarity replied, having nothing else to say.

"That dress of Rarity's, the dragon one, don't you remember dear?" the gentlecolt asked the older mare.

"Why yes I do," she replied.

"The scales on the head piece," he continued, "don't tell me Rarity, that you used actual scales from this dragon here?"

"Yes I did," she nodded.

"It must have been extremely difficult to obtain them," the mare said. "I'm very impressed. I understand that this is a mere baby dragon, but acquiring scales from any dragon is no easy task. Did it struggle?"

His sores began to prickle at the word "scales".

"Oh yes, it was difficult alright." Rarity laughed as the other ponies patted her on the back.

"Fascinating indeed, Rarity, you are a genius. I would have never thought. Dragon scales, Of course! I must have a closer look at this rare material," the gentlecolt said, reaching for Spike's face to feel him.

As soon as his hoof made contact with the surface of his scales, Spike shut his eyes in pain. All the points of missing scales seemed to ignite at one. The burning sensation lit up on every sore around his body. It was a sudden stab of pain, causing a brief lapse in consciousness.

When he came to, he opened his eyes. He was staring at the three ponies in front of him, all of whom looked absolutely astonished, staring. The gentlecolt had retracted his hoof and was covering it with his other, looking very distressed. Spike realized what he had done. The cup and ladle was floating around in the punch bowl. He had slapped away the gentlecolt's hoof. Telling from the pulsating feeling on the back of his hand, he had done so pretty hard.

"Why I never!" the gentlecolt grunted, his moustache flapping lividly. "It seems that you haven't trained him well enough!"

Rarity was at a loss for words. All she could do was keep her head down as she listened to the gentlecolt scolding her. Spike couldn't get himself to speak either. Even if he was able, he didn't want to. He wanted to see what Rarity was going to do.

"Apologize this instant, dragon!" the older mare demanded.

There was a heat building under his tuxedo. His sores were still burning, slowly smoldering under the cloth. He wanted Rarity to say something but Spike realized that she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to talk back to these ponies. Spike didn't know how important they were here. Those values didn't apply to him, but they did to Rarity. Spike was outraged, but he was doing all he could to keep his temper under control. Rarity had backed off timidly behind the ponies who were looming over him, expecting an apology. For her sake, he should swallow his pride and just give them what they wanted.

"Well?" the gentlecolt said, angrily.

Spike opened his mouth, but before any sound was made he heard something that he wished he would never have had to hear.

"Apologize now Spike!" Rarity said, sternly.

Spike's lips were sealed immediately. He couldn't believe it.

"Rarity, if an animal misbehaves, you must discipline him," the older mare said to her. "Go on!"

Spike wanted Rarity to stop. All along he thought she was unable to stand up for him. He could have at least understood that if not played along. There was no hint, or even a wink to let him know that it was all an act. Was she serious? Was she this insensitive to begin with? Not Rarity, not her.

"If you won't apologize, I'll have to tell you to go back to your hotel room!" Rarity ordered, as the older mare nodded in approval.

She turned her head and the group left the punch area.

"I'm so sorry," Rarity said, turning to the gentlecolt. For a moment, Spike had thought she was talking to him.

"Don't worry about it dear," he replied, wiping his hoof with a handkerchief. "I'm quite fine."

"Be sure to keep it on a leash next time you take it out," the older mare added as they walked away.

"Of course." Rarity laughed.

Spike was left standing alone on the chair feeling defeated, humiliated, and most of all betrayed.

"_She was on their side after all,"_ the voice told him.

"_I don't know anymore,"_ Spike replied. _"We're more than this."_

He suddenly felt himself being lifted up. Brandon had placed him on his back.

"Hey buddy," Brandon said. Meeting him was a pleasant surprise, but now was just not the moment to enjoy it. Spike just had too many worries at the moment.

"Sorry for skipping out. These ponies can pour punch just fine on their own. They've got hooves too, am I right?" he said, leaving the party area to stroll down a quiet path in the garden. "I don't want to do more work than I have to."

"That just fine," Spike muttered.

"Hey, I saw what happened," Brandon said, sympathetically. "I don't want to tell ya 'I told ya so'. That's just how things are here, I'm sorry to say. I've seen nice ponies fall to peer pressure too. Shame, I know, but ya have to accept it. Ya haven't forgotten about that party I told about this morning, have ya? We've snuck a lot of food from the kitchen. You'd think the cooks would be friendly just because they do service too, but they think they're a step up from the other work ponies. I don't blame them. If I knew how to cook like they did, my head just might be fatter than my gut. Classy little gits they are, aren't they?"

"I guess so," Spike sighed, feeling horrible knowing that he was probably on the way low in this social pyramid. To Rarity he was probably the biggest stepping stone to reach the next level.

"Oh cheer up." Brandon smiled. "Get over it, that's what we're going to do tonight, you follow?"

Get over it? Was that even an option? To give up on Rarity, then what was the point of this trip? Everything he had worked for, everything that he had done until this moment was for her, for her respect, acceptance, and most of all, that kiss on his cheek had faded. Realistically thinking, a kiss was less valuable and easier to give than a ruby. He had worked for cheap. Spike needed Rarity, but the possibility that she didn't need Spike was now clearer than ever.

"_So that's it?" _the voice asked.

Spike didn't reply.

They reached a hidden entrance on the side of the castle. It was really hard to spot the wooden door, concealed behind all the green growing over it. They headed down a dark stairwell. Spike could see a light at the bottom from behind Brandon. This was the place all the work ponies went to enjoy their evenings during their nights of work. Inside was a chamber, an old one at that. The walls were stacked with old bricks that probably dated back to before any of Spike's friends were born. This must have been some old forgotten part of the castle. There were a few ponies still in uniform, gathered around a round table in the center of the room, playing cards. There was a separate table for the food. Spike could tell that that there used to be a whole lot, but the plates were only about half full. This private party had been going on for quite some time. It was hard to get into the party mindset. There was one ceiling light illuminating the room. It was adequately bright, but it cast eerie shadows on the circular walls around them.

"Aha, Mr. Flowers!" a brown work pony referred to Brandon. He looked tired and overworked. He mostly likely had a long day. "I almost thought you weren't going to make it. Is this your dragon friend?"

"I haven't missed a single party and you know it Ted." Brandon laughed.

"Good evening." Spike waved half-heartedly.

"Let's start by loosening that bow tie," Ted suggested. "Relax, this is where we come to be free of all cares. You don't need any of that fancy stuff here. At least loosen that bow tie."

Spike took Ted's advice a little further and just took off the entire tux. His scales finally felt free. He had forgotten how much heat had gotten trapped under the clothes. He set his clothes down next to the half empty plates of food. He and Brandon joined the other ponies at the round table as one of them passed them drinks.

"What's the matter?" Ted asked Spike as the other ponies continued their card game around him. "You look under the weather."

"Love troubles," Brandon said.

The other ponies at the table took interest.

"Is that so?" Ted asked. "Well Spike, tell me the tale! Who is this babe?"

"You know, the one in the room next to his, the one who almost broke your back with that motherload," Brandon said as Spike let him answer Ted's question in his place.

"That mare?" Ted asked, winching, the pain in his joints returning with the memories of the day Rarity came to the hotel. "Oh boy, this is going to be difficult. So what seems to be the problem?"

"He's helping that pony; Rarity's her name, make dresses for the fashion show," Brandon explained. "He likes her but she treats him like some underling. Back at the muppet party, you should have heard how they were talking about him, as if he was some common animal. You see, this idiot with a mustache tried to touch him, but he slapped that hoof away like a boss. A dragon has his rights, but of course he was going to get some scolding for that. I didn't expect his lady, Rarity, to be so harsh on him afterwards. She didn't even do anything to back him up. She actually helped in the roasting."

"I can see where she stands already." Ted nodded. "We understand Spike. We all need to be prepared when the hammer comes down."

"Spike's always had a thing for ponies." Brandon laughed. "Weird isn't it?"

"She's nothing but trouble." Ted laughed as well, swirling the contents of his cup. "It's best if you forget about her, move on. You know, you'd be killer with the dragon ladies eh? There are plenty of others, better ones out there."

Spike only felt worse at hearing advice telling him to move on. What did Ted know? What did any of them know about Rarity? Did they think it was that easy to just cut everything off and move on? Rarity might as well be keeping him alive at this point. He was hopelessly dependant. It irritated him to hear these ignorant ponies insult Rarity like that. She's unlike anypony they've ever dealt with. He didn't come here to hear these things and he didn't need to either.

"_So that's it?"_ the voice repeated.

"I don't want to," Spike said. "I have to find a way to get back on her good side. I just have to tell her that I was sorry. If I keep helping her with things, maybe she'll come back around."

"You're still going to chase her?" Brandon asked. "But it's hopeless, however you see it."

"I'm sorry Spike." Ted sighed. "It doesn't look like any else is going to convince you to start making sense. I'm going to be very frank with you so don't take it too hard. It's best to let go when it's as difficult as it is. Don't build yourself up just to let it all go down in flames."

"As your friends, we're doing this for your own good," Brandon said.

"You can't be with that Rarity," Ted said. "You two just don't belong."

Spike swallowed a lump, but it went down like a rock. Scratching his insides until it made a painful splash in his innards.

"Yeah, first off, you're a dragon, and she's a pony," Brandon said.

"Not just a regular pony at that," Ted said. "She's way up there. She's got class. I'm sorry to say, you've helped build her up to it."

"Think about it, once she reaches success, stallion suitors will be lined up at her door," Brandon added. "If I were you, I'd just get out of the way, before she starts asking me to make dinner for the two of them."

Spike sat stone faced, looking down at the table, beat down by the harsh reality Ted and Brandon were exposing him to. They were right. There were better ponies, stallions for Rarity. Why in the world would she choose him instead? He saw which way she decided to go at the party. She didn't stand up for him when those ponies were talking down to him. He was nothing but an assistant, a pet. He didn't help Rarity. Rarity let Spike help her. Rarity didn't take him here, he followed. Why? Why would she be so misleading to him? Why wasn't he angry at her? Why did he want to continue to follow her?

"I love her," Spike said.

"I give up," Brandon said, getting himself another glass of punch.

"You're an idiot," Ted said bluntly.

"You haven't seen Rarity, spent time with her," Spike said, clutching the edge of the table. "You haven't heard her laugh, cry, or get angry. You don't know what it feels like when she touches you, physically or otherwise. What do you know? I felt it; I know there is something between us. It's an unmistakable truth."

"What do **you** know?" Ted asked.

"She has to love me back," Spike said, looking up.

"You're desperate." Ted shook his head. "Prove it, prove that she loves you. Not to me, not to anyone in all of Canterlot. Prove it to yourself. Go and tell her how you feel, see what happens. Now I want you out of here. I don't care where you go, I gave you my advice, but if you're so sure, do whatever the hay you want."

Spike pushed back the chair, and got off. The table was scratched where he had gripped it. He ran up the stairwell and flung the door open. The night air felt fresh compared to back in that chamber. He retraced his steps through the trees and grass back to the garden party. There was nopony around. The lanterns were off, leaving the area in darkness. Spike looked up and saw searchlights in the direction of the Canterlot Castle. The Fashion Show, it was starting. Everypony was at the castle. Rarity was going to be there.

"Hey you!" a guard called out from afar. There were two of them coming after him.

Spike tried to escape. He couldn't get caught here. He wanted to see Rarity. There was an overwhelming urgency to find out what he was to her. Before he could get far, he was unable to continue forward. The guards had caught him by the tail.

"A dragon huh?" a guard said. "You're not supposed to be here. C'mon, we'll take you back to the woods where you belong."

"Stop," Spike said, "I have to see Rarity. Let me see Rarity."

"Come on, let's get out of here." The guard ignored him, pulling him further back.

"Let... me... GO!" Spike yelled. His scales burned and he felt incredible pressure coursing through his veins. His eyes were forced shut by it. He didn't know what was happening. After what felt like being pressed in complete darkness for a few seconds, he came to.

He was breathing heavily, down on all fours on the grass. The guards were on the ground behind him stumbling to get back on their hooves.

"What was that? Who goes there?" he heard more guards from the woods. Spike didn't know what had just happened and he didn't care to find out. He continued on to the castle.

His scales were still hot, feeling as if they were falling off of his body like dried leaves did during the Running of the Leaves.

"She loves me," Spike breathed with every heave of his chest. Spike ran as fast as he could in the direction of the castle. He climbed over walls and fences, tackled through hedges and bushes, not caring how he was scratched or knocked during his desperate run.

"_She loves you not,"_ the voice said.

The castle came into view. There were plenty of ponies that were still wandering outside the castle's main audience room where the fashion show itself was to take place. The huge structure illuminated the entrance square with light from its enormous windows. Spike searched and searched and eventually spotted Rarity, who was heading up the stairs into the castle, she was still with the ponies from the party, and to make matters worse there were more ponies in the group that looked just like them. Spike's legs wouldn't move. He was scared of what it might mean to go ahead with what he was about to do. There was no other way. The guards were searching for him, to throw him out. he didn't want to face Rarity as he sulked in his hotel. He didn't want to find out if she was going to continue to scold him or apologize at what she said at the garden party. It's about time that he ended this silent game that was driving him insane.

He held his breath and made one last run to Rarity.

"Rarity!" Spike shouted at the foot of the stairs leading up to the big double doors into the castle. Rarity, who was just about halfway up, turned around, as well as her group of her associates. She looked absolutely surprised.

"Spike!" Rarity exclaimed, coming down the stairs. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you wearing your tuxedo? Why are you so sweaty? You look absolutely horrid!"

There he was, the lowest he's ever been or felt in his entire short life. He had nothing to show, nothing to give. It was him alone. This was assuring though, if she did return his feelings, it would be a genuine answer.

"Rarity, I love you!" Spike shouted.

The entire area went silent. All heads turned in their direction. A few gasps were heard, scattered around the square. Rarity looked back at Spike, her mouth open slightly. Spike's scale sores were hotter than ever.

"W-what are you talking about?" Rarity asked, struggling to speak over the shock of it all. She tried her best to speak quietly so nopony else heard any more of this conversation than they had to. Rarity's group returned to the base of the stairs to get involved.

"A dragon in love with a mare?" The familiar moustache laughed. "Preposterous!"

"Disgusting," a younger stallion spat.

"Since I first came to Ponyville I've always loved you," Spike said. "I just want you to know."

Rarity looked from left to right, trying to digest what was happening.

"Don't be silly everypony. He's trying to say he loves me as a... friend." Rarity said, clearly about to faint. "Spike wouldn't mean it any other way. Don't you Spike? Tell them!"

"No! I do mean it. I sincerely love you!" Spike denied, trying to speak straight despite the intense pain his sores were causing him. "Now tell me, do you love me back?"

Rarity stood still as if she believed that if she waited long enough, everything around her was going to pass away and disappear.

"Enough!" the mustached gentlecolt yelled. "Guards!"

Spiked turned, sure enough there was the royal guard, searching for him, asking other ponies where they might have seen him. They were all pointing in his direction.

"There he is!" the guards shouted.

They quickly surrounded Spike and restrained him by the arms. They kicked his knees into the ground. He was now kneeling in front of Rarity and the others. The guards forced his head downwards, giving him nothing to look at but the paved stones beneath him.

"Answer me," Spike said, "please."

"Silence!" the guard shouted.

Even in these crucial last moments, fate was not going to allow him to see Rarity's face.

"I can't Spike," Rarity replied in a monotone voice. "I can't be with you. You do understand, don't you?"

His scales stopped burning immediately, the pain was nonexistent. Everything stopped.

"I do." Spike smiled bitterly. He didn't even know what it was he was supposed to be understanding. He couldn't accept it. The maddening curiosity was stopped, but was replaced with something far worse.

"Take it away," the gentlecolt ordered.

Spike felt himself being dragged off. He was able to look up again, to see Rarity heading up the stairs with the other ponies. She looked back, but Spike's vision was too blurry to see her face. Rarity's words of denial settled in his insides like acid, melting away at him, slowly, but surely. What was left? What was his purpose? He planted his feet firmly into the ground.

"Hey!" the guard shouted. "Get moving!"

They tried their best to budge him, but he was unyielding. What was this new strength pouring forth from within? He looked up at the sky, but could not see the stars. His scales gave one final, fantastic, explosive burst of pain and heat.

"_She loves me not,"_ Spike whispered, before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

><p>Spike felt cold. There was a strong wind blowing against him as he lay face down on a floor surface. He had regained consciousness, but did not move an inch of his body, not even to open his eyes, or to shiver at the cold wind sweeping through every surface of him. He was aching all over. Just what had happened before all this? It wasn't too long before he remembered and decided that he was to continue to lie on the spot until he eventually wasted away or somepony came and buried him somewhere.<p>

A particularly strong gust of wind blew over him. A chill filled his insides. Something about it got his brain working once again. He strained to stand, he almost fell over a few times trying. Now that he was back on his feet, he began to feel light headed. He covered his forehead with his hand to try and ease the throbbing.

Spike realized that his vision had now returned to him. The first thing that he realized was that he was up very high. The clouds were just above his head. He felt as if the sky was sucking him in. The moon was gargantuan, feeling almost artificially amplified. Its craters were almost visible although it shed its bright yellow light as if it were a star itself. The stars were so close, Spike was tempted to reach out and touch them.

He raised his hand before looking down, realizing why it had been so windy. He was on an arch bridge connecting two towers together. Standing on the very edge of it as well. After yelling out in surprise, he fell over backwards and crawled away from to a safer spot. He feared being carried off by the wind. Keeping himself anchored with his claws, Spike crawled over to the ledge and looked down. He saw that most of the castle was beneath him. The expanse of towers and ramparts, turrets and balconies, the waterfalls on the mountain faces, he was never given this kind of view from such an angle of the castle. Not only the castle, but he could see Ponyville and the apple orchard from a bird's eye perspective. Such a breathtaking sight was enough to numb any pain he was feeling right now. He was so far away from everything.

Then he noticed the bridge under him. The royal guards were running across it, into the tower nearby. Where were they going?

"_They're after you,"_ the voice told him.

Then Spike began remember, beginning to feel a falling sensation even though he was holding on tight with his claws.

"_How did I get here?"_ Spike asked the voice.

"_You lost control,"_ the voice said. _"You got here on your own."_

"_Why here?"_ Spike asked.

"_Perhaps you did it to escape the guards."_

Spike tried with all his might to remember what had happened after he had blacked out. He remembered intense rage and despair, screaming, voices, yelling and fire, fire everywhere. He immediately stopped trying to remember, but he had already delved too far to return them back to being forgotten. He hadn't noticed before, but he saw blackish smoke, rising into the clear night sky. Coming from the direction of the castle entrance.

"What happened?" Spike asked, his eyes wide in horror, beginning to break into cold sweat, feeling extremely sick. "What have I done?"

He turned his head from the scene afar to the sound of clinking of armor. The guards were coming his way from the doorway of the tower on one end of the bridge. The guards saw Spike and began to cross, there were three of them.

"Be on your guard," the middle one commanded. "He breathes a mean fire."

The guards approached Spike, slowly. Holding their golden shields up to their snouts in case Spike breathed fire at them. However, Spike had no ability to do so. He forgot why the guards were here. He forgot about what has happened or will happen to him. There was only one thing he cared about.

"Rarity..." Spike said desperately to the guards, inching towards them. His eyes were downcast. he stared emptily into the ground in front of him. "Is she alright?"

The middle guard stared closely at him before lowering his shield. Even with a poor sense of smell, anypony could have picked up the scent of fear and panic in Spike, although everything about his outward appearance seemed to leave no trace of it. The other two followed his lead and also lowered their shields. The middle one walked up to Spike.

"Please," Spike began.,"tell me if she's-"

Before he could finish, the guard slammed his shield into Spike's face with a deafening clang. Spike's limp body flew across the bridge, landed at the opposite tower behind him and rolled dangerously close to the edge. The clang from the shield still echoed in his head. It was noisy, disorienting. His face was in a whole other level of pain. His head hung over the edge as he opened his teary eyes allowing him to see his fate. The drop seemed bottomless. Only a few wisps of cloud and the mist from the waterfalls way below. He saw a drop of his blood fall into the distance. He shut his eyes, it hurt to use them.

"_How long do you think you will fall before you finally shatter?"_ the voice asked from the darkness. It was louder, clearer than it had ever been.

"_I already have."_ Spike whispered to himself.

"He's harmless," the middle guard said.

"A tough little dragon isn't he?" another taunted. "We've got a nice cold spot for you in the dungeon. Breathe all the fire you want. It's not going to get any warmer."

He was hit too hard. He felt as if he was in a dream, drifting in and out of conscious.

"_There is a solution to everything."_ the voice said over the chat of the guards.

"_Everything? No there isn't. It's over, I can't continue. Not after everything that I've done."_

"_You don't believe that," _the voice said.

He saw a blue light before his eyes. He hesitated before reaching for it and felt glass. It was a round flask, containing glowing blue potion.

"_What is it going to be?" _the voice asked.

Spike gripped the neck of the flask. He thought he'd finally lost it when he came to and was actually holding a flask of glowing blue potion in his trembling hand. What was this? He stood up and held the potion to the moonlight.

"He's got something!" one of the guards yelled. All three immediately raised their shields.

"It's a potion!" another yelled. "Where did it come from?"

"Back off!" the middle pony ordered the other guards, taking large steps back.

"Put it down!" the guard ordered Spike with enough force to let the flask slip slightly out of his grip. Spike gripped the neck of the flask even tighter. It was real. It was really in his hand.

Spike didn't see it, how any potion, brew, or liquid could solve his problems. Was it really that easy? There had to be a cost. Spike just knew it. There was no time to think. Spike uncorked the flask and gulped it down. He stood for a few moments, turning his tongue in his mouth. He could taste no traces of the potion, only blood from being hit with the shield in mid sentence. The flask had also disappeared. The guards stared at him, blinking as if they'd just seen a hallucination. Spike also began to doubt if the potion had really existed.

It felt like after being hit square in the head with a mallet. There was no pain, but this sudden feeling of dizziness was on a completely different level, unlike anything he had experienced before. He began to lose control of his body. It became even harder to keep steady on his feet. He tipped left and right, forwards and then finally...

He barely heard the guards yelling. The wind whistled through his ears drowning out any other sound. Spike knew that he had fallen off the tower. He couldn't feel a thing besides his aching head and scales. It was hard to tell if he was falling at all, but he knew he was. The moon and stars were shrinking in front of him and the rock faces quickly sped past. He didn't see how any of this was going to work. The jagged rocks at the bottom of the waterfall were probably waiting for him down below. Whether this was the end, or the end of his problems he wasn't sure.

At that moment Spike saw through his disoriented vision, something with great white wings and flowing mane flying towards him. It's heavenly wingspan blocked out the light of the moon, casting a shadow over him. He couldn't see what it was, for he could see nothing more than a large silhouette.

"_I can't. I can't be with you. You do understand, don't you?" _Spike heard the wind whisper.

"Rarity," Spike mouthed, using the last of his strength to will his arm to reach out in front of him.

Spike lost consciousness right after he realized that Rarity couldn't fly, and that she definitely wouldn't risk herself to save him either.


	4. Turn 4: Reunion

...**  
><strong>

**Heart of Scales**

**Turn 4: Reunion**

Everypony who's ever slept before could tell you about those first moments of waking up from sleep in the morning. When you're just teetering on the wall between sleep and wake. When you realize that the short images playing in your head were dreams and if you tried hard enough you just might reconnect with that interesting reality. You're just conscious enough to know that it was morning and that it was time to get up, but making that experience a pleasant one requires a few trips back and forth from dream to your bed.

Spike woke up, but didn't open his eyes. Once again, he was lying on some strange, unknown, surface. Unaware of how got there in the first place, who had brought him there, when, why, and how. The last time he had woken up to find the side of his face stuck to cold hard stone atop an arch bridge on some high and windy part of Canterlot Castle. As he thought of the events that followed, he realized that if he was thinking this, he was still alive, and the fall hadn't killed him. He felt that all of it had happened a long time ago.

He turned in his state of half-sleep. What exactly was he lying on? It was soft, fluffy, a heavenly feeling. Was he on a bed? If so, where? Spike opened his eyes and looked up at an unfamiliar ceiling. He was in a very elegant bedroom. If he had to guess, he would say that he was in another hotel. He looked at the clock, learning that it was fairly late in the morning. He yawned, bringing up a hoof to rub his eyes.

"What?" Spike said, looking at the bottom of some purple hoof. Thinking that it was a prosthetic limb, he tried to pull it off before realizing his other arm was a hoof, no fingers or claws. He now stared at the bottom of two hooves, feeling twice the amount of awkwardness than he had felt a second earlier.

Since Spike had no fingers or claws, he decided to try the next best thing, his teeth. Without a second thought, he munched into the purple hoof, feeling the pain that followed. Biting the hoof was to prove two things, one, that these hooves were indeed his, and two, that he wasn't dreaming. Spike let out a long exasperated groan of pain that sounded like a neigh than his usual growl as he waited for the unpleasant sensation to die down. The pain was less than Spike was expecting from his gem grinding teeth. He no longer had fangs, but instead straight flat teeth, perfect for chewing grass and cupcakes. Just what in the hay was this? He tried sucking his hoof like he sucked his thumb. A hoof was so much larger than a thumb. It wasn't the same and it definitely wasn't going to work.

Spike rolled off the bed, meeting the edge sooner than he expected. He fell off and his snout met the soft rug on the hotel room floor. The bed was several times smaller than he was used to. He got back on his hooves, which now numbered four to Spike's mounting surprise. Not only the bed, but everything felt much smaller. It only took a few steps to get from the bedside to the mirror on the other side of the room.

He stood for the next five minutes gawking at himself in the mirror. Lime colored mane, a smooth violet coat, round pupils instead of slits. Who was this handsome stallion in the mirror? He put a hoof against the mirror glass, making a soft clop sound on the glass as the reflection's hoof met with his own. It really was his reflection.

"No way." Spike took a step back, examining himself a full three hundred and sixty degrees. He wasn't as big as Bigmac, but he looked pretty strong. He was the same kind too, an earth pony. He didn't have any horns or wings, couldn't fly, or use magic when he was a dragon, so he guessed that he used to be an earth dragon. The only thing he found strange was that he didn't have a cutie mark, but this was barely a disappointment. His tail was plain, so was his mane, but his hair overall was clean and flowing without being too neat, something like a cross between Applejack and Rainbow Dash if Spike had to describe it. It didn't matter what it felt like though. It didn't stop Spike from chewing it just because he could. Hair was wonderful. It presented many more possibilities than his spines did.

"This is unbelievable!" Spike said, feeling his face while staring at himself in the mirror, warming up his pony mouth as he saw Pinkie Pie do so many times.

"The potion worked!" Spike laughed. "Wait till I show Rar-"

Spike's smile faded instantly, replaced with a look of extreme unease. He immediately dashed out of the room and galloped across the hall as fast as he could. He wasn't used to running on four legs just yet. However, he was still very fast, skipping the elevator and jumping down flights of stairs until he reached a hotel lobby. He ignored the clerk who called out to him, speeding right out of the front entrance and into the streets of Canterlot.

He tracked down the hotel he and Rarity had been staying in. It wasn't too far from the hotel he had just left. The ponies outside dodged to make way for the purple stallion. He ran past the palm trees in front of the hotel and barged into the lobby. The pony at the front counter looked up, startled to see somepony make such an unruly entrance.

"What business might you have here, sir?" the pony asked, rather affronted as Spike walked up to him. For a moment, Spike was distracted by the way he was being addressed, so highly too. It wasn't anything like the treatment he got when he was a dragon.

"Is somepony by the name of Rarity staying at this hotel?" Spike tried copying the refined Canterlot accent.

"Yes there is. What business do you have with her?"

"So she hasn't left? When is she going to?"

"I'm very sorry, but we do not give out any personal information about our guests."

"I understand."

Realizing there was nothing else that he needed to do here he decided to return to his hotel. Rarity was alright, alive, and that was all he needed to know for now.

Spike left the hotel and was back outside. His mind had been too set on finding out if Rarity was alright to notice his surroundings. With many other ponies around him and being a pony himself, Spike finally felt as if he was part of the public scene. It almost felt like being nonexistent. Nobody cared to even spare a glance for another pony going down the street, although a baby dragon would have been a different story. There were a couple of exceptions however. Groups of mares that he passed now and then would look over and giggle in his direction. Spike wasn't sure how to interpret this. Was he supposed to feel insulted? There was a particular pair of fillies that were eyeing him from across the street while he was waiting for the signal to change. When he passed them as he crossed, he overheard them whispering to each other about him. Spike pretended not to hear, but he reached the other end of the street with a small smile on his face.

"You have returned, sir," the desk clerk greeted Spike when he returned to his own hotel. "You were in quite a hurry to leave. I feared that you might have found our services unsatisfactory."

"No, that's not it. I just had somewhere I needed to be."

"That is good to know. Then if I may, how may I be of service?"

"This might sound strange, but how did I get here?"

"That is not a strange question at all. I understand why you may ask. You arrived late last night, unconscious, carried by a few soldiers from the royal guard," the clerk explained. "They paid a large amount of gold and a signed notice from the Princess requesting that we prepare the best room for you. Of course I would do nothing but comply, so the guards carried you up to your room and left."

"How long do I have the room for?"

"You are booked until this evening," the clerk said as he checked the book atop his counter.

"I understand," Spike replied, wondering what he was going to do after his stay at the hotel ends.

"Will there be anything else?"

"Actually, yes. Can you tell me where my room is again?" Spike remembered that he was unable to retrace his steps after speeding through the hallways to the nearest possible exit. "But before that, where can I get some food?"

"The buffet is right down the hall in the cafeteria, it's very hard to miss," the clerk replied, going through the room records.

Spike could never fully enjoy the taste of flowers and hay when he was a dragon. Very thin and annoying bits of string from the plants would get stuck between his fangs. He learned the ponies did not have to deal with such an inconvenience. Perhaps it was the fact that Spike now had a pony tongue which seemed to appreciate the taste of flora a whole lot more than his forked dragon tongue did. It was also much easier to chew with his new teeth. Gems no longer felt edible to Spike. It would be best to avoid rocks and stones if he didn't want to break anything from now on.

After making up for breakfast with lunch, Spike returned to his hotel room to assess the current situation. With a good meal in his stomach, he felt calmer, relaxed, and better poised to calculation.

"Alright," Spike told himself as he lay down on his bed, "what to do."

He was now a pony. That much was obvious. Rarity was alright, thank goodness for that. He was brought here by the royal guard under Princess Celestia's orders. That means that the princess was the one that saved him as he fell last night. This was all weird though, just what did the princess intend by bringing him to this hotel? A different one than he was in with Rarity at that.

Just over his tummy, Spike noticed a white travel bag on the makeup vanity. He got off his bed and walked up to it, wondering why he didn't see this before. He was so distracted with his new pony body. It really wasn't his fault, he couldn't help it. Who wouldn't be distracted at finding out such a wonderful transformation had happened to them overnight. Spike opened the bag and found a decent amount of bits inside, and along with it, a ticket for a train to Ponyville, first class. He had a way back home, back to his friends. Boy will they be surprised when they see him like this. He wondered if he was still going to be treated like the baby dragon everyone was used to. It wouldn't be fitting now that he was a near full-grown stallion.

Then Spike began to feel a deep sense of depression. How was he going to explain to them what happened at the Fashion Show? It wasn't like he could tell them that it was another dragon that ruined the event.

And Rarty, how in the world was he going to be able to look in her in the face again?

At that moment, the clock in the room rang; the same kind of magic clock that was in the other hotel, the kind that rang accordingly to the guests' plans and promises. Spike checked the departure time on the ticket. The train was to depart in two hours. Spike decided that since there was nothing else to do here. It was best to listen to the clock and head for the station.

Spike's melancholy only worsened when he read the day's paper at the newsstand in front of the station. Before he even looked at the headlines, he was able to tell what the front page story was about. "A Rampaging Dragon Ruins Fashion Show". He read deeper into the story that described it from a point of view that was not his. As much as he wanted to avoid the subject, he wanted to know the extent of damage he had done. As he scanned the article, he noticed that some important parts of the story were not present. Important information like where the dragon had come from and eyewitness testimonies of how a midget dragon suddenly transformed and set everything ablaze. There were a whole lot of important ponies there. Chances were they would have pushed to get their testimony in the paper. After much thought, Spike assumed that this was some sort of censoring; was he over-calculating things?

Skipping over the little details and trivialities, Spike made it a priority to find out if any pony was hurt. To his relief, no pony was reported to be severely injured. Everypony made it out of the castle as the purple dragon went on a rampage. The final lines of the paragraph ended after telling how it mysteriously disappeared.

Disappeared? So nobody knew where he was?

The injuries that were caused had been the result of poorly executed crowd control and evacuation as everypony panicked to get as far away from the dragon as possible. It was ironic, how the ponies did a better job injuring themselves than he did during his rampage. Spike was only glad that he didn't have to shoulder the guilt of having another pony's blood on his claws, or now, his hooves. Rarity probably made it out safely, he thought.

This entire ordeal has been a struggle between relief and pressure. It was good to know that his rampage wasn't as bad as he feared, but now he had to consider the fact that everypony in Equestria knew of what he had done. This includes Ponyville. He was that purple dragon. The dragon that ruined weeks of planning, working, and designing. Made useless the efforts and sacrifices that many ponies had made to make the Fashion Show what it was. If he was to return, he would have to shoulder that responsibility. Putting aside whether he was a pony or a dragon, would anypony look at him the same way again?

Spike sat on the bench in the station staring at the candy colored train that was bound for Ponyville. The staff was busy preparing for the trip. Spike watched the conductor check the mechanics of the locomotive to get it started. The massive machine began to build up steam. As he was watching the whiffs steam rise into the sky, Spike caught a small scene in the corner of his eye, one that gave him enough pleasure to crack a small smile on each ends of his lips.

_These guys are everywhere._ Spike chuckled.

It was Brandon the bellboy, pushing an enormous trolley of luggage. Beside him was a shorter but tougher Ted, pushing an even larger load. They stopped in front of the storage car in front of Spike. They worked behind their heaps of luggage so they weren't in view. However, they spoke loud enough for Spike to easily eavesdrop.

"So, that dragon at the fashion show." Spike heard Ted say.

"What about it?" Brandon asked.

"I heard that it was purple," Ted continued. "You don't think..."

"If you got something to say, say it."

Ted sighed. "You think it was my fault that he, you know..."

"I wouldn't have gone about it like that," Brandon said, clearly knowing what Ted was talking about. "Not really the best way to handle the emotionally unstable, don't ya think?"

"I know right? It was my fault after all. I should have never been so hard on the little guy. I just had a little too much to drink, that's all."

"You had punch you idiot," Brandon remarked.

Spike never really liked Ted all that much to begin with. He might have even disliked him, but he guessed that he was mistaken. Spike got up from his seat and stood behind the trolley to hear better.

"He really did a number on that Fashion Show, let me tell ya," Brandon laughed. "I wish somepony had taken more pictures of that for the papers. I bet it really ruffled their wigs. Poor muppets, I can see it now, our little Spike flipping a table, panic everywhere! Sure ruined their little tea party didn't he?"

"He didn't return to his room. And that Rarity, she didn't look so well."

Spike's pony ears had a sharp, instinctive reaction. They stretched themselves out, allowing Spike to pick up the very sound of their breathing.

"She's lost her assistant, and most of all the Fashion Show went up in smoke. She's been working herself to death before all that, nearly collapsed when she got back from the hospital."

Spike's jaw dropped, suddenly feeling his lunch coming back up. He supported himself with a suitcase on top of the trolley, causing it to fall over.

He had now met eyes with Brandon and Ted over the luggage. Ted had just dodged the fallen suitcase.

"Can I help you sir?" Brandon said in a monotone voice that did not match his regular tone of speech at all. This was probably the way he addressed his clients, and for that reason, he's never heard it before. This definitely caught Spike off guard. They didn't have any idea who he really was did they? He was afraid that his color was too big of a hint.

"I'm," Spike began. Was it really necessary to tell him who he was? If he did, it would only complicate things.

Brandon and Ted gave Spike suspicious glances as he thought about what to say next. He noticed just how much luggage there was now that he was right in front of it. He thought this was a good chance to try working out his new pony body.

"I came here to help," Spike finally said.

"Oh! Did ya?" Brandon suddenly reverted to his usual energetic self.

"Well that's a relief," Ted added.

"I'll take care of these. You guys take a break," Spike said, feeling unusually nice. It was the least he could do for the ponies that took good care of him while he was in Canterlot. It was his way of showing thanks. A rest from work once in a while is probably the best present anypony could give them.

"Hey wait a minute. What's to keep me from thinking that you're just here to make off with all this luggage here?" Brandon asked.

"You're Brandon and you're Ted." Spike pointed at each of them respectively. "The hotel manager sent me here to fill in."

"Fill in?" Ted asked.

Spike nodded.

"Seems legit," Ted said.

"Then we'll leave it to you, buddy." Brandon smiled as Ted nodded, obviously satisfied with these turn of events. They each gave Spike a wave before disappearing, chatting between themselves as they left the station.

Spike examined his work load and tried lifting up a suitcase on his own. It was the heaviest thing Spike had ever lifted in his life, but he was overjoyed to know that it was several times what would have crushed him when he was a puny little dragon. He tossed the briefcase onto the baggage car with ease. He was having a great time moving things that would have been too large for him to move before_. _Think of all the stuff he could do for Twilight when he gets back.

"Oh yeah," Spike muttered to himself. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to tell anypony who he really was. Who said he had to? He'll find ways to be Twilight's assistant again, even if it wasn't official. This was a second chance given to him. By whom, Spike didn't know, but it was up to him how to use it. To Spike, this was the best way. He loaded the last suitcase and took a deep breath. Twas a job well done.

"Excuse me,"somepony called to Spike.

A jolt of electricity ran down Spike's spine. He would never be, in a million years, prepared for such an encounter. He turned around slowly, to see a beautiful pale white pony with a purple mane, levitating a few suitcases beside her. Spike recognized the smallest one as his own suitcase, the one he had brought when he rode into Canterlot.

"Aren't you going to take these from me?" she asked.

"Of course," Spike near stammered, coming back to his senses and taking on all of her suitcases at once. Spike noticed Rarity's right forearm. To his horror it was bandaged. He was too stunned to see it moments earlier, but she was avoiding putting pressure on it. After loading the last suitcase, Spike shut the car door and ran away. Seeing Rarity again shocked him. Worst of all she was injured. It didn't matter to Spike how small it was. The fact was that the fault was his. It was because of him that Rarity was suffering.

Spike found his own private car and jumped inside, taking a seat on the bench. There was a table between the bench he was sitting on and the unoccupied one opposite him. Just like the private car he and Rarity were in when they first came. He sat alone, doing the best he could to settle his guilt. He didn't want to leave the car in case he ran into Rarity again. He'd need a few moments of mental preparation before he ever tried to approach her again. Spike rubbed his hoof on his chest, to calm himself down. He found that turning off all the lights in his car helped to do so.

Was it going to be like this everytime he sees her? It wasn't like he was able to just run away to a different place because he wasn't used to seeing just one pony. He had to get over it if he was to continue, but this wasn't just one pony. It was the one pony he's ever had true intimate feelings for and the one pony he actually mustered enough courage to confess to. It saddened Spike that even if he did get used to being around Rarity again, it wasn't going to be the same as it was before.

Spike's lips tipped into a melancholic slant. He slouched in his seat, closing his eyes, hoping that the soft rumbling of the train's machinery would relax him. Soon after, the train began to move forward. This was it, there was no turning back. When the train stops, he was going to be back home, in Ponyville. Chances are that all of his friends were going to be waiting for him and Rarity at the station.

Well that wasn't going to happen. Spike was going to have to pass them by without saying a word. He planned to leave the station without looking back but he knew he didn't have it in him to do so. Whether he likes it or not, he was going to have to watch as Rarity delivers the terrible news, recall to her friends what had happened at the Fashion Show, tell the gang that Spike did not return with her afterwards, and apologize to Twilight for letting it all happen. For losing her beloved assistant that she had so confidently sent with her, not even knowing what had become of him.

What a shame. Spike remembered how much he wanted to hear Twilight and Applejack praise him for a job well done as the train left Ponyville a week ago.

The door to his car opened, light from the adjacent car flooded into the dark room as Spike slowly opened his eyes after his moment of thought. Thinking it was the train service pony, Spike took no notice and shut his eyes again. He heard the soft clops of the pony approaching him and eventually reach his seat. At this point, train service pony would ask him if he needed anything, or ask to confirm his ticket. However the pony had taken a seat opposite of him. This was strange. Service ponies never take a seat on the job, especially in the passenger's seat, in his private car at that.

Spike opened his eyes again and saw Rarity sitting opposite of him, staring out the window. She didn't seem to mind the fact that it was dark in the car. Just as she turned to him, Spike closed his eyes once more pretending to be asleep. Maybe it was because it was so unexpected. Spike didn't have enough time to be shocked. The reality settled in his head and he had come to terms with it.

He was going back home _with_ Rarity after all.

"What are you doing on the train?" Rarity asked, breaking the silence. "Aren't you supposed to be a work pony? Sneaking a free ride are you?"

Spike swallowed, unable to give a proper reply in fear that he might stutter. He took out his train ticket and slid it across the table in front of Rarity.

"That's strange," Rarity said, as she examined it for a few seconds before nodding and passing it back with her good hoof. "I was told that this was a private car."

"So was I," Spike replied.

Rarity continued to stare out the window. The shining white moonlight was beautiful on her coat. Spike began to reminisce the image of Rarity bathed in sunlight on their first train ride. In comparison, the moon did a better job bringing out the best of her color. He was even more hypnotized than he was long before. He couldn't help but to notice that her eyes reflected a thick blue melancholy that was also clear on her face. Spike felt that it was best to give Rarity some time alone.

"I'll find another car," Spike said, getting out of his seat.

Spike made his way to the door, feeling that the private car might have been too big for one pony. Apparently, Rarity did so too.

"Wait," She called. "You don't have to leave. I just thought it was out of place is all."

Spike slowly returned to his seat, feeling much better after sharing a few words with Rarity. He felt in control of his nerves enough to have a simple conversation with her. This was all possible because she didn't know who he was. Spike wasn't even going to imagine what it would be like if she did. he would rather jump out the window while the train was still speeding. He understood if Rarity felt lonely riding in her private car by herself. After all, Spike was pretty sure she had been expecting to share this train ride back with a certain dragon. She wasn't able to. Why was that? It was all because of him of course, yet another fault to his list of many. The best he could do was to keep her company. After a few minutes it felt to Spike that all that was required of him was his presence. Who knows? It could even be a positive experience. Spike hoped it to be so.

"Who are you exactly?" Rarity said, first to break the silence once more. "You were loading luggage at the station. Now you're riding in a private car, first class. "

"That's kind of hard to explain. I was helping a few work ponies out when I was loading the luggage. I'm riding in first class because..."

How exactly was Spike going to explain this one? First class tickets weren't exactly handed out left and right to just any pony with a stack of bits. He certainly didn't have the money to back up his facts if he told her he bought it.

"I just happen to enjoy riding first class from time to time," Spike simply put, leaving as much to the imagination as he could.

Rarity made a subtle curl with her lips. Was she amused at Spike's story? She wasn't going to pry?

"That's a very unusual type to have," Rarity said. "A classy work pony I see."

Spike saw Rarity's injured arm come in and out of view as she moved. Spike bit his lip, wanting to find out how it happened. Of course, he was in an appropriate position to ask that question wasn't he?

"How'd that happen?" Spike pointed clumsily at Rarity's arm.

"Oh, it's nothing really." Rarity said as she tried to hide it under the table.

"It was the fashion show wasn't it?" Spike asked, immediately he thought that he had delved too deep into her business. He couldn't help it. He wouldn't be surprised if the conversation ended right then and there. Rarity appeared to be uncomfortable discussing the subject.

"I understand if you don't want to discuss," Spike said.

"I don't mind, it was the Fashion Show actually. I'm sure you've heard. How exactly did you guess?"

"Well you do seem like the type to be involved with those kinds of things. You appear to be very classy I mean, obviously."

"Why thank you, I can say the same for you. If you don't mind, I've noticed on your ticket that you are headed to Ponyville."

"That's right."

"Me too. I actually live there."

"It's a nice place isn't it?"

"So you've been there before?"

"A… couple of times."

"Not too country for a pony such as I is it?"

"Too country or not, it's a great place, for anypony."

The car door opened once more. It was train service this time. She switched the lights back on, pushing a cart. She stopped at their seats.

"Would you like anything to drink?" She asked looking back and forth from Rarity to Spike.

"Nothing for me," Spike said. He may have a new pony body, but he wasn't going to risk drinking anything he had no experience with.

"A bottle of whatever you recommend and two cups," Rarity ordered.

"Two?" Spike asked.

"Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud.I thought you liked to enjoy first class, well this is the way to do it."

Spike couldn't help but slip a small smile. Just yesterday he had thought that he would never again have a chance to spend one of these carefree and fun moments with Rarity. To him, Rarity was somepony that he didn't have the right to be with, a pony whom he was a great burden to, somepony that made him feel many things every time he saw her. To her, Spike was just a pony she met on the train, one that wasn't going to criticize her for being herself or call her unsophisticated just for doing what she wants. Those ponies weren't here breathing down her neck, watching her every move. That's the kind of pressure Spike always wanted to relieve from Rarity while they were in Canterlot. Such stress is unbearable. Now he was here, in the train, chatting with a Rarity who was, despite returning from a ruined endeavor, had some part inside of her that was glad that it was all over. He was fine with Rarity using him as a medium to unwind. As a matter of fact, he was glad to be useful for at least that.

Eventually there sat an empty bottle on the table between the two. Spike was still holding onto his first glass of the funny orange liquid. Since he had avoided actually drinking, Rarity had finished the majority. She seemed to be a little out of it ever since Spike ran into her at the station. That energy she used to have seemed to be dimming down, on the verge of flickering and going out for good. She leaned her head against the window. Spike had thought she had fallen asleep. Before he could let his guard down, Rarity began to speak again.

"The Fashion Show." Rarity picked up her glass and tipping a few remaining drops in her cup onto her tongue. "I've worked my hooves to the bone for it."

Spike didn't have anything to say. This was an assault on his conscience from fate itself. It was the perfect impossible test of keeping his face straight as Rarity continued to speak.

"I thought this was going to be my chance. This was make or break. The worst I ever thought would happen was that none of the judges would like my dresses and doom me to be nothing more than the butt end of the fashion show. That at least, I could have lived with." Rarity placed her chin on the desk and stared at the cup in front of her, running her hoof around the rim. "I was gravely mistaken. I never expected anything like what had happened."

Spike was stone faced, staring into his reflection on the orange surface his drink. He wished he would've drunk more of the bottle's contents. Hoping that it would dull the stinging guilt, he brought the drink up to his mouth and splashed the entire glass of the bittersweet liquid down his throat. Immediately he began to feel light headed, but it wasn't enough. He began to understand why Rarity had been so out of touch the entire train ride.

"The dresses, they were perfect." Rarity smiled. "I was so sure I was going to take the spotlight, everypony loved them."

Spike wished he had left the train earlier.

"Maybe it's the way I am, if I had just been honest. I'm afraid I've made a terrible mistake and don't know what to do next. There really isn't much left is there? I'm so confused."

Spike had no idea what she was referring to. Her speech had become something just above a murmur. A mistake? If she had just been honest? There were so many ways to take it in context. He wasn't sure how to interpret what Rarity was telling him. He sat, sending all his energy to his brain, hoping to come to some sort of conclusion. All he had to do was ask, but he mustn't. He must keep his mouth closed.

"If there's anypony to blame," Rarity said, "it would be me."

"The fault is mine." Spike said as soon as her words reached his ears. Immediately he stuffed his hoof into his mouth. He had said too much. He stared for a minute or so, waiting for Rarity to respond, or ask him what he was talking about, or say that she knew he was Spike all along, but nothing of the sort happened.

Rarity had fallen asleep. She was sprawled out on the table. He cheek against the surface. Both of her arms were folded in front of her, breathing with delicacy. Spike sighed, once again able to breathe normally without having to hold his breath.

Her injured arm seemed to stand out most of all, what's it to compare with the actual pain she was going through? All along that was really all she was thinking about this entire train ride. Was he really that much of a fool to believe that it was that simple to get over? Accepting one's shattered dreams, like picking uncountable glass shards out of a bad cut, waiting for the bleeding to stop, the wound to heal, leave a scar. Did he really have the right to be wallowing in sorrow just because Rarity didn't want him? He had lived for Rarity's desires, her dreams. He destroyed them with his selfishness and fatally naïve aspirations.

A mistake?

When she believed in him.

If she had just been honest?

If she had only told him to get lost from the start.

Spike stared at Rarity's face resting behind her arms. Right now, he could say anything to her and she wouldn't know would she? This was… good. There was too much on his chest.

_Please Rarity, continue to sleep soundly. For my sake._ Spike thought.

The train sped into a forest. The trees blocked out most of the moon, covering the inside of the car with a spotted inky darkness. Maybe it was the sounds of the train reverberating throughout the trees as it passed. There was a different muffled rumble than there was up to now than when the train sped across open plains and mountains.

"It's me, Spike," he began. He knew it wouldn't make a difference to tell her now, but he had to start with his name. Not even to Rarity, but to himself, who he was. He didn't know if he was ever going to get to be "Spike" again. There really was no point in trying to chase the past now was there? He couldn't.

"I'm," Spike opened his mouth once more but he couldn't continue. He was stuck. There was something in the way, keeping his throat from working. The same thing that had been pressing down on his chest since he fell from the tower. The train ride wasn't going to last forever. A chance like this might never reveal itself to him like this again. Alone with a sleeping Rarity? Never. Speak now or forever hold thy tongue as they say.

"I'm sorry." Spike finally figured. Those words held so much weight. Simple, yet it was all he was. The load in his heart seemed to lighten, although not completely. It was a numbing of the pain, not the healing. It was relieving nonetheless. At least Spike had regained his ability to speak.

What's next? There was nothing really else on the tip of his tongue. Was he to tell her that he was stupid for ever believing that she could truly love some dragon? That he no longer held any right to be in her presence?

"_You don't believe that," _The voice echoed.

"_Leave me be," _Spike thought._ "Your potion does nothing for me here."_

The voice did not reply. It was merely an echo.

Spike began to have thoughts, he could always try and start a new relationship with Rarity as his new pony self. The potion might not have been a lie after all.

"_No,"_ Spike thought, cursing himself for being so selfish, even after everything he had destroyed by being so. _"It was over."_

"_So that's it?" _the voice echoed once more.

Spike hadn't ever had much to say to Rarity now that he thought about it. He could've counted each word off of his claws, if he still had any. He remembered that moment when he told Rarity that he loved her. How well that turned out. Right now, when he told her that he was sorry. She wasn't even awake to hear it, much less know what it was about and from whom it was even coming from. In his head he counted, "I love you" and "I'm sorry". Five words, he still had three left.

"Goodbye," Spike finally said. "Goodbye Rarity."

Two, plenty left to spare. For the remainder of the ride, Spike stared at sleeping Rarity. The real test was to come. He remembered that he was going to be starting a new life in Ponyville. He didn't have a place to go, or live. His friends wouldn't know who he was. He'll have to fool them in order to fit in, even though he knew so much about them. He'll have to watch as Rarity faces her friends again. He wasn't going to be able to tell them that their little dragon was right here, back home.

There had to be a way to make things easier for her. Could he? Or will he just make things worse again? Spike saw outside the window the distant Ponyville station as the train curved. He looked at Rarity. She was the bravest pony he knew, being able to face the reality that whether she wanted to or not, she had to return for the sake of everyone who cared for her. Spike couldn't do the same. He didn't have the guts to even return to his hotel room. The taste of shame has grown familiar on his heart.


	5. Turn 5: Return

...**  
><strong>

**Heart of Scales**

**Turn 5: Return**

Spike began to tense as he and Rarity stepped off the train and searched for their luggage. The station was misty because of the bursts of steam billowing from under the locomotor as it pulled in. The station wasn't too crowded given that there weren't too many ponies that had a reason to go to Ponyville from Canterlot. You would either have to live in Ponyville or have come to take care of some kind of business to have a reason to come this far out into the country. Spike wasn't sure which he was. However, the lack of crowds made it easier for Spike to spot the particular group of ponies that he wasn't sure if he was pleased to see.

Twilight Sparkle along with the usual group of her friends were waiting for them a few cars down. Spike noticed Twilight hovering a newspaper beside her. It was just as Spike dreaded. It was either they had something very important to show Rarity from last week's paper, or they well knew what had went down at the Fashion Show. They looked far from excited to see their friend after a week. Instead they all had the same solemn look on their faces, barely speaking to each other. He glanced at Rarity who was looking their direction but didn't look as if any making any steps to meet them.

Spike told himself that he should have left by now, but as he predicted numerous times, his hooves were stuck to the ground. Spike's insides began to tingle when he saw Twilight looking their direction and point them out to the rest of the group. Most likely, Rarity had also felt a jolt as she pointed them out. Twilight and her friends didn't waste any time. They immediately ran over to their direction.

Twilight stared at Rarity for a moment. She had approached her without thinking about what she was going to ask her first. Spike knew too well that she had many questions, regardless of how much the newspaper might have informed her about what had happened.

"Is this true Rarity?" Twilight asked her, floating the newspaper close so she could see. The others stood behind her, keeping silent and letting Twilight to the talking and asking. Spike noticed that Pinkie Pie would want nothing more than this heavy atmosphere dissolved. Anypony would be able to tell she had tried one too many times to lighten the mood as they waited for them to arrive before either Rainbow Dash or Applejack told her off.

"Yes," Rarity said, "it is all true."

Spike could sit and think for years without coming up with any other response to that question. The way they were being so subtle on why the Fashion Show had been ruined and how. Spike was sure that everypony knew who, or what had done so.

Twilight's lips wavered. Spike knew exactly what she was going through. This was true speechlessness. It wasn't an impenetrable wall, but an unyielding viscous pool that one must trudge through to reach their next words.

"Where's Spike?" Twilight asked first.

"He isn't here." Rarity replied, another short answer that left more questions needed to be asked.

"Then where is he?" The tone of Twilight's voice changed as she learned more about the current situation. "The papers say he's missing. You know more than they do, don't you?"

"I'm afraid I do not," Rarity said, her eyes downcast.

"Why would this happen? Spike wouldn't just..."

Twilight, after much thinking with her brilliant mind, realized an important factor that she had missed. One that was key to piecing together the basic chain of events that led to the disaster. Rarity bit her lip. Spike believed that this was the most difficult thing for her to admit.

"He didn't..." Twilight said. The other ponies weren't sure what she was referring to yet.

Rarity nodded. "Yes he did."

"What did you say to him?" Twilight asked.

"I said no." Rarity said, in the same monotone voice she had used to turn him down. A voice that was short of breath, brittle but sharp.

"I can't believe it. I never would have imaged Spike would do such a thing."

Spike did not care whether he was blamed for something he didn't willingly do. By now he had accepted that his choices eventually resulted in him losing control of himself. That was why he had no one else to blame.

"So you came back without him?" Applejack asked, affrontingly. "We don't know where he is. What if he's hurt or even..."

"No," Rarity interrupted. "Princess Celestia, she was there. She would never have let anything happen to Spike, not ever. he's fine, wherever he may be. He has to."

"What else did ya say to him?" Applejack asked. "Spike would never lose himself like that. Just what happened back there?"

"Applejack, Rarity's had a long week," Twilight sighed. "She's worked so hard for the Fashion Show. We can only imagine what she's been going through. It's not her fault. It's up to her how she handles Spike."

"And now this," Applejack said, putting some distance between herself and her rest of the group turning her snout away.

"Was he helpful?" Twilight asked, trying to lighten the conversation. "How were the dresses?"

"He worked his little heart out," Rarity said, closing her eyes. "They were perfect."

"I'm so proud of you two," Twilight told her. "Where are the dresses? Did you bring them? I would love to see them."

"They were... burned..." Rarity began to choke up.

Spike felt weak in the knees. He shut his eyes, took deep breaths. If his eyes were open, he'd be seeing the shocked and saddened faces of his friends. Their astonishment and pity was nowhere near what Spike was feeling. This was personal. Not only were his feelings in vain, proof of its existence had now been reduced to ash by his own fire. Sorrow had dissolved whatever traces of ease he had left. Like sugar cubes in boiling hot tea.

"Oh... I see," Twilight said, regretting asking. She thought it was best to avoid talking about anything related to the fashion show. Words wouldn't ever be enough to provide salve. She stepped closer to Rarity and gave her a hug. The other ponies felt it necessary to join in, Applejack had no other choice but to spare them her attention as they hugged without her. Spike tapped the ground with his hoof in frustration, feeling a desperate desire to participate. He mustn't, if these indescribable feelings devour his insides to the point of death, so be it.

"It's good to see you again Rarity, welcome back," Twilight said into her friend's ear.

"It's good to be back," Rarity sighed as the group hug dissipated.

Rarity turned to Spike who was still standing behind her, misty eyed, trying to seem as normal as possible. The group followed her. All of them were looking at him. He wanted to turn away, but he was unable to at the moment.

"This is my good friend," Rarity began to introduce him. It gave Spike a new light, hearing Rarity call him a friend, a good friend at that. However she did not know his name. What in the world was he supposed to call himself now that he had discarded the identity of Spike?

"Oh my, pardon me," Rarity said. "It seems that we have become friends without proper introductions. I am Rarity, from, as you know, Ponyville. You are?"

"Call me," Spike said.

A name, a name, he needed a name.

"Ruby," he said in a tone sounding more like a question than a statement. It was the first thing out of his mouth. So that was it, without even giving it the tiniest bit of thought, he was going to live the rest of his life with the name Ruby. Was this going to be regretting this decision? He could always change it.

But the word Ruby, it meant something precious to him. It used to be something less than a promise, but more than a thought, priceless above all things, a symbol.

"Ruby?" Rarity said, almost repeating, in the same tone Spike had said it himself. "Strange name for a stallion."

"It's very elegant," Twilight said. "Welcome to Ponyville."

"I met him at the station," Rarity said. "He was loading luggage, helped me with mine. A few moments later was sharing a private car with him. Funny isn't he? A classy work pony."

"Welcome to Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie finally burst out putting a forearm over Spike. "Are you staying here forever?"

"Actually I've come to live here," Spike said, enjoying the feel of Pinkie's coat on his. He hadn't appreciated it up to this point, but this was enough for him to do so. It was really soft. Spike wanted to take a nap on Pinkie's arm, or the arm of any pony at that. When he had scales, he was nowhere near as sensitive as he was now. He could never truly feel the warmth of contact. This, this was pleasant. He was distracted to the point of almost not feeling Pinkie fit a party hat over his head. The sting of the rubber thread as it snapped onto the bottom of his neck was a distant prickle.

"Wonderful!" Pinkie Pie said. "Where do you live? Can I help you move in?"

"That would be nice, but I don't have a home yet?" Spike replied.

"You don't have a home?" Rarity asked. "Then why in the world come?"

"I'm a travelling work pony," Spike lied. "I do work wherever I can find it, for a place to sleep and some food."

This way he can make some sort of living, and a place to sleep. If it wasn't with anypony here, he was sure he'd be able to find somepony else in town.

"I'm sorry to say I don't have any work that needs help at the moment," Rarity said in thought.

"How about you Twilight?" Rainbow Dash finally spoke as the mood had been lightened to an appropriate degree. "You'll need somepony to fill in for Spike."

"It's alright, I have Owloysius," Twilight said. "You don't have to, Ruby."

"Specifically what kind of work do you do Ruby?" Rarity asked.

"I'm good at anything," Spike replied. It was true, all he had to do was try and he naturally learned. It was that way since he first started assisting. It really came into play when helping Rarity make her dresses.

"A Jack of all trades I see?" Rarity commented.

"Jack? As in Applejack?" Pinkie asked turning to the orange pony a little bit away. "Hey! I think she means you!"

"A work pony?" Applejack asked, putting aside her previous coldness, replacing it with one of curiosity at the sudden development. "One from Canterlot?"

Applejack took a close look at Spike, taking note of his build, frame, estimating his potential for manual labor.

"He looks as if he probably knows nothing but parking carriages and polishin' stuff. He won't last buckin a single acre of my apple trees," Applejack criticized. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"I can to," Spike laughed. "I can buck all your apples."

Applejack raised her brow. Rainbow Dash had a grin on her face. She seemed to take particular interest wherever competition was involved. The other ponies looked on wanting to see how this was resolved.

"Is that so?" Applejack approached him, inspecting Spike even further. She turned a full circle, pulled his upper lip upwards and checked his teeth, which should be sparkly white and perfect as he had confirmed in the hotel mirror.

She seemed to stop at his eyes, staring deeply into them. Spike began to sweat as she seemed to have stopped moving. The glint Applejack's greenish eyes appeared to be giving off small sparks the harder he looked into them. Eventually he shut his eyes, overwhelmed. At what he wasn't sure, but pressure was incredible. He recalled the night just before he left Ponyville, at the party, when Applejack stared into his eyes just like she was now as she stood over him.

Eventually Applejack abruptly pulled away and walked off back to her spot a small distance away from her group. She stared into the distance in consideration.

"I guess there's some room in the barn for you," Applejack finally said, turning around. "Nopony else is going to take you in."

Spike's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. He had done it, found a place to live. He didn't have to build a house of straw, twigs, or bricks after all. He secured one all within the few minutes he stepped off the train and onto Ponyville soil.

"Then it's settled," Twilight nodded. "It's getting late, and I must send a letter to the Princess about Spike as soon as I can."

"How are you going to send it?" Rarity asked.

"Owloysius I guess. It might take awhile to get back an answer. If Spike were here it'd only take a second, it won't be fun waiting for a reply."

"If you need help with anything, I'll be more than happy to come over when I'm finished with Applejack's work, Twilight," Spike said, feeling a duty to offer her his services.

"Don't count on it," Applejack commented, causing Rainbow Dash to giggle.

If anything hasn't changed, it was the fact that Twilight was still family to him. Deep roots, they never fade do they?

"You hear that Ruby?" Twilight laughed. "Careful not to bite off more than you can chew, okay? Good night everypony."

Twilight gave one last wave and left. The other ponies followed her lead, each after sharing their words of welcome with Rarity. This left Spike, Rarity, and Applejack at the station. Spike felt the tension in the air thicken ever so slightly as he watched the two mares meet eyes but not say a word to each other.

"Are you going to be alright?" Applejack asked, after what seemed to be a moment of deciding what she should say.

"I need to be alone," Rarity said. "I have to get my thoughts together."

"Don't feel too down," Applejack comforted. "Canterlot was definitely not your last fashion show. There are going to be other chances down the road. It's as simple as that."

"That I know," Rarity sighed. "Goodnight."

Rarity left the station levitating her suitcases beside her. The rest of her things were to be delivered to her home the next day or so. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about bags. He was a different kind of work pony now.

"Let's get a move on," Applejack said, trotting towards the station exit.

Stations had somewhat of a neutral air. It's wasn't really the place you came from or the place you have just arrived in. It's not until you leave the station and get a lungful of the new air that really lets you know that you're somewhere else. To Spike it was home. More specifically, his new home. Ponyville was fresh, welcoming, as it weaved in and out clearly through his nostrils. Applejack did not say a word as they travelled the path to her home. She seemed to have much on her mind. Perhaps thinking up ways to work Spike like a dog, more than a dog. Spike had feared he would not be able to fit in naturally with his old friends. He knew too much, and he was a terrible liar as well. One mistake and his secret would no longer be one. However, that didn't seem to be the case. He believed that he could pull it off. There was no anxiety. He felt strangely liberated.

Soon he was standing at the edge of moonlit Sweet Apple Acres. Being a pony, being bigger, it really made no difference in this vast open world. Spike felt as if his surroundings were washing him, purifying his negativity. It was really the opposite of Canterlot, inside the studio. Had it not been for Rarity, had he been the only one making the dresses, without that one light, he would have been flattened by the suffocating pressure. But this farm, this apple orchard, it was safe to feel free, let down his guard. Applejack was just one of the many lights that lit it. The same moon that had loomed over him at the castle softly shed its light. So this is where Applejack draws her optimism.

"Head over to the barn right over there." Applejack pointed to the wooden structure down the path. "I'll be right with ya in a jiffy. Make yourself at home."

Applejack picked up a basket nearby and walked off into the cluster of trees. Spike made his way to the barn, of course, well knowing his way there. He made sure to make a trotting noise with every step he took. The ground felt natural on his hooves. Perhaps this was the attachment earth ponies felt with the ground. Be it fertilized soil in the gardens or the simple dirt path he was walking on, even the dust seemed full of life here.

Spike pulled open the door to the barn and entered. It was dark, except the moonlight that came through the window close to the rafters above, making a patch of white on the soft yellow hay flooring at the end of the barn. Specks drifted around the dark. They gave off small blinks of light. Fireflies they were. Spike sat close to the patch of moonlight. I0t was relaxing, although he still wasn't able to completely forget about his worries, he was pretty close to doing so.

Soon, Applejack joined Spike in the barn with a basket of apples. She set them down in front of Spike and also took a seat.

"I thought ya might be a little hungry," she said. "It's too late now to fix anything up, so I hope you're alright with apples. Picked the best I could find."

Spike picked up an apple from the basket. It was heavy, firm, and dense. It gleamed in the moonlight. Applejack had polished it before bringing it to him. Spike could only imagine how. Doing so made him want to take a bite even more.

"The fashion show," Applejack said. Spike wasn't surprised. Of course she was going to ask. He had been expecting it. Can he do this without giving away too much?

"Do you know anything about it?" Applejack asked. "Since you're from Canterlot and all, I thought you would know."

"I've heard stories, and read a little about it in the papers. I guess you want to know about the dragon don't you?"

"Well, yes."

"Like I said, I've only read and heard stories. Nothing that you haven't heard before if you're that interested in it."

"It's just that the papers aren't saying too much."

"So who's this Spike? Was he important? Rarity's friend?"

"He was everypony's friend." Applejack said, slightly lowering her eyelids. "That's why we were worried. This might sound crazy, but the dragon at the Fashion Show, It's our dragon, Spike. We didn't want to believe it, but after Rarity came back without him, there's just no denying. Now we want to know, exactly why he did it. It's just hard to believe it would come to what he did."

"You make it sound as if he was a nice dragon, not the kind who would go burning down prestigious fashion events from time to time." Spike stared down at the gleaming apple. He could almost see his reflection in it.

"He was a nice dragon. He never would have lost control of himself because he wanted to. Whatever happened, it wasn't his fault. He just did what he thought was right."

_It wasn't my fault?_ Spike thought._ That I just did what I thought was right?_

Did he really believe that?

"At times you'd think he wasn't even that many years old by the way he acts. Other times he just might surprise you at how responsible and mature he could be. Oh yeah, he was in love with Rarity."

Applejack chuckled leaning back on the support beam, tipping her hat over her eyes.

"A dragon and a pony? Haven't heard of that before..."

"Something happened at the Fashion to set Spike off. Rarity's not going to tell us from the looks of it. I hope Spike's doing alright, keeping himself together, wherever he is."

Feeling that the conversation had come to a pause, Spike finally bit into the apple. Such a rich bursting sweet flavor filled his senses. His thin dragon tongue would not have had the surface area to enjoy it. It was hard keeping the juices from leaking out of his mouth especially when surprising amounts of saliva was accumulating in his mouth. He remembered Twilight's warning about biting off more than he can chew. Forget chewing, this deceivingly sized bite was overflowing with sweet and tangy nectar as he swallowed as fast as he could. Descriptions be descriptions, this was the best apple Spike had ever had.

"How's the apple?" Applejack asked. "Not something you can find in Canterlot is it?"

"This is better," Spike said, wiping his mouth with his hoof, remembering the buffet he had at the hotel. He wasn't sure what it was. Was it because everything including his sense of taste had been ponified or because Applejack's apples were balls of awesome wearing apple skins?

"This is much better."

He had to say something. He remembered at the Gala, when Applejack disliked the party goers preferring the catered foods to her apple treats.

"Is that so?" Applejack said, not expecting such an answer. "Of course it is."

She stood up and walked towards the exit.

"Get a good night's rest," she said. "We get to bucking tomorrow."

Spike wasn't too worried about the work load. He was sure he could handle it.

"You know, Ruby? You kind of remind me of Spike."

Spike's eyes widened as he chewed his apple.

"Maybe it's your color. But if I had to guess, you give off a similar atmosphere. Goodnight." Applejack said, closing the barn door.

Spike exhaled through his nose. That was close. He still gives off the same atmosphere from what Applejack told him. That's alright isn't it? It wasn't too much of a risk. Perhaps it's something that he needed if he was going to fill in for his old self. What are the chances that a baby dragon turned into a stallion and made it back home without anypony knowing? Astronomical, who could come to that conclusion? It did happen, but those worries seemed miniscule compared to what he had to deal with up to now.

Then he thought about the Princess. If anypony knew what he was, it was most likely her. By the fact that she had saved him and sent him on his way despite knowing what was going on. There couldn't be any other explanation than that she supports, if not encourages this change? That didn't seem too likely. The Princess would definitely be against what he was doing now. She certainly had her own reasons for doing so.

He made it off the tower alive, Rarity was alright and maybe still had a chance to continue her career, he was back in Ponyville and was in a place he felt at home. From here on out it was a life of bucking apples, enjoying time out with his friends, becoming a part of their lives again. His past mistakes, he just had to see them for what they were, past.

Spike finished the last of the apples, hoping to have some more for breakfast in the morning. He stared at the patch of moonlight. It reminded him of how it reflected off of Rarity's coat.

That night, Spike dreamed.

The dream was about a fire he once had. It started with a spark, and began to glow red with heat. Eventually it danced happily, flickering whenever there was a breeze. Soon however, it grew out of control. It was hot, too hot, it burned. Just when he couldn't take much more, within moments, it shrunk. The fire now smoldered in its own ashes with a crimson glow, on the brink of going out. Was it finally time to kick it out with sand? Was he to gather firewood to try and revive it?

It had given him light, allowing him to see. It had blinded him, when he stared. It had given him warmth. It had burned him. It gave him direction. Now he was lost.

Spike left the crimson glow behind without doing anything, leaving it alone.


	6. Turn 6: The Race

...**  
><strong>

**Heart of Scales**

**Turn 6: The Race**

The day started with the alluring scent of freshly baked apple pie that seemed to weave its way into Spikes nostrils and pull him out of his sleep like a hook and line. When he opened his eyes, he realized that the barn was still very dim and the sun hadn't risen yet. This was peculiar because he felt as if it should have already been midday given how refreshed and well rested he felt. After going to sleep at that time of night the previous day, he wouldn't have had more than a few hours of sleep before he woke. Usually he would've had a hard time getting his eyes open this time of morning. He didn't know what it was, but he was wide awake and unable to keep his eyes shut to return to sleep. Was it the hay mattress? Perhaps the fresh country air or the silence of the farm at night that did wonders for his sleep. Maybe it wasn't how he slept at all, but the smell of pie that was irresistible at this point.

Spike lifted his head and turned towards the source of the aroma. A fresh baked, still steaming slice sat on a clean white disk of porcelain. Right across it was Applejack.

"Mornin' to ya," she said. "It isn't too early isn't it?

"No, not at all," Spike replied, transfixed by the pie. The apples he had for dinner last night seemed to be ages ago.

"What're you waiting for? Best while it's hot. Help yourself."

Spike put his hoof near the pie, trying to get a feel of how hot it was. The heat from the crust warmed his hoof. He swallowed a whole mouthful of saliva as he watched the filling leak out of the sides like honey. He took a sizable bite off the top, feeling the crust break off with a crisp and the soft apple pieces massaging his tongue.

"Oh my goodness," Spike panted, the pie was piping hot inside his mouth, yet it was impossible to stop chewing. Whiffs of steam escaped his lips.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was the best darn piece of pie you've ever eaten," Applejack said, proud of her work.

It was, but it doesn't mean that this was the first time he's ever had it. Applejack's baking was on a whole other level. It was enough to give the cakes at Sugar Cube Corner a run for their money. But there was another element to her baking that separated it from the rest. Certainly not something you'd taste anywhere else because it was special to Applejack.

"You didn't have to go through all the trouble." Spike said modestly, slightly lowering the plate from his mouth. "How early did you get up to make this?"

"Earlier than you, and there was nothing to it," Applejack crossed her forearms.

"I could have just had some more apples you know. No need to do too much for me."

"If its apples you want, we'll get to that later. Finish that up and let's get to work. Don't worry about the plate, leave it in the barn. See me outside when you're ready," Applejack said, pushing the plate closer to Spike's mouth.

"Stop worryin' and enjoy the pie." Applejack gave a smile before exiting the barn, leaving Spike free to finish his breakfast.

Spike continued to eat alone, finding it much easier to do so without Applejack watching him. When he was down to his last bite, he began to wonder if feeling that way was a good thing. Was he being too considerate? It would have been nice had he just thanked her for the pie and eaten it gratefully. She just might have wanted to stick around to watch him finish it. Maybe it was time to spend less time apologizing, and spend more time saying "thank you".

What happened, happened, and now that it was done and over, couldn't have happened any other way. All that was left was to prove himself in apple bucking. Spike ate the last of the pie, set the plate down gently on his pile of hay, and left the barn to join Applejack.

Spike should have never been so full of himself as to believe that apple bucking was simple work. He had expected it to be physically demanding at most. However, the subject was far more complicated than he could have imagined. They went all around the orchard as Applejack went up to select example trees and taught Spike where and how hard to buck. By the time their lesson was over, she had covered the entire middle section of the trunk with different colored chalk, looking something like an apple shaped dart board.

Apple Family™ apple trees were very sensitive to bucking after many generations of breeding. These kinds of trees had the closest relationships with ponies than regular ones. It was as if they could understand who was trying to buck them, and their emotions when their hoof came into contact with their bark. Spike didn't want to imagine trying to earn a tree's respect trying to buck them.

"Given your size, I reckon the medium difficulty trees would be the best for you to buck," Applejack said when they passed the barn, having decided where to take Spike next.

"Can't I start with some of the trees over there?" Spike pointed the group of apple trees beside the vegetable patch. Applejack brought Spike over to the mentioned trees, plunged her hoof into the leaves and branches and pulled out a very petite bright red apple. These trees were just about Applejack's height.

"These trees are for the little foals and fillies when they come to visit for their school field trips." Applejack gave Spike a sarcastic smile and slipped the small fruit in his mouth. "You can tap them with a hoof and they'd drop right down."

Spike chewed down the apple, impressed with the quality of taste. Spike was staring at the miniature trees in fascination before Applejack pulled him away.

It was noon when they were doing tub placement under the tree, preparing for Spike's first buck. As Spike had predicted, even tub placement was no walk in the park.

"You won't catch half of the apples if you put the tubs there." Applejack threw a few tubs out from under the tree and dragged a few around, completely changing their positions.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to add some more tubs?" Spike asked.

"Then how are you going to buck with all them tubs in the way? No can do. If you don't think it'll drop into the tub, then you better hope the wind blows. Go ahead, try it." Applejack backed off to let Spike get in front of the tree.

Spike gave it a shot, visualizing Applejack's buck in his mind, trying to imitate it exactly the way he's seen it many time in the past. He got in front of the tree, facing away, looking for the spot best spot to aim his hooves. Without a moment to spare, he bucked. He got the tree, but only one of his hooves connected, the other scraped the side of the trunk and ultimately missed. The apples swayed tauntingly above him. This tree mustn't have any respect for him after a pitiful attempt like just now. Was it able to sense his doubt?

"What happened with bucking all my apples?" Applejack chuckled. "Have another go, and do try to get both hooves on the trunk this time."

He wasn't as used to his pony body as he thought. Bucking was far from feeling natural to him. Applejack's teasing only made him want to kick the tree harder.

Spike got back in front of the tree and prepared for another shot, making sure to remember exactly where the trunk was positioned behind him. He stared at the tree for moment before realizing that bucking just wasn't going to work. He turned around and stood facing the tree. Applejack kept her legs crossed, watching expectantly. Could she be hoping for another laugh as Spike fails to drop the apples? He just needed to kick this tree hard enough. How was he going to do this in a way he felt comfortable doing?

Spike instinctively pushed off the ground with his forearms and stood on his two hind legs. He then twisted sideways delivering a powerful turning back kick, hitting the trunk square in the middle. It made a solid thump sound, one that he knew was bound to bring a few apples falling down. He finished facing away from the tree, looking upwards to see most of the apples drop from their branches. He smiled, satisfied with his first apple buck, although he ended up doing a kick to pull it off. Leaves followed the apples down, showering Spike like confetti, commending his success.

"Well, well, I think I got it down," Spike gloated.

"I haven't seen it down like that before." Applejack raised a brow. "Can't you just buck the regular way?"

"It might be faster for me if I stick to kicking."

"Fine, if it suits you." Applejack reached into the tub of apples and picked out two. She threw one to Spike and took a bite of her own, taking a seat under the tree, as Spike joined her.

"What about these?" Spike pointed to the tubs of apples beside him. "We're not going to finish them all are we?"

"I'll tell Big Mac to get em' later," Applejack said coolly. "Although I'd have no problem emptying those tubs, today's not the day. Anyways, congrats on your first buck," Applejack said.

"Congrats? Is it really that big of a deal?" Spike asked.

"In the apple family it is," she said though a mouthful of apple.

"How was your first buck? Did you mess up like I did?"

"I was the best, obviously. Don't think we've had any pony born, who was as clumsy as you were on the first buck. No real need the skill in Canterlot is there?"

"Not really."

"What kind of work did you do there?"

This was the first of difficult questions Spike knew he had to have answers for. He didn't see himself as a good liar, and he wasn't going to take chances to find out. Even if he had to forge his stories, it'll be easier if he based it off of his real past. This method was surprisingly effective.

"I worked at a hotel," Spike replied, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"If it's a Canterlot hotel, it must've been something fancy," Applejack said. "I bet you were paid lots."

"Not really, I was bellboy. I worked for tips." Spike stared at his untouched apple.

"But all the ponies are rich. They've got much to spare, you must've gotten a lot."

"You'd think that, but it depends on your point of view."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Applejack gave Spike a funny look.

"Some days it feels like you've gotten everything. Some days it's like you got nothing at all."

"You're still not giving me a clear answer."

"It's as clear as I can give, I'm afraid," Spike sighed.

"Did you enjoy working?"

"Yeah, it's where I was my best." Spike smiled. "Time flew, that's the truth."

"Exactly what kind of work did you expect to find in a small town like this? Most businesses are family owned, not exactly a place to job hunt. Can't imagine why you left Canterlot for Ponyville. Most ponies would have gone with the former."

"I don't really care where I work or how much I get anymore. I just needed a change in scenery. I'm pretty satisfied now."

Applejack smiled and got back up, leaving the shade of the tree. It wasn't until Spike finally began to eat his apple and finished it when she spoke.

"Are you planning on leaving Ponyville one day?" she said as she turned to him.

"What makes you think that?"

"You're a travelling work pony, I have a feeling you're the type who has a hard time staying put in one place."

"To tell the truth, I haven't been travelling too long," Spike admitted.

"Is that so? Then how long?"

"I started right after I left Canterlot," Spike chuckled nervously.

"Are you goin' to be around?"

"I don't have any thoughts on leaving. Not yet at least."

"Alright then." Applejack turned and began walking back towards the main dirt path that ran through the orchard. "That's about enough apple bucking for today. I've got somewhere I need to be. Wanna come along?"

"Sure, but where are we going?" Spike asked after running out from under the tree and catching up.

"To Whitetail Woods, the forest on the other side of town," Applejack said as they neared the gates of the farm. "Rainbow Dash challenged me to a race. She's been bugging me about it for a while now but work is work, and it's got to be done."

"You could have done it afterwards/"

"I wouldn't be at my best after spending myself on a day's labor. You know who Rainbow Dash is right? You saw her at the station last night, remember?"

"Yeah, the one rainbow colored one. Her name speaks for itself."

"We agreed to have the race yesterday, but then we heard the bad news. It's pretty much impossible to get into the competitive mood, much less be in high spirits afterwards."

"You mean the dragon in Canterlot?" Spike asked, finding it slightly easier to touch on the subject than he had been the night before. "You said it was a dragon you knew. Can you tell me more about him?"

Applejack didn't reply immediately. It could be that she didn't want to tell somepony that she just met about as subject as delicate as the Fashion Show. They entered the town and passed by the familiar stores and scenery. It wasn't until they were in a less inhabited part of town, just the two of them, when she finally spoke.

"The dragon at the Canterlot Fashion Show was Spike," Applejack began in a serious tone. "It's not like how most ponies think, that it was some wild dragon that wandered into Canterlot from some mountains nearby. No, he was Spike.

"Rarity, you met her on the train, didn't you? She was invited to be a part of the Fashion Show. Of course, she began designing her little dresses and packing her bags as soon as she got the invitation. Spike, as you well know, had his crush on Rarity. Naturally, he did what he could to help. He even ended up following her to Canterlot as her assistant."

"He must have been good." Spike made a bittersweet smile.

"I don't doubt it, haven't seen him work, but I was darn sure that he was going to do his best by the look in his eyes when he left the station that day."

It was a good a chance as any. Spike wanted to know more about what others had thought of him. There really wasn't much purpose in knowing was there? It wasn't like he needed the option of being old Spike again. It was just a thing of curiosity, something that he found interesting to listen to. Maybe he'll find more reasons not to be old Spike when he hears more of how much of a laughingstock he was, chasing a mare he was never meant to be with. That is what they all thought of them wasn't it? It was alright. Things like that couldn't hurt him, not anymore.

"Things didn't work out?" Spike asked as they reached the end of the town and started on the dirt path to the forest.

"Rarity said it herself. Spike confessed, she turned him down, and he lost control. He's out there, I don't know where. My guesses are, it's because he's scared to come back home. Who can blame him? It'd be impossible to see Rarity after that."

"After he ruined her fashion show, makes sense that he would try to hide."

"That's another thing too, Rarity. I'm having a hard time what to think of her at the moment. She's told us too little and I want to know. But I just can't go around demanding answers. She's my friend and I have to do what I can to make sure she gets through this alright. At the same time, I find it hard to believe how she handled the situation."

The words "the situation" could easily be replaced with "Spike" and the meaning wouldn't be any different. It was the same at the station with Twilight, when she told everypony that it was up to Rarity how she handled him. That was it, he was something to be handled, and there were ways to do it. Rarity just happened to have chosen one of the methods. Was it really all that simple? He loved Rarity. Rarity chose say no. There wasn't anything more to it was there? Did he want there to be?

They arrived at the clearing right on the edge of Whitetail Woods, which was an area surrounded mostly by trees with two paths extending into the woods. Preparations for the race had already been done. There was a small crowd of ponies from town that had come to watch the event. The starting line was already drawn out with white chalk powder and right behind it was Rainbow Dash.

There was also a large, pink contraption that looked like someone stuck a propeller atop a two pony bicycle. Spike can only assume that thing was supposed to be in the air, monitoring the race. It was no surprise to find its owner, Pinkie Pie, next to it, tweaking it to make sure it was in shape to be used. It still didn't convince Spike that such a contraption would be safe to fly in. One loose bolt could mean your life.

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were not the only ponies that Spike recognized. Fluttershy and Twilight were beside Pinkie Pie, watching her mess with the machine. There was a pony Spike had been looking for in particular. It was of course Rarity, who was most likely not in a fit state to enjoy this light festive atmosphere.

Twilight noticed Spike and Applejack right away when they approached. Not wanting to keep the small crowd waiting any longer, Applejack got behind the starting line, was met with a smug grin from Rainbow Dash, and begun to do some warming up herself.

"Good to see you again, Ruby." Twilight gave him a small smile.

"Hello Twilight, so you've come to see the race too?" Spike could make nothing more than pointless chat.

Spike just had so much to ask but it felt out of place to suddenly ask. After spending most of his life being Twilight's assistant, he was bound to feel a good amount of worry. Many questions passed through his mind. Was she eating properly? How are the lists coming along? Is the library clean? Of course, those trivial matters came before wanting to ask her what happened to her missing baby dragon assistant, or if the Princess had replied to Twilight's letter yet.

"I thought I would be nice to be outside. I can't stay cooped up in the library all day, can I? How is it with Applejack? Are you adjusting well? I'm from Canterlot too you know. It can take a while."

"No really, I'm doing just fine." Spike made a waving gesture with his hoof, letting Twilight know that she didn't have to worry. She smiled and beckoned Spike to follow her to the pink contraption.

"I wouldn't be too sure of myself. I thought I was just fine too when I first arrived in Ponyville. Even if you are, a little advice wouldn't hurt. Do you want to know what the very first thing to do when you start living in Ponyville?"

"What might that be?"

"Make friends of course!" Pinkie Pie jumped in with a megaphone in hoof. "Hi Ruby!"

"Introduce him to everypony, Pinkie." Twilight gave her the signal to do so.

"Attention everypony!" Pinkie Pie said loudly into her megaphone. There weren't too many ponies to require grabbing their attention in this manner. However, it did work to great effect, silencing the small crowd at once and grabbing their attention . She pulled Spike to her side, into view for everypony to get a good look, and continued to speak with her over-amplified voice.

"I want you all to meet Ruby! He pulled up into Ponyville station last night and is currently staying at Applejack's place! The best part is that he's decided to live here! With us! Everypony say hi! Say hi, Ruby!"

"Hello!" Spike said into the microphone that Pinkie had nearly stuck in his mouth, smiling for the crowd who cheered and greeted him. He could have sworn he heard a few wolf whistles.

"Everypony should know the drill! If you see him, wave!" Pinkie Pie began waving at the crowd, which was a signal for them to wave at Spike. Spike returned their welcoming gesture, feeling warm inside for being so well received.

"Are the two competitors ready to race?" Pinkie Pie turned to the two ponies in front of the line.

Rainbow Dash nodded, stretching her legs and for some reason, her wings as well. Wasn't this supposed to be a running race?

"Hey! No flying!" Applejack walked over to the flier and said to Pinkie Pike, "I almost forgot. Did you bring the rope?"

"Of course I did!" Pinkie Pie rummaged through the rear basket of the flier, which Spike just learned was stuffed with cupcakes for reasons unknown. She pulled out a rope from under the load and passed it on to Applejack who returned to the starting line and began to tie down the wings of a struggling Rainbow Dash. She tried to convince Applejack that she wasn't going to fly, but Applejack wasn't going to have any of it.

"We're good to go." Applejack gave the knot a good pull before returning to her spot.

"Alright! Come on, Twilight! Get in the back!" Pinkie Pie jumped onto the front seat of the flier.

"Hey Ruby, how would you like to try co-announcing in my place?" Twilight whispered to Spike with an apprehensive.

"I'm on it," Spike nodded and went over to the flier after catching a glimpse of Twilight's smile of relief. It wasn't something he could choose not to do. Twilight asks, Spike does, that's just the way things are. Spike had no intention or desire to let it be otherwise.

"Can I ride instead?" Spike asked Pinkie Pie.

"Of course!" she replied. She didn't seem to care who took the back seat. Twilight gave him a look of gratitude and went off to join the spectators.

Spike got into the back seat of the flier, and noticed a small metallic box on the back of the seat in front of him. It turned out to be a tube microphone, most likely to be used for announcing. Spike was familiar with it after having used a similar one last time when he was with Pinkie Pie in the balloon, co-announcing for an event very similar to what was going on now.

He placed his forearms on the handles, and placed his hooves on the pedals, he wondered if this was really something he was better off not trying. At least the microphone seemed to be securely tethered to the machine.

"All buckled in?" Pinkie asked, getting ready to take off.

"Buckled?" Spike asked, looking around for any safety belts or parachutes for that matter.

"Start the countdown Fluttershy!" Pinkie called, using the megaphone.

"Three." Fluttershy muttered, raising the starting gun with trembling hooves. Whether it was the tension of the countdown or just to hear it, everypony at the scene fell quiet. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were most likely switching their internal gears to the fifth, staring down the track as if they were about to shoot laser beams through their dilating pupils. The atmosphere intensified with number of Fluttershy's barely audible countdown.

"Two..." Fluttershy continued.

Pinkie Pie was just itching to get started, the machine vibrated with her excited shaking. The machine's propeller, slowly began to turn, as Pinkie eagerly, and unwittingly, released pressure on the petals in small sudden bursts. Spike kept his legs on neutral, not caring if they were moving without his consent. He let them turn as they wished. For he knew that if he tried to resist Pinkie's movement by pedaling backwards to keep the machine still, he was going to lose his hind legs as she shot off uncontrollably in the opposite direction, forwards.

"One..." Fluttershy whispered, choking at the crushing pressure of the count. Can she take it? Will she collapse? Was there a pony in Equestria that had a heart strong enough, the nerve, the capacity to carry out this legendary start off? Will they have to wait another eternity as replacement pony takes her place and start again from three?

And then there was silence in heaven, for about half an hour.

BANG!

Everything happened at one.

Fluttershy's alarmed squeak was swallowed by the long awaited, deafening crack that began the race. Streams of endless confetti and glitter spewed from the barrel of the starting gun as she dropped it. However, Rainbow Dash and Applejack had blasted off before it left her hooves. Their explosive start cracked the very ground where their hooves used to be a nanosecond earlier, tearing the air a new one.

Spike hadn't noticed that they were already up in the air, as he watched Pinkie Pie pedaling life into the whirring machine. The propeller spun above them, making a mess of Spike's mane with its gusts, having no effect on Pinkie's poof puff of a hair style whatsoever. At the same time, conducting the random and uninterpretable announcing that could only be hers. The ponies back at the starting line were doomed to sit out the rest of the race, without knowing what the hay was even happening. Spike could not hear a single word, as if he was shell shocked. An eerie high pitched hum was gradually replaced with the sound of wind and Pinkie's demand that Spike grab a cupcake from the back and place it on her tongue.

Spike fumbled through the cupcakes in the back, pulling out whatever stuck to his hoof, and placed it upside down on the surface of Pinkie's pink tasting strip. She retracted it right into her mouth as the immediate surge of sugar powered the machine ever so faster. The machine, was it the Flier? Or Pinkie herself? Whichever it was, it was keeping them up with the two light particles that were Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

Spike didn't have much chance to contribute. Pinkie was doing most of the pedaling, and leaving only small gaps between her talking for Spike to add some sense to the announcing. That gave Spike much time to concentrate on the race unfolding below them. It was a while into the race. Applejack and Rainbow Dash had left their tricks at the starting line. Rainbow Dash showed no signs of playing dirty, which made it clear that Applejack will keep it a clean game. It was a straightforward match. Spike took time looking out into the distance, there was large river where the woods ended, there were a few rocky faces up ahead on the tracks. It was a wondrous scene. Spike wished that the ride was more peaceful so that he could enjoy it better.

Something unsettling caught Spike's eye.

It was something large, an animal, a beast, to his horror, a dragon. Not just any dragon, a Velocidragon. Dark purple, with evergreen spikes, it came out of nowhere. It ran on two legs, at a frightening speed, at least three times taller than an average pony, closing in on Rainbow Dash and Applejack. They must've noticed by now. With the sudden appearance of this beast, they ran even faster, pushing their limits to get away. However, this dragon was a wraith. Accelerating did not seem to put any distance between it and the two ponies.

Spike couldn't just sit and watch while this dragon snapped at his friends from behind. A slow burning anger began to simmer in Spike. A dragon, why was it here, trying to hurt his friends? If nothing was done soon, they were going to be killed.

"Pinkie! Get me close to the rock face!" Spike ordered.

Pinkie understood the situation, and dived down at a great speed, stopping close to the rock face. They were right next to it. The propeller edged dangerously close, it would be disastrous if it were to even scratch the rock that was merely inches away. They were flying right over the racetrack, just behind the dragon. Spike didn't have much time to get off the Flier. The rock face didn't go on forever, he saw the end approaching. If he didn't take this chance he had no other way of getting off and reaching them in time.

At once he jumped off of the Flier and onto the rock face, running full speed. The flier immediately lifted upwards, having lost a passenger, having lost a considerable amount of weight and pulled away to a safe distance. The momentum from the flier kept him going forwards, speeding across inclined surface, closing in on his target. When he realized that the rock face was coming to an end, he aligned himself with the dragon, which was snapping away madly at the two runners. He let gravity pull his downwards to the side. He dropped closer to the track and off of the rock face before it ended. He slammed into the dragon's side, causing it to stumble and fall behind as it ran.

Its attention was now on Spike.

"Ruby! What are you doing here?" Applejack shouted back to Spike, who had an angry dragon right on his tail.

"I'll lead it away!" Spike yelled back. "There's a fork in the road just ahead! You go left and I'll go right!"

Sure enough, there was a fork in the road. Spike didn't have time to remember which direction he told Applejack and Rainbow Dash to go. So as soon as the ponies ahead made their choice in path, Spike immediately threw himself in the other direction. It was just him and the dragon now. Spike jumped into the thick woods, hoping that the trees will slow the dragon down. However, it did no good. Although the dragon did lose some of its velocity, it was still faster than Spike, as he tried to keep his balance on the rough and bumpy surface of the forest floor.

He found his way back to the open path, to see Rainbow Dash flying above him. he also heard another set of galloping hooves that belonged to Applejack, who had decided to follow him, behind the dragon. She had a lasso in her mouth, the rope that had been previously used to tie Rainbow Dash's wings down. She was swinging it around, aiming at the raging beast's neck. She tossed her rope, only to have the dragon dodge to the side and her lasso miss. It caught Spike around his head, and slipped into his mouth. Applejack unknowingly pulled back as hard as she could, however she only managed to pull herself forward and Spike slightly back. They were both in front of the dragon now.

Spike was leading the pack, in front of Applejack who he was connected to by a rope which she held in her mouth. Last was the dragon who was snapping away at Applejack's tail, coming dangerously close to taking its victim. Rainbow Dash cast her shadow on the path as she flew close by, but unable to do anything meaningful. The band that kept Applejack's tail tied had been cut by the dragon's sharp dagger-like teeth. Her tail now flowed freely in the wind, making her an easier target. The dragon made a burst of speed and launched a fatal attack with its jaws.

Spike tugged with all his might, he was pushing his teeth to the limit, pulling Applejack away from the jaws of death. It was a battle, a battle of mandibles with this dragon. His perfect set against this jagged set of diamond-hard shards.

Applejack was not in the clear yet, she soon fell back into the dragon's biting range. The dragon appeared to waste no time building up another burst of speed to finally feel its prey between its teeth. It was preparing itself for its next attack.

Rainbow Dash, who had almost seen the death of her friend, recklessly charged in, beating the dragon on the head with her front hooves, but to little effect. The enraged dragon was finally pushed to the point of confirming Spike's worst fears. It spat a stream of emerald green fire into the air, covering Rainbow Dash. When it cleared she was flying with them no more.

Both of them could not scream, or yell for her. Spike and Applejack had the rope in their mouths. Spike realized that she was on the brink of doing so.

"Don't let go of that rope!" he shouted with a cracking voice, through the rope that he had between his teet. He saw an expanse of blue ahead. He looked back, making sure that Applejack had the rope firmly in her mouth.

The dragon seemed to slow when it breathed fire, it fell behind slightly, but it was nothing that it couldn't make up for with some extra running. The river was just up ahead, and they were to reach it in a few seconds. Rainbow Dash had bought them some time before the dragon caught up. He was insane to try what he was about to do. However, this was just the insane situation to try it in.

The sky-blue and rapidly flowing river was a mere second away. Spike shut his eyes. He cut off all vision and focused on running, and running only. Unable to see the look of surprise and fear on Applejack's face when she realized that their remains were going to be food for fish after the dragon was through with them. The dragon took no notice of the river; it was only set on Applejack's tail.

For what he needed to do, he needed speed. What he was going to try now, wasn't enough to do so. He wasn't used to running on four legs. He imagined his very first apple buck, how natural it felt when he started on two feet. That's right; he was a bipedal from the start.

Spike, with his eyes still shut, lifted his forearms off the ground and let his two hind legs to the work. Things become much simpler. Running became two times easier, faster.

He opened his eyes, the blue surface around him was whizzing by. He was moving across the surface but did not sink into its depths or get washed away. The galloping clops were replaced by a rapid splashing beneath him, which he soon learned were made by his pedaling hooves. That wasn't the only sound that filled his ear.

"Ye-haw!" Applejack yelled at the top of her lungs. She was water skiing across the surface of the river as Spike pulled her along, the ropes now around her hooves, leaving her mouth free to cheer whatever she wanted. Spike laughed, more and harder than he had ever done this past month, or years, or even his entire life.

He was running on water!

Whatever the hay happened to the dragon? Spike didn't know for sure, it might have totally wiped out into the river and was washed away by its overwhelming current. Who cared? They were out of danger.

Spike and Applejack cheered once more when they were joined a singed Rainbow Ash, grinning arrogantly at the two.

He stretched his arms out to the side and felt the wind on his body. Was this how Rainbow Dash felt when she pulled off the Sonic Rainboom? If Spike had to guess, yes. He was the champion of running, all kinds. For just this moment, there was nothing but Applejack behind him, and everything ahead. Spike closed his eyes once more, to enjoy this feeling of pure freedom.

With the look of bliss, he didn't realize that his body had shutdown from exhaustion. A cool sensation washed over his body as he fell under the water's surface. He was swept by the current for a moment before feeling somepony's arm around his chest pulling him upwards.

Spike came to, able to see nothing but darkness. That was because something was covering his face, Applejack's hat. Spike breathed in the apple scented fragrance that filtered into his lungs and cleared his head. It was the same as her hair. He coughed a few times, clearing his throat of water.

Spike was blinded as the hat was lifted off of his face. The sky was drenched in the color of the sunset. When his eyes finally adjusted, he saw Applejack standing over him, as orange as the sky behind her, this familiar scene. He almost didn't recognize her. She had her hair down and was hatless. They were both wet, a long way to go before they were comfortably dry. She looked exhausted and worn, but her grin was heavy with relief and gratitude.

Spike lifted his head to check his surroundings. They had made it to the opposite side of the river. Applejack had pulled him onto the riverbank. Applejack squeezed the water out of her hat before putting it back on and laid down somewhere not too far from Spike. Spike lower his head back onto the grass, lying down as well, looking into the sky.

"Rainbow and I owe you one," she said.

"No you don't. I haven't done anything worth your dept," Spike replied.

"You jumped in to try and lure the dragon away."

"You're the one who came back for me when I did."

"Yeah, after you ran straight across that rock face and knocked the wind out of that dragon,"

"You're skilled with rope." Spike was having difficulty remembering what else Applejack did.

"You ran on water," Applejack shot back.

Spike said no more, he had been beaten. Applejack chuckled at his silence.

"How exactly did you run on the side of that cliff? How the hay did you run on water?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, it just happened. I didn't know what I was doing," Spike breathed.

"That's amazing, you're amazing. No kidding." Applejack sounded sincere and serious. "I wouldn't be surprised if Rainbow Dash herself challenged you to a race.

"Never," Spike said at once. "Speaking of whom, where is she?"

"She went off to find Pinkie Pie while you were out. We'll need her Flier if we're going to get back."

"How long was I out?"

"A few minutes, you had a bit of water in your system," Applejack looked away.

They relaxed beside the river, letting the sun dry them as much as it could before it set. Eventually, Spike got up to the growing sound of familiar whirring. He scanned the sky to see Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash flying towards them. After a rough landing, almost crashing it into the river, Rainbow Dashed jumped out of the backseat, cursing the idea of using machines to do what was so natural for her.

A sweaty Pinkie Pie fell out of the front seat. The trip had taken its toll. She was suffering from a sugar crash without any cupcakes to keep her rush going. Applejack took a seat in the front, Spike had returned to his back seat after having placed Pinkie Pie in the large basket in the back, where she had previously stored her cupcakes. Rainbow Dash flew alongside them as the Flier soared above the forest at a steady speed.

Spike appreciated the last breathtaking sight of the day, a sunset from a bird's eye view as it splashed its light over the treetops. The sound of the wind, the whirring of the propeller, the soft flapping of Rainbow Dash's wings, and Pinkie Pie's soft delirious humming.

"What a day," Spike sighed.

Applejack turned around, responding with a very warm smile. Another feeling of deja-vu came over Spike as the orange light reflected off of Applejack, causing her to emit a hypnotizing glow. It was as if the sunset was created solely for her coat.

The flier suddenly dipped. Pinkie Pie let out a cry of surprise as the basket fell out from under her. Rainbow Dash jumped and flew under the flier to try and hold it up in case it fell. It was because a distracted Applejack had forgotten to pedal. She quickly faced forward again and got to pedaling once more, over compensating and bringing the flier a little too high.

"Whoops, sorry," Applejack apologized as she tried to find her balance.


	7. Turn 7: The Wheel

...**  
><strong>

**To Our Beloved Readers:** For those of you who don't know I've rewritten and reuploaded an improved version of **"Turn 6: The Race"** a while back. If you haven't read the new version, please do so before reading this one.

I must apologize for any errors you might see in the story below, but I did my best to make it worthy for release. I'm afraid that thorough proofreading would have delayed the update more than it was worth delaying.

* * *

><p><strong>Heart of Scales<br>Turn 7: The Wheel**

The flier landed itself right in the middle of the clearing, under the stars that just began to show themselves in the evening sky. Most of the ponies had left before they arrived. The only part of Pinkie's commentary that they were able to make sense was when she announced that the race had been interrupted and was to conclude without a victor. Twilight and Fluttershy were the only two that had stayed behind to find out exactly what had caused the interruption during the race.

The propellers came to a rattling stop, making clear that some of the screws needed some tightening before it was safe to fly again. Applejack jumped out of the flier at once and got to Twilight and Fluttershy before Rainbow Dash landed right beside them. Spike glanced at Pinkie Pie who was drifting back and forth from sleep and decided to leave her in the basket. He dismounted the flier and followed Applejack to join the group of ponies.

"What in the world happened? Please don't tell me it was because somepony decided to go a little too far to win." Twilight gave Rainbow Dash with a very concerned look. Her mane and tail were singed at the ends. Not to mention that she also gave off a weak smell of sulfur.

"Not at all! You won't believe what happened." Rainbow Dash sounded triumphant after having escaped the jaws of death. It was the complete opposite of Twilight and Fluttershy who were anxious to hear their story.

"Do tell us. We were so worried when the announcing suddenly cut off," Fluttershy insisted.

"It was this big dragon." Rainbow Dash got up on her two hind legs looming over Fluttershy who shrunk into the ground, terrified to hear that there was a dragon lurking somewhere in the woods.

"Be serious, Rainbow Dash. You're scaring Fluttershy." Twilight sounded impatient. "Is this true, Applejack? Was it a dragon?"

"Yes m'am." Applejack confirmed. "We were running the race normally when it suddenly came up from behind. We managed to lead it into a river. It couldn't fly or nothing so it was swept away."

"Why would a dragon be in Whitetail Wood?" Twilight asked. "It's not exactly a place with lots of caves and gems. Dragons don't usually have much of a reason to wander into the area."

Fluttershy gave a small high pitched squeak at hearing that there had been a dragon on the loose inside the forest. She was still cowering on the ground, covering her face with her hooves.

"You were on the flier when the dragon appeared, right, Ruby?" Twilight placed a hoof atop Fluttershy's head to try and comfort her. "Did you see where it came from? From which direction, I mean."

"I was watching Applejack and Rainbow Dash at the time so I didn't exactly see where it came from. If I had to guess, I would say it came out of the forest."

To Spike, the dragon might as well have appeared out of thin air, but that was impossible. It had to have come from somewhere and Spike was going to stick with his story that it came out of the forest.

"You said you led it into the river." Twilight thought for a moment. "Are you sure it was swept away? It didn't run away somewhere else, did it?"

"I'm not sure, I was preoccupied," Spike said with a small laugh.

"I saw and heard the big splash it made in the water, but I didn't see any of it after that," Applejack said. "How about you Rainbow Dash? You must've seen something, flying in the air during it all."

"The dragon sunk into the water, but that's the last I saw of it. Must've drowned or something." Rainbow Dash shrugged. "Why's everypony so concerned? Who cares what happened to the dragon? It's not a problem now is it?"

"I'm just worried. There's still a chance that it still might be loose in the forest. I don't believe in freak chances of a dragon wandering into the woods. There has to be something that attracted it." Twilight took her hoof off of Fluttershy on account of her trembling so much at this point. "It takes more than some water to take care of a dragon for good you know."

"Can we stop talking about dragons please?" Fluttershy pleaded, from under the hooves covering her face.

"It could have gone home," Applejack said. "Supper's hard to find for a dragon in a forest."

"Of course. Sorry Fluttershy, I was being a worrywart again, wasn't I?" Twilight smiled. "It's a relief that you two made it out alright. I'm impressed you guys were able to handle it all right. I'm glad that no pony got hurt."

At once Applejack and Rainbow Dash turned to Spike as if expecting him to speak or take credit for his actions. It became obvious that he wasn't going to do so. Applejack took the initiative and pulled him in closer just as he began to modestly back off.

"Ruby saved us," Applejack said with a grin. "Took on that dragon all on his own."

"He did? He beat a dragon?" Fluttershy removed a hoof from her face, revealing one of her eyes, wide in disbelief.

That wasn't true at all. It was all due to teamwork. Applejack knew it, so did Rainbow Dash. He definitely would not have made it out alive had Applejack and Rainbow Dash not come for him. He opened his mouth to give a more accurate account of the events, but was silenced after Applejack covered his mouth with her hoof. She then began telling Twilight and Fluttershy an exaggerated version of how it all happened. Maybe it wasn't exaggerated and he had really done all those things, but even he couldn't believe everything that had happened today.

"You should have seen him, jumping off the flier and ramming the wind out of that dragon from the side," Applejack told with much feel. Twilight and Fluttershy were absolutely taken in, giving him looks of amazement that made him want to cover his face as Fluttershy did after hearing about dragons.

"Ruby led the dragon away from us and towards the river. I thought he was crazy running straight into the water," Rainbow Dash giggled, preparing to reveal the best part of the story. "I thought I was seeing things when I saw him running on water! The dumb dragon was left to drown, but Ruby made it to the other side with just his two hind legs, dragging Applejack all along the way."

Apparently, this was harder for Twilight to believe than a dragon suddenly chasing her friends during their race. Spike was kind of glad she didn't take the two seriously. It didn't discredit their dragon story, however hard of a story it was to sell. Fluttershy didn't hesitate to believe. It's probably better for her, knowing that there was a pony in town that can clean out any dragons that wander in.

"It's a relief nopony got hurt," Twilight said. "Knowing you two, you're probably going to schedule a rematch as soon as tomorrow morning."

"Rainbow Dash maybe, but I'd rather stay away from doing any more races until we're sure that there won't be any dragons in the forest," Applejack said.

"Same here, but I'm not against it if you're up to the challenge." Rainbow Dash grinned, gliding over to the flier to pick up the limp Pinkie pie to take her home. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Tell us when you get that letter back, Twilight. C'mon Fluttershy, I'll take you home too."

"What about the flier?" Applejack asked jokingly. "You and Fluttershy should ride it back to Pinkie's place."

"Not even if both of my wings broke." Rainbow Dash laughed sarcastically before flying away.

"Have a good evening, everypony." Fluttershy softly flapped her wings, slowly bringing herself up into the air. "Thanks for saving Rainbow Dash, Ruby. See you around, okay?"

"Sure thing." Spike watched as Fluttershy followed Rainbow Dash up high and flew out of sight into town. Now it was just him, Twilight, and Applejack.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Ruby?" Twilight asked.

"Why do you ask?" Spike thought that he had misheard Twilight but indeed, she was asking him if there was anything they could do for him.

"You saved my friends. We have a lot to thank you for. If it's alright with you, we'd like to do something in return," Twilight explained as Applejack stood next to her nodding.

In that case, what should he ask for? What did he want? The problem was that he didn't really have anything that he wanted. Then was he satisfied with what he had now? No, it wasn't that either. That could only mean that he didn't really know what he wanted.

"Well shucks, can you give me some choices, options, anything?" Spike asked.

"How about we throw a welcoming party? Pinkie Pie's sure to organize one in a jiffy," Applejack suggested.

"That would be nice and I do like parties, but there's no need throw one just for me."

"How about we get something for you?" Twilight suggested.

"Not that either..." Spike felt sorry for having to turn them down because he was too modest to accept their offers.

Spike didn't often feel comfortable receiving things. He always tried his best not to lose control of his desires. After all that's happened, he can only feel that he's done a very poor job doing so. He knew that his personality would make him hard to approach to other ponies. It was a part of him he wanted to change for the better. On the other hand, accepting even the smallest offer, he had keep it from going too far. He mostly lived a life of giving, never asking for too much, never receiving anything more than what he earned, and even less than that in some cases. That was just the kind of dragon he used to be, the pony he was.

"You can always tell us when you think of something later," Applejack said with a small smile, knowing what kind of spot Twilight had put him in.

He had done his job, keeping Applejack and Rainbow Dash safe from the dragon. Applejack was here because he simply did what he thought was right. The same went for Rainbow Dash. They were still with him, and that was all he could ever ask for. He didn't need anypony doing anything in return.

That was it. Making others happy, made him happy. It was an endeavor that brought out the best in him instead of revealing his worst. It was the only desire safe from any form of greed, the purest kind. If others wanted to give him something in return for helping them, he could ask for nothing more than to let him continue. That was why there was nothing that made him happier than being Twilight's assistant.

Spike began to feel dizzy. All this thinking was overworking his brain, causing a rumbling sensation in his stomach.

"I want to make you guys dinner," Spike finally said.

Twilight had a surprised look on her face. Applejack was calm and collected as usual but did show interest in his proposal.

"Dinner? Is that what you want?" Twilight began to think. "I don't see why not. We were planning a return sleepover party for Rarity and Spike, but that didn't happen. There's a whole lot of food just sitting in the fridge. You're coming along, right Applejack?"

"Show me what you can do, Ruby. I'm impressed you have the nerve to suggest cooking in front of me after my pie." Applejack smirked.

"But why dinner?" Twilight asked Ruby.

"Your assistant isn't here which means you won't have anyone cooking back at home." Spike was sure such an excuse would pass.

"You worry too much," Twilight giggled. "I have a very helpful owl filling in for Spike. I've sent him away to Canterlot to deliver a letter. He should be back by tonight but I don't want to ask him to take care of dinner on top of making a trip to Canterlot."

"Is that a yes?"

Twilight nodded.

Thank goodness, Owloysius was doing his job all right. Spike hadn't left Twilight completely alone. However, the letter to Canterlot, for Princess Celestia, it was sure to be about Spike. The contents would most likely be about where Spike was and if he was alright. The Princess would know. After all, there's no doubt that she had a hoof in these series of events, the only one who knew his secret, sending him to Ponyville after saving him. This would be a good chance to get some kind of clue as to what the Princess's intentions were.

The walk to the library gave Spike more time to view the town. He knew it like the back of his old dragon hand. He had to be careful not to get too ahead of the group. He was supposed to be new here. He wouldn't know where the library was; let alone where Twilight lived, where he had lived. He made sure he kept behind the two ponies leading the way.

Spike entered the library, feeling most at home since he had set hoof in Ponyville. The nostalgic scent was thicker than ever inside the library, the source of it even. He was pleased to see that it wasn't as messy as he expected. It was fairly tidy around the main library. Not too many books were off their selves. Owloysius was doing fine, although Spike knew he would have done much better.

"Where's the kitchen?" Spike asked, already staring at the doorway that led to it.

"Follow me." Twilight walked ahead, leading Spike and Applejack into the kitchen.

Spike felt a small feeling of uneasiness the moment he noticed that the cooking utensils were untouched and the waste bin was filled to the brim with a week's worth of empty instant food containers. An owl can only do so much, it seems. Spike went up to the sink to find it completely empty, except for a few forks and spoons. The dishes in the cupboard were exactly as he had left them when he had left. He was sure that they had been completely undisturbed.

"Is there something wrong?" Twilight asked.

"The ingredients are in the fridge, silly." Applejack opened the door to the fridge.

Spike closed the cupboard doors and walked over to the fridge. It was maddening to know that he wasn't going to be able to come over and cook all three of Twilight's meals every day. He only had tonight to do so. In that case, he better make sure she was well nourished until his next chance to cook for her. This means that he was going to spend this entire fridge full of food and replace everything with leftovers that were sure to last Twilight until he secured some sort of a personal assistant job here. If not, at least as a personal cook, if that was too much, then as an assistant librarian. Anything that'll keep him close enough to Twilight to make sure she was eating correctly. Was it too big of a task? Of course not. It was possible.

"I don't think I'll need any help." Spike looked deeply into the fridge, then at his hooves. When he was a dragon, things would get difficult. Trying to use a disproportional kitchen built for ponies. Now he was just the size to make full use of everything and was pretty sure his food would improve as well.

"You guys can wait outside, while I do my thing." Spike began to pull out pots and pans from the cupboards under the counter. All the while being careful not to seem too knowledgeable of where everything in the kitchen was.

"Are you sure you won't need any help?" Twilight asked.

"We best not disturb Ruby while he works," Applejack chuckled as she walked out of the kitchen, winking at Spike. "Don't disappoint me now."

In his new pony body, Spike occasionally found it difficult to move as he did when he was a dragon. There were a few things that just didn't feel natural to him. Like this morning when he was bucking apples, or during the race when running on two legs made him faster than on four. Cooking was definitely not one of these instances. In fact, being in a pony body actually improved his already sharpened instincts. He went around the kitchen naturally as if he had been doing so for years. That was because he had been.

His movements were almost like a dance as he utilized the kitchen. There wasn't much thought required to do so. His arms moved on their own. He could have done most of it with his eyes closed. This gave him much more room to think as he was reminded of Rarity, who worked in an almost similar way as he cooked. Was Rarity the same when she worked on her dresses?

"Can you make for one more?" Twilight said into the kitchen. "There's a chance somepony else might drop by. Rarity, I mean."

"Rarity? What for?" Spike almost added too much salt in the boiling pot of water before him.

"I told her that Princess Celestia's reply would arrive sometime this evening." Twilight looked into the kitchen, smiling after witnessing Spike's clear talent for cooking. "We agreed to meet at the library so I can tell her about it. Maybe I can persuade her to stay for dinner. You make enough for one more can you, Ruby? There should be enough ingredients."

"It won't be a problem."

"Great, thanks again. I'll be looking forward to it." Twilight returned to the main library.

"Sure," Spike trailed off. He imagined having dinner with Rarity, suddenly becoming more concerned about the quality of his food.

Even in Canterlot, he and Rarity didn't have an opportunity to have dinner together. That was one of the things he was looking forward to be doing in Canterlot. Now that he thought about it, there weren't any times that he's had dinner with her before the trip. Not that he could remember. That was beside the point. Rarity wasn't coming over to have dinner with them. It was to hear Princess Celestia's letter.

What if Rarity couldn't care less whether or not there was any news at all? That she was just pretending to care to maintain her image? Would she really be that deceitful? There wasn't any reason why she wouldn't be. She had no problem acting around the ponies at the party before the fashion show. Saving her reputation was first priority. Was it not? Then it shouldn't matter if she does it again here in Ponyville around her friends.

Spike didn't want to believe that.

He wanted to believe that no matter what her reaction to his confession might be, the Rarity he knew would care if he went missing. She would come to see Twilight, not because she wanted to feign goodness, but because she truly cared to find out if her friend was alright. She might even be in the mood for dinner, who knows?

After finishing all the other dishes, Spike added the last few ingredients to the soup. He decided to set the table while it simmered. He tried to place the dishes and silverware in a different style than he did when he was still a dragon. This was another part of taking on a new identity. Things had to be different. The food was familiar enough. He didn't need the tableware giving away hints of who he was as well.

Spike set the table for himself, Twilight, and Applejack. The rectangular table felt incomplete with only three prepared seats. He's already prepared more than enough food for four ponies. He might as well put down another set of silverware for the fourth just to fill the space.

Spike did as he planned, making plenty of extra food for Twilight. It was the only way he could rest easy, knowing that she was going to be eating all right. He looked through the cupboards pulling out large plastic containers to fill the spacious refrigerator with the extra food. He fit the last box into the fridge, having replaced all of the ingredients inside with enough meals to last Twilight for at least a week.

There was just one more box on left of the counter. This wasn't for Twilight, however. It was his personal box which was purple with a green top, a fitting color. It was one that he used to use to store personal food. It wasn't packed with just a single kind of food. It stored an assortment of all the dishes he had made tonight. It was a little of everything.

What did he plan to do with it? He hadn't decided just yet.

He heard the sound of a knock at the front door as he reached into the drawer for another fork and spoon. Over the low simmering sound of the soup, he could hear somepony answering the door, and most of all, conversation going on in the main library. He stood still; hoof hovering over the silverware in the drawer, focusing only on his sharp sense of hearing. The visitor, it could only be who he thought it was.

"You came, Rarity," Twilight greeted cheerfully.

"Did the letter arrive yet?" Rarity's voice carried into the kitchen. It was faint, but Spike had no problem picking listening in. His ears were practically trained for this one voice.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's here yet." Twilight sounded apologetic.

Spike didn't hear a reply. He imagined a disappointed Rarity, about to return home without saying another word. He lifted his hoof ever so slightly from the drawer, expecting that there won't be a need to set the table for one more.

"We were just going to have dinner," Twilight asked urgently. "Won't you stay? The letter might arrive any moment."

There were a few seconds of silence. Spike once again placed his hoof on the silverware in the drawer, just waiting for the cue.

"I'm sorry Twilight. It's just not for me right now."

She sounded as if she really regretted having to turn Twilight down on her offer. He had urges to run to the front door and try to persuade Rarity herself, but that wasn't the way Spike wanted Rarity to decide. He wanted her to choose on her own. Not being peer pressured into staying when she would rather be somewhere else for whatever reason.

"I understand." Twilight was clearly trying to hide her disappointment. "I'll let you know when the letter arrives. See you tomorrow."

"Have a good night, Twilight, you too, Applejack." Rarity bid farewell.

"See ya," Applejack said.

Spike didn't feel like listening any further. He relaxed himself, realizing how tense he had been during the time Rarity had come by. He took a deep breath as he pushed shut the drawer. He walked to the main library to let Twilight and Applejack know that he was ready, almost bumping into Twilight at the doorway. She was on her way to check if he was done.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't get her to stay." Twilight was able to tell that he had heard the entire conversation. Moreover, the look on his face gave her the impression that he was as disappointed as she was for her failed attempt.

"I kind of had a feeling that it was going to be like this." Spike chuckled, assuring Twilight that it was nothing to worry about.

"Are you finished?" Twilight asked in anticipation.

"That's what I was about to tell you."

"Great! Cause all this waiting's got me hungry." Applejack suddenly appeared from behind Twilight, went right past the two ponies, and was first in the dining room.

The dinner was just as Spike had imagined. Twilight and Applejack were impressed with his cooking. It was clear that Twilight was enjoying the meal, while Applejack seemed to have quite a lot to say, but didn't mention anything about the food other than that it was up to her standards. She had rather the refined tongue for a country mare. It didn't stop her from eating the most out of the three ponies. Watching his two friends enjoying their meal was just what he wanted when he asked to make dinner for them. Making other ponies happy, made him happy, especially his friends. Then why did a part of him feel as empty as the extra seat at the table?

He felt silly for being so worked up about whether Rarity was going to stay or not. Even if he did care, he wouldn't ask her to waste her time with him again. He was supposed to be Ruby, the pony that Rarity had met on the train. It shouldn't matter to him if she visited or not, if she stayed for dinner, or try his food. There was supposed to be next to nothing between the two of them. The fresh, day old, thin thread of friendship was the only connection was all they had now, nothing more.

The same goes for Twilight and Applejack. He was just an outsider. This was a part of taking on a new identity and if he wanted to keep it, things had to be different. He was the one who chose this path. If he was still worth anything at all, he would have it in him to keep to it.

Spike was in the kitchen once again with a pile of dishes in the sink before him. Twilight came soon after, levitating a bunch of forks and spoons and lowered them into the sink with the tableware. She stood beside as he did the dishes, helping out by using her magic, which greatly lessened the workload.

"At least let me do the dishes alone, Ruby. I know that you wanted to make us dinner, but I can't help feeling that I still haven't done anything to make it up to you."

"I can't imagine." Spike smiled at his reflection on a clean plate. "I had a lot of fun. How about we do it again sometime?"

"That would be lovely. I'll make sure to invite the other girls. They really need to try your cooking."

"Then I might have to step up my game." Spike felt warm inside at the fact that he had at least one more dinner party to enjoy with his friends.

"With your talent, I'm certain you'll be able to do it. I have a number of good cookbooks and one or two on dinner parties that might help. Come by anytime, I'll lend them to you. That would be one way for me to help."

"Today was fun wasn't it? Even though it was just a simple dinner."

"I've been feeling kind of down these few days. Tonight's 'simple dinner' really helped cheer me up. I was sure it would have done the same for Rarity too."

"Everypony has their own way of coming to terms with things, I suppose. We can only hope she feels better enough to join us the next time."

"She's avoiding me. I just know it," Twilight sighed, clearly still feeling bad after she left.

"For losing your assistant?" Spike put down his plate, letting it sink into the water in front of him. For a moment he had thought that he may have said too much. Spike knew too well that it was going to happen sooner or later. He was unable to restrain himself this time. He hated the fact that he had caused this between his friends.

"How did you know?" Twilight asked.

"Applejack told me about Spike. I didn't mean to pry. Sorry for bringing it up."

"There's no need. On the contrary, since you already know this much, it would be nice to have somepony to talk to. Would that be all right with you, Ruby. Would you hear me out?"

Spike was honored that Twilight was comfortable being open with him. Even if he was just Ruby, he wanted to do all he could for her. Right now, she needed a good listener, and that's exactly what he was going to be.

Spike nodded at Twilight who returned a small smile.

"Like you said, I think Rarity is avoiding me because she feels guilty for losing Spike." Twilight continued. "But I feel I'm the one who should be feeling guilty instead of her."

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I knew from the start that it was going to be difficult for Spike, yet I kept encouraging him. After everything that's happened, how it turned out to be, I feel that it was my fault for not doing anything to prevent it from happening."

Twilight had doubts from the beginning. Then again, who wouldn't? She had been able to predict something that he was too foolish to see coming. What about their friends? Did they also expect Spike to be rejected? There was no way to tell if they were talking about him behind his back, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

"I was surprised to hear that Spike had confessed," Twilight went on. "I was even more surprised to hear that Rarity had said no."

"Surprised? How come? Were you expecting her to say yes?"

"You can say that. Maybe it was that part of me that was hoping for things to work out. I believed that love prevailed over any obstacle. I hoped that it was going to work, but I was just naïve all along. In the end it's not only Spike that's hurt, Rarity was hurt as well. That makes me a part of the reason it happened."

"Don't be talking like that Twilight." Applejack walked into the kitchen. From the looks of it, she had been listening to them the entire time. "You did nothing wrong encouraging Spike to go through with his feelings. If there's one thing that's sure, Spike was happy with Rarity. What are you supposed to be regretting? We just did what we thought was right, what was best for Spike. What was that for you Twilight?"

"Doing what I could to help him get close to Rarity, I suppose," Twilight replied with uncertainty.  
>"Exactly," Applejack gave a firm nod. "Telling Spike to quit before even trying, a good friend would do nothing of that sort. Friends are supposed to encourage each other. If it doesn't work out, help them back up, it's what we're here for isn't it? I sure as hay don't regret telling him to go for it. You shouldn't either."<p>

"Yeah," Twilight agreed with a little more confidence. "You're right, Applejack."

"Spike would have put his life on the line if she asked him to. To turn him down after all he's done for her." Applejack frowned. "It's just not fair."

"It's Rarity's decision if she wants to accept Spike's feelings or not," Spike said bluntly. "We can't force her to be with Spike if she doesn't want to. She had the final say, and she said no."

"She must have not liked Spike in that way after all," Twilight said.

"It could be because Rarity wanted to be just friends, and Spike just misinterpreted their relationship." Spike said, staring at the ground.

"Not just Spike. From the looks of it, we all did," Twilight said with a look of sorrow.

"Speak for yourself, Twilight. I can confidently say that I didn't," Applejack said. "As much as I'm against Rarity's decision, she's a mare with a conscience. It was obvious to everypony that Spike liked her. I can bet every last apple on my farm that she knew about it. If she wasn't prepared to accept his feelings, she wouldn't have led him on to thinking so."

"Are you saying that she meant to say yes?" Spike asked feeling light headed.

"I'm saying that Rarity knew he was going to confess sooner or later. Knowing that, she still let him work with her, without doing anything to keep it from going too far."

"What is that supposed to mean? She said no. Is there anything more to it?"

"It means that Rarity's 'no' wasn't an absolute no." Applejack said in an assuming tone. "She's anything but cold and indifferent. If she's the emotional, overdramatic mare I know, she would have been moved enough by Spike's efforts to feel a good amount of attraction. I've seen signs of it a few times. It doesn't make sense to me that she said no. There must have been a reason. If it's anything otherwise, the worlds coming to an end."

"You're thinking too deep into it. It was a no, wasn't it?" Spike shook his head, backing away a few steps. "She said no and Spike had to understand it. What do you mean it wasn't absolute, that it didn't make sense? It makes absolute sense. If there's a reason, she had a good one to say no. Maybe it was because she didn't like dragons. Maybe at the end of the day he was nothing more to her than an assistant no matter what he did for her. Maybe her career and reputation meant more than Spike's feelings."

"Maybe Rarity... just wasn't ready to make that kind of decision," Twilight suggested.

Spike felt even dizzier as he began to realize that what Twilight and Applejack were suggesting could be true. He had promised to himself on the train back that he was done with Rarity. After everything that he ruined, they were telling him that there was a possibility that Rarity felt otherwise about "Spike". She couldn't be with Spike. She didn't wish to be with Spike. She had denied him, and that was before he wrecked her career, turned to ashes the dresses that she had poured her being into making, and had the nerve to run away without explaining. If there was any time to be sure of her feelings it would be now.

_Don't make me laugh, _Spike thought, _Impossible, just impossible._

"Are you feeling all right?" Twilight put a hoof on Spike's shoulder, after he had walked off to the window side to calm down.

"I just lost myself for a moment there," Spike sighed, forcing himself calm. He looked at Twilight who appeared to be concerned for him anyway. "It's nothing really, I'm fine, honest. It's because I've been working all day."

"I don't doubt it." Twilight gave an understanding smile. "Apple bucking, riding Pinkie's flier, out running a dragon, and on top of all that, cooking, it's amazing you're still awake. Don't you think so too Applejack?"

"About time to head home, don't you think, Ruby?" Applejack asked.

"Before we do, I just want to let you know I used some of your plastic containers. I made lots of extra food, so there's plenty of food in the fridge," Spike said while massaging the bridge of his snout. "You'll have something to eat, for a while."

"You did?" Twilight went over to the fridge and opened it, at a loss for words after learning what Spike had done.

"Just fill up a plate with what you want and spin it around in the microwave for a few minutes and you'll have a meal." Spike stood next to Twilight and pointed out each of the containers.

"Thank you, Ruby. I don't know what else to say. Just what are you trying to do?" Twilight giggled staring suspiciously into Spike's eyes.

"I'm not trying anything, honest!" Spike grinned modestly, avoiding her gaze. She was well into his private bubble, as far as space was concerned. He backed away slightly. She tried to get him to meet eyes with her, as if doing so would reveal his hidden motives to her. Not that he had any to begin with.

"Um, I'm not sure if you two forgot, but we were just about to head home!" Applejack said sternly as she left the kitchen. "I'll be waiting outside. Come out when you two are finished."

There was a moment of silence after Applejack crossly left the kitchen. Spike looked to Twilight for an explanation, receiving a shrug in reply.

"I'll finish the rest of the dishes," Twilight finally said, getting back to the sink. "Oh yeah, can you tell me what this box is for? Was there not enough room in the fridge?"

Twilight was talking about Spike's old personal container, the one with a little of everything from the dinner that he had left on the counter.

"Oh, that," Spike said, still not having decided what he planned to do with the box. "That's for…"

"Hey! Look who's here!" Applejack suddenly barged into the kitchen before Spike could answer. Owloysius swooped into the kitchen following her and circled the kitchen before perching on the faucet in front of Twilight. He stuck out his leg, which had a small scroll tied onto it. Twilight untied it at once with her magic.

* * *

><p><strong>To Our Beloved Readers:<strong> I haven't been getting the time that I used to have to sit down and write fiction as freely as I used to. For the past month my schedule has been getting tighter and tighter. Thus it is becoming difficult to release chapters on regular intervals. It's been getting to a point where I only get about one or two hours a day to breathe and it's usually spent on sleeping and other personal activities that don't include writing.

Rest assured, not a day goes by that I don't make even the smallest progress in my fiction.

However, there will be longer than usual gaps between updates, but rest assured, a summer vacation is almost upon me. I'll be free in a little while. All I ask of my readers is to wait with me. Not for me.

With friendship and magic to all. Until next time.

**Thanks For Reading:** LordPlagus777


	8. Turn 8: Confirm

_...  
><em>

**Heart of Scales**  
><strong>Turn 8a: Confirm<strong>

_If there's anypony to blame, it would be me..._

_I'm afraid I've made a terrible mistake and don't know what to do next._

_I can't, Spike. I can't be with you. You do understand, don't you?_

_Does it hurt?_

_You've done… too much for me already._

_In that case, I'm glad you came along._

* * *

><p>The day after the dinner at Twilight's Spike had heard that she had sent her owl for one last trip across town to deliver it to Rarity, moments after they left. It was a blessing that he had gotten to read it himself and was included in the circle of ponies who were obliged to read it themselves. He had found a good spot in their group, a nice place to settle into the space that he had left as a dragon. Maybe now he'll be able to enjoy a stable life as Ruby in Ponyville. Spike wanted to deliver it to Rarity personally, but he wasn't in any position to do such thing. It was a shame. He really wanted to watch Rarity read the letter, see how she reacts to what it read.<p>

There were so many questions that he would never be able to ask. Things he could only tell from her subtle movements, perhaps discreet clues underlying the small talk he could have possibly shared with her afterwards. For the most part, one "magical" letter from the Princess had stabilized everything that Spike had been concerned about all this time. His mind was now allowed to enjoy some moment of peace.

The first part of the letter dealt with Rarity's career. The news spread fast in Canterlot about Rarity and Spike, being held under quite the spotlight among the designers. They were well known for the unique team that they were. The point was that everypony was now able to draw some sort of connection between him and Rarity. Even the smallest leak of gossip could set in stone the rumors that would ultimately ruin Rarity's reputation in the designing community. There probably wasn't a pony there who didn't have some idea of where the dragon had come from that night. It would be too easy for some. However, it was nothing that the Princess couldn't handle, apparently. How exactly she had gone about repairing the damage wasn't clarified. What was clear was that Rarity would have no problems with her career and reputation among the ponies in the future.

Spike felt his guilt ease, but only the slightest. He had once thought it impossible to redeem even a drop of it. Rather than dwell on his own feelings, he quickly put it out of it his mind and sighed in relief. She was still able to chase her dreams, and that was all he needed now. Thank goodness for the Princess.

While the first part had been direct and obvious in what it was trying to get across, Spike couldn't say the same about the second half of the letter. It was about him, about what had happened to Spike, his current condition, and location.

His disappearance after his rampage, nobody but a small number of Celestia's Guards knew that he was on the tower that night. After he had taken the potion and fell off, only the Princess would have known. Unless he personally says otherwise, whatever scenario she explained in the letter was what everypony was going to believe. In that case, he could only hope that it would be something that doesn't work against him.

According to the letter, Spike was safe and was in a good condition. He was in no way injured from the events of that night, physically at least. It stated that Spike didn't want anypony to know where he was and that it was likely that he would return after he had finished sorting out his feelings.

It sounded simple on the first read. It certainly would've to an average pony, and it sounded so even to Spike on the first read. However, there were many things to take into consideration. The Princess had kept Spike's secret, not telling everypony outright that the baby dragon had transformed into a full grown stallion. There wasn't anything keeping her from doing so. Why lie to Twilight and everypony for the sake of protecting his dishonest secret?

This part of the letter gave him the strange feeling that a part of what the Princess meant to say was for him exclusively. Was that her intent? It would well be in the bounds of reason to suspect her for doing so. She was the one who put him in the same train as Rarity, on his way to Ponyville. It would seem like a long shot, but for somepony of Princess Celestia's level, it would be stupid not to predict that Spike was going to make some effort to get close to Twilight. When she got the letter, he would make an effort to find out what it had said about him. Why not add some underlying message in the letter, one that Spike was sure to pick up on? She knew Spike was going to hear of it one way or another. For sure, the Princess's omnipotent eyes observing him carefully and on top of that she knew him all too well.

The Princess had bought him much time to be "Ruby". His friends were less likely to worry now that they knew he was safe. Him not wanting them to know his whereabouts clearly means that he wanted to be alone and wanted nopony to come looking for him. Spike had a hard time trying to decide how he should feel about what came after. It stated that Spike would return after he had sorted out his feelings. That implies that he was going to return. Was this some sort of ultimatum? No, there can't be a limit. He didn't even know how much time he had… left.

He still had to sort out his feelings first didn't he? But what did that mean?

_"Maybe I just wasn't ready to make that kind of decision,"_ said a familiar voice in Spike's head.

* * *

><p>"Hello! Ruby!" Applebloom called out to Spike as he was lost in his thoughts. "Pay attention, will ya?"<p>

Spike was pulled back into the scene around him after having spaced out again, something he had been doing quite often recently. To where, from his deep thoughts, did he return to? He had a scroll in his hand, taking notes with a crayon in the other. Yes, a crayon. He was seated on a polished wooden floor. There was an open window beside him letting in a pleasant breeze while he had, up to now, been starting out into the distance of apple trees and beyond. There were three young fillies sprawled out idly on the floor, passing back and forth information of absolutely no use for the good of the world under the guise of an organized club meeting.

He was in the Cutie Mark Crusaders Club House, dragged here after having been pursued by its members for the past week. It was because of the sole reason that he did not have a cutie mark, not because he was interested in gaining one and finding his talent. He thought that somepony had to first be interested in a mark to have a reason to join. He was talented enough to his own knowledge, and certainly didn't need a mark on his behind to prove it. Who was he kidding? It's going to be a green flame anyway.

He was here because three fillies were the resident trouble makers of the town. It turns out that he was the answer to their problem. Everypony's seen him, avoiding them whenever he made trips to the town. He was the perfect bait. The plan was perfect. Keep Ruby and the CMC locked inside their little clubhouse for most of the late morning, keeping them from disturbing the peace with their antics. What else would Applejack put him to on this special day?

"I need you to keep the fillies busy for a while. Can you do that for me?" Applejack asked, drying her untied wet hair, coming out of the bathroom while Spike was waiting outside for his turn at the crack of dawn.

"Of course, no problem. I'll do that for you," Ruby replied like an idiot. Then again, he really didn't have a choice.

Indeed, that's how he was going to remember his first Summer Sun Festival as a pony, spent babysitting Applejacks cantankerous little sister and her equally troublesome associates who would otherwise go to and forth, trying to "assist" the townsponies in their preparations for the event. They would be ruining their work and leaving their dreams in pieces, if he wasn't keeping them busy here.

It wasn't all that bad, he thought. These fillies looked up to him in a way. Asking him to be their record keeper and all, taking down lists of pointless stuff they have to do, take down notes of their meetings, and not much beside all that. It reminded him how calming and peaceful making lists used to make him feel. He was surprised at their reaction after seeing a stallion without a mark. In their innocent little minds they were probably overjoyed that they were not alone in this society of marked ponies. While on the other hand, Spike would have been in despair, knowing that you can reach the peak of your years without ever getting a mark.

"Aren't you going you going to add anything to the list Ruby?" Sweetie Belle asked in an admiring tone. "You've done all kinds of fancy work that you can't find here in Ponyville!"

"I don't think that'll cut it for Ruby, Sweetie Belle," Applebloom said. "I've seen him do all sorts of work, and he hasn't messed up once. If he's found his actual talent, he would've had his mark by now. Whatever his talent is, it must be something much bigger than boring old chores."

"I always thought you just get a mark when you're good enough at something." Spike didn't know any more than the CMC did, nor did he ever sit down to ponder it deeply. "Or it could be as you say. It's decided from the start and we have to find it, instead of earning it."

"That's a way of looking at it," Scootaloo said deep in thought. "If Ruby's right, then instead of doing all sorts of stuff, it'll be better if we just keep practicing one thing. That is what you're saying, right?"

"You don't have cutie marks because you do too many things at once?" Applebloom asked.

"Not for long," Spike chuckled. "I might have spent too much time with apples. It won't be long before I wake up to find one on my rear. I might have to find other work for a while, just to shake things up."

"You're leaving?" Applebloom suddenly asked with a touch of panic in her voice.

"Calm down, I was just kidding," Spike replied with a playful smile glad to know how much he was needed around the farm. "I personally have nothing against an Apple."

"Good, who else is going to soften the blow for when Applejack scolds me?" Applebloom sounded relieved.

"Oh, so that's why you don't want me leaving." Spike grinned. "Soften the blow, huh? I don't remember seeing her do anything of the sort. So what does that have to do with me?"

"That's exactly what I mean." Applebloom nodded. "When did you see her scolding me? Never! That's because she hasn't been in a better mood since you came to stay. I can't remember the last time I've seen big sis this cheerful."

"That must be wonderful," Sweetie Belle said with a classic mix of sarcasm and envy. "My sister barely sets hoof in her inspiration room. Not to mention she spends most of her time reading magazines, sighing, and… eating. Maybe you could come over once in a while to help her get back into designing again. Work your magic like you did with Applejack."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know any magic of that kind." Spike shook his head. "I also don't know much about how Applejack was before I started working here, but I'm sure the changes in her mood have nothing much to do with me."

"In all seriousness, Ruby, we're convinced that it's because of you," Applebloom said with agreeing nods with the other two fillies. "Applejack's told me herself, that it's been great having you around."

"It could be because I've taken some off the farm workload," Spike reasoned. "That's an excellent reason to be in a better mood."

Applebloom's good mood seemed to be deteriorating. Perhaps it was because of what Spike thought about Applejack. Of course it was. She'd been trying her best to make such things happen.

"I think we've spent enough time in the tree house, don't you?" Spike asked deciding to move on to another subject, looking up at the clock hanging on the tree house wall. "Why don't we head into town? I'm not sure if they've quite finished yet, but I guess they should be nearly over with the big preparations. You've got to stay out of trouble, all right?"

It wasn't as much as Spike wanting to bring the CMC into town than wanting to escape them by doing so himself. What exactly did he and Applejack look like together to give Applebloom the idea that there was anything going on between them? Spike didn't know, and he believed that it was better to keep it out of that area. Spike was the first one out of the tree house. He looked back after having walked a good distance away from it.

The rest of the CMC took a moment to finish putting their things away in the club house and locking up. As much as he wanted to go by himself, Spike couldn't forget that he was the one that suggested they go into town as a group. He waited until they were all out and was headed his way and gave him enough time to catch up until he felt that they were close enough. He really didn't want them tagging along if they were going to be so intrusive in his personal matters. Why was he obliged to open up to some filly who has no idea what she's talking about.

However little and short their legs were, they were still able to catch up to Spike walking at full speed. He found it hard to believe that they, or Applebloom, at least, were stuck to his flank like a securely bolted side car. The other two were sharing their own conversation behind them. Regardless, they weren't going to fall behind any time soon.

"I know what you're thinking, that there something between me and Applejack." Spike spoke without turning to Applebloom, thinking hard for something to say that would allow him to move on to put this matter to rest. "You're right, there is, but it's not what you're expecting. We're just really good friends. Two similar ponies working together, it's no surprise that we get along the way we do."

"Why are you so nice to Applejack if that's all it is?" Applebloom asked. "I haven't seen any other stallion treat her as well as you do. She's not uncomfortable with it either."

"I don't treat Applejack any different than I do other ponies."

"Then why are you so nice all the time? What if she actually believes that it's because you like her? What're you going to do then? I'd be nice if you did. What's so bad about my sister? It is possible, you know. She'd be great for you."

"I'm not asking for more than a place to sleep, regular meals, and a chance to settle in one place for a while. Working on the farm is a way that I can make all this possible. I'm not asking for any more, and I shouldn't expect anything more. Applejack should understand this about me by now."

"How can you assume that if you're the one who don't understand anything about Applejack? What if she expects you to ask for more? What if she wants you to?"

"What if?" Spike frowned at the phrase. "Whatever it might look like, what we have now is more than I can ever ask for. I don't want to ruin it by acting on some vague assumption you made from something you saw. We don't know anything."

She shouldn't have much to say after hearing that. Spike was glad she didn't say another word until they were crossing the bridge over the river, approaching the town. He had no idea why she was pushing him into trying anything with Applejack. It's not like Applebloom would get anything if they did have a relationship.

"You mean that **you** don't know anything." Applebloom said firmly.

"Just me? Why? Do you know?" Spike stopped and turned around, brow raised. He intended to finish this conversation before setting one hoof into town. He stood at the edge of the paved stones that lead into the streets. The other members noticed that they had stopped, cut their own chatting short, and were listening intently.

"I've got a good feeling." Applebloom nodded with confidence. "I know there's something between you two."

"A feeling, huh? And I guess that's why you're so sure that you 'know'?" Spike raised his brow. "What do you know?"

Applebloom didn't say. She stood with her eyes narrowed and mouth in a slant. Perhaps she knew she didn't have a good answer for Spike. By feeling alone wasn't enough. Even Applebloom realized that. However young, you can't ever consider age in the matter of mare's intuition.

"Fine! I don't!" Applebloom finally said. "I'm don't know a thing!"

Spike nodded smugly and turned away into town, not caring if the CMC followed him in or not. They weren't his problem anymore.

"So we'll just have to ask." Spike heard Applebloom whisper to the other members from behind.

Spike quickly turned around, deeply concerned with what he thought Applebloom had just murmured to her friends. He mopped the scene with his line of vision, trying to locate the yellow filly and her two associates only to find that they had evaporated into the wind and by now, were most likely in another part of town.

* * *

><em><strong>Interlude Primus<strong>_

The path became dimmer and dimmer as Spike and Applejack crossed the bridge that separated the town from the country side. The street lamps of the roads discontinued, leaving the path illuminated only by the waning moon. Spike had no need to look where he was going. All he had to do was keep his eyes on the tip of Applejack's tail as he walked behind her to the farm.

Only their soft hoofsteps mixed in with the sound of nature's orchestra of wind, tree branches, and assorted crickets. Neither of them spoke. Applejack couldn't find the right words to start a conversation. Mostly because she noticed that Spike wasn't exactly in the mood to chat and making small talk wouldn't be of any help to him. Spike was orally occupied with a knot of cloth between his teeth. The knot tied the rest of the cloth into a sack, a sack that held a container of food from tonight's dinner.

While this would be a good reason to explain Spike's silence, Spike himself had almost forgotten that he even had something in his mouth to begin with. It was what was on his mind. The things he had heard and felt today became a kind of viscous matter that jammed the gears of his mind.

Applejack stopped after a while of walking. Spike looked up to check if they had arrived yet. Indeed, they were at the gates of the farm. Applejack pushed it open and passed through as Spike followed and shut it closed behind him. From there he returned to looking down at the tip of Applejack's tail, going to wherever it led, which he expected to be the barn where he slept.

They had walked a good distance before Spike realized that they were no longer going in the direction of the farm, but had left the path completely and were going up a grassy hill. Spike was curious to find out where she was taking him, but rather than to stop and ask, it would be best to find out when he got there. Applejack probably thought so too, because she didn't say anything about their detour either.

There were no trees on the hill, only grass covered its surface. It was large and unusually circular for a hill. Spike was expecting to have a good view of the farm when they reached the top, which it did. He found that the hill was not only covered in grass. There was a particularly large stump, right in the middle, a stump that told Spike that it had been quite a large tree in the past.

Applejack stepped on to the stump and sat, leaving just enough space on the stump for Spike to join her. She sat on one side of the stump, leaving the other half empty, which was an indication that she intended him to sit with her. Spike climbed on, next to Applejack and looked out onto the night orchard.

They were just above the treetops that shone a silvery dark green in the moonlight. It seemed to be brighter on the hill than anywhere else he had been tonight. Maybe it was because they were higher up, thus, closer to the moon. It was a stupid idea, but seeing how adequately lit everything around him was, it just might've been true. Applejack's house was visible, with a few dim lights in the windows.

He had spent about half a minute looking out at the scenery before remembered about the container in his mouth. He set it down on the grass in front of him and stared downwards at nothing in particular.

"There used to be a huge apple tree here." Applejack spoke the first words between them since they left Twilight's place. "The roots of this stump go down the core of this hill, that how this big mound of dirt keeps its shape. It's a shame that it was cut down."

"Why was it cut down?" Spike asked. Applejack made a subtle smile, glad that Spike was speaking.

"I haven't heard what exactly happened to it, but I hear it was for the sake of the farm." Applejack rubbed the surface of the stump with her hoof, It was aged and worn. The rings of the trunk were faded, but the wood was still very sturdy and firm.

"For the sake of the farm?" Spike repeated. "Why? Was it a bad tree?"

"I don't think so at all. If it was, we'd be sitting on a smaller stump. I doubt the Apple family would let a bad tree grow on the farm for long. This tree must've filled entire carts at a time. From what I can tell, this was a good tree, an important tree."

"If it was a good tree, then why cut it down?"

"I wish we knew."

"If it was such an important tree, why does nopony remember?"

"We do remember."

Spike replied with a curious look.

"This tree was given for the sake of the farm. Granny Smith, who's too old to remember all the details, can tell us that much. She remembered that much about the tree because it was the most important thing about the tree to remember. We forget things, even important things, but we can't ever completely forget the most important things."

"The most important..." Spike whispered to himself.

"The wonderful thing about trees is that they're still useful, even as a stump. They make for a mighty good place to sit and rest. I come here in the evenings to relax, think about the important things to cheer me up. I was hoping it'd do the same for you. What's important to you, Ruby?"

Spike sat with his previously jammed mind hard at work, trying to consider what he considered to be important.

"My friends…" Spike muttered.

"So you're feeling homesick? Gone for a day and you already miss your friends, huh?" Applejack patted Spike on the back.

"C'mon now, the country ain't so bad compared to Canterlot!"

"Rarity…" Spike sighed.

"Rarity?" Applejack asked in a quieter voice. "What about her?"

Spike's eyes widened slightly, realizing what he had mistakenly uttered.

"I wanted to give this to her." Spike looked at the container, immediately going on to the next thing on his mind. "Didn't get the chance."

"So that was for her," Applejack said, still in her quiet voice. "You really wanted her to come to the dinner, didn't you?"

"I… don't know." Spike looked up at the sky, as if looking for a specific constellation. "I wanted what she wanted. If she wanted to pass on the offer, then so be it. I'll have to side with that."

"Ruby?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you really first meet Rarity on the train?"

"In the first class car, just the way you've heard it."

"Really?"

"It might as well have been. Before that, I was just loading her luggage onto the train and other work like that. It wouldn't be wrong to say that I know her just as much as I know you."

"Oh." Applejack smiled.

"What's important to you, Applejack?" Spike asked.

"Family, farm, friends, you know, things like that."

"What a boring answer." Spike rolled off the stump onto his back on the grass.

"If you put it that way it might be." Applejack peeked over the edge of the stump at Spike.

"Then put it in a way that isn't."

"That's going to be hard." Applejack put her hat back on as if it would help her think. "I love my family. There isn't any other way to say it. I occasionally disagree with my siblings but we get over it together. The farm is our family's birthright, my birthright. It's all we have in the world and you can't put a value on that. My friends, this is the tricky part. I feel this happiness that I can't get from being with anypony else other than those handful of special ponies. Most of all, recently, I worry about my friends. Twilight, Rarity, especially Spike."

"Now that's an answer." Spike smiled.

"I've told you way too much, stranger!" Applejack said with her hooves over her mouth, blushing slightly, feeling that she'd confessed too much. "It's your turn now! You've said less than I did my first time!"

"I don't have a family, I don't have a single speck of gold to my name and I'm a wanderer without a home town." Spike boasted.

Applejack's smiled faded slightly, feeling sorry for Spike.

"I've left my friends, but I hope to find them again, here, in my new hometown, where I'll eventually have ponies to call family and possessions that are truly my own."

Applejack replied with a warm smile, looking down at Spike. The large brim of her hat shaded him from the moonlight, covering her face in dim shadow. Her eyes seemed to glow and reminded Spike of how sharp of a look she was able to give him, like that night at the party, the day before he left for Canterlot.

"You're quitting being a traveling work pony?" Applejack asked.

"That's right."

"Quitting after your first stop? Laughable, if you ask me." She chuckled.

"What should we do with the container?"

"We give it to Applebloom, of course." Applejack smiled. "She'll love having something other than the usual menu every night. She wouldn't care if it's leftovers or not."

Spike sat up and looked at the container, sitting on the grass, getting cold.

"You wouldn't want Rarity's first try of your cooking to be leftovers from some old container do you?" Applejack asked.

"Tonight's dinner wasn't the last. Since you're staying for sure, I'm certain there's going to be another chance ahead. She can try it then, fresh from the pot, oven, or whatever magic machine you use to cook your amazing food. Not to mention, all the while sharing some good conversation with her friends at the table. It's a good idea, right?"

"That's a great idea." Spike picked up the container in his hoof with less delicacy compared to his previous handling, now that he had decided what to do with it.

"So, you're feeling better now?"

"Much better." Spike smiled, telling the truth. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Applejack climbed off of the stump and stood with Spike, both ready to head to the house and barn. "It's the least I can do, for coming to my rescue today. I'm still tingly from all that action. I know who to call if I ever need a dragon taken care of."

"Anytime." Spike smiled jokingly.

Applejack and Spike both looked away in their own separate directions, one to the horizon, the other to the skies. There was a good silence.

"I can try and get a bed for you." Applejack rubbed the back of her head. "You're going to be staying here, aren't you?"

Spike looked back at Applejack, eyebrows raised, in pleasant surprise.


	9. Turn 9: Heart

...

**Heart of Scales**  
><strong>Turn 9: Heart<strong>

It's been a week since the dinner with Twilight, a little over a week since he came to Ponyville. During that time he'd been helping Applejack around the farm, of course. Whatever free time that he had was spent on doing other things around the town. Through a number of jobs, he's gotten to know a good number of the ponies that he'd already known as a dragon.

Word of his skills spread fast. It was a wonder that he was getting such good publicity, even though the quality of his work was no worse than when he was a dragon. Spike wondered if it was because he had an "owner" at the time. Maybe dragons weren't so trusted with many kinds of work. It was one of the constant reminders of how different ponies treated him now that he was a pony.

Whether he had been working for somepony or not, he most often found himself strolling by Twilight's library, glancing into the windows to see if Twilight was home, if she needed any work to be done. He'd often see Owloycious swooping in and out of the rooms, not being sure what kind of work he was doing when he did. It didn't seem as if Twilight was in a desperate need of an extra worker after he had left. Everything in the library seemed to run normally and appeared to be quite stable. His absence didn't make much of a difference in keeping it clean, running, and inhabitable. It gave him the idea that his time working for Twilight was most spent doing trivial work that didn't really matter in the big picture of things.

As Spike approached the library, the front door swung open, revealing Twilight behind a sheet of parchment. The quivering top half of a quill was bobbing up and down, glowing with Twilight's magic. Wearing a travel bag full of scrolls, she walked ahead with her face in her work as it was unbeknown to anypony watching whether she was keeping aware of her surroundings or too preoccupied to notice that she was just moments away from firmly pressing a sheet of parchment into Spike's face.

And twas the latter.

"Eyah!" Twilight cried in surprise when a part of her parchment had suddenly protruded into the shape of a snout. Her quill quickly fled behind her head in a smooth, half circle motion as she jumped back.

"Ruby! Goodness, what a surprise!" Twilight sighed straightening out her parchment, as the quill returned to her front.

"It's not too often that you lose your surroundings as you write and walk." Spike smiled rubbing an ink stain off of his nose. "Things for the festival, I suppose?"

"Oh, I almost forgot." Twilight made it obvious that she had taken on more work that she was able to handle. "It's a relief I ran into you here. We promised to meet, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did," Spike reminded.

"Where did I put that?" Twilight looked into her large bag, sifting through the scrolls to find the one she had prepared for Spike. "I'm sorry about almost missing you there. I'm just losing my mind doing all this work. Mayor Mare is nowhere to be seen. Here's your scroll. I tied it with red string so I knew which one to give you."

Spike took the scroll, which was tied with more of a thin decorative ribbon than string. Twilight also gave him a smaller travel bag to keep the scroll inside.

"So what am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Since I'll be way too busy to do it myself, I'll need you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Festival." Twilight already started to show signs that she had spent too much time with him. She looked as if she really needed to be somewhere else. That or she needed to use the bathroom right this instant.

"There's going to be a list of things inside the scroll that'll tell you where to be, when, and what you want to be looking over. You know your way around town, do you?"

"Most of it, I guess." Spike nodded.

"Great! When you're finished, come by the library. That's where the party's going to be. We're all going to gather there to watch the sunrise. Don't worry about coming by too early. The party's already been going on for quite a while."

Spike looked past Twilight and saw that there were a good number of ponies inside through the windows of the hollowed tree. The front door opened and closed with ponies coming in and out, ponies that would rather give their right hoof than spend their afternoon with a book. A party would be the only way to explain all the activity in the library since this morning. There was more activity in the usually vacant tree than all the other days of the year put together.

"It's any easy job! There's not much to it. I'll leave it to you, okay? I better go!" Twilight smiled before hurrying down the road. "See you later!"

"Sure thing!" Spike waved, hoping that he won't be as busy as Twilight was with her work than with the contents of this list.

He delicately untied the ribbon keeping the paper in a tight roll and slipped the ribbon into his bag. He unrolled it and took a look at its contents, which went on just until the bottom of the scroll touched the ground.

Who would have known that supervising the preparations was the job Twilight was planning to put him to? He remembered it clearly, his first day in Ponyville. He was doing this exact same job, alongside her. There were a whole lot of things to supervise than Spike remembered on his first day here in Ponyville. Twilight did most of it while all he did was hang around and watch her go through the difficulties of the task. This meant that he had little to no experience in this kind of work, but what did it matter anyway? It should be enough that he's seen it done before already, not to mention that it seems to be an overall simple job. This was great. With this job he'd be able to roam the town without feeling that he was wasting time not doing something productive.

The one thing that was different was that Twilight only had a few items on her list that time. Spike had always wondered if that was the Princess's way to introduce Twilight to her future best friends in Ponyville. Now, that same task has been given to him, in a larger volume. This was an interesting coincidence. It was easy to imagine a hidden meaning behind this job given to him.

Spike checked the list for any venues that would be of his interest. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, each had their own work and were all there within the other minor and menial preparations separating each one. He didn't have to make much of an effort to spot them all. Twilight had already marked them in a special different colored ink. There were only a few stops before he got to his first area of interest at the "Ponyville Cooking Center" where Applejack was most likely mixing ingredients for the "Summer Sun Cake". According to the description this must be one hay stack of a cake.

Rolling up the scroll and fitting it into his travel bag, Spike referenced his flawless mental map of Ponyville and pointed his snout towards a certain avenue, out of the many that branched out from the Library area that he knew led to his first destination.

Echoes of the CMC's giggles tickled his ear, which Spike realized after a looking over his shoulder, to be a trick of his mind. He took an anxious look around his surroundings before shaking it out of his mind and speedily walking away from the party noises coming from the library behind him.

* * *

><p>The job had involved more walking that Spike had anticipated. His legs weren't worked to the point of pain, but this was far more exercise than a normal walk around the town. He had just gone around a large area of the town square, checking to see if public sanitation was going to interfere with the town's beautification for the day's events. The garbage bins were cleared, the streets were free of litter, and just about every window of every store had been polished to a blinding shine.<p>

There were no hitches, so far. He was on his way to the cooking center, looking forward to seeing what kind of masterpiece Applejack was going to be working on for today. Just reading the description for the cake was intimidating. All the ingredients had been gathered to a single location including flour, sugar, eggs, and all the stuff that goes into cake, in lethal doses. Lethal can also define its weight, by how deadly it would be if a whole load were to fall on an unfortunate pony.

But where was all of this going to go down? With cake involved, Spike had expected it to be at the Sugarcube Corner, the first place that would come to mind if anyone mentioned cake. But the Sugarcube Corner has its own quota for today and they would certainly need their own bakery to meet it. The Cooking Center is the only place in town that has a large enough kitchen and oven to handle a project of this size. The gigantic columns of the cake bread were going to be made, while decorations and frosting for the cake were going to be prepared in different parts of town and shipped to the center, where professionals will decorate and "befrost" it.

Then at last it will be in display at the town hall, where it will await slicing, distribution, consumption, and smearing across the snouts of your befriended.

Just where did Spike's responsibilities fit into this whole system? All he needed to do was to learn when the baking stages of the project were going to be completed, take a list of any problems, deficiency in ingredients or workforce, and report them to the catering department at the town hall.

Quite easy compared to what the rest of the ponies involved have to go through.

That was what Spike was thinking as he approached a factory like building, complete with smokestacks and a locking dock for trucks. Was this really a building just for cooking? Just how many large orders does Ponyville get every so often? Will this building even be needed for its full output potential besides events like today?

Silly Mayor…

Spike entered the building through the front entrance and went along a hallway until he reached the double doors leading into the "mega bakery".

The room was as wide as the building. The ceiling was a bit over twice as high as an average room. While the exterior appeared to give the building a very industrial look, the inside seemed quite clean and fancy, just a like a scaled up version of a kitchen you would see on a cooking channel. There was plenty of light coming through the large windows that reached from the the snout height of an adult pony to the ceiling, giving it almost the impression of being in Princess Celestia's throne room, without the regality, of course. It was really a place you would trust to have your food cooked just seeing how clean it would have been if it weren't for the chaos of cooking a giant cake all around the area. Used cooking apparels, dirty aprons, towels, sinks brimming with materials in a desperate need of a dishwasher dominated the scene. An entire corner of the room was dedicated to the waste, egg shells, empty bags of flour and sugar, and empty gallon sized milk containers.

The smell of the room… well, nothing more to say than it smelled like cake.

But the noise…

The aluminum bowls clattered and mixing machines grinded, doing what no pony with normal sized arms and average lifting abilities could never do. There was chattering coming from all directions while the bakers at work exchanged information relevant to the job at hand. Spike began to wonder how he was supposed to find one pony in all of this until he heard the loudest noise of them all.

"Allright I need all ya'll over there make sure that the cake pans aren't leaking!" Spike heard Applejack shout orders from an elevated platform over the large baking racks which were holding enormous cake molds that were most likely one of the many sections of the actual giant cake.

Spike didn't understand all the cake jargon, which to Spike's realization, actually existed. Hearing Applejack's voice being the largest made him unable to resist making a smile. It wasn't because this made her easier to find either. Watching her work, he began to wonder if he was even worth the time to share a few words with her. At the same time, he sort of knew that she would welcome it anytime.

Even though Applejack was directing the whole lot, her cooking hat, which replaced her usual, and apron were streaked with flour, making her appear equally messy. As with having a very large oven on site, things can get pretty warm inside. She was sweating and, presumably, expending a whole lot of energy, but her smile seemed to be unaffected.

"Excuse me!" Spike heard somepony call to him from the scene. Spike traced the voice with his hearing and guessed the general direction of where the voice had come. He saw a pony walking towards him maneuvering through the traffic of the workers.

It was a pony who had almost the same mane and coat color as Applejack's. Her eyes were blue, while Applejack's were green, and she kept her hair free, natural, and untied. This was a common hair style for most mares in Ponyville, popular for its simplicity. There was a very tasty looking desert of the baked variety for her cutie mark, a feature that assured Spike that he wasn't staring at a copy of Applejack, but she almost had him fooled. She, as well, had on a hat an apron, but they seemed to be cleaner than what the other ponies had on. She had a clipboard with her which told Spike that she wasn't type that did the "hooves on" work

"Is there anything you need? Because you really shouldn't be coming in and wandering as you please," she told Spike with much scrutiny. Just who was she, one of Applejack's relatives?

"I'm here to take a list of things that you might be running short on," Spike explained sheepishly.

The pony turned a few pages very quickly in her clipboard. "Nope, I don't think there is anything that we're in dire need of. Everything is running smoothly, thank you. Will that be your business?"

The issue was resolved much more abruptly than Spike had anticipated. Sure he was here to do his job, but since he's come all the way, he had hoped to see Applejack at work, and get her version of the report on the current situation personally. It would be easier for Spike to walk out of this bakery after hearing that than with just the response he had received from this mare that he felt was lacking in specific description.

"I just wanted a word with Applejack." Spike looked over the pony to check if Applejack was where she was just before. However, she had left her previous location and was not in sight.

"I don't think that'll be possible," she said tartly. "You see, she's directing this entire project, and I don't think it would be in our best interest to distract her just to have her repeat what I've just told you."

"And more," said a voice to Spike's relief. Applejack had come to see him herself. So she had noticed him come in just a few moments ago.

"Applejack! Should you be here?" asked the pony.

"I think they've got it under control, Cobs." Applejack nodded. "They wouldn't be working here if they can't get the job done without somepony telling them what to do. And I believe Ruby needs a moment to speak with me."

"Goodness forbid that something goes wrong while you're idle. Then we'll really have something to request from your friend here."

"C'mon," Applejack said lightheartedly. "How can you deny this face? This is my cousin Apple Cobbler. Here, shake hooves."

Apple Cobbler, or Cobs, as Applejack referred to her, rolled her eyes as she matched her hoof with Spike's, exchanging a weak up and down with each other. She could have been thinking of him as one of many things. A nuisance would be one of those many things… perhaps not that many.

"Please hurry, Applejack, if you must. Keep it short. You're a part of many important things here and you can't leave the others without your assistance."

"I know there are a lot of important things that needs to be done around here, but I do believe that my word with Ruby is just as important. It'd be nice if you would consider it so as well, sorry about that."

"Fine, I guess we can cover for you while you're 'busy'." Cobs sighed. "Have fun now, Applejack. Nice meeting you, Ruby…"

She trotted away, making sure to scold ponies who were dilly-dallying back into work. Applejack led Spike to a quieter part of the bakery, behind the large mixing machines which were not operating at the time. The machinery separated the area from the rest of the noise and it was an area hidden enough so that they would only be visible from outside through the lone, large window beside them. It was the ideal place to share a few words.

"I didn't know your cousins were so uptight." Spike chuckled. "Do ponies really get like that raised in the country?"

"Cob's has always been one of the stricter fillies I've known. She's got a talent for baking but she's also sharp with her studies, perfect cousin to ask to help me oversee the project."

"That explained the clipboard she was flipping about. You can't give some ponies that clipboard."

"Sorry about that. She's usually more pleasant than what you've seen just now, just the work getting to her. She's not as used to work."

"I don't blame her, although you don't seem all that busy or agitated. You seem almost as if you're enjoying it all."

Applejack raised her brow and gave him a testy look.

"Hey, I **am** busy. I was even wondering whether I should be here with you or not." Applejack smiled taking a few looks over her side. "I hope something doesn't explode while I'm gone."

"What?" Spike sounded deeply concerned. "Explode? Cob's was right. What if something really does go wrong with the cake? I didn't know you were cutting it this close. No pun intended. Go on, get back out there. There's always later."

Applejack stopped Spike, placing her hoof on his chest stopping him as he steadily took steps forward from their concealed spot in an attempt to coax her back into work.

"No sweat, I don't want you freaking about me or the cake. I wouldn't have pulled you aside if I had absolutely no time. Cobs wouldn't have taken so lightly to it either. It's fine."

Spike wasn't so sure to accept this or not. However, it was very difficult not to given the fact that she didn't give off any aura or feeling of busyness, haste, or work related stress. She was awfully light and cheery, as she had been all the times he's worked with her. Why did he doubt her now? She had always been like this.

"It doesn't mean that I have all the time in the world either." Applejack smiled. "So what are you here for, Mr. Ruby?"

Spike found it embarrassing to explain, given the extreme difference of importance between his and Applejack's given responsibilities.

"Well, I've come to take a list of things you might be in need of. Ingredients, tools, workforce, I'm here to deliver the request."

"We're fine thanks." Applejack replied just as swiftly as Apple Cobbler had, but not to be dismissive. She felt that there were better ways to invest their short moment together. Spike felt as if the scroll in his travel bag had become several times smaller, or lighter, he wasn't sure.

"About your job, when do you think you're going to be finished?" Applejack asked.

"Around this evening, I suppose," Spike replied, recalling the last few things that were on his list. "From the looks of it, I can guess you won't be letting out any time soon."

"Actually I'm only responsible for the baking part of the cake making process. The frosting and decorating is done by another team. I'll be finished here faster than you think."

"Evening, then?"

Applejack nodded. "You'll be finished a little while before I will, so why don't you drop on by afterwards. We can enjoy the festivities after we meet up here, find something to do before the sunrise."

"Twilight's invited me to her tree house for a party after everything's over with. If I'm invited, you're invited for sure, that goes without saying."

"Great, so we have a plan?"

"Yeah, I guess, we do."

The sunlight from the windows had dimmed down, leaving them in considerable less lighting. Spike's eyes went towards the window and decided that it was just a cloud were passing over the sun. He began to think of the next assignment on his list. When Spike looked back he saw Applejack checking her fellow workers from between the machines and then back at him. "Looks like they've finished with the batter, I'll have to get back and help them out with the pouring. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure, but which way am I supposed to leave?" Spike asked.

Applejack walked back up to him and pointed out a door at the corner of the building, a back entrance.

"Just unlock it and you'll be behind the building. Go right around and you'll find yourself back at the front entrance."

Spike nodded and turned to leave but was held back by Applejack. Apparently she had more to say.

"How were Applebloom and her friends today? Did they cause you much trouble?"

"No, they were just fine. We ended up hanging out in the tree house, kept them busy during the morning just like you asked me to. We had a good time. They should be enjoying themselves in the town by now."

Applejack took a swift step forward and before Spike could back off or react. Having been caught off guard, in mid sentence, it almost took him a few seconds to realize that she had just planted a small kiss on his cheek. He would have described it as a peck. It was over so fast. There was barely any residual feeling besides the smallest dot of cool moisture where she had contacted. Spike was in a daze for a split second and came to a moment later, watching Applejack give him a wave and slip past the mixers back into the fray of work.

"Keep up the good work, Ruby!"

Spike stood for a few moments, thoughts in a blank, as sunlight resumed shining through the windows, waiting for any sensation that might take him over before he realized that there was no reason for there to be any. He promptly pulled out his list and read on for his next task.

* * *

><p>Spike swung open the back door, letting the cool fresh outside air wash and replace the stuffiness of the indoors that he had just recently become accustomed to. His list fluttered in the breeze as he pinned it down on the grass with his hoof.<p>

His eyes ran from the top of list down to the marked line where Applejack's venue had been mentioned. He checked off the box, along with all the ones that came before it with a small quill he had found in the side pouch of his bag. Returning the quill to its pocket, his eyes fell down to his next agenda.

"Cloud Clearing" it read, in sky blue letters.

He was scheduled to see Rainbow Dash next. Predictably she was in charge of keeping the weather in check for today. Under her name, mentioned under the title, were written in pink letters "Be aware of procrastination". Of course, Spike wasn't surprised. He remembered the first time he met Dash, aloft on her bed of clouds, snoring the daylight away, while the sky was littered with the white poofs.

Getting her on the job was no problem, but just where in the hay was he supposed to find this unpredictable mare who, at this time, could be on the top side of a cloud, deeming her invisible to the earth pony eyes, or flying to and forth over Ponyville, making catching her a whole different mission in itself that requires more patience than even Spike would care to have. There was no listing of where to find her anywhere on this list, so Spike had very few options at hoof.

He could try to find her himself, but there was no way how long that would take. Before he did such a thing, he needed to find out just how urgent cloud clearing really was for now.

The best way to find out? Look up, of course. Spike turned his head upwards into the blue sky to get an idea of how many there were. Besides a few strips and wisps of cirrus clouds, the sky blue palette was almost completely clean. No danger of obstructed sunlight and definitely no danger of a downpour. If there were only clouds of this degree, then there would certainly be no huge problems for the rest of the day. Resident pegasi would clear those wispy clouds on their own if they proved to be any sort of nuisance. Rainbow Dash was only necessary to bust the larger, meaner, cloud masses.

He had been thinking all this as he was making his way around the building, back to the front entrance, as Applejack had directed him. It was then that he noticed a large white poofy mass floating just about window level, parked at the side of the building. It wasn't too far, almost just around the corner from where he had exited. Just what in the world was this doing here?

It was a cloud, only meters above the ground. Spike could get a good jump and touch it if he wanted to. If he were to blow from under it, it just might float back up to where it belongs, higher up.

What else was Spike to do? He couldn't just leave this curious cloud here while he goes looking for the untraceable Dash. It was tempting to try busting it himself. Just how many chances did one earth dragon or pony get, to touch a cloud this close up? If cloud clearing was the job and if Spike still had his appetite for work, old or new, he would certainly rise to the challenge of trying for it. This cloud, since it was the only one he knew of that offended the permitted air space, was probably one out of a few, or even the only one of its kind. He could be completing this job altogether just by taking care of this one lone cloud, resolving the need for Rainbow Dash. Just how hard could it be? Wiping out a cloud as one did a smudge on a window pane?

Spike positioned himself under the cloud, trying out knee exercises to keep his joints prepped for the jump. He thought of the best way to attack it, smacking it, punching it, cutting it across. Bucking was certainly out of the question. In the end, he decided that slicing it in half would be the best option for the way he was going to jump, like a cheetah on the hunt, swiping a small bird out of the air with one graceful leaping twist.

The shadow of the cloud provided with better visibility, keeping the sunlight from blinding him as he focused on one precise cut down the middle. Winding up for the jump, Spike sprang off the ground into the air. He reached the peak of his jump and managed to get some decent air time, during which he executed a spinning slashing movement with his hoof, not only chopping the cloud in half physically with his arm, but with the sheer force of his swing, manipulating the air around him to extend the range of his cut beyond his reach, dividing the cloud cleanly in one attempt.

He landed on his hooves, a little shaky, but standing as he watched the two halves drift slowly apart. Spike looked on with a somewhat satisfied expression, confident that he would be able to clean up the rest of the cloud with a few more sweeps. He had just positioned himself under one of halves that had begun drifting away, while the other remained quite stationary.

The cloud above Spike, having been severely disturbed had begun to disperse like dry ice did on water, becoming gradually smaller. Spike was just in the middle of deciding whether to finish it or leave it to disappear on its own when something much unexpected fell right between his eyes. There was a tail hanging out of the cloud, a rainbow colored tail. Spike took a few steps back having a good idea of what was going to happen next.

As the cloud shrank, the pegasus that had been on it the entire time, gradually became visible. Her lower half slipped off the edge of the shrinking cloud as she struggled to stay on, scratching at the surface to try and find some kind of friction to keep herself afloat. It was no use as it became obvious that the cloud was no longer large or tangible enough to support her weight. The whole scene was a bit pathetic, honestly. Spike didn't understand what she was working so hard for, as if she hadn't been seen already. Spike watched her kick and struggle for a moment before she finally forfeited, using her wings to keep from touching the ground, just as the remains of the cloud evaporated. She then turned to face Spike, slowly, looking speechless.

"Um… uh… Dang it, Ruby!" Rainbow Dash sounded annoyed, arms crossed, hovering in front of Spike. "There I was enjoying a nice nap before you came and cut by bed in half! What gives?"

"Oh, I don't know. I was clearing clouds, which is a job you're supposed to be doing!"

"If clearing clouds is my job then why the hay are you doing it?!"

"W-What!?" Spike cried in outrage. "Cause it was right in front of me and I thought I'd clear it to save you the trouble!"

Spike had no idea why he had joined her in raised voices. Just how in the world did he get caught in this pointless argument?

"Sorry for trying to help." Spike frowned. "Now that you're here, I'd appreciate it if you'd take care of the rest. I had no idea that out of all the ponies working their hooves off, the one taking a nap would have the shortest temper, goodness…"

Spike gave Rainbow Dash such a pompous about face that it would have put any rich pony in Canterlot to shame. He even swung his tail just right to land the prefect stinging feeling of rejection on Rainbow Dash. Spike took a few annoyed steps forward but stopped when he felt somepony holding onto his hind leg.

"Wait! Don't go!" Rainbow Dash cried as Spike halted his gait to keep from dragging her across the grass. "I didn't mean any that! It's just that you caught me off guard and I didn't know what to say. Please don't be mad!"

"What in the…?" Spike was very confused at this point. "Fine, I won't be angry, but were you really napping?"

"No I wasn't!" Rainbow Dash puffed her cheeks. "I'm not as lazy as you're probably thinking I am, but I'm not like that, you know? You've got to believe me!"

"I know everything."

"I was aware that you were going to be looking for me. Twilight let me know beforehand, so I'd thought it would be faster if I found you first, and I did."

"Then why didn't you meet me then?"

"Cause you kind of went into that big building and all, so I thought I'd wait in the meanwhile."

Spike looked over at the factory. The other half of the cloud was still intact floating by one of the windows. He looked up at the sky, pretty clear. There shouldn't be any clouds to-

"Block the sun…" Spike mouthed. The unusually low cloud next to the building, Rainbow Dash's strange behavior, the moment of dimness when he was with Applejack, it all made sense.

"You… you were spying on me, weren't you?"

Rainbow Dash bit her lip, surprised that he had caught on so quickly. She nodded very slowly in reply.

"You were watching me, and Applejack, through that window." Spike turned to the window once more. "You saw."

"I didn't see anything," Rainbow Dash lied with a mischievous smile.

Spike looked at her with his mouth open for a moment before taking a seat right there on the grass, letting out a great mix between a groan and a sigh, making his entire movement similar to that of a ball deflating quite noisily.

"Don't even try, it obvious that you did." Spike placed a hoof upon his face.

"Oh come on, It's nothing to be ashamed about." Rainbow Dash took a seat next to Spike. "If it makes you feel any better, I've flown over Sweet Apple Acres a whole bunch of times. I'm not surprised that you're like this with Applejack. You two make a nice couple. One kiss on the cheek is nothing I wasn't expecting."

Spike gave Rainbow Dash a disapproving look at learning that this wasn't the first time she had spied on him from the air. That probably means that she's seen just about as much as Applebloom. Now here she was talking the exact same things to him.

"Were just really close friends. The kiss on the cheek was definitely a first, despite what ideas you've had watching us back at the farm."

"Just close friends?" Rainbow Dash looked somewhat surprised, and disappointed. "Here I am burning up with jealousy at how happy you two look and you're telling me there isn't something between you two?"

"Nothing like that has ever been decided."

"Then that's something you should consider. Applejack's not the type to go around giving out free kisses, you know. I don't see any reason why she wouldn't like to be in a relationship."

"That wasn't part of the plan, if I ever had one to begin with," Spike replied. "I was never seeking a relationship with Applejack, so I didn't think I was allowed to. But now, I don't know anymore…"

"So you didn't expect to get along so well with Applejack?" Rainbow Dash asked. "But you are, and when you've reached a certain point, you're going to have to decide what to do now. It doesn't matter if you were seeking anything or not. It doesn't matter if there if you tell me there isn't anything between you two either. You're going to have to stop beating around the bush."

To have feelings for somepony, to confirm it is to give it value. He will have to act on it, but he wasn't in a position to act on anything right now. If only they knew what he had to consider, what kind of uncertainty was stuck in the back of his head, while making every decision for as long as he could remember.

.

_I might not have time…_

_I might be discovered… I might disappoint…_

_I might l have a chance… I might hurt somepony… I might be hurt…_

_I might have to leave… I might have to lie… I might have to confess… I might have to be honest…_

_.  
><em>

"I can't, it's too difficult," Spike replied with his eyes shut tight.

"It's not, do you like Applejack or do you not?" Rainbow Dash asked assertively.

"I've told you, there's nothing between us." Spike said out of reflex.

"Don't tell me what there is, tell me what you feel. It's only difficult if you keep dodging the question."

Why was she forcing him to reply to something he wasn't ready to answer? Even if he did, what could he do about it? What actions or decision would he be forced to make once he did come to an answer? He remembered Princess Celestia's letter. Was this question a way to sort out his feelings? He was scared to do so, because doing so meant bringing upon himself something that was unknown to him.

Once he did, all freedom will be lost to him. He will once again be a slave to his feelings, his heart. Regrettably his heart will not be able to take the fault when it causes him to do irreversible damage. He will have to take all responsibility in anguish, having only himself to blame, feeling betrayed by himself, unable to place his guilt on his feelings which he would have long discarded by then.

He would curse his heart for existing, curse it for the things it had caused him to do. He would wish it had never existed.

But if those feelings remain, then there would be his heart. Despite whatever damage, the pessimism, the contradicting, hopeless facts that were in his face, it would be there to shoulder his pain, understand his feelings, help him move forward, live on, feed him hope, reveal to him happiness unreachable by any other means.

Ironically, the moment he discards his heart, only then would the pain would be truly his. Only then would he be truly alone and broken. Only then would he have to believe the cold hard facts, which would become his reality, which would not have been otherwise.

.

_She might like me… She might not… She might not be ready… _

_I might have misunderstood…_

_I might have to understand…_

_I might not want to believe…_

_I don't want to believe…_

_I still don't…_

_.  
><em>

He was not to be a slave to his heart. His heart was his to follow. Even if he was unable to control it, it knew best where he truly desired to go. Whatever darkness it leads him into, it will never be over as long he stays loyal and true to it, and that was much better off than his heart having never existed.

_So tell me, heart, what do I desire?_

"Hello! Ruby!" Rainbow Dash called out to Spike as he was lost in his thoughts. "What's it going to be?"

Spike took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I wasn't sure if it was something for me to do," Spike smiled. "I think I do like Applejack. I have for a while, now that I think about it."

"There you go!" Rainbow Dash laughed alongside with him. "What took you so long?"

"I thought I would only be selfish admitting it, accepting it. But it never matters what I think, does it?

"And here we were, wondering if you'd ever admit it!"

Spike's laughter died down, wondering if he had heard her correctly.

"We?" he asked.

"Oh snap." Rainbow Dash chuckled nervously.

Spike's eyes widened as he quickly turned over to the other half of the cloud that had been floating by the window this entire time. Its size had dwindled considerably, but it still had mass because it had remained stationary. Unlike Rainbow Dash who had tried to escape while on it, speeding up its deterioration. It was small. It couldn't ever support a full grown pony. It was just then that Spike saw a reddish pink tail fall out and hang from it. It had been within earshot, listening to every word he had said.

Without another millisecond to spare Spike leaped from the spot and fantastically soared with both front arms spread out, his crosshairs spot on the target. When he smashed the cloud into the wall of the building he saw a light orange CMC rat scurry into the bushes. Spike slid off the wall, having obliterated the cloud, and paced menacingly over to the foliage. He stood in front of the thicket ready to rip them apart if that was the only way he was going to get to her. Rainbow Dash watched in suspense, frozen. Spike was so worked up that he almost didn't recognize the small rumbling noise that was emanating from within the bushes

It was then that the bushes suddenly exploded with leaves and engine exhaust. Spike ducked just in time as a scooter leaped over him and drifted to a halt next to Rainbow Dash.

"Don't you move!" Spike yelled, ready to chase her off the edge of the flat world if he had to, raking his front hoof on the dirt, smoke rising out of his nostrils. "You think your little scooter is going to out run **me**?!"

Scootaloo pulled out her megaphone and twirled it around her hoof. Spike froze in caution. He dare not trigger one of her dirty tricks.

"Applejack's right in there you know. It'd be a shame if she heard earlier than we're planning to tell her. You can stay right there and at least have a chance of stopping us before we do."

Spike bit his lower lip, having a hard time controlling how hard. Scootaloo let her engine exhaust billow out from behind her, serving as some sort of smoke screen as she sped away into the intersections of the town, becoming as untraceable as he had previously thought Rainbow Dash to have been.

Rainbow Dash sat there looking apologetic.

"Please don't be mad! She made me spy on you! I didn't know what was going on! I don't know anything that's going on! Would I have done this if I knew what was going on?! Don't kill me!"

She had brought herself down into a fetal position.

Spike took a few deep breaths and calmed down. Still very annoyed, but better off. He roughly jerked out the list, unrolled it most irritably, and looked down its contents. He walked past Rainbow Dash, who flinched to his approach.

"I need the sky spotless for today, if that wouldn't be too hard for you." Spike sighed, clearly suppressing something. "Despite what you've just done to me, it's not your fault as I've come to realize. You helped me remember something very important to me. I think that about covers for what happened just now."

"Oh, good." Rainbow Dash sighed in relief. "The clouds, I'll blast them into outer space!"

She saluted in a military fashion, as if she was back in flying school.

"And please, no more spying."

"I'll try not to…" Rainbow Dash smiled sheepishly.

Spike walked out from the trees and grass back onto the paved streets. He resisted his urge to ask somepony which way the scooter had gone. He checked his list for his next job, at the same time wondering where he should lay siege to smoke out those CMC rascals from their holes.

.

_I might not want to believe…_

_I don't want to believe…_

_I still don't…_

_I never have…_

_.  
><em>

_I felt it…_

_.  
><em>

_So that's it?..._

_.  
><em>

"…"


	10. Turn 10: Remains

...

**Heart Of Scales**  
><strong>Turn 10: Remains<strong>

.

**_Interlude Secundus_**

.

The night sky hung over Canterlot Castle. Its place on the side of a mountain magnified the heavenly bodies to many times the size than they would be seen from the lands below. The light from the moon drenched the ground with pale silver light. Bitter winds passed through the courtyard but could not extinguish the emerald green flames that remained in the Royal Hall after the rampage of a dragon. Pieces of marble and glass littered the floor where there once used to be festivities and merriment. The entrance to the Royal Hall was left destroyed, leaving its large double doors in splinters as if something large had broken through it with much force. Bright emerald-colored lights can be seen through the windows from outside. Embers from the fire were still alight, raging furiously, but remaining strictly within the confines of the building.

Many of the medics stationed themselves at nearby venues, clearing the party tables and decorative sculptures to make room for tents where they treated they injured and distressed. As the news spread, there wasn't as many injured as they had expected. Most of the ponies that occupied the tents were only the paranoid that needed to absolutely make sure that there was nothing wrong with them, although they hadn't even been close to the actual danger. There were a limited number of tents and thus, had to be cleared for the ponies with more serious injuries, ponies that had been unfortunate during the panicked mass evacuation of the premises.

A few ponies stood in a line in at the foot of the stairs. Their thin armor gave them the appearance less of that of the royal guard, yet they were soldiers. Nonetheless, they were ponies doing their service in Canterlot's military. They were stationed to bar any entrance into the area until the proper professional unicorns arrived to douse the dragon fire that rendered any ordinary fire extinguishing means ineffective.

To the one soldier, stationed the closest to the stairs, it had been a particularly long night. The other soldiers that had been called to the scene had been off duty, resting somewhere at the barracks, while the event had been going on tonight. A few unlucky stallions had been chosen to provide light security around the more remote parts of the castle, making sure trouble makers or party crashers didn't even make it close enough to see the lights of the festivities. Unfortunately something larger than the average party crasher had found its way into the area. Fortunately he had been the one casted out into the woods, to patrol an area inhabited by nothing but "ferocious" bunny rabbits and "killer" squirrels. Yes, the very event was on the line, dependent on whether or not he could keep your everyday, average, vermin from crossing the line.

If only that had been true, this event would have been met with apocalyptic ends many times over. He had practically stuck his spear in the dirt and went off to a part of the castle that was even more off the beaten path than his assigned post. He had killed time with a few fellows he knew, eating stolen food, drinking punch, playing cards, basically enjoying some third class recreation to pass the time. At least event such as these allowed such opportunity to slack off in style. What more could and earth pony do? Trying to compete with unicorns and pegasi in the military, he often questioned his reasons for even trying. It was then that he reminded himself that he wasn't here to rise in the ranks. He had a beautiful position that blessed him with many openings to slack off while he pocketed the taxes of these insufferable Canterlot snobs. "In their faces!" he would say to himself before being left with a relatively empty feeling. He found it hard to accept that he was just as mediocre as his light brown coat and his dark brown mane was common to a pony as average as he was.

Tonight had slapped him back into alertness. There was a sense of diligence that he had never had to utilize before. Something had actually gone wrong as he was slacking off. He's had somewhat of a feeling. Somehow he knew. He had to leave early while in the middle of a get-together with a few of his friends in a moldy underground chamber at the flank end of the castle. This was because it was almost the time for his superior officer to come around his area and request to hear a report from him on how he was doing. He waited and waited, not allowing himself to fall to the temptation of the party he had just left. He had to wait until he was sure that his superior officer was convinced that he was doing his job and left to oversee his many other duties. He then would have plenty of time to go wherever he wanted. Little did he know that the next thing he was going to hear was that a dragon had ruined the Fashion Show and they needed every soldier they could find to control the crowds.

The soldier let out a small sigh, hoping that nopony would berate him for doing so on the job. He had gone unnoticed.

The years haven't done much but help nurture his sarcastic manner of thinking. He should, at least, be serious this one time tonight, instead of half-hearting it as he always did. Tonight had been the most eventful as far as his job as a soldier had been. Perhaps it was because of his attitude that he was never chosen for any sort of work that would lead to his possible promotion.

However, tonight, he might not have a choice.

"Heads up," the soldier heard his peers whisper to each other. It appears that there was somepony coming, a senior officer, or a celebrity? Perhaps even the Princess herself, come to see the site of destruction? The soldier craned his neck over the other guards, despite the fact they were all making an effort to stand straight.

He saw some dense golden armor and a sizeable shield with the princess's own emblem, a Royal Guard. He approached the stallions, who tensed as he came closer. His frame was as large as his armor; living up to his battle gear, filling it to its fullest. The Guard looked up into the Royal Hall, the fire of which was burning from within. There were a few ponies behind him, smaller unicorns. It was hard to tell when the Guard was blocking a few of them out with his size. They could be here to take care of the dragon flame, providing protection from it, if not. The first guard began to lead the group towards the stairs, with full intent of entering the fires of the hall.

The soldier's peers, as well as himself, quickly made passage, shuffling aside. The middle guard stopped just as he reached the first step of the stairs, turned around, examined his current party, and met eyes with the soldier who had been standing closest to it all his time. The one who had been cursing his luck from the moment he began watch in the middle of the woods.

"S-sir!" said one of the unicorns to the lead guard. Her appearance certainly didn't give away any ideas that she was the most timid of the group, but her voice sure did. Under her pointed hat she had a pale pink coat, silvery hair fell from behind her hat. The group halted at the foot of the steps, in front of the soldier.

"What is it?" The Guard turned and asked in a somewhat impatient voice.

"Don't I get a partner, sir?" she asked feebly. She was apparently not ready for the task of entering a building of roaring dragon flame without the company of a burly Royal Guardspony, despite her ability to use magic.

_Poor thing_, the soldier thought. Marching into the flame wouldn't be too pleasant for him either, but it was fate that passed her the short straw of destiny, one that he didn't expect to draw two times in a single night. He had thought too soon.

The Guard looked at the group, so did the soldier. There the unicorns had the guards outnumbered, four to three. There was an extra horn all right, that's what the soldier thought, but the Lead Guard had a different perspective of the universe. He didn't see an extra horn. No, he saw an extra soldier.

The Guard let out a chuckle, one lightly dipped in a small tub of sadistic sauce. Knowing how scared the unicorn was, and knowing how unintimidating and reliable the soldier looked, was kind enough to pair them together. This meant that the soldier, too, would be joining them in their fiery expedition.

"You can go with him." The Guard pointed at the soldier, whose body stiffed at the Guard's hoof being directed at him. "Explain to him what exactly we're doing here and make sure you two don't lose each other in the flames."

And it was decided just like that. He turned and continued up the stairs along with the rest of their group. The other guards remained impassive, while the other unicorns had some heart to spare looks of pity for their friend. The looks that the leftover unicorn received from her friends was combined and converted into one of utter pleading. She then turned to him and shot that look right into the soldier's eye sockets.

Did he really have to go? The Guard could have been joking when he told her to follow him, but the look. The look she gave him was one he couldn't turn down. Before he knew it, he was taking his first steps up the staircase while the unicorn meekly followed at his side.

The group entered through the broken entrance and stepped into the Royal Hall. Immediately, there was a wall of emerald green flame barring their path. One of the guards and his partner immediately began to draw a spell circle on a fairly wide area of floor, close, but separate from the fire. The other two pairs began opening a passage through the flames and disappearing into them.

The soldier, thinking that they shouldn't be standing there; watching the others get to worked looked to the unicorn for some sort of instruction. It took her a moment to get her words together before speaking.

"We were called here to extinguish as much of the fire as possible." The unicorn continued to look towards the fire as she spoke. "Along with that we're supposed to search for anypony that might be trapped or injured, and bring them to safety."

She had told him what the job was, but she wasn't getting started. Was he supposed to lead the charge? He had no magic for this dragon fire, no water, no nothing. She seemed to have something on her mind that she needed to get off before starting the job.

"Is something the matter?" The soldier asked.

"It's just that I didn't mean to drag you into this when I asked for a partner." The unicorn sounded regretful. "I should've just kept quiet and gone by myself. An escort isn't mandatory, after all."

"Don't worry about me. It's part of my job to do as I'm told. You'll be better off with me than without me, anyway." This was the complete opposite of what the soldier actually thought of himself. He was a slacker who did the exact opposite of what he was told, most of the time. His presence in the party would certainly be a minus. However, he wasn't about to show that part of him here, in front of a mare that clearly needed his support.

He gave her a nod and she stepped up to the flame. Her horn lit and the fire started retreat into itself, making a narrow passage that went in their direction. It was slow, but it was safe, no matter how much it didn't look as such. He barely felt the fires that were merely a foot away from his face. He was protected, somehow. They pushed their way through until the unicorn fell forward, breaking whatever magic that was shielding him from the flame. The soldier had just enough time to react and jump forwards before the narrow pathway became a swirling flame that almost swallowed him, erasing any trace of the passage.

They had reached the end of the first wall of fire. From the looks of it there was many more to come. The unicorn had tripped over a large rock that was difficult to spot in the flames. Feeling the immediate heat after the spell broke, the soldier feared that they would be burned and dragged the unicorn and himself further away from the fire, into a safe area free from it.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention." The unicorn sprang back up to her hooves and dusted her cloak off. "Are you hurt? Did the fires reach you?"

"I'm fine, are you?" the soldier was more concerned for the unicorn, who didn't seem to have the clearest mind at the moment.

The unicorn didn't answer. She was taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. It was just the nerves that were weighing down on her breathing. She seemed to be exhausted from getting past the first wall of fire.

"Magic isn't the easiest thing in the world, is it?" The soldier asked to set her mind on something else. Perhaps some casual conversation would be of help to her.

"Definitely, but I shouldn't be having too much trouble with dragon fire." The unicorn looked at the next wall of flame that was in front of them. "It's too hard to counter this fire. It'll take a much more complicated extinguishing spell to even put a dent in any of this. It's like battling two different kinds of fire at once."

The unicorn sat to recover her stamina. The soldier sat down beside her. It was the first time he had done so in a long time today. He felt a bottle pressing against his side, the one he had stored in the inner compartments of his armor. He had forgotten all about it, not since rushing back to his post from as soon as he heard that a dragon was on a rampage a few hours ago. He pulled out the flask of purple liquid inside and shook it. He had filled it up a generous amount before leaving the get-together with his friends. The unicorn took notice of it.

The soldier placed it at her side. It took a few moments before she finally uncorked it and tasted it. Coughing after a mistakenly taking a large indulgence.

"This is punch," she stated with another cough.

"What did you expect?" The soldier asked with a puzzled look.

"All the other Royal Guards carried replenishing elixirs or some kind of mana restoring potion." She sniffed the contents of the bottle as if double checking to see if her senses were still normal. "I just assumed…"

As a matter of fact, that bottle did used to hold some kind of potion of that sort. The soldier had nicked it some time ago, drank it, and spent the rest of the afternoon in a place he could not recall. Since then he's kept it as a personal keepsake to reminisce his time in the army after he left. That was some time ago, however. He still had it, it was far from unused to be just a keepsake, and he was still in the army.

"The Royal Guard greatly underestimated the severity of this fire." The Unicorn stared into the green embers in front of them. "This can't be done by a few unicorns and the Royal Guard."

The fires were indeed strange, but this idea was realized in a whole different way now that the soldier was actually seeing them this close, instead of watching the greenish glow from outside.

The soldier waited a little longer until the unicorn had finished the bottle, despite her seemingly disappointed response to its contents. She stood up after wiping her mouth, passing the bottle back to the soldier. She tilted her horn towards the flames and worked her magic once more. The fire receded into a passage and they traveled into it once more.

The flames twisted and entwined themselves into different shapes, creating a different maze with every passing minute. They were already too deep in to turn back, and the only sure exits were at the end of the enormous room, into the hallways that they hoped would be free of flames.

Sure enough, at the end of, they found that they were at the entrance to one of the hallways out of the Royal Hall. The two sat down to rest once more, wondering what had happened to the other groups that had ventured into the other parts of the hall. The flame had done a good job creating barriers to separate them. The trip to the end of the room was not easy as they had thought. The two of them have had to take a few detours themselves, lengthening the journey.

They sat near the wall facing the blackness of the hallway. The emerald light began to feel somewhat nauseating. They were sick of looking at it. There were a few lights down the hall, flicking lights. There were supposed to be lanterns that lined the ceiling of the wall. However, many did not seem to be working. As their eyes adjusted to the darkness, the soldier noticed that there were pieces of wood and glass on the ground.

The wood came from door that used to separate the Royal Hall from the hallway there were resting in. Looking at the arch frame of the doorway that led into the hallway, there were still hinges remained attached on each side of the frame after the door had been completely broken through. The glass, the soldier found out, was from the first of the lanterns directly above them. Only the chains that hung them from the ceilings were all that remained. The flames ended here. However, the destruction did not. There was still more to be seen at the end of this hallway.

"You think anypony is down there?" the unicorn asked. "I was hoping not to run into anypony here. I don't think I have enough to jump back to the magic circle with more than the two of us. The dragon fire in between won't be of any good at all."

"Don't worry about that stuff now. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." The soldier replied. "I don't think this is any situation to be leaving these sorts of things unchecked."

Staring into the darkness any further won't help them figure out what lies at the end any time soon. The only way to find out was to traverse it themselves. Ending their short break, the two started down the tunnel. An illumination spell the unicorn cast lit the surroundings, the white light from her horn was easy on the eyes, compared to what they had been forced to look at in the royal hall. The light helped the dodge pieces of glass that were littered all over the floor. The occasional flickering lantern could be seen. There were scratches along the tiled floor. Paintings on the wall hung askew or just utterly knocked to the ground. The two felt all the more uneasy at the sight of all destruction. But they had not seen the worst of it until they reached the end of the hallway.

They were standing in the middle of a three way intersection, two paths going off to each side and the one they had come from behind them. They looked up in awe at the large crater that something had made in the wall. This could only be the work of a large creature. The light from the unicorn caused the rubble at their hooves to cast shadows on the ground. It did the same to the crater, making the scene look something like the surface of the moon.

"This must've been the dragon." The unicorn felt the depression in the wall. "The stone walls of the castle all have reinforcing magic cast on them by the very best magi in the land. Not to mention that this must have been one of the original walls that were built with the castle, it should be the hardest of all."

"Just how thick is it supposed to be?" The soldier asked.

"If there was a hole in the wall, I should well be able to reach to the other side with just my arm."

"Why would it come all this way? What was it looking for? It couldn't have stopped here could it? It must have gone one way or the other."

The two looked down the hallway that went to the left. All the lanterns were intact and functioning. They were untouched, which could only mean that they would have to go in the other direction to continue their trail. As expected, it was as dark as the hallway they had come from. This was what they were seeking, was it not? However, they were both hesitant to keep going.

This dragon's fire was no joke; it had caused a dent in stone strengthened by reinforcement magic. What was it that they were going to find at the end? Who was to say that they wouldn't run into this powerful dragon, in this narrow hallway? What could a near spent unicorn and a slacker soldier do against it? What could they do to escape it?

The soldier shook those thoughts out of his head. The unicorn watched him, waiting for his thoughts on what they should do next. The dragon would have fled the scene already wouldn't it? If it was chasing or looking for something, it would surely have found it by now, judging by how powerful it is by the traces left by it. If it's found what it wanted, why keep in the castle instead of returning to its home in the mountains? Surely, if its intention was one set on destruction, any creature of that sort would certainly have had its fill after what it's caused.

Without knowing it, the solder took a few steps into the darker hallway, as if it would allow him to see just a little further into it. His inkling had been incorrect. He needed the unicorn's light. He needed her to follow him. He turned back and gave her an inquiring look, as if asking if she wanted to venture into the unknown with him. Trusting his decision, the unicorn nodded and carefully followed behind.

They once again walked through the black, watching for pieces of lantern remains on the floor. They turned corners, twice. Soon they were able to see another light, apart from the unicorn's. Not too far down the hall, the last room, the doors of which were open, a disturbingly familiar green light emitting from inside. The two quickened their pace, having found a site of concern. Their fast walk became a gallop as they slid to a halt in front of the room, witnessing the scene inside.

The doors here were broken as well, pieces of it at their hooves. They were looking into a very large room. A large number of racks were against the walls, dresses hung from hangers filled them. Some far enough from the flames were unharmed. The unfortunate ones that were closer had been singed or burned entirely.

Tables were thrown aside, their organized array reduced to a disorganized mess as if something had plowed right through them. Sewing machines, coat hangers, burnt pieces of cloth, not once tonight, did they see a floor free of debris and pieces of things now broken. Sparks drifted in the air in a slow rotation of fireflies and smoke. The emerald flames were menacingly arranged in this room compared to the fires in the Royal Hall. Only the inner half of the room was ablaze. It covered a neat semi-circular area. The shadows of objects in the room, danced wildly on the walls, like savages around a fire. The flames reacted to their approach roaring in intensity as they grew cautiously closer. It hissed and crackled, whooshed and howled, spinning ever so violently, as if telling them something in a beastly language, a tempest of sorrow, crying. It was a noise they had never heard from the flames before.

The unicorn stepped closer to the fire, despite its growing ferocity.

"I don't think going into it will get us anywhere." The soldier felt that they were close enough to the fire as it is.

"There's something more than just fire at the end of this room." The unicorn tilted her horn ahead of her and began drilling into the inferno with her magic. "I'm not sure if I want to find out, but we can't just leave without making sure."

The soldier watched her enter the flames, hesitating before following her despite the fact that his stomach was telling him to turn back. If they were to reach the end of the room, all they would run into would be the wall, wouldn't it? They would have to turn back around having placed themselves right in the middle of the intense fire.

His expectations were proven wrong. The body of fire had not been what he had imagined, seeing it from outside. The two stepped into a small circular area, free of fire. As soon as they set foot within its perimeter, the fires fell silent, its heat could no longer be felt, the smell of burning dragon fire was no more. The fires only existed visually in this small clearing, no sound, heat, or smell passed into it. The unicorn dropped her spell, confused at the circumstances of how she no longer was required to use it. However close this finding was to being the most startling, this wasn't the biggest surprise of their entire search. The soldier as well as the unicorn watched with their mouths open.

There was a mare with a white coat, and a disheveled purple mane, in a singed, ruined pink dress, huddled in the center of the clearing, holding what seemed to be mound of ashes to her chest. She slowly looked up at them. Fresh tears covered her cheeks, spilling from her surprised eyes.


	11. Turn 11: Reflect

**Heart Of Scales**

**Turn 11: Reflect**

Fluttershy's home finally came into view. With the mailbox and bridge, it was the entire scene that would be captured in a photograph and printed in a real estate catalog in the event Fluttershy decided to sell off her home. He could hear the sound of the river that ran across the front and along with it, the sound of water. A great deal of chirping and flapping noises took over Spike's ears. He looked upwards and saw various species of birds fly off into the sky, lifting off in a swarm from behind the cottage and dispersing as they gained altitude. This meant that Spike was late to see off the current venue on his list, "music". It appeared that the choir had already been dismissed and from where they had taken off. Fluttershy was most likely there, cleaning up leftover bird feathers, droppings, and whatnot. With a light feeling in his chest, Spike crossed the bridge and circled around Fluttershy's home, hoping to catch her before she made haste.

There she was, next to an assembly of wooden poles that allowed the birds to perch in an orchestral arrangement. Like bleachers for the winged creatures, elevated by a central wooden column that rose from the ground. To describe it another way, it was sort of similar to a roof antenna, differently shaped to fit its function.

"Fluttershy," Spike called out as gently as he could.

It took her a moment to spot him, but when she did, she made a smile rather than a surprised look as if she heard him coming from a mile away.

"Good afternoon, Ruby. I was told that you would be dropping by. You missed the last of the singing, but I hope you'll trust me when I tell you they were wonderful."

Well, wasn't this nice?

"Oh, don't worry." Spike shook his head. "You're the one I was least worried about. You and birds, singing, what can go wrong?"

"It must have been a long day for you. The least I could do was keep from being a burden. You aren't particularly busy, are you?"

"No, not for at least an hour," Spike replied. "I'm almost done with my list, and the next few places I won't have to visit until it gets a little darker."

"Would you like to come inside for some cookies and tea then? I was expecting you would come so I thought it would be best to prepare."

"If you aren't busy." Spike felt that they were being extremely polite to each other, but to Fluttershy, this just might be an average conversation for her. It was hard to cut loose in speech when she was being such a dear.

"I sent the birds off to give them time to prepare for the ceremony, freshen up their feathers and invite their friends to watch. I have nothing to do until then, so this is a good chance to pass the time. I was beginning to wonder if I would ever be able to invite you to talk over some tea."

Say no? Not even if a meteor hit Equestria. Who in their right mind would…

Before Spike knew it, he was sitting in her living room. This was a peculiar experience for Spike. He had never actually had the opportunity to think deeply about his past relationship with Fluttershy as a dragon. She was actually the first pony in town to show him any kind of special interest, first to give him special treatment for being a dragon, out of all things. Being a pony never ceased to remind him how overlooked he used to be as far as the social aspect was considered. The fact that he was shown special affectionate treatment instead of the usual timid response from Fluttershy now felt somewhat degrading while flattering at the same time. He had been just another one of her animals, wasn't he?

Whether he was, it would be too early to assume without asking. Having a cup of tea with her in the cottage was as private as he had been with her. She set down two cups and a plate of cookies. They sat on opposite sofas setting the stage for their light chat. Light for her maybe, but Spike had things he wanted to know, if he gets the chance, maybe this would be a good time to find out.

"I never expected that you'd invite somepony like me for a cup for tea like this. I, for one, am surprised at your straight-forwardness. I thought I would have to be around you longer for even a remote chance for this to happen."

"I wanted to personally meet you, after you stopped that dragon and all." Fluttershy looked away while covering her mouth with her cup which she held in both hooves. "Rainbow Dash told me all about it, in detail. She seemed so excited, I began to wonder if she had exaggerated parts of it, as she would often do to make it as thrilling for me."

"She probably did. Taking it alone to prove my strength was never on my mind. I was kind of more concerned at how close Applejack and Rainbow Dash were getting to those teeth. I did what I could, which was mostly running. I would never imagine beating it's lights out or anything of the sort."

"What does it matter? I admire ponies with that sort of courage. Ponies tend to think that I have a hard time being around others I don't know very well, and they're right. But anypony who can stand their ground against a dragon for their friends is in danger of being invited to a tea party by Fluttershy."

She followed with a small giggle. Spike wasn't used to Fluttershy being this friendly. It's like she was talking to him as she would with the other mares. She sounded so comfortable just talking, unlike her usual quiet demeanor.

"It's a relief I caught you as you were stopping by," she continued "I don't think I would have had it in me to invite you personally out of the blue. With you around I feel safer already."

Of course, Fluttershy meant feeling safer from dragons. This was always on Spike's mind. It wasn't any news that Fluttershy saw him as some divine protector. Just what kind of story did Rainbow Dash tell her? Regardless, it was massively disheartening to hear her say it now.

It was common knowledge in her circle of friends that Spike had lost control at the Fashion Show. Despite Fluttershy's initial reaction to seeing a baby dragon for the first time, could she be harboring some sort of fear for them now she knew that they can be potentially just as dangerous as a mature one?

If that's the case, then everypony in town would have realized that by now. The Fashion Show wasn't the first time he had lost control. He recalled the time during his last birthday when he lost it because of his "greed", which was a morbid way to put it, if there ever was one. He never spoke of it. Neither did his friends. Never did he have to, or want to, hear a description of what he had done during the time he had lost himself. He didn't doubt the fact that most ponies in town saw him looming over the buildings, leaving footprints the size of horse drawn carriages.

This led Spike to an obvious and depressing fact of the matter. He wasn't welcome here as a dragon anymore. It took a while with lots of help from Twilight and her friends to mend the trust he had damaged with the townsfolk. It was an awful truth to face. No way was he going to come to any sort of happy ending as a dragon. If only he was as naive as he used to be. He might just believe that the town collectively had a heart, large and kind enough, to let him renter society as if nothing had happened, overlooking the constant risk.

It didn't matter what he believed. It didn't matter what he **wanted** to believe, not anymore. His mind had become hardened to the thoughts that once allowed him escape. It was another thing out of his power. Like his feelings, like his dragon heritage. Becoming a pony, even though, that too, was given to him without option, was something he trusted and did not resent. He had only been bearing in mind the fact, but he was sure now. He didn't want to be a dragon again. Not for what it was, but what it did to him.

Spike suddenly came back to reality. He had been just sitting for a while, sitting silently with such a serious expression that Fluttershy sat nervously in her seat, wondering what she had done wrong to garner such behavior from him.

"Fluttershy?" he asked to make sure if she was all right. Upon moving, after having sat still for some time, he felt the chilled tea cup in his hoof. Thin wisps of steam were no longer rising from the liquid's surface.

"I'm sorry if I'm boring you." The insecurity her voice carried hit Spike in the chest like a cannon ball. He had been so stupid to let himself fall into the pit of his thoughts, leave her like this.

"It's not you." Spike shook his head. "I'm really enjoying being here. It's given me a good chance to relax, get away from things, have some time to think. There's a lot of my mind and occasionally forget where I am when I try and organize my thoughts."

"It doesn't seem like I'll be of help in any way. If you want to be alone, then I can be somewhere else."

Being alone now was kind of what Spike had been leaning towards these past few moments. As much as he wanted to sit and be by himself for a while, he had to take it upon himself to keep Fluttershy company, as she had proved to him that she really wanted this meeting with him. There were a few things Spike wanted her thoughts on. All this time he had thought it would be out of his character to ask such peculiar questions. Fluttershy was probably thinking that she was on the brink of losing him, and at this point she wouldn't be too picky on whatever subject he wanted to discuss.

"You've got a wonderful talent dealing with all kinds of animals," Spike began. "But that doesn't sound like the case with dragons. You have a differing opinion than any other animals that you've handled so far."

"There had been times where I've had to stand up to dragons before, but it was a relief it wasn't the kind that would have ripped me to pieces had I done so. Unlike the one you chased away."

"So you're not afraid of all dragons?" Spike asked.

"Just because I've stood up to them, doesn't mean I'm fearless of them. If they're huge, gigantic, terrible, enormous, and teeth-gnashing, I just have no way around it…"

"That couldn't be the case with baby dragons, can it? They're different, aren't they? Like your friend, Spike, for example. He was one from what I've heard."

"I love baby dragons!" Fluttershy suddenly took on a pleasant tone. However, it faded quite abruptly. "But I didn't know too much about them, so I wasn't aware of how erratic they could be, even though they can be the dearest little things."

"So you're scared of them too? What about Spike? Do you think he still has a place here?"

"Of course he has a place here. This is his home. Every living thing, animal, dragons, even ponies can't be without a home."

"What about the risks? Spike doesn't want to return. I expect you would know. He definitely wouldn't want to bear the responsibility of endangering his town. This isn't the first time it's happened, isn't it? Don't you think it would be better for him to avoid places he doesn't want to endanger?"

"There's a part of him he can't control, and unfortunately he has to take the blame for it. Spike would never want to destroy everything around him, but his bad side makes him do so, against his will, I'm sure. It would be unfair to hold Spike responsible for being the way his bad side is."

"But it's his responsibility to control it." Spike had just escaped his pit of thoughts, but he had nothing for Fluttershy trying to shove him back into it. "It's his fault for letting out of control, isn't it?"

"Problem animals have a bad side that they have a hard time resisting. They just can't help it sometimes and their instincts force them to do things without their consent. Before I knew Spike, I didn't know that dragons also had their own struggle. It turns out that they had the worst of it, which is actually part of the reason I fear them. I'm afraid that their bad side would be out of my ability to handle, despite my talent with animals.

"Watching Spike, I got to see just how difficult it was for him to live with that struggle. He was doing what I was afraid to on his own. Spike has feelings too, he's our friend, and it's not fair that he has to hold himself back because he just happens to be a dragon. It's not fair to punish him for things he can't help."

"What comes after that?" Spike began to feel dizzy. "It doesn't matter if it's fair or not, does it? What good does it do for Spike? It might just make things harder for him to swallow, telling him he just has to live under unfair circumstances, settle with the bad hand he was dealt. What can you do? What can I-"

"Ruby," Fluttershy interrupted him in a calming fashion. "Despite how I am, I always try to speak for the misunderstood animals. We can't do much for Spike but provide love, understanding, and a home. Give him the things he doesn't have to win his unfair struggle against his bad side and the circumstances that come with it. Spike helped me believe that there can be kindness and compassion in a dragon, even more than ponies, the best of it. We have to make sure that those good qualities are never blocked out."

"You're saying that you're fine with Spike returning? What about Twilight and the rest? The townsponies, what would they think of him?"

"We can always help the townsponies understand. Twilight and the others wouldn't care. They would wish for Spike to be safe and okay."

"You won't hold it against him for ruining the Fashion Show, for how he is?"

"What ruined the Fashion Show was something different. Something I hope Spike will learn to overcome. I also hope he'd come home and let his friends help him do so."

"Something different…" Spike repeated to himself quietly.

Spike's feelings, his heart, they were a part of him. They were out of his control, very much like the scaled monster that resided within him. He had believed that he had no choice but to be enslaved by it, that it was him, a part of him. Very much like his feelings, he often questioned if that monster was "Spike", a beast that is unable to distinguish prey and friends.

Now he was to believe that he wasn't the dragon. He was the one that fought it. He was embarrassed to admit that he had lost to it times before. In the end, this conversation proved to have been little help to his current conflicts.

His friends, other ponies can tell him that they didn't blame him for it all. While that in itself carries some value, he now blamed himself for not being able to resist the dragon. He was a pony. The dragon in him is long gone. The mistakes were past, and he is unable to repair any of it, no way to repair the present that resulted from it, turn things back to how they used to be.

"Ruby?" Fluttershy called out to him. "Did you forget where you were again?"

Spike's eyes returned from their state of vagueness, widening from a half-open, distant look.

"My bad," Spike replied. He didn't have much of an excuse for these moments of detachment. "Like I said, way too many things on my mind at once."

Fluttershy looked at him as if asking if expecting him to tell her he had just missed everything that she had just said.

"Don't worry, I was listening." Spike made a small smile, to let Fluttershy know that there was nothing wrong. She was, strangely, not put off by his questions or his interest in his missing dragon self. She actually returned his small smile as if that was what she had wanted to talk about all along.

"It's not often I get the chance to talk to other ponies about something I'm confident in. Then again, I don't remember the last time somepony had cared enough to hear me out this long."

"This is actually the first time I've heard you talk as long as you have." Spike smiled, going back to before he was a pony. Fluttershy wouldn't know what he actually meant.

"Me too," Fluttershy giggled. "Maybe not the first, but it sure does feel that way after being at the receiving end of conversation most of the time. You said you came here to relax, but I ended up talking too much, didn't I? You seem to be worked up instead."

"No, that's not it. You're fine, really." Spike denied. "There were a few things on my mind. I guess I wanted to talk about those things too, not just be alone in your cottage."

"Is there any particular reason why you're so interested in Spike and dragons?" Fluttershy asked causally, without a hint of suspicion.

"I just happened to hear his story." Spike lay back on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. "I was interested in what happened at the Fashion Show, found out more about him from Applejack and Twilight, who he was, what he did, and how he doesn't want to return. I started to feel sorry for the guy myself. He seemed to be important to everypony, especially Applejack, Twilight …and Rarity. Is that weird? That is weird, isn't it?"

"That's not strange at all. Showing so much concern for a dragon you haven't met before. It just proves how much of a gentle heart you have, don't you agree?"

Spike only smiled. He wasn't concerned at all. Unfortunately he wasn't able to feel as he did for his old self as the impression he had just made. The gentle heart she spoke of wasn't in him. He was a liar wasn't he? Making his friends worry for him while he enjoys his new life as a pony. The least he could do was be honest, right?

Living in a place and society that he was born into, but was clearly not meant for. Now he was, and it felt like some kind of compensation for his past hardship. Fluttershy was right. It hadn't been fair from the start. He had the same feelings, he wanted things too. He wanted to be a part of everything around him. Why had he been the one with only a portion of the right to live? A right that everypony around him has had since their birth, but not his hatching.

Now, he was able to walk among ponies as their equals, their superiors even. He was free of being a dragon, free of constant self-control, free to feel, free to desire, free to chase, free to obtain, to love and be loved, choose, not beg. What was waiting for him if he returned to being a dragon? Nothing that was possible as he was now. Nothing felt more right than having a coat, mane, and a set of hooves.

"Thanks for the tea, Fluttershy," Spike got off his seat as Fluttershy was startled at his sudden move to leave. "I've got to get through the rest of this list. We'll have more time to spend later this evening, at Twilight's place. I'm sure you'll come."

"Of course, I'll be there." Fluttershy nodded following Spike to the front door. "There's nothing much to do until the sunrise, now that you're leaving and all."

"I'll be sure to drop by often in the near future. Don't worry about. I'm sure a pony like me will definitely have more reasons to seek your company and think about things. Since I'm headed back to town, why don't we go together?"

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't, I have to wake Angel Bunny and get him all ready for this evening. You see, he wanted to stay up to watch the sunrise, but he needs his sleep, or else he gets very cranky. So I told him he can stay up as long as he naps in the afternoon."

"Sure then, I'll see you there." Spike waved to Fluttershy, who waved back until he was all the way across the bridge and out of sight, down the dirt road in the woods, back to town.

He was Spike. He had always been Spike. Spike was not a monster. Those are two separate things.

Without that monster, he was a pony, Ruby. That was what he was now, what he had always hoped to be, himself.

The trees cast streaks of shadows across the dirt path as the sun began to set. Evening wasn't too far off and Spike was nearing the end of the list. He knew that he had to do it sooner or later. Now that time was upon him. "Rarity" was written in purple letters under the words "Town Hall".

Spike reminisced to his first day in Ponyville. The moment Twilight first opened the doors to Town Hall. There hadn't been anything else that made him happier to settle in a new home, regardless of how exciting and desirable the city life proved itself to be. Rarity was all he would think about in his moments of daydreaming, teasing his brain with those sweet thoughts. Some of which he was allowed to live through even for a moment. His time in Canterlot had the most of those moments. They had come to reality, but in the big scheme of things, were just part of an even bigger daydream.

There had been nothing much else he wanted to do then. Reasons to continue did not come to mind when he had reached his dead end. It didn't matter to him at the time if he had friends waiting for him in Ponyville, ponies that cared. All that mattered was that he had ruined his most prized, invested, beautiful painting in a single, stupid, thoughtless, careless, sweep, and he just wanted to break it. Not just the canvas, but the palette, the brushes. He wanted the paint in puddles at his feet.

He blamed himself for letting his monster take advantage of those feelings, escape his control and do as it wished. He forgot about it, to just once, be alone in his mind, to cry like a child left behind by its mother. That horrible feeling, it was clear in memory. He remembered, realized what it had been, and he had described it to himself flawlessly. It was no wonder Spike avoided Rarity in his mental realm.

Just a thread of thought brought him back to those moments of denial and regret. Before he knew it, he realized that he had been standing in the middle of the dirt road for some time. The last of the warming afternoon sun had lingered long enough on the side of his face to run a bead of sweat down his cheek. Spike swallowed the saliva he had been absent to swallow and continued.

He could have left. That was all he wanted to do at the moment. He would have torn that ticket to Ponyville into pieces without hesitation. Without Rarity it was all over, the one thing he wanted, and he couldn't have it, and chances were, he was never going to. He had all this turmoil and nowhere to send it to. He could have just let it disappear. Just stop caring entirely, but that was impossible. It still hurt. It still ejects him from his surroundings and into his thoughts.

He didn't throw away the ticket. He took the train. He was still here after rejection. Why? Because he had friends? Because it was his home? No, those weren't the reasons. He had lost something and he came to find it, because it still had value to him. He wanted to see if he could restore that beautiful painting. A chance, perhaps…

But that was how he felt then. Although the pain followed him, he would say that it was worn from having been dragged for so long. He realized that there were other surfaces for his brush. The fact of the matter was, he had to decide if it would be better to let the ruined painting be, and embrace a fresh, larger one canvas to paint anew or repair what was his life's masterpiece, one of it's kind. A masterpiece that was like nothing before, or anything that would come after. He came to find what he had lost, but he had found something else, something potentially greater. He did not expect it, he did not seek it, he did not ask for it, however, it was before him.

Spike unknowingly walked into somepony, blocking his or her path. He was in their way. In this case the normal would be to side step and apologize if it was necessary. However, he was immediately pulled out of his thoughts once again when he realized that Applejack was the one in front of him. She was in her usual western hat, instead of her chef's one, while having forgotten to remove a steak of flour from her face or too concerned with something else to have remembered to do so.

"I'm not finished, just taking a break." Applejack spoke first, guessing Spike's question which left him with nothing else prepared to say. "Cobs thought that I'd spent too much time in the heat, so she told me to go for a walk. It's funny that I was told that by Cobs out of all ponies."

Spike began to understand what Cobs meant, Applejack spending too much time in the heat. There was indeed something off about Applejack.

"Is there something wrong?" Spike asked. "Do you need me for anything?"

She hid her eyes under the brim of her hat, regretting that she hadn't worn one with a larger brim so she could cover her face as well.

"I'm sorry about Applebloom and her friends," she said suddenly, catching Spike even more off guard than she did when she answered his question before he even asked. "I'm not sure how long they've been giving you trouble. I'm sure they did it for the sake of fun and games, but if it's been ongoing for a while, I'd like to apologize. Please forget everything you've heard from them, okay?"

She seemed to have a hard time going into detail about what it was that Applebloom and her friends did. Spike had no reason to have difficulty understanding what she meant by "trouble".

He remembered Scootaloo's threats to expose what she had heard from him to her. The rest of the CMC would most certainly be in on it by default. It wasn't too difficult to predict what they were going to do with that information, their course of action. Spike placed his money on the possibility that they would've told Applejack as soon possible. There was no other way for him to explain her behavior. In this case, Applejack's been told, alerted to his feelings, and this was her reaction.

Apologizing? A filly's fun and games? It wasn't even believable to her? Going as far as to tell him to forget about it all.

Did Spike want this? What should he say? That they weren't lying? Tell her the truth? Take a leap of faith and explain what she had heard from them himself, through his own words, directly how he felt about her? Accept her apology and forget?

How could he forget? This was no longer Applebloom's fantasy. It was here, inside him, it was real, wasn't it? Does none of it matter, that he shared in Applebloom's fantasy? Did it not make it real? Was it now just a bigger one? How can it not be, when Applejack was asking him to forget about it all?

For all he knew, she could just be trying to save their friendship. Trying to save a good thing from some stupid pony who wants to make it more than it should be. Spike had always wondered how things would have been if Spike had just pretended to be some domesticated pet of Rarity's that night, stayed silent as he was allowed to be humiliated for Rarity's sake.

He would probably spending his time now, fetching glasses of punch and snacks for Rarity at a party. Watching her enjoy herself, while he too, caught some rays of happiness radiating off of her. Anything would have been better than what had happened that night. At least he would still have something left for himself in the end.

But with Applejack, it was more than being Rarity's pet. It was his second chance and he wouldn't have traded the world for it. He couldn't trade the world for it. Not even for a chance at something greater, and risk losing it all. This was for Applejack, this was for him. She asked him forget, rather than tell him otherwise. Perhaps this was her own way of tell him she didn't want to go in another direction.

At least, as Rarity's pet. He would have had another chance to tell her, a better time, even though it might not have ever come. At least he would be able to continue things as is with Applejack. Be with her more until a better time to tell her, perhaps soon, Spike believed. None of them were ready, it seemed, there was too little to decide on. He no longer could afford to be reckless with his feelings.

"Don't worry about it," Spike replied. "We can't let a few fillies get under our skin, right? It's nothing to apologize about, they've never caused me any trouble."

Applejack stared at Spike for a few seconds with a small smile. A smile similar to a tired work pony arriving home after a long and exhausting day. He'd looked into Applejack eyes enough to notice that her usual spark wasn't what it usually was.

"So, there aren't any problems?" Spike asked, not too happy about being unable to say anything else, at the same time doing a good job acting as if nothing was bothering him.

"I guess, yeah." Applejack gave a weak nod, "I better head back now."

"I'll see you later," Spike added as she turned.

"Sure."

Spike stood, remaining in the spot until Applejack was out of sight. He let out a drawn out sigh of exasperation. Feeling somewhat powerless and letdown at how things had turned out. If only he had control of when Applejack found out of his feelings. All because of Applebloom and her darned friends. The awkwardness that he felt towards Rarity had somehow extended to Applejack as well, and that was against everything he liked about being with Applejack.

He'd never had to think twice when it came to Applejack. Being with her never had to **be** anything. It didn't mean taking a mandatory gamble for a relationship. It was just happiness, spending days the best way possible. Now his head was spinning, asking himself what Applejack thought of him, what he should do. The last thing he wanted was this to turn into another Rarity, and now it was starting to feel that way to him.

Maybe it was his fault. He wanted it to be a different version of it, and the reason why it wasn't working was because he had failed to prevent the same mistakes he had made before.

Spike realized that he wasn't ready for Applejack. He hadn't been ready for Rarity, either.

Looking into the distance, down the street, past the many lamp posts that were beginning to alight, towards the center of Ponyville. He was only a few minutes away from town hall, and Rarity. Their first private meeting in a long time.

Y_ou do understand, don't you?_

"I still don't," Spike whispered, to himself. "I have to."

"For Applejack, for Rarity, for me."


	12. Turn 12: Confidence

...

**Heart of Scales**

**Turn 12: Confidence**

_**Interlude Tertius**_

The Cooking Center gradually grew warmer as the ponies heated the ovens to prepare for the final stage of making the giant cake. They rolled the metal racks containing the large cake molds into place, being extra careful not to let any of the batter inside spill. Applejack watched from high up, on an elevated platform, watching the progress unfold in front of her.

They had a good amount of time before the sunset and were making good on their schedule. Despite a few hitches, everypony managed to do their jobs very nicely. Applejack took a deep breath, knowing that her break was not too far off. As soon as every last cake mold made it into the oven, she would be allowed to head for the break room for a moment of peace, away from the noise and the constant work related yelling. She had been looking forward to this break. Not because she grew tired of working, but because she anticipated the feeling of accomplishment that would overtake her as soon as she began her refreshing drink from a deep mug of cider.

Everything after her break would be nothing compared to the hard work that came before it. And after that would be the party, where she would be able to find some quiet corner to sit back and watch the rest of the scene carry on it's lively festivities. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she would see Ruby come over with a couple of drinks and a few snacks, and until the sunrise, they would discuss their day while relaxing their worked selves, and planning what to do on the usual day off after the Summer Sun Celebration.

"Lock 'em down!" Apple Cobbler shouted after the last of the molds were slid off of the metal racks and into the radiating oven. The ponies near oven backed away as the front was sealed off by bricks with magic. The same unicorns stacking the bricks would make sure nothing inside got too hot or cool, overseeing the baking process while the rest of the staff enjoyed their moment off.

Applejack immediately jumped off of the podium and out of the main cooking hall, down the hallway, and into the break room. There were a few ponies that had already beaten her there, enjoying a few drinks themselves. They were the ponies that would be the first to be called back to the front when the baking was finished. Applejack was also a pony that was required to be in close proximity until the end of the project. Thus, there weren't many places she was allowed to wander, even during her break.

No worries, she will be free soon. For now, her world only consisted of the white foam topping her pint mug and everything under it until she hit the wooden bottom.

"Oh Applejack!" She heard somepony sing from behind, requesting her attention. It was a voice much too thin and high pitched to be somepony working here. It took her longer than it should have to look back and notice Applebloom and her friends, her crusaders, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, greeting her with bright smiles.

"Do you need anything, Applebloom?" Applejack asked. Their sudden appearance wasn't anything like an unpleasant surprise, but she sure as well wasn't asking to see these three here during her precious break time. She also wondered why nobody bothered to ask them what business fillies had inside a cooking center.

Not wanting to let Applebloom slow her down, Applejack took a sip of the cider. It was indeed just the fizzy, refreshing sensation Applejack needed going down her throat and spreading throughout her body from the center of her stomach, but something about Applebloom being here slightly distracted her from it. She was just one care away from having none in the world.

"Can we interest you in a bit of conversation?" Applebloom asked cutely, trying to earn her older sister's curiosity. "You might want to hear what we have to tell you."

"Uh, well... I don't see why not." It would have been one thing for Applejack to go over a few trivial matters with her little sister and send her on her way, but it appeared that a light chat would be a fraction of what she would need to go through to wrap up her business with her. She wanted a talk, an actual talk. There was an urgency in Applebloom's voice that she could not dismiss.

Despite everything beginning to feel like a hassle, Applejack led them out of the break room and into an unoccupied office room a few doors down the hallway. Of course, Applejack had brought her drink with her and was beginning to hold it insecurely, feeling that somehow they might take that away from her too for the sake of their talk. Why not? They'd already forced her to forfeit the preferred location of her break time. What else could they possibly ask from her?

Applebloom and her gang followed Applejack into the room and closed the door behind them. They all stared expectantly at her. A pause seemed to be necessary before they told her this great thing they had prepared.

"As you know, we were with Ruby this morning in the tree house after you left," Applebloom began, preparing for Applejack's imminent reaction. "and we discussed a few things with him involving the two of you. You know, asking what he thought about you. Guess what he said!"

Applejack was prepared, but not for this. Since the moment Applebloom laid eyes on Ruby, or rather his blank flank, she's taken quite the interest in the character. He gradually won over her approval as the perfect coltfriend for her older sister. Watching Ruby and her sister work together, sharing a kind of chemistry she hadn't witnessed between two ponies before in her relatively short life only fed her bold, but reasonable idea that there was something going on, if not, possible between the two.

She had discussed it with her older sister a few times, jokingly, as they were together in the upper floor of their house, right above the barn where Spike was spending his evenings reading a few books Applejack lent him about trees and gardening. It was all fun and games when she first brought it up. Applejack laughed at her theories about the her and Ruby and brushed it off as just Applebloom's new way of teasing her.

As time passed Applebloom continued to be diligently observant and began to sound more serious, pointing out things that even Applejack had a hard time denying, that they could be easily misinterpreted. Applejack no longer continued to laugh her off and began telling her to mind her own darn business, to let her know that this had turned into more of a pester than a tease. Her reaction only gave Applebloom further reason to investigate, which she did, of course, much to Applejack's annoyance. And boy, did that annoyance reach it's peak, right here.

"Look! You can bother me all you want, but don't you even think about talking that nonsense to Ruby!" Applejack sent a mouthful of cider down her throat, and slammed the mug down on a nearby table to show how agitated Applebloom had just made her. It was an attempt at intimidation. What else could she do, really? She was cornered and somehow she knew it, instinctively, at least. "We promised that you wouldn't, you said, and I quote, that you wouldn't 'Sell him any of your hogwash'!"

"Hogwash?" Sweetie Belle repeated in confusion. Likely a word she'd never heard in her household, before, ever. Applebloom seemed to understand though.

"And I kept my word!" Applebloom declared. "I just told him that you two were perfect together and that he should totally go for it. Which doesn't break the promise, cause everything I said was **not** hogwash, it was true. If that wasn't true, would I feel all warm inside whenever I watch the two of you getting along with each other?"

Applejack just stood there with her eyes shut, with a great look of displeasure, massaging the bridge of her snout. How foolish she had been to have stuck the CMC in a tree house with Ruby. She should have known the risk in exchange for the convenience, the perfect chance and pony to watch the kids and keep them out of trouble. It turned out that they had caused her a great deal of personal trouble, which she would have gratefully exchanged for a few setbacks they would have caused in the town's preparations without supervision. How stupid of her. She wasn't the only one who had been troubled. Ruby would have been unsettled by what he'd heard from Applebloom. It would be difficult to believe and he'd take up the same attitude Applejack did, try to avoid the subject and anypony who brought it up.

Applejack picked up the mug and brought it up to her mouth to pour the last of it into her parched system.

But wait, she couldn't know how Ruby had reacted. Applebloom wouldn't have come if she didn't have something solid for her. As much as she didn't want to give her little sister the satisfaction, it didn't not look as if she had a choice. How can she let this chance go? It would be a waste of Ruby's troubles to get this information to her.

"Hey?" Applejack asked, mug over her mouth, muffling herself. She quickly put her anger aside, sounding very calm. This caused the CMC to be on their guard for any sudden bursts of spontaneous,vicious, fury. "What did he say when you spoke to him?" she asked into her mug, looking away.

"Oh, he didn't like it. He was actually a little worked up, to be honest. Just like you, right now." Applejack shrugged. "He was quick to blow me off, refusing to listen to what I had to tell him. Basically, he wasn't going to make an effort to see it our way."

"That's why I told you not to say anything..." She didn't want to talk anymore. None of this was going to help her finish the rest of her job here. Actually, it was going to be a lot harder after hearing about Ruby's not-so-enthusiastic attitude towards Applebloom's ideas.

"You look pretty wiped out," Applebloom noted to Applejack while smiling. "It's a big disappointment to hear isn't it? I mean, the fact that you care so much means that there's something on the line for you, am I right?"

"Why I ought to-" Applejack got off of her chair and began pacing menacingly towards a frightened Applebloom, who was holding onto Sweetie Belle in terror.

She reached Applebloom, casting her shadow over her, but soon realized that there wasn't anything that she could possibly do to her little sister at this point. Finally Applejack threw off her hat and took a seat on a nearby chair, too fed up to even stand, feeling mentally exhausted.

"Just leave me alone," Applejack sighed. "And here I was, expecting you to actually have something helpful to tell me."

The CMC knew that they had more to tell Applejack that could possibly reverse her declining mood for the better. Applebloom looked toward Scootaloo, whose met eyes with hers, asking through eye contact if she could proceed in telling Applejack about what she had learned from her little session of "Stop, Eavesdrop, and Roll". Scootaloo replied with a small nod, giving her signal to go ahead.

"I've only told you how Ruby reacted when **I** asked him what he thought about you," Applebloom said. "It turns out he wasn't being completely honest when he was talking to me. We just happened to overhear him talking about how he really felt, a little while after our first little discussion."

Applejack tried not to give them any more attention than she already had, but once again, she fell victim to her own curiosity. She really wanted to hear what they were really meaning to tell her all along. Ruby wouldn't have been as stupid as to tell a group of fillies his actual feelings, knowing that they would probably tell every living soul they met afterwards. What he had told Applebloom then probably weren't his true opinions on the matter. Then what? What was it that Ruby had kept from the CMC?

Applebloom was just on the brink of telling her when there was a tapping sound coming from the window right next to Applejack, who was too close to the wall, right beside it to see who was outside. But the CMC were looking out the window to whatever or whoever was tapping at the glass.

The CMC couldn't make out what the pony outside was yelling through the closed window, which explained the confused look on their faces, but Applejack sure could make it out, being right next to it and all.

"You better not have told her!" Rainbow Dash yelled to make her muffled voice as audible as she could from outside, making Applejack's ears twitch. So this pony knew, and actually aided the CMC in their shenanigans. Some role model she was to the fillies.

Applejack, with lightning speed, faster than Rainbow Dash's startled reaction time, stepped right in front of the window, in her face, flung open the window, grappled her by her head and neck and dragged her into the room. The window closed shut on its own while Applejack spread the surprised pegasus onto the wood beneath her, waiting for her to recover from shock so she could hear what she had to say to a very cross Applejack.

"What the hay is going on, Rainbow Dash?!" Applejack yelled, shaking her hoof. "I thought you were better than to play along in their little games!"

"Little?" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, outraged at what Applejack thought of their CMC activity.

"Games?!" Applebloom exclaimed even louder, with more outrage.

"So you found out already? Well actually, I wasn't intentionally part of their games," Rainbow Dash rubbed the back of her head, smoothing out her mane, getting back up to her hooves. "Scootaloo talked me into hanging out with her. I had no idea it was a Crusaders thing. I swear on my right wing."

Applejack turned to Scootaloo with a look of perplexion. She was the last filly that Applejack had imagined helping Applebloom out with this personal scheme. Applejack needed to find out how she and Rainbow Dash were mixed up in all of this.

"Scootaloo, why don't you be the one to explain," Applejack asked politely before raising her voice. "Because I'm so hopelessly confused!"

"Well, we split-up after separating with Ruby when we arrived in town," Scootaloo began. "Each of us did our own stuff. Sweetie Belle went off somewhere. I had no idea where. Applebloom kept a close eye on the cooking center, here, where you were working. I was given the to job of tailing Ruby. I followed him around, watching him his do his boring work. Then eventually, he headed here to meet with Applejack. I saw Rainbow Dash on the way, so I asked her to take me on her cloud and I kinda convinced her to help me continue watching Ruby from the air."

Rainbow Dash gave Scootaloo a stern look of warning as she spoke. Applejack shouldn't hear more than the needed to know, especially when going too far into details would doom them both to some more scolding.

"After he went inside, er, we decided to wait until he came back out to **continue** watching him." Scootaloo recited to Rainbow Dash, leaving out choice pieces of information of the stakeout that was sure to cause Applejack to blow her lid, then force the unicorns in the main cooking area to open the oven, and throw everypony currently in the room with her into the heated oven to cook with the cake.

Applejack probably knew there was something that Scootaloo wasn't telling her, but knowing the small details of of the story weren't what she was after. She was interested in what happened after Ruby left the Cooking Center. She was sure something went down after she had seen him earlier today. She waited for the rest of the summary, but Scootaloo assumed that ending it where she had was acceptable to Applejack. She was wrong, however.

"You continued to watch him?" Applejack repeated. "What did he do? What did you two overhear? Rainbow Dash, you better finish this story!"

"It's kind of hard to explain how exactly it happened, but Ruby caught me after he left through the back door." Rainbow Dash continued in place of Scootaloo. "He almost got Scootaloo too but I managed to save her part of the cloud so she wasn't discovered. Anyways, we start discussing work and stuff and **he** starts bringing up talk about **you**. So we did that for a bit."

Applejack stared at Rainbow Dash intensely as she told her side of the story, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth.

"But yeah, he's totally into you." Rainbow Dash shrugged with a nervous chuckle. "Ruby told me, and Scootaloo was right there, he just didn't see her. He also told me right after not to tell anypony, but I couldn't do anything about Scootaloo. Ruby found out about her a moment later, but Scootaloo raced out of there before he could stop her. I was scolded, on her behalf. Maybe he didn't scold me, but he really did seem like he was about to explode in my face. I admit, things might have went too far."

"Too far? You've upset him?" Applejack asked the three CMC members, turning to Rainbow Dash, sounding extremely distressed. "He was about to explode in your face, huh?"

"I can't say I haven't made an effort to keep a lid over all this. Ruby wanted me to keep it from you most of all. I would have been able to do that if I had just managed to keep Scootaloo's mouth shut. You gave me no choice when you forced it out of me. I tried my best, okay? I **should** be telling you, 'congrats', Ruby likes you, back."

"I was right all along, wasn't I?!" Applebloom jumped in. "This is great isn't it? When are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what? My 'feelings'? If there's anything that I'm going to be telling him, it's going to be an apology and an explanation for all this. I can't even begin to imagine where in the world I'll find the nerve to do so." Applejack replied beginning to feel dizzy. "You all have no idea what you're talking about. You don't know Ruby. He's just that kind of stallion. He's a nice guy. He'll tell you what you want to hear, and you four have made the huge mistake of taking advantage of his patience!"

"Four?" Rainbow Dash did not take kindly to taking any part of blame for this fiasco. "Scootaloo, I give up. I'm out of here. I'll be waiting outside, so sort out this out and wrap it up."

Rainbow Dash walked over to the window and opened it, but she stopped as she spread her wings to take flight.

"Before I leave," Rainbow Dash said, staring outside, retracting her wings slightly. "Sorry for interfering with your personal matters, Applejack. I didn't see how complicated it all was, but now I do, and I sort of understand. I'm starting to believe that it doesn't have to be. You have no idea how similar you sound to Ruby right now. It took him a while to say he liked you, but he did in the end. I helped him accept it, and I think you should be thanking me, and Applebloom."

Applebloom managed to make a warm smile at receiving merit for her actions, which by now, had gone very unappreciated. Applejack noticed this, surprised that Rainbow Dash had taken her sister's side after apologizing.

"He said that because-"

"It wasn't for the sake of just saying it," Rainbow Dash interrupted Applejack. "Unless mind reading is possible, there's absolutely no way to know. But from the talk Ruby and I had, I'm pretty sure he meant it. Applejack, get yourself together. There's no use worrying about what's already said and done. Just decide what you're going to do about it now. You've have something excellent in your hooves, don't ruin it, please."

With one swift flap of her wings, Rainbow Dash was lifted out of the room, through the window, and outside. Applejack stood staring at the open window.

"I'm sorry too," Scootaloo said, stepping up to the window herself. "I probably either did the most damage, or was the most help. Anything to keep Ruby away from Rainbow Dash. I wasn't trying to cause you any direct trouble. I'd say that was mostly Applebloom. I hope everything works out." She turned to her two friends, who were surprised to learn that she didn't exactly have the same motives as they did. "Sorry for ditching you guys, but I think it's about time we called it a day on today's agenda."

Scootaloo climbed over the windowsill and left to join Rainbow Dash outside. Now only Applejack, her little sister, and Sweetie Belle remained. Applejack sat back down on her chair after seriously considering between leaving the room and sitting down to rest. She had done the latter. Applebloom was bothered by her negative attitude even after it's been said enough that Ruby liked her.

"I don't understand, Big Sis." Applebloom asked with a sincerely. "I went through all this trouble so there can finally be something greater between you two, is that so bad? What's not to like about Ruby, Applejack? I'd thought you'd be happy if I got you to believe me."

"There are some things I can't do, things that I can't believe. I can't. Not until I find out for myself. Sometimes, it's better not knowing." Applejack replied, appearing to be dozing off on the chair.

"Hey, Applebloom." Sweetie Belle tapped her with her hoof from behind. "I don't think your plan is going so well. If it's all right for you, would it be okay if Rarity had a turn with Ruby now? Applejack doesn't seem to be too interested."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Applebloom had been disturbed by Sweetie Belle's question.

"We've been at it this long. Isn't it your turn now to help me with Ruby with Rarity?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"No way! You're just copying my plan!"

"Fine then..." Sweetie Belle frowned, crossing her arms. "It's up to Ruby to decide, anyway. I'll just have to convince him myself. All I have to do is make a better case."

"Don't you dare!" Applebloom yelled, beginning to feel fear now that she realized that Sweetie Belle's own plan had even a remote chance of working.

Applejack gave the two of them a look of melancholy and spite after having tried to ignore them until they went away, pretending to be taking a short nap for a headache. However, they were right in front of her deliberating if Ruby should be moved as if he was some object for possession. The fact that they had the nerve to do this right in front of her made her realize that she should have just left in the first place rather than continue gracing them with her presence.

She picked up her hat that she had thrown earlier, wore it again, and was about to leave. Applebloom was about to call after her when Applejack ran into somepony as she was about to step out after opening the door.

"So there you were," Apple Cobbler was standing at the doorway, a few inches away from Applejack. "You were supposed to be back in the main room a few minutes ago, yes? It's a relief that I even had the opening to leave in the middle of work. You're lucky nothing important was happening or I wouldn't have even bothered coming to look for you."

She noticed the atmosphere in the room, the look in Applejack's eyes. She could tell something had went on during Applejack's break.

"What happened? Are you not feeling well?" she asked. "If you aren't, then go for a walk, I'll take care of things in the meantime. So how about it, yes?"

Applejack gave a slight nod, she could certainly use an extended break after her original one not having gone as she had wanted it to. Apple Cobbler stepped aside to allow her through.

"Wait up!" Applebloom called. "What are you going to do?"

Applejack took a deep breath. She couldn't be angry at Applebloom anymore. It was because she'd tried to ignore the issue that her sister had gone this far with this thing about her and Ruby. Maybe she was exactly what both of them needed to clear the air of all this modest laughter between their true feelings. Feelings that might agree or disagree. Things they were blind to, or even, didn't want to see because they feared what they might find on the other side. Applejack could just be losing her mind thinking this and needed to teach Applebloom a lesson for being such an interfering brat, but none of that came to her. She couldn't act like nothing was there anymore, trying to snuff it out whenever anypony dared bring it up. She now had no choice but to resolve it before it resolved itself in a way she didn't want it to.

This was about her. Nopony else should be talking for her. There were many ways to try and figure all this out and only she could decide how. Only her.

"I'm not happy about what you did today." Applejack turned to Applebloom. "But I'm willing to forget about it. If you just step off, permanently, and let me handle it."

There was no way for her to know if this was something to happy or otherwise about. Applejack had an air of decisiveness that she had been asking of her all along, but did it mean Applebloom was going to get what she wanted from all this? She could only stare with a confused look, unable to tell what her sister was about to do, and now, unable to do anything about it anymore.

"Promise to stay out of it?" Applejack asked.

"All right then." Applebloom nodded, taking a few glances at her older cousin standing in the hall. "Don't forget what you've heard. Please, think about it." she made a last effort to convince Applejack.

Applejack didn't say anything more to her as she passed Apple Cobbler and stepped out of the room. The dizziness that had overtaken her was gone and was replaced with a feeling of nauseous anxiety.

"I'll try..." Applejack whispered to herself as she stepped out of the Cooking Center and into the orange light of the sunset to think about what she should say when she finally met Ruby again.

Both of them had been forced to discuss their true feelings today. Next time they meet, it wasn't going to be all fun and laughter. Somepony could get hurt. A friendship might break. The bliss that had been the last few weeks of working with Ruby would become memories of a better, happier, ignorant time. She might have to let Ruby go. Ruby might leave on his own. They could be feeling different things. Applejack knew well what she had decided on. What it was that Ruby had decided on was what mattered and what it might mean for her, because honestly, what she had decided on was virtually irreversible and it was going to be difficult if they hadn't decided on the same feelings.

She didn't want Ruby to have to leave. What she had now was what she wanted. She wouldn't ask for more. She wouldn't ask for more. Spending workdays with him, playing around, just being good friends. Was that impossible now? Couldn't she at least try to continue things the way they were? Perhaps a time to discuss these feelings might present itself, a time when nopony has to get hurt, a better time. Let's just put this whole day behind us!

But things couldn't go on like this forever, could they? Both of them were aware. Aware of each other. Any more time and one of them might go ahead and let it out before that better time. If that happens, it would only hurt more. Especially now that they were aware.

Right now didn't feel like that better time, but what if it was? What if this was the "best time" and she was about to miss it? What if everything fades away altogether? Then there would be nothing left between the two of them. Would it be better to talk about it now before it goes stale? Before it's too late and it doesn't even come to mind anymore? She had to tell him, before Ruby completely loses interest, even if there was a chance he never had any to begin with.

She had to tell him. She had to tell him. She had to tell him.

* * *

><p>"Please forget everything you've heard from them, okay?"<p>

"Don't worry about it. We can't let a few fillies get under our skin, right? It's nothing to apologize about, they've never caused me any trouble. So, there aren't any problems?"

"I guess, yeah. I better head back now."

"I'll see you later."

"Sure."

...

...

...

...I am...

...

...

...

...a coward...

* * *

><p><em>And who knows, maybe you can tell her how you feel if everything works out?<em>

_So you knew too._

_It's not the hardest thing in the world to work out._

_But... will it work? It feels really stupid if you consider the circumstances._

_There you go again... Would you be all right if somepony had feelings for you?_

_It would be alright if I had the same feelings for that somepony._

_That's that and there's nothing more to it. It'll work out; all you need is some confidence._

_Confidence, got it. Thanks for the advice. I feel much better._

* * *

><p><strong>To Our Beloved Readers:<strong> Thanks for Reading, LordPlagus777


	13. Turn 13: Camaraderie

**...**

**Heart of Scales**

**Turn 13: Camaraderie**

The sun had completely set, leaving the street lamps the responsibility of lighting the town after it dipped below the horizon. Never before had the darkness of the sky brought Spike back to the night Fashion Show as it did now, as he stood in front of the wooden double doors of town hall. He had one hoof on the handle, ready enter.

He tried to keep his talk with Applejack out of his mind. Something inside told him that he hadn't exactly said the right things to her. That gave him the feeling that he wouldn't have the right things to say to Rarity either. What could he do about it, really? It had been too long since he had even spoken with her. Although he had a basic idea, he wasn't sure what he wanted to hear from her, about how she was doing, what she was going to do now. Most of, and at the same time, least of all, hearing about what she thought about "Spike".

Spike pushed on the wood of the door, a lot gently than he had originally planned to do. It wasn't unlocked so it slid open. He hadn't pushed on it with enough force to make it open even halfway. It was a light nudge, enough to let him see a bit of what was inside through a small gap, and to let Rarity know the door had been opened with the creaking sound it made when it was moved.

There were many tables long and round, covered in cloths of gradations of solar colors. Everything from the chairs to the balconies made it look like smaller miniature version of the Great Galloping Gala Ballroom. Rarity had gone an extra mile and added her own touch of theme to the designs, touches Spike recognized from all his time making dresses with her. Sunflowers were one of those themes along with curtains that swirled like Princess Celestia's colorful mane and tail.

Spike entered to take a closer look, shutting the door behind him, stepping across the red carpeted floor to Rarity, who was on a ladder, hanging ribbons on the ceiling borders with magic, nonetheless. She hadn't noticed him enter, concentrating solely on what she was doing so that she didn't make a mistake. Taking a brief, but closer, look at his surroundings, Spike realized that it would have taken a long time to have done all this work, even if she had started in the morning. He watched the ribbons float around their target before finally attaching themselves firmly on the wall. Spike began to relax from the tension of watching the ribbon on the brink of being hung, but he wasn't given the chance to. The ribbon fell off again as Rarity continued to try and fit it back on.

Spike, unable to watch and let her be any longer, grabbed a ladder on the other side of the room, the side Rarity had already put ribbons up, pushed it right next to hers and climbed up to her level. He was extremely close to her now, closer than he had ever been to her since he returned to Ponyville, but he didn't have time to think any of it now. With a good look into her narrowed eyes focused on the ribbon he could tell she was taking it too far with her magic, her glowing horn flickering occasionally.

Without much thought, Spike put his hoof on Rarity's own that was holding onto the top rung.

"Rarity," Spike called out to her in a voice firm enough to perhaps snap her out of her self induced trance.

Her eyes widened as Spike broke her magic. She stared blindly into space as she took time until the best of her vision returned. Until then she wasn't able to make out anything that was in front of her. She placed her own hoof over Spike's, as if touching this mysterious hoof would let her know who was up there with her. Spike couldn't help but make a look of distress as he didn't feel Rarity's hoof on the back of his own as he had expected, but the rough surface of bandage wrapped around it.

"Ruby?" Rarity asked sounding slightly distant but recovering from her daze. "You're here, I see."

"Let's get you down." Spike managed to maintain a generally worried expression, unlike the one he had just forced himself out of after seeing Rarity's still bandaged arm.

Going down a few steps at a time, Spike helped Rarity down the ladder, side by side, while going down his own, which he found a little difficult given that he was a pony. When they finally reached the carpeted floor, Spike pulled up a few chairs near one of the circular tables, making sure Rarity took a seat before searching the room for something to drink.

Spike retrieved a few cups and a jug of water prepared at the catering tables beforehand. The ice inside the water jug had melted a long time ago, and the water was only slightly cool in the warm summer weather. Placing a glass into Rarity's good hoof, he then took a seat down to do what he had intended to a few moments ago, relax.

"Don't scare me like that." Spike took a drink from his cup while Rarity placed her cup on the table and tried to organize her slightly disordered hair. "I thought you were going to pass out. Just how much of this did you do with magic?" Spike looked around in amazement at his decorated surroundings.

"I didn't' have much of a choice." Rarity sounded tranquil as she rubbed her bandaged arm. "I had to if I was going to finish on time. I almost did too, if only I had been allowed to complete the ribbons."

That arm was a symbol of his guilt, but today he had to resist imploding on himself because of it.

"There should've been other ponies here to help," Spike said sounding annoyed. "I can't believe they let you do all this with that arm. You should've at least called somepony for some help."

"Everypony's doing their part for the day. They're all busy and I would never want to be a burden."

"You should've called me," Spike sighed regrettably.

Pointless, Spike felt it from the pit of his stomach. It was as if everything he had done today, the entire list, had been pointless. He had just stood around, watching other ponies work, doing nothing but travel town flicking his quill on marking off the list. There was nopony who actually needed his help when he got to them. He couldn't believe he'd actually convinced himself that he was doing anything important today.

He got out of his seat and headed over the pair of ladders that were still beside the unfinished ribbons. Rather than climb, he pulled himself up, two rungs at a time to the top to continue hanging the ribbons that Rarity had been straining herself over. He was used to manual work, and after a day like today, it was something he much needed to do.

"Ruby, you don't have to do this for me." Rarity tried to sound as if she had already recovered. However, a day's worth of heavy fatigue wasn't something she was able to hide so easily. "I can finish it myself, I feel better you see?

"I'm not taking any chances," Spike turned to Rarity to explain before he started. He picked up the ribbons and began fitting them onto the wall. "Not with that arm, and the fact that I saw you on the brink of fainting from overexerting yourself. I don't mind doing it for you. It's nice to distract myself with this kind of work."

"I calculated exactly how much magic I would be using, and how much I had in me. I just happened to fall short at the ribbons."

"Then let me pick up where you left off. You're spent obviously."

Rarity succumbed to Spike's persistence, staring quietly into her half empty cup of water. If she couldn't stop Spike from doing her work for her, she could at least tell him how it was done.

Rarity looked up and turned to Spike. "When you hang the ribbons, you must-"

_Thump_

Spike had skipped climbing down the bottom half of the ladder as he hopped off. He was back on the ground before Rarity could even begin explaining the process. She looked at Spike for a moment as he repositioned the ladder to the side. Then, she looked up and was even more surprised to see that he had finished a section of the ribbon perfectly, exceeding her expectations. It was better than what she had done with the previous few hangs, with her shaky magic, not that there was any clear visible difference to an average pony. Ruby really knew his stuff.

"Not a word, nothing work related. Rest." Spike was back on top of the ladder in no time, working on the next section. Rarity continued to stare at him in interest and was still feeling sorry after having learned that there was nothing she could do but keep him company as she let him do her work. "I've got this covered, so feel free to relax for the rest of the night."

"What a shame. I wanted you to see my work in it's completion." Rarity watched Spike move the ladder once more. "I left the door open and everything."

"Not to underestimate you, but I'm amazed with the amount of work you've done," Spike said, sounding impressed. "You're great with your magic, but please be careful not to overuse it. I thought you were about to fall off the ladder when I came in and saw you. Are you trying to match Twilight?"

"It was the only way to make time. I didn't want to call anypony to help. It would actually be more of a hindrance than it would be help."

"That's what I don't understand," Spike said. "You have plenty of decorator friends that would be at your door in a heartbeat if you needed them. I don't see what could hurt about a little help."

"I haven't exactly been the most talkative these days," Rarity said uncomfortably. "I often find myself in subjects I'd rather not discuss. I'm sure you understand."

Of course, that was the reason she had been avoiding everypony. Rarity was no beginner when it came to isolating herself. It was something she was good at. Spike knew that all too well, and she had been doing so since her return to Ponyville.

Spike began to wonder if he would have been the same way if he had never been transformed, given a second chance, returned as a shamed baby dragon. He didn't blame Rarity for often locking herself in her home. There was no other way to hide from the world after it knew all too well what she did. Even if it knew, the world would still want to know more, ask questions with complete disregard of the questioned.

Spike couldn't help but to feel ashamed himself. This shame was not like Rarity's, shame for what happened at the Fashion Show that night. For him, it was the fact that he had escaped the reality of it all together. He had been given a way out and he had chosen to take it, unlike Rarity, who had nowhere to dodge as she hid from the ponies around her. It made him sick. It made him want to tell the town who he was and direct all the blame to himself, draw a giant target on his chest and scream for everypony to throw what they had for him because Rarity was suffering.

Rarity had rights, the freedom to choose, something Spike thought that he didn't have, until this afternoon. Rarity had the right to choose to accept his feelings or not. Nothing was to keep her from choosing what she wanted for herself. It didn't matter what fantasy anypony had in their heads, what they thought they saw, or how they wanted things to be. Spike had been no different than Applebloom. And in all this, he was in the middle of it all. He had painted the fantasy of him and Rarity and everypony misunderstood. He ran when he ruined it all, in one fatal stroke.

Spike regretted having realized it this late, that it was just something that was to remain just an idea, a wish.

For now, there was a familiar sense of duty, one that drove him to believe that he should at least shoulder some of the burden. That it was his responsibility to make sure Rarity had no reason to hide. His faults numbered more than the monster inside him did, and he was adding to his own list as time went by. Simply blaming his monster did not excuse him in the least bit, even though he rejected it as a part of himself. There were too many emotionally injured, too many for him to be concerned about his own pains. He must, for the greater good...

"The last thing I want is to find you unconscious on the floor because you overworked yourself, magic or for whatever other reason. Not wanting to talk to other ponies isn't worth the risk of endangering yourself from exhaustion." Spike remained on top of the ladder, pretending to still be working on the last ribbon, even though he had finished it already. He felt more comfortable talking to Rarity from on the ladder, for now. "You've been avoiding me too haven't you?"

"Now, Ruby, I don't understand why you would think that," Rarity replied. "To be honest, I was starting to believe that you were avoiding me too, but that's just fine. I see you're enjoying Ponyville quite a lot. I'm glad you've settled in very nicely. I realize there's much to do here."

"You were hard to approach." Spike took his hooves off the ribbons, no longer feeling the need to display a reason to be up here. "I wanted to give you space because it felt like you needed that more than anything."

"You've probably heard everything from Twilight and the others, haven't you? They've told you about what I've done, what had happened. You wouldn't be feeling that way if you didn't know so much about me."

"I wouldn't be feeling that way if your friends didn't either. They were worried about you, so I couldn't just sit around without knowing. I thought I'd be able to help, but it turns out, it's something I wouldn't be welcome putting my hooves on."

"Ruby, why would you not be welcome to help me?" Rarity asked.

"I'm just somepony you met on the train, aren't I? I mean, it's none of my business to begin with. Your dragon friend, how uncomfortable you must feel every time you discuss what happened."

"Don't forget that you were the first pony I've spoken to about it," Rarity said warmly. "You're different."

Spike received the warmness Rarity had been meaning to transfer to him. He took a deep breath as quietly as he could, enjoying the treatment as it ate away at his conscience simultaneously.

"Is it fine between you and Twilight?" Spike dismounted the ladder, deciding to put it away. "Everything's been talked out?"

"Twilight and I have spoken," Rarity replied. "I apologized, naturally she did too. We weren't able to discuss much more with each other after that. She tells me not to blame myself because she didn't blame me, that all we were able to do now was wait and see how things turn out."

How things turn out? As in Spike returning?

"What about the others? Have you spoken to them as well?" He asked.

"It was the same with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, without the apologies. They wanted to lift my spirits, a very nice gesture. It would be a lie to say that it didn't do anything, but not as much as they had hoped. They assured me that none of them held anything against me for my decisions in Canterlot."

"I guess there's nothing to say about Pinkie." Spike sat down at a table a moderate distance away from Rarity. Trying to keep as much as "Spike" out of this talk as possible, despite his thoughts.

"Pinkie is actually the most straightforward, as always." Rarity made an awkward smile, as if she remembered one of Pinkie's out-of-the-blue attempts to make a frowning Rarity smile against her will. "She doesn't beat around the bush. She tries to make me feel better in her own silly ways."

"And Applejack?"

"I've spoken the least with her. She only says hello, never bringing anything up. Only making small talk so it doesn't seem like she doesn't want to speak with me. I feel likes she's cross with me, for how things turned out. Thank goodness for that."

"Why?" Spike asked, surprised at Rarity for welcoming Applejack's apparent cold treatment of her.

"It's quite refreshing to have somepony in all this who does not find it a demand to show sympathy for me. It's very honest of her. While I should be feeling bad about it, it's much better than to try and figure through those awkward talks with the others over and over again as they try to convince that there is nothing to be gloomy about. I know they care for me greatly, but it's just not exactly what I need now."

"I must be the same," Spike replied. "Not that I don't share the same feeling of concern as your friends, but if you need more than just all this empty talk. Don't hold back on asking me for anything else, that includes respecting your space. I'll understand."

Rarity looked at Spike for a moment. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Was it disappointment? Did he fall short of her expectations with that answer? Or what it short of her desires?

"When I returned to Ponyville, practically everypony that knew me came knocking at my door, hoping to hear my story." Rarity smiled, keeping a quiet tone. "I'm amazed anypony still cared for what I might've had to say after they've passed around all sort of rumors and theories about me. Did they expect me to tell them at all? My version to be any more exciting that their own? I can't say I've exactly been trusting when choosing who to talk to. It's been too difficult. I've run out of strength to deal with my own front door. Even with my closest friends, it's been hard to just be honest. I wonder if their opinions have changed after hearing the word going around. They're not completely lies, but they're all so exaggerated, villainizing, and so hard to explain. What would it be like, if I just started screaming my problems at everypony, as if they could do something about it, when it's already been resolved from their point of view, adding more to their worries, putting our friendship in strain. I can't do it... They all think I'm some unstable wreck on the inside and that would only confirm their suspicions."

Spike felt horrible, hearing what Rarity had been going through, why she had been so reclusive. He recalled the train ride that night, the one returning him and Rarity to Ponyville. How he, Spike, had been sitting across her all along as she feel asleep in front of him. He remembered realizing that Rarity was braver that he was. How she returned on her own, and not because somepony left her tickets on the vanity in her hotel room.

"I'm sorry," Spike sighed unknowingly.

"Why, Ruby?" Rarity asked staring at him with a peculiar look of curiosity and concern, sounding tired after her long thread of speech.

Spike's eyes widened, realizing his mistake, catching himself just in time. "Sorry... that you've been having such a hard time, dealing with everything on your own. I guess this means I can't do anything but stay out of it after all."

Rarity didn't reply. Her eyes were towards the ribbons Spike had finished but weren't focused on anything.

"I'll be at Twilight's" Spike said, deciding to leave, fearing he might slip up and say something else that Rarity might catch. He was sure she did, just now, looking at him that way. He strided towards the door a swift pace, like the one he had in the train in Canterlot, when he had decided to give up his seat on the private car to Rarity.

Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Spike's gotten out of them what he wanted. Talking them into answering his questions, unknowingly. Rarity, was different. This wasn't a telling of the same story, a circulating story from a different perspective from each different pony. Rarity could tell him one of two things. What she's told everypony else, or what she really wanted to discuss. For the latter to take place she would need to tell it to somepony whom she wanted to discuss it with, in all specificity. That was what he needed, what he came here for. The answer to his past. But now he realized, Rarity would never tell Ruby, an outsider. So what was the point? As Ruby, this was out of his power.

"Spike" was the only one he was sure qualified. The only one who had the power, to open the path to Rarity's true feelings. However, this wasn't a place for Spike. His return felt inevitable, but it was not going to be here in some desperate confession for a shot at a possibly fatal and negative reply. There was no time on top of that. He wanted none of the shame from Canterlot to exist when he returned as Spike. He will use Ruby to at least make sure he returns with some form of admirability about him.

The room was fit to hold the town's Sun ceremony and celebration. It was wide, it echoed, was filled with chairs and tables, had a stage, balconies, and the dome ceiling was high overhead, but Rarity felt that it might have been too big for one pony.

"Wait, Ruby," Rarity called out to Spike after what seemed to be a long internal struggle.

Spike froze in front of the door, staring at the handles, close enough to make his eyes ache by doing so. He turned to see Rarity so far behind him. She was now out of her seat and standing at the end of the straight line of red carpet between her and Spike.

"You're my friend too, are you not? I mean, if it is just me feeling that way, then I understand, if you don't …"

For just a moment Spike looked to the ground, mouth slightly open, shocked at her question. It was so obvious, but it never crossed his mind that she would actually ask about so openly.

"...of course..." Spike replied in a very quiet, but serious tone. "Of course I'm your friend, Rarity."

"Then why would you believe that you wouldn't be good enough to talk to me?"

"I'm not Twilight or Applejack, or anypony that knows you like I should before you trust me with anything. You know that too, don't you?"

"That night on the train," Rarity referenced, much to Spike's surprise. There was a hint of sincerity that Rarity was trying to pass as nonchalant. "I can't tell you why I feel that way, but it was like I could tell you things and you wouldn't make much of it. That way, neither would I. It made me wish that the train ride had been longer. I wanted you to hear more. Somehow I felt much better getting off the train after riding with you than I would have coming back on my own."

It was strange to Spike, how similar they felt. Spike also had wished that the train had been longer. It was painful, but he wanted to continue listening. He wanted the train to stop only when they both knew everything about each other. Confessing to a sleeping Rarity, he wanted to tell her more too. Contrary to his expectations, it was easier for him, getting off of the train, having been with her than it ever would have been on his own. Spike remembered how Rarity introduced him to the others at the train station, as he was considering a part of the woods to be his home for a good while. He realized how crucial she was to his welfare here. She called him her good friend. Spike would have too, despite everything that had happened.

"The more I talk to Twilight and the others, the guiltier I feel." Rarity continued. "There isn't any of that when it's you. You're the only one..."

Spike looked at the door. Wondering if he would ever in a million years be able to use it to leave after hearing Rarity tell him all this. Along with the fact that she was willing to tell him more, it was as if a great emotional barrier separated him from the door handles. It was convincing, although there was still no sure way to determine if Rarity was being completely honest with him, but what was he to do?

Spike returned to sit down with Rarity, beginning to feel that it was too obvious that they were about to engage in conversation to actually have it. Rarity was right across him and after persuading him to stay and continue talking, she had also realized the kind of awkward atmosphere the two were in. What could Spike say, exactly, to break this unnatural mood? He couldn't just bluntly tell her "Well, I'm here, start talking". That wasn't the way to do it. What he needed to do first was to make sure that, not only Rarity, but he too, was comfortable. Start with the small talk, maybe. Rarity would want that. He guessed this on the fact that they seemed to be very similar on how they felt about most things.

"Do you remember that dinner party at Twilight's a while back?" Spike asked.

"Yes, I do." Rarity replied. "I'm sorry I didn't stay. I heard you had been cooking that night. I would have reconsidered if I had known you were there. You didn't take it personally, did you?"

"I doubt you were in any condition to be enjoying a meal." Spike running the tip of his hoof on the table cloth in front of him, imagining the wood of Twilight's dining table. It was the spot where he would have placed that extra set of silverware. "You were really set on that letter weren't you? Worrying about... well, It wasn't unexpected. I didn't take it personally at all."

"I was selfish that night, Ruby." Rarity made a guilty curl of a smile at the end of her lips. "If only I had been emotionally stronger."

"You were too concerned about your friend. It would have been odd if you did stay and have dinner as if nothing was wrong." Spiked suddenly found it hard to drive the conversation as it went along. Maybe it was because he was hastily trying to think up things to say. This was because what he was saying wasn't how he actually felt.

"Is that so, Ruby?" Rarity asked, seeming to be slightly disappointed that he would've found it odd that she would have joined her friends to enjoy a dinner.

"Who am I kidding...?" Spike found it impossible to completely maintain his untroubled expression. It was taken, for a moment, by one of great sadness. He bit the inside of his bottom lip to resist. Holding a composed exterior at this point was like cupping water between his old dragon hands. A pony would find that task even harder. Despite his efforts, Rarity had already noticed this fluctuation. Spike gripped the table cloth under the table, deciding to let out what had sudden overflown from inside him. "I wanted you to come, and try my cooking, be with your friends. I wanted that to happen, so badly."

Why in the world was he being so emotional, now? This was unnatural, so sudden. At the same time, they were feelings hidden away in every crevice of his veins, just waiting to spill out at the slightest disturbance. Like snow that would cause an avalanche at the smallest noise. He was supposed to be hearing Rarity out, not pouring his feelings out to her.

Rarity looked at Spike, mouth agape. Words couldn't describe how sorry she felt, for leaving him hanging that night. She was taken off guard. He was so different from his usual outgoing personality. She leaned forward to look at Spike's face as he lowered his head to regain himself. He took a deep breath, finally over it, leaving Rarity unsure how much her absence had affected him.

"I remember the smell, Ruby." Rarity found a smile to be the best for the moment as she spoke. She was surprised herself, like Spike was, that she had become the one listening.

Perhaps this place was a place for none of that, no speakers, no listeners. Not with both parties clearly having too much on their own plates to take any off of anypony else's. They were exchangers, in the spirit of mutuality.

"I was so famished, recalling the aroma. I thought I was going to go mad when I returned home that night. It actually took my mind off of the letter for a while."

"Twilight and I," Spike managed to return to normal once more. "We were planning another dinner party, invite more ponies over this time."

"For me?" She asked, realizing their intentions.

"Of course, for you." Spike nodded. "Twilight would have loved it if you had come, to the past dinner. It would make her happy if you attended the next one."

"Only if you're cooking. I still remember that aroma, wafting from the kitchen, strangely familiar. But I wonder if I would only sully the mood by being there. I don't want for the others to feel as if they were obliged to show me any kind of special attention."

"Never," Spike said immediately. "You can trust your friends with that much. They'll be thrilled for you to just be your normal self again instead of being shut in at home all the time."

"Would that really be okay, Ruby?" Rarity asked as if it was too good to be true. She asked once more, to Spike's puzzlement. "If I joined you, would it really?"

"Why are you asking me?" Spike chuckled nervously, shaking his head. "Is there a reason you'd need my permission to go?"

"Well... you're the one cooking..." Rarity replied, having trouble thinking a reason for her question.

"Just because I'm cooking doesn't make the library mine." Spike laughed.

Rarity made a warm smile, but it fell away a moment after. Spike had just begun to enjoy looking at it. Something was the matter.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked.

"Applejack," Rarity said. "I'm not sure if we'll get along at the party. As I've said before, the last thing I want is to be in the center of any negative attention. I want to be out of it all, with my friends. I hope Applejack still sees me enough of a friend to allow it. It would be terrible if it becomes difficult to get along with Applejack. Tell me, Ruby, what does she think of me?"

"She's just as concerned about you as anypony else. She won't be cold to you at a dinner party of all times."

"Can you be the one to ask her for me?" Rarity asked.

"That's..." Spike remembered that he wasn't doing so well with Applejack either, "I can try..."

Rarity couldn't count how many times Ruby had surprised her during his short time with her. She had thought him to be the closest of friends with Applejack. Much closer that she herself had achieved, she would daresay. She expected no less than a definite and enthusiastic yes from him. Yet he sounded hesitant, uncertain. However, she didn't want to bring it up. For some reason, she would rather not discuss Applejack, not when they were alone together.

"Is it true you killed a dragon?" Rarity asked, bringing up a subject close to Applejack that she could think of. It was just absurd enough of a question to snap Spike out of his anxiety as he thought how he was supposed to react to this outlandish query.

"Where in the world did you hear that?" Spike asked, placing his two hooves on the table rather firmly. "That I killed a dragon?"

"Sweetie Belle," Rarity looked away, hoping that Spike wouldn't think too much of it. She was right, Spike sighed, as he normally would, hearing about CMC antics.

"I didn't kill anything that day." Spike explained. "If anything, the dragon tried to eat me. It went for Applejack and Rainbow Dash first, though. I thought I'd hear a story of me and the dragon in boxing gloves before I hear one involving me killing it."

"Forgive me, I can't say I didn't have my doubts. It was merely a question." Rarity said. "So you fought this dragon?"

"You can say I took it on, but only because Applejack and Dash were in danger."

"Where did it come from?" She asked.

"Out of the corner of my eye." Spike looked up at the ceiling, thinking hard to that very moment. He remembered exactly the way it appeared, the only problem was, the memory of where the dragon had appeared from was as vague as something in a memory of one's childhood. Spike simply couldn't tell where it had come from, but that didn't matter, it appeared, and thank goodness he was able to stop it. "I ran it into a river. Never saw it again."

"I see," Rarity nodded.

There was a pause. It wasn't awkward. It was a sweet pause. They were alone, sitting across each other at a table. It was dark outside. The only thing missing was the room, rumbling as if it were accelerating on a set of tracks. It was like they were on the train again. Talking, just talking, a moment away from it all. It had been a moment that had certainly done them great benefits. Spike knew that both of them wanted to recreate that setting. They were very similar, after all.

"Do you hate dragons, Ruby?" Rarity asked Spike.

"Hate them? Spike worked his brain once more to think about this. He couldn't deny, there was some kind of dislike, deep within him. One he was trying to consciously compress. At the moment, he would only feel a little less than comfortable if shown an image of one. Other than that, there wasn't any sort of hatred he could feel in his chest and mind. "They're just dragons aren't they? Even if they do bad things, it's just how they are, sometimes. Ponies might see that as a reason to hate them, but then again, I can't take any side of an opinion."

Rarity was hesitant to reply. Spike knew Rarity was thinking back to the Fashion Show. Ruby would know that too, her history with dragons.

_It would be unfair to hold Spike responsible for being the way his bad side is._

The fact that Spike had learned not to blame himself for what his bad side did would really be pointless if Rarity saw them both as one and the same.

_If there's anypony to blame, it would be me..._

But Spike knew that Rarity didn't hold him for what he did outside of his senses. He didn't exactly know. He had somewhat of a good feeling. This was his chance. If he just planned his next few sentences carefully, she might just tell him, what she thought about Spike.

"I don't know what I think, to be honest," Spike added. "I'd like to know what you think of them, if it wouldn't be too intrusive of me. I am aware of your friend, Spike..."

"You're thinking that Spike was the one who ruined the Fashion Show," Rarity sighed, taking a moment to glance out the window. "Dragons, I've come to learn, are driven by desires. If it's to destroy, then they will destroy. Yes, it was a dragon that night, wreaking havoc, but it wasn't Spike. Spike, he was driven by something else, something far from the primitive desire an ordinary dragon would have. It was something noble, deep, and sincere."

Rarity looked back at Spike, by now who was staring down, hearing every word out of Rarity's mouth, but lost in the feeling of gratefulness and relief at finally confirming that Rarity held nothing against him for losing control, or for his feelings for her.

"He loved you," Spike said quietly with a smile. "So I've heard.

"I know," Rarity also smiled. "I knew."

_Maybe Rarity... just wasn't ready to make that kind of decision._

"Did you mean it?" Spike asked with much tension, although he gave a very mellow impression. "What you told him, when he confessed?"

"I wasn't sure at the time,' Rarity replied. "I didn't know if I had done the right thing, for me and Spike. I certainly was trying to. It was all very sudden. I've had time to think about it now, consider everything that had happened and is happening now."

"...And?"

"I've decided that my answer would be best unchanged." Rarity nodded to herself with a firm expression.

Spike also nodded, with a sliver of disappointment. He had been expecting it after all, told himself many times not to let his fantasies drop him from a greater height. It was still a shame however, that he never got to be more than just a loyal friend. Nevertheless, he thanked Rarity, for not blaming him for all that's happened.

"Why is that?" Spike asked.

"We were too different, Ruby. As a pony and a dragon, we are better suited to chase other partners. It's going to be a challenge for me, I must say. He was the best, more than I ever deserved. There are others. I am not to sure about myself, but certainly for him."

"Because he was a dragon." Spike spoke to himself in a low voice. He glanced at his hooves, almost having a hard time believing that it was something that simple, keeping the two apart. He believed Rarity, everything she's told him.

_There is a solution to everything._

_Spike will return, after he has sorted out his feelings._

Whatever fear Spike had of returning as himself, had long vanished. He finally felt as if his hooves were firmly attached to the ground. No more uncertainty, that itch at the back of his mind, the guilt, the not knowing. What was there left to do now that Spike's greatest question had been answered? That was near impossible for Spike to consider now. Just for this moment, let him be free of all troubles and concerns.

There was a knock at the door, just as Spike realized how much time they had spent talking to each other. Rarity and Spike rose from their chairs at once to avoid looking as if they had been doing nothing but working until the last second. They left the table area and closer to the short hallway connecting the large doors to the circular room. The knocking continued for a little while until Rarity and Spike looked at each other and realized that one of them needed to call them in for them to enter.

"Come in!" Spike called first.

The wooden double doors opened as Spike and Rarity stepped away from their tables to meet their visitors. As Spike guessed, the ponies that were knocking were inspectors from the planning department, here to make last minute checks before the decorated room was prepared for open use. There were three of them and not one was without a pair of glasses and a clipboard, making Spike wonder if they were failed attempts to clone Mayor Mare.

"Well, this is very nice!" One of them said, as the three passed Spike and Rarity right by, as if they weren't in the room.

"This will be excellent for the celebration." The other replied to the first at they grew farther away, looking at decorations towards the inner part of the room.

Spike was puzzled at how none of the inspectors stopped to compliment the actual pony who did all the work instead of the decorations. They didn't hang themselves up, did they? Spike looked to Rarity, but she really didn't seem to care about the lack of deserved attention. In fact, she had left his side and went off somewhere, returning a few moments later with her possessions, that included tools and books of reference, things that she had used to aid her work. As Rarity checked her stuff and had finished her preparations to leave and call it a day, she looked towards the inspectors, who still hadn't finished scrutinizing the decorations. She beckoned Spike to the door, accepting that she wasn't going to hear anything from them

Once again, Spike couldn't simply stand there and watch all of Rarity's work and efforts go unappreciated. She nearly passed out preparing all this. Rarity turned to see why Spike was not following her out yet to see Spike looking in the inspectors' direction.

"Hey there!" Spike called. "Rarity did a fantastic job! Don't you agree? You almost let her leave without thanking her!"

"Yes, of course, Rarity." An inspector said hesitantly. "As always, you've proven to be the best pony for the job. We hope you'll be well, until next time."

"You are very welcome." Rarity made an effort to reply. It sounded as if both sides had forced themselves to communicate, however, Spike was very pleased. With his ears full and chest content, he started towards the door with Rarity, who gave him a weak smile as if asking if that was really necessary.

"What's up with them?" Spike asked.

"Oh don't worry about them. They've always been that way, more so lately."

"Are they jealous or something?" Spike asked.

"Dear heavens, I hope not." Rarity let out a brief lady-like giggle.

Spike didn't exactly have the best idea of how other ponies saw Rarity, but it certainly wouldn't be better after the Fashion Show indecent and the rumors following it. Ponyville might be somewhat small compared to Canterlot, but that doesn't mean there was only one designer with the hopes to make it big in town. How they must've felt to see a great opportunity go up in smoke in the hooves of another, the best. It isn't surprising if they held some sort of spite, even if they tried not to.

"What are you going to be doing before the sunrise?" Spike asked. "I don't expect you'd be wanting to spend the night crowded at Twilight's library party."

"I wish to stay at home," Rarity replied. "It does sound very anti-social, but it's for the best, you see. It'll be different now that we've finally spoken to each other.

"I understand." Spike nodded. "I hope you get lots of rest."

"I'll be resting in a much better mood, and that, I hear, makes all the difference, especially when I have a dinner party to look forward too."

"If you ever need to talk again, my doors will always be open," Spike admitted to Rarity.

"Ruby, I need you to promise me." Rarity sounded serious, in contrast to the lighthearted mood that had been. 'I've been waiting for somepony to talk to, about what we discussed, the way we had tonight, since I returned here. Now that I've finally had that very much needed conversation, I feel as if I can finally take a step outside without having to feel as if the world was watching me. I need you to promise me something Ruby."

"Anything, Rarity," Spike replied with a look of anticipation.

"I need you to promise that you won't worry for me any longer." Rarity said with a smile. She didn't say it in a way that felt as if she was rejecting him. It was a good thing, Spike could not describe how, but he was proud of her in a way.

"I promise," Spike agreed. Although this was something he wasn't completely sure that he would be able keep, for the moment, he had to agree. Rarity was asking for his trust, and he will be eager to give it.

"There is something else too," Rarity started, "You've heard plenty about me tonight, things that Twilight should have heard. I should have told them to Twilight, the way I've told you, but I've never been able to do it. I know it's selfish of me, but if you can, please explain what you've heard to Twilight. When you get the chance, of course."

"She's just waiting to hear it from me, you know." Spike replied. "She's been counting on me to get through to you."

"Then it appears that you will be able to satisfy her then." Rarity sounded pleased at seeing her request fulfillable. "That way, things will be much easier at the dinner party. I am guessing Applejack will be there too."

"Yes, she will." Spike nodded in a less trilled tone. He felt his smile fall slightly, his eyes lose some spark. Rarity caught on it immediately.

"Whatever difficulties you and Applejack, most of all Applejack and I, share between each other, I believe that there can always be a positive resolution to everything. We must stay optimistic. I can't say I know everything about her, but whatever may have happened, she's not the type to linger on anything negative for too long."

Rarity's words somehow helped Spike feel lighter inside. As she said, placing optimism where he wasn't able to have before. He had a look on understanding unbeknown to himself. Rarity saw this and, having a knack for reading Spike's expressions, knew that she had said the right things to the troubled stallion. Knowing she had done everything that she had intended to do here she gave Spike a pat on the shoulder with her bandaged arm and started out the door.

Spike, instead of following her out, felt that it was more natural to watch her leave than go with her. They would be going the same direction, making the move unfit after they've just sealed the conversation. Spike had other things in mind that he would like to consider before he made his next move, too many to even take the first few steps outside of the town hall.

Ponies began to pass him and enter the building. He didn't care who they were. All he was focused on was Rarity, who was walking away. Watching her until she vanished from sight. All Spike could think about was that conditions were finally stable for him to return as Spike.

Return as Spike, not a dragon.

He was a pony, but he did not have complete faith that it was going to stay that way, as strong as it was. Celestia's words continued to float in his mind.

_Spike will return, after he has sorted out his feelings._

Spike felt as close as to sorted out than he ever had been before. However, the name Ruby, he will have to use for just a little while longer.


	14. Turn 14: Sweet Bells

...

****Heart of Scales****

**Turn 14: Sweet Bells**

_Interlude Quartus_

Rarity sat at a booth in a reasonably visible part of a large showroom, located in the inner parts of Canterlot Castle. She wasn't exactly sure which part of it she was in. The hallways of the castle built who-knows how many years ago were as confusing as they were old. No matter how "inner" this part of the castle may be, if it was still open to the public for reservation and use, it must still be far enough from the actual innards to do so. The navigation situation was not as serious as Rarity had imagined it to be. After all, she was probably the only one in the room who wasn't completely familiar with the layout of this part of the building. The others were quite used to the castle as far as they had been allowed in, given that they had used and attended many events that took place there. The other designers were currently enjoying themselves in the room more than Rarity was. Canterlot was a playground for ponies as such, it was still to be for Rarity.

A more detailed description of where she was would be at a Pre-show Designer Dress Presentation. It wasn't in the main hall, where the actual Fashions Show was scheduled to take place. It was held in a smaller show room for the attendees were smaller in number. Presentations such as these were traditionally held a day to two before the Main Fashion Show. Designers who had made dresses for the show were given a chance to display their dresses, in their dress forms, for the each other to see. For this event, many dress forms decorated the showroom. A variety of selections from a variety of designers.

This was also a good time to socialize with other designers. Forming groups, they would circle the area, examining, rating, commenting on the presented dresses, giving advice and telling each other what a difficult feat they had managed to pull off completing their own particular dress, how special their talents were for completing such a piece. This event could potentially be more important than the Fashion Show itself. Getting good word and spreading one's name among the designer community, making friends, keeping good relations, meeting new ponies and adding to one's contacts, all of these were just as important as dazzling the common audience at the main event. It could have a bigger impact on one's future with a bit of charm and luck.

Rarity was the exception in a lot of ways it seemed. Not only in being unfamiliar with the area, but she appeared to be the only one at her own booth, alone at that, watching other designers pass her dresses, not bothering to look at others, which would probably just be an intimidating experience for herself, anyway.

She should be socializing, shouldn't she? It was one of the things she was meaning to do when she came to Canterlot. Alas, it was not as easy and open as Rarity had hoped it to be. This event was nothing like the small catwalk shows she was familiar and used to. These weren't the smaller, less known, designer circles that she was able to lunge into and fit in seamlessly. The Canterlot Fashion Show, the mother of all shows, and the top designers in Equestria competing against each other. Rarity found herself unable to separate her tail end from her chair. She was only here because Princess Celestia was kind enough to give her the opportunity. It would never be because she had the actual talent. Here she was, as the other designers questioned how such an unknown managed to get herself into the most prestigious of Fashion events.

While Rarity was the least known of the designers, and had the least credentials to her designing name, that didn't keep her from being a formidable contestant in the event. Sure the others questioned how she came to be here, but the dresses she presented was enough to convince them that this wasn't a freak decision on the part of the organizers. They could somehow see how it happened. Her dresses were good, in the eyes of some, great in the eyes of many, and excellent in the eyes of the forgiving.

Some designers stopped to look at Rarity's work. Rarity glanced at them occasionally to see if they had any kind of disdain on their faces. Rarity would have been happy to see that her superiors had stopped to give a fraction of their time to appreciate her work. She found it hard to look at them as they did, however. Groups examining a line of dresses would exchange reviews with each other, telling each other that they were either nice or substandard, never ecstatic at a work, unless it was to be in the good graces of a particularly higher designer. The groups stopping Rarity's dresses tended to discuss the actual maker rather than the dresses itself, which were, whether they wanted to admit it or not, undeniably a factor to consider in the competition.

Rarity felt that there were miles between her and the rest.

"Rarity, from the town, Ponyville?" somepony asked Rarity as she was in her thoughts. The designers who had been at her dress was now before her booth, speaking to her, a group of three mares. They sounded rather friendly and welcoming. Something Rarity hadn't expected the other designers to do, make the first move. Their clothes hinted that they weren't too high in the social ladder themselves, yet they seemed just right for her to be with.

"Yes, that would be me." Rarity replied.

"Come and join us. We've taken an interest in your work. I see you are very skilled with the thread and needle. It would be a treat to hear how you've managed in the designing period."

Rarity's eyes widened, ever so slightly, but in somewhat pleasant surprise. What kind of luck was this?

"...Of course." Rarity nodded when she finally accepted what was happening to her.

"Please, start with this piece. I say there are elements in it that I've never seen in this competition."

In Rarity's eyes, her dresses were better than they were ever supposed to be. She wasn't supposed to have had enough time to make the dresses as they were now. She wasn't supposed to have the leisure to have added the precise details that made them better than without. She wasn't supposed to be receiving this much attention for her dresses.

They spoke of the dress closest to Rarity's booth, dazzling purple and green, sharp, but smooth and elegant. Her best dress, the dragon dress.

"It would be my pleasure." Rarity smiled, tapping into her knowledge of Canterlot socializing.

It was then that Rarity was realized, no, reminded that it wasn't just the Fashion Show. Her dresses had always been better than they were ever supposed to be. It's been that way for quite a while now.

The headpiece glimmered in the light of the chandelier hanging above.

* * *

><p>Nopony would hold it against Spike for what happened at the Fashion Show. While he was accepted as a pony in the town, things weren't exactly perfect with Applejack. However, it wasn't to the point of irreparable damage. A small talk would clear everything up, a small and honest talk. It was sure that both of them wanted the best for each other, and cutting cords definitely wasn't the way to it. Things on that end, as far as Spike was concerned, were going to be all right. There was still disappointment, Spike had to admit. He had placed his hopes, and in the end, they had amounted to nothing beyond his expectations.<p>

Hope and expectation... there was a curious, tragic, ironic relationship between the two.

Then there was the matter of Rarity. She was supposed to be a dead end. Try to put his mind to working out a solution, it had been almost impossible. He had been avoiding it all this time. Now he knew, from her answer, what the problem had been. It was a simple problem, a matter than had already been resolved from the start.

Rarity turned Spike down because he was a dragon. He wasn't a dragon anymore. So had the problem been solved?

That was as far as Spike was willing to think, through. No further, not yet. Somehow, he felt that he was going to need more than Rarity's answer to truly consider what he was to do about it. There were other factors to consider beforehand.

But why? He wasn't a dragon anymore, problem solved. What more is there to consider?

A whole lot... That was why Rarity's answer sounded and felt slightly off to Spike.

__Maybe Rarity... just wasn't ready to make that kind of decision.__

…

"No," Spike said to himself. "Still not ready..."

It was neutral. There was no reason to see it as a problem anymore. He could leave it as it is and there would be no problems. Even if she did find out that he was "Spike" all along. He didn't have anything against her did he? His actions towards her as Ruby would prove it. It would be a shocking revelation for everypony, no doubt. In the big picture of things, did that matter? He would be truly back with his friends and the Fashion Show incident would truly be a thing in the past. No tension between Twilight and Rarity, Applejack as well. He and Rarity would continue to be good friends. That would be a good ending.

Or so Spike expects...

Could it be better? There was a chance, another one, with Rarity. It was matter of if the problem was really as simple as it was presented to him. The more he thought about it, the stranger it was to him.

It couldn't have been just because he was a dragon... As easy as it was, as easy as he wanted it to be, was Rarity that shallow? Ignoring his feelings because he had some scales, spines, and claws?

No... He was now going further than he was willing to. He needed more.

_She's anything but cold and indifferent. If she's the emotional, over-dramatic mare I know... If it's anything otherwise, the worlds coming to an end._

Spike then realized how much time had passed. He was supposed to be on his way to meet Applejack at the Cooking Center. He was late, complicating things for him even further. How much easier was it going to be, repairing things between him and Applejack after breaking his promise to meet on time at the factory? He might just make it, if he hurried. The ponies entering the Town Hall were startled as a blinding streak of violet flew out of the doorway and ran into the evening. Spike cleared his mind, letting the wind in his ears blow away his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Spike arrived in front of the Cooking Center just as most of its lights were beginning to switch off. It appeared that most of the ponies working there had called it a day and the last of them were closing the place down. There was a chance that he just might be right on time. He took a few steps forward as even more lights in the building began to shut off. The feeling of doubt began to grow as the only light left was the one just past the front entrance. If there was somepony in the building, they would be just past that front door. If Applejack had indeed waited for him, she would be pony behind it, or so he hoped.<p>

There was a feeling in his gut that it would happen. Things tended to be that way for him. What did Spike mean? He knew that as soon as he reached for the door knob, it would open from the inside.

As he predicted, the door opened right on cue, but it wasn't who he had been expecting behind it. For a moment, he had mistaken her for Applejack, as he did the first time. It was one of Applejack's many cousins, Apple Cobbler. The same coat and mane, just different eyes and cutie mark. It was still amazing how similar the two cousins were in appearance.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to come." Apple Cobbler said to Spike before he could say anything to her first. "Applejack isn't here. She asked me to tell you that for her, before she left, of course."

Spike wondered what this whole thing was about. Applejack should have no reason to stray from their original plans. At least she told Cobbler to tell him for her, which means that she trusted him to be here as much as he trusted her to be somewhere Spike could find her to ask her about it.

"Did she say anything about where she was going?" Spike asked her.

"Wherever you two were planning to go together before she decided to first, I suppose. She said she was 'going on ahead', which should mean the obvious. The party is what I heard, if I heard her correctly."

"Why would she just leave?" Spike asked. "Did she say anything else?"

"She asked me to pass on an apology for leaving you like this. I'm not sure for what reason she had to leave so quickly, but it appeared to be urgent."

Something urgent? At least Applejack didn't just leave without saying anything at all. She had some business she needed to attend to. Spike knew where to find her, and that was good enough, wasn't it? The only thing that would have changed is that they'd meet at the party instead to laugh everything off. Considering it now, wouldn't that be better than a long, uncomfortable walk by themselves to the party. Talking in the lively atmosphere would make it much easier to have that honest discussion, the reason being that they would be too busy enjoying themselves. Yes, that would hopefully be the end of stormy seas.

Spike's eyes turned to the hallway behind Apple Cobbler the moment the light inside had switched off with seemingly nopony inside to make it do so. After staring into the dark hallway behind her and soon hearing some light hoofsteps, Spike learned that Apple Cobbler had not been the only one in the building this whole time. The pony who emerged from the darkness was somepony Spike hadn't been expecting.

"Why hey there, Ruby!" Sweetie Belle greeted cheerfully. "I knew you'd come!"

Spike had an impulse to strangle Sweetie Belle on the spot, pick her out of the ground like a ripe onion and throttle her, but then he realized those feelings were reserved for Applebloom and Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle as far as he knew, didn't really do anything to cause him any trouble. She just followed the other two troublemakers around, mostly because she didn't have anything else to do or anypony else to be with. As instantly as Spike felt his violent impulse swell, it imploded at the realization that there was no fault in Sweetie Belle.

"Why are you alone?" Spike asked. "Where did your friends go?"

"After Applebloom's plan sort of fell apart, they left, leaving me alone here." Sweetie Belle replied quite cheerfully. She sounded awfully happy for somepony who got left behind by her friends. "I didn't have anywhere else to be or anypony else to be with, so I stayed and hung out with Apple Cobbler."

Apple Cobbler looked away when Spike turned to her in surprise for making work such an unusual pairing with Sweetie Belle. With her seemingly uptight personality Spike doubted that she would be any good with fillies, when it came to the part of having fun with them at least.

After spending a good amount of time being their caretaker for Applejack, Spike couldn't help but feel a sort of gratitude towards Apple Cobbler for taking care of Sweetie Belle for a while.

"You make it sound as if it was a lot of fun." Spike noticed Apple Cobber quietly leave them after realizing that her work was finished.

"I tried getting a cutie mark in baking, cleaning, turning off lights, and locking doors..." Sweetie Belle went off, Spike was used to all the crazy things the CMC did to earn their mark. He was actually surprised she hadn't tried to do more than just four during the short amount of time Sweetie Belle spent with Cobs. She wasn't just being used to close down the Cooking Center, was she?

Spike wanted to thank Apple Cobbler before she left, but she was already out of sight. Now it was just him and Sweetie Belle. He tried to spot Cobs in the distance, even though she was gone. Where she was going to spend the rest of her evening, her day off tomorrow, Spike wasn't sure. Just how was **he** going to spend the rest of this evening? How was **he** going to spend his holiday tomorrow? The future was a mystery, as it has proved to him over and over again.

"Say Sweetie Belle, how would you like to come with me to a party?" Spike broke out of his stare into the distance and turned to the filly.

"I already promised to go with Applebloom before she left." Sweetie Belle went ahead of Spike. He expected her to lead the way to the Library, but she was walking in another direction.

"The Library's that way, Sweetie Belle." Spike caught up, hopping in front of her in an attempt to direct her down the right street.

"I also promised Applebloom that I was going to spend the night with her at the club house." Sweetie Belle, ignored Spike's obstruction and continued after going around him. Leaving him looking back at her walking away, with a puzzled expression.

"The farm is also that way." Spike noted to her pointing in the same direction.

"I know that. I just need to pack a few things for the night. I won't be coming back to Rarity's for a little while, so I better be prepared."

"We're going to the Boutique?" He asked in surprise. "Won't she be home? Like, right now?"

"Yeah, that's what whole reason I'm bringing you with me."

Spike wasn't surprised after realizing what Sweetie Belle really meant to do, bringing him along on this trip to Rarity's home. He knew after spending the week close to Sweetie Belle as Ruby, and most of his life in Ponyville as a dragon that she wasn't one to hide her motives. It was clear what she was trying to do, pair him up with Rarity as Applebloom had tried to do with him and Applejack. She had a very "Sweetie Belle" way of doing things and whether it puts her in an advantage or disadvantage, she was, as Spike was about to learn, honest.

"You're just going to take me to Rarity? Somehow we're just going to see each other and then you'll get what you want?" Spike asked. "No tricks, no spying? Is this all you've got?"

"I'm doing my best, Ruby!" Sweetie Belle suddenly sounded frustrated. It appears that Spike had touched a nerve. "I'm not good at this like Applebloom is. Plus, I don't have anypony helping me out. My friends all left! It's not fair that I've had to help Applebloom with her dumb plan just to have her bail when it's my turn! I thought Scootaloo would help me, but it turns out she never really cared in the first place!"

"Wow, I didn't know it was like that..." Spike bit is lower lip, raising his brow. "Sorry..."

He never realized how deep the conflicts were even in the Cutie Mark Crusaders. If Spike was correct, Applebloom was really the only one who actually wanted all of this to happen. Never did Sweetie Belle do anything to cause him trouble today, as he realized before. Not that he knew of, at least. Even if he didn't know, and she somehow had some behind-the-scenes part in all of this, he would still be thankful that she was never enthusiastic about Applebloom's plan.

It was actually kind of cute how she was working so hard, putting up with Applebloom, waiting patiently for her turn. Now that it was her turn, she played the game fair, clean, and honest. Continuing even though she didn't have any pony to help her, even though her plan was a little simple and thoughtless. It was a quality he had never expected out of a member of the CMC.

There was indeed one other pony in this town that could help her. She wasn't completely alone. She had him, after all. The least he could do was make this as easy as possible for her. That didn't mean he consented to everything Sweetie Belle wanted to do, or wanted him to do. There was no guarantee he would go to Rarity anymore than he was sure to go to Applejack now.

Then why in the world was he following Sweetie Belle when he should be heading to the party as soon as he could to see Applejack? It was then that he wondered if there was even a need to. He already had her answer, didn't he? Maybe it was because it felt incomplete. Not everything was said when they last met, or so he felt. Did he want to go to the party just to hear that Applejack really did want him to forget about their supposed relationship? That she didn't want one? Did he really want to finally confirm that? Even though he had been telling himself that the whole time, it didn't make it any less painful, the fact that Applejack didn't want to be in a relationship with him, that it should be forgotten, not even set aside for the time being.

Then he was avoiding Applejack? To avoid hearing something he had realized he didn't want to hear?

"Aww, don't worry about it," Sweetie Belle said after a while of silence. She thought that she had hurt Spike's feelings with her sudden rant, but that wasn't the reason at all. "In the end, you can say that I came out on top! All of Applebloom's plans have failed, and while she's busy trying to save it, I'm here with you! Going to meet Rarity as we speak!"

There was really no point to seeing Rarity now after their talk back at the Town Hall. In fact, it would be better to avoid meeting her while Sweetie Belle was present. Meeting her again would just create an awkward atmosphere when Sweetie Belle blatantly asks the two of them to start going out. He can't have two Appleblooms working against him, and Sweetie Belle was just about to cross line of turning into one. Should he just run from her now and avoid that situation?

No, Sweetie Belle was the only pony he could speak to before he had to meet Applejack. Why was she the only one? The reason was, because she had seen Applejack most recently. He needed clues as to how she was after their meeting in the middle of the street earlier this evening. Perhaps that would help him figure out what he had to say next time he met her. It would indeed help to know more than Applejack expected him to know.

This wasn't the first time he had heard Sweetie Belle say that Applebloom's plan had failed. Spike was afraid of what that might mean. If Applebloom's plan "didn't work", there would be less weight on Spike's chest. After hearing that it "failed", he could only wonder how hard it did. Things were definitely different than he had made them out to be.

Never again, never again, he told himself many times.

"Applebloom's plan failed?" Spike asked. "Where is she now?"

"She went after Applejack," Sweetie Belle. "To try one last time to get her to see things her way."

Spike was suddenly more concerned about Applebloom than he was with Applejack at the moment. Even if everything's been talked out, in his and Applejack's case, laughed off and forgotten, their friendship would still be in jeopardy if Applebloom continued to force this.

"So in the end, Applebloom's plan failed... What happened?" Spike asked even though he knew exactly why it had failed. Applejack had refused to listen to Applebloom once she met Spike and agreed together to put everything behind them.

"We went to the Cooking Center to tell Applejack about what Scootaloo had heard from you. We were doing so in an office when Rainbow Dash suddenly appeared. Applejack forced her to tell what she heard and she straight-up told her that you liked her."

Spike let slip a groan he had been meaning to keep inside.

"I was fearing the worst, but it turns out, she wasn't too happy to hear the news. It was like the she didn't want to hear it. She tried to rationalize it, tried to convince herself that it wasn't true. After that, she told Applebloom to stay out of her business forever and left to take a walk, Applebloom, as usual, asked her to reconsider before leaving. I guess that's when she met you, during the walk."

"We did meet. She said she was out on a break." Spike sighed. Not to happy to hear the news, huh? He guessed that he didn't even have to be at the party now to come to a conclusion on Applejack's feelings. At least he could accept that Applejack didn't want anything between them before confronting her. It would make the encounter easier. He would be less likely to do or say something that he would regret later. He knew what she wanted, and he could discreetly give it to her.

"What did she say?" Sweetie Belle asked, but then changed her question. "Better yet, what did **you** say?"

"Whatever we said to each other, it was supposed to put to rest everything Applebloom's been stirring up," Spike replied. "Since she was taking a break, I can take it that she went back to the Cooking Center. You were still there when she got back. How was she then? She should have calmed down, am I right?"

"You're right, in a way... I'm not too sure myself, she was hard to read. She certainly wasn't happy though. Applebloom was completely baffled and chased after her when Applejack decided to leave. That's the last I saw of them."

Wait, what?

Spike couldn't make sense of anything Sweetie Belle just told him. He thought nopony could be as happy as he was for resolving the whole misunderstanding except for Applejack. Why wouldn't she be happy after making up with him? Didn't she wish for the same friendship that they shared before Applebloom decided to try and turn it into something else? As everything went on, Spike could only be more and more sure that Applejack was keeping something from him, something that could quite possibly hurt him. Maybe it was for a much bigger reason, that she left in such urgency. Maybe it's just Applebloom getting on her nerves one last time, as Sweetie Belle had told him. Yes, that was it, wasn't it?

"Wasn't happy, you say?" Spike chuckled. "Was Applebloom that desperate? Bothering Applejack until the end, driving her out of the Cooking Center before we could meet. Isn't that what this is all about?"

"I don't even think Applejack was all that angry at Applebloom. She was just really gloomy, you know? It was like she was completely shut Applebloom out. It's kind of hard to believe that you did say something that would put all of this to rest."

"But we did." Spike sounded very uneasy. "There shouldn't be anything wrong... I said what she wanted me to say."

"Well, I don't know, Ruby. I can't help you either." Sweetie Belle stopped in her tracks, turned and stared at him looking doleful. Spike looked back with a look similar to a disappointed foal whose balloon had just burst.

"But here we are!" Sweetie Belle spread one of her arms big windmill motion forward and pointed towards their destination just a few more seconds ahead.

Spike recognized it immediately. The Carousel Boutique, Rarity's home. The lights were on upstairs, which meant that Rarity was indeed home this evening, as she had told him at the Town Hall. He had been too worried about Applejack now to think of how to explain to Sweetie Belle why he couldn't see Rarity.

Before Rarity heard Sweetie Belle's voice, checked outside her window through drawn curtains, and saw both of them in plain view, Spike pulled Sweetie Belle behind the tree, a short distance from Rarity's home.

Sweetie Belle was going inside the house and meet Rarity to get her stuff one way or another. Spike couldn't change that. He couldn't just run away and leave her with the chance that she'll tell Rarity that Ruby had been with her but ran away at the idea of meeting her. He had to persuade Sweetie Belle to act as if she had never seen him tonight, and not even bring his name up to Rarity for the rest of the evening. If he could just do that, Sweetie Belle would cease to be a problem to him, for now.

"I can't meet Rarity right now," Spike said bluntly. He then placed his hoof over Sweetie Belle's mouth to answer her question before she had the chance to ask it, but he had moved faster than he thought. He had silence Sweetie Belle, but had nothing to give as an explanation.

"Why?" Sweetie Belle pushed away Spike's hoof and asked in a surprisingly quiet voice. "You've been asking me about Applejack all the way here. Now you don't want to meet Rarity? If you don't like her just say you do and be over with it. Is Applejack that much better than my sister?"

There were some things Spike couldn't ever tell a CMC member, even if it was Sweetie Belle.

"You can be sure, Sweetie Belle. It will **never** be because I don't like your sister," Spike said in an extremely serious tone. He was hoping that she would buy in, no, accept his reassurance. "I'll never say that Applejack is better than your sister either, nor the other way around."

"Then which one is it?" Sweetie Belle asked, sounding very depressed despite Spike's choice of words. "If you can tell me, I'll leave you alone... I don't want to be like Applebloom. I don't want Rarity to be like how Applejack was."

Like how Applejack was?...

"What..." Spike swallowed. "What if I can't tell you?"

For a few moments they listened to the leaves rustle in the wind above them. None of them fell to the ground, no matter how strong the gusts were. In the distance they could hear echos of celebration, but it was only beyond the tree that concealed them.

Sweetie Belle's sober eyes met Spike's for just a moment, but they both turned their head to the sound of a door opening, breaking the silence surrounding the Carousel Boutique. Spike was too distracted by it to notice Sweetie Belle leave his side and rush out into the open. Spike was about to chase her but his hooves instinctively caught the trunk of the tree before he made himself visible to everypony on the other side of the tree. He could only peek as Sweetie Belle met her elder sister. After seeing Rarity's white coat and almost looking directly into her eyes, Spike immediately whipped himself completely around behind the tree and pressed his back completely against it's surface, drawing slow heavy breaths.

* * *

><p><strong>To Our Beloved Readers:<strong> It's been way too long, sorry about that. I finally got that corporation job I wanted and worked to the point of breaking down in tears for. Also got my drivers license. It was all worth putting off the story, for just a little a bit. Yeah, so I've been writing for a while and it turns out that the 14th Turn was long enough to split into two parts, which I did. I'm glad to say you'll have the next chapter in exactly a week, guaranteed. In addition to a good chunk of time on my end to work on future chapters.

"Comments make me cum." ~LordPlagus777~

**Thanks For Reading:** LordPlagus777


	15. Turn 15: Badly

...

****Heart of Scales  
><span>******Turn 15: Badly**

Spike waited for what felt like to him, a half hour. He tried his best to hear, but their voices were buried in the sound of the wind and the rustling of the leaves which seemed to grow louder just for that crucial moment. He shut his eyes to try and pick out their conversation from the air. However, nothing was to be heard. He wondered about what they could be talking about. Was Sweetie Belle going to tell her that he was here?

Soon, there was a noise other than the leaves that Spike recognized. He heard Rarity's hoofsteps grow closer as he slid around the tree to avoid being seen. Did Sweetie Belle tell her where he was hiding? Was she coming to catch him hiding behind the tree?

Just as steadily as the sound of the hoofsteps grew, so did it fade. She was gone, but Spike didn't want to check just yet. He wanted to stay close to the tree for just a while longer, until he was sure that Rarity was far away. A moment later, Spike could hear another set of hooves approaching the tree, smaller ones that could only belong to Sweetie Belle. He realized that for a moment, he had been preparing to show himself to Rarity. Not because he thought that he was going to be caught anyway. He had been preparing to do it voluntarily.

"She's gone," Sweetie Belle said looking at him from around the trunk.

"You didn't say anything about me?" Spike asked.

"No I didn't," Sweetie Belle replied. "I really wanted to though, but I won't do it if you don't want me to."

Without another word, Sweetie Belle went ahead to the Carousel Boutique, leaving him there. After taking a moment to consider her reply, he instinctively followed her to the front door, which she had left open for him to enter. Spike couldn't go any further than the welcome mat, however. Sweetie Belle had been looking towards the doorway waiting for him to catch up. When he finally appeared and was unable to actually cross over from the outside onto Rarity's floor, she wondered why that was so.

"You don't hate Rarity, but you don't want to meet her," Sweetie Belle said to herself. "I don't understand why you didn't want to. Is it too hard to even say hello or have a short chat? Why can't you two remind each other that other exists?"

The reason for avoiding Rarity was actually quite simple. Spike wanted to avoid at all costs the scenario where Sweetie Belle blatantly commands the both of them to get together, that relationship shattering, pinnacle of unspeakable uncomfortableness, Applebloom scenario. However, Sweetie Belle had exceeded Spike's expectations when it came to discreetness. He didn't want to tell her the truth and tell her that he couldn't meet Rarity while she was around because he couldn't trust her.

It wouldn't be fair to Sweetie Belle if he didn't give her something to keep her mind at ease. Answer her question of why he didn't want to meet Rarity. Yes, it was his obligation to give her a good answer. Especially after she kept his wishes and did what he had asked her to do.

"You know what my job was today, going around and checking preparations for the festival. Somewhere down the list I was bound to meet Rarity tonight, and we did."

"Of course!" Sweetie Belle jumped with a bright grin. Excited at the fact that she had already gotten what she had wanted all along. "What did you two do with each other?"

"She seemed to be having a hard time with the last of her work, so she let me help her out." Spike made sure the make it clear that Rarity was the one who let him help. "After we finished, we sat down and had a chat, a good one in a while for her from the looks of it. You can say we almost lost track of time. We would've spent the entire night if we had the town hall to ourselves."

All this sounded somewhat exaggerated to Spike, even though it was true. It could be because it was Sweetie Belle at the opposite end of the conversation. Sure It was great making her feel better by telling her this, and he really did want her to feel that way for her conduct today, but Spike really hoped that she wouldn't misinterpret his words and understood it as if he had forced Tom onto a better half of a gold ring, pulled it out of his saddle bag , got on one knee, and proposed to her at the end of their night long conversation as the first light of the sunrise bathed the both of them. That would be a twist, a horrific twist if Rarity was told of it.

"What did you two talk about?" Sweetie Belle asked, approaching him at the door way.

"This and that," Spike said but decided that it was too vague to be an acceptable answer. "We talked about each other, not much more than that."

"Then there wasn't a problem then." Sweetie Belle smiled. "But I don't see any reason for you to avoid her just now. I would have told her a million great things about you, you know. Really give you a boost on her affection points."

"When we were just about finished talking, there was something she asked me to do." Spike once more planned his words carefully. "And I didn't feel that it would be right to meet her until I did those things first."

"What things?" Sweetie Belle asked eagerly. "Is there any way I can help?"

"I can't tell you. It would be too long and difficult to understand. Just be a good little sister, and don't cause any problems. Tell me a few things about Rarity occasionally."

"Are you planning to get her a gift?" Sweetie Belle sounded as if she had information Spike would kill to hear. "I know a 'few' things about Rarity."

"I have a feeling that there's going to be a time when I'll be needing to hear them." Spike nodded. "For now, you'll just need to answer my questions when I have them."

Sweetie Belle nodded as Spike wondered, what could Sweetie Belle possibly tell Spike that he didn't already know about Rarity?

The two of them stood there for a few seconds, saying nothing to each other. Spike was just outside the doorway and Sweetie Belle was standing inside the Carousel Boutique, right before him. The two of them stared at each other. Ambitious insects entered Rarity's "luxurious" home as Spike took too long to realize that Sweetie Belle expected him to step inside.

"Well?!" Sweetie Belle said with an impatient look. "Come on in?"

Spike lifted his front hoof from the ground and passed it over the door step, just hovering over the surface of Rarity's floor, not pressing down against the ground underneath. It was funny, he never imagined even being here again. Not just viewing the inside from a distance but going as far as entering it. He once promised himself that he was never going to step into that place again. Now that promise had faded, if not already broken by the choices he had already made.

Rarity's home, he had been as much of an assistant in this place as he had felt being an assistant to Twilight, perhaps even more so, in a way. It had been a place where he had lived out some of his most peaceful moments. The place he had secretly wished to go, from the moment he set foot into Canterlot to the very moment he fell off that tower.

No.

Spike still wished to go, inside. That was the whole meaning of the word "secretly". Even he wasn't aware of it now. Now he was here, just a step away. Would it be any different as Ruby than it had been as a dragon? It was like a step he would never be able to take back if he took it.

No, once again. Maybe this wasn't **that** step. Maybe he had already taken it. Maybe that was why it felt as if this step now was far from the only thing he was unable to take back. Maybe that was why it felt pointless to question it any further. Maybe there was a reason to it all, even though he was constantly being forced to take the next step.

"Excuse me," Spike said in a small voice finally passing through the doorway. While it didn't feel like much at first, a wave of tingling excitement filled him gradually. He took a deep breath looking around. Although the air tasted different, he was indeed once again in Rarity's studio. It was here that Rarity gave him permission to follow her to Canterlot.

Sweetie Belle quickly hurried up the stairs after Spike had begun to feel comfortable. As she didn't say a word about whether he should stay or follow, he decided to follow. Since he had already entered, it was good chance to explore a little further.

Tailing the speedy little filly wasn't an easy task while trying to absorb his surroundings. It was almost a pity that he couldn't wander with a slower pace. Rushing through the hallway wasn't his choice method of travel for his return after so long.

Sweetie Belle slipped into a room, almost being missed by Spike, who would've passed it if he had been just a little more distracted.

"There are a few things I need to find first." Sweetie Belle looked around the makeshift visitors room for her in small look of disapproval. Spike wondered what the problem was. It appeared to be completely acceptable for somepony to live in. "Rarity comes into my room once in a while to clean without my permission. She says it's cleaning but sometimes I can't help but to think that she's actually doing it to hide my stuff."

"Well, take your time." Spike sighed, no longer eager to be at Twilight's library party. He wasn't sure if it would be better to talk to Applejack early or give her time at the party before they spoke to each other. There was the Applebloom factor, but at this point, what more could she possibly do? If her "plan" indeed had failed, then she no longer had anything more to add to Applejack's troubles.

"Yeah, this going to take a while." Sweetie Belle sighed, taking a step back from her storage chest to look around her room, wondering where Rarity had placed her essential belongings.

"At least we know Rarity's doing something while she's in here." Spike tried to make good of the current situation. He looked back down the hall they came from.

_I've run out of strength to deal with my own front door_

_Now that I've finally had that very much needed conversation, I feel as if I can finally take a step outside without having to feel as if the world was watching me._

_I need you to promise that you won't worry for me any longer._

That was a promise Ruby had made to Rarity. One Spike had made in his name. In the heat of the moment, for the sake of the conversation, it had to be made. It was something he could have never made as "Spike". He made it knowing that it would only last as long as "Ruby" did. That promise was one Rarity made with Ruby. Did she make it because she trusted Ruby to keep it? No longer worrying about her. If he had thought of making the same one with "Spike", she would have had to have known that it was a promise she could never ask Spike to keep, never trust Spike to keep, never expect him to keep.

There probably were a few things Rarity could never ask, trust, or expect Spike to keep.

_Dragons, I've come to learn, are driven by desires._

There probably were.

That made him wonder if Ruby would last as long as he was able to keep that promise he made to Rarity.

"Darn, this wasn't what I had planned when I brought you here." Sweetie Belle had stuffed her saddle bag with a whole range of stuff while Spike was lost in his thoughts. "You were supposed to be having a good chat with Rarity right about now, not spacing out at my doorway, watching me pack."

"It's your plan, Sweetie Belle," Spike replied. "Don't you have a plan B?"

"Well, I can turn this lacking situation in something much better." Sweetie Belle had a wide grin on her face. "By that I mean, it might actually be better that Rarity isn't here."

Spike did not like the sound of that. Sweetie Belle left her bags and walked towards then past Spike, taking him a little deeper into the hall, sooner than he had expected, they were in front of a door that Spike had often dreamed of in his days as a dragon. It was outrageously ordinary for a door if it's position. Appearances, whatever they might be, there was indeed great value in the privilege of being allowed to cross it. That value Sweetie Belle also understood. Rarity's room was the last place Spike was expecting to enter during his visit here.

"You should know how much of a blessing it is to be this deep in Rarity's home." Sweetie Belle let Spike know in a matter-of-fact kind of way. "Other stallions would do just about anything to be where you are now. They'd be glad just to make it past the studio, but we're here in front of Rarity's very room. No stallion has ever made it this far into Rarity's good wishes and home. As they say, a mare's room is like a window into her heart."

It was like Sweetie Belle was telling him that one's worth in Rarity's eyes was equal to how deep they had ventured into her home. Her room was the very deepest, in that case, what would that make him?

"I heard Spike did it." Spike stared at the door with a small smile and a sigh at his oh-so-amazing accomplishment, knowing it didn't actually mean much, remembering Rarity's explanation to why she had rejected him. "But I guess it doesn't matter if he did or not, because he was a dragon, apparently."

"What makes you say that?" Sweetie Belle asked, hoping "Ruby" wasn't serious about what he had said. "Spike was actually the whole point of bringing you here."

"Why Spike, Sweetie Belle?" He was surprised at her insight. Well, Spike would know it too if somepony was constantly trying to get at his sister. Sweetie Belle is the closest to Rarity in this town after all.

"It was actually Rarity's idea that I spend a night with my friends. She wanted to give me some time off for 'helping' her these past few days. As you know, she hasn't been having the easiest time with her bad arm and she's also been using magic to get most f her things done. I've been doing my best as an extra pair of hooves in the house. Work isn't the easiest, but I'm always reminded of Spike. Especially how I'd never get any time with Rarity because he'd be helping her work and she'd be working even more because Spike was helping her."

Spike tried to hide his apologetic smile, which was hard to spot to begin with because it was that much subtle.

"Nowadays she talks with me the most and I got to spend lots of time with her while we're doing chores and stuff. I now understand what Spike was doing."

Spike bit his lower lip. Once again reminded that his "secret", his feelings for Rarity, was never very much of one to begin with. It was a fact he had long before accepted, his inability to be discreet, but something about Sweetie Belle, of all ponies, having known all along brought it back with a whole new kind of sting.

"We don't fight all that much, I learn new stuff from her, and I don't mess things up all the time anymore. We've grown closer as sisters and it's been great!"

Sweetie Belle pushed open the door. The inside of Rarity's room was revealed steadily as it swung. Spike, who wasn't prepared, let his eyes sink to the ground as his keen pony sense of smell took charge of perceiving the space before him. It was the same smell of Rarity's home that had been constant all throughout her halls and rooms. Here was where it was concentrated the most. This room was the source of it all. Never before had Spike's keen pony snout been put to such use.

"I'm just a filly, and I'm Rarity's sister." Sweetie Belle stepped in first. "So there are things I can't help her with, and things I can't be for her."

Sweetie Belle dragged Spike into Rarity room, who was somewhat weakened after being hit with such a wonderful and nostalgic perfume.

"But you can do and be those things," Sweetie Belle continued. "Help her out, work with her, like Spike and I did. Who knows how close you two will get? All you have to do is be there for her."

_You probably need him for more than I do..._

_That's not true!_

_don't be asking yourself why she didn't invite anypony else..._

_She's taking you..._

_You're someone worth taking..._

_You've done… too much for me already..._

_I want you to know that we finished this together..._

Spike felt the air around him send tingles past his coat and into his skin. Those tingles burrowed and squirmed their way into his muscles and bones. He felt dizzy. Happy that he was in Rarity's room, dizzy because of the sudden shock of being so, and sinking into his thoughts as if he were in a mental quicksand because of the things Sweetie Belle was telling him.

"Just give me... a moment." Spike felt the full weight of his body on his four legs for a few seconds before he recovered. "You've made your point, Sweetie Belle. Quite overwhelmingly, you've outdone Applebloom, for sure."

"Really?! You mean it? Well, of course. I can't say that I did all the work. It wouldn't have worked if Rarity wasn't so awesome to begin with. Is it settled then? You've decided to give Applejack a rest?"

"Not so fast." Spike took a deep breath. "Nothing's decided. Like I've told you. There are things. Things I have to hear, things I have to say, things I have to find out, things I have to do. Nothing's decided, not until every one of those things have been settled."

Spike needed to save his friendship with Applejack. Say the right things, which he didn't know what they were. He truly believed that there existed some combination of words, certain words in a certain specific order that could explain all of this, but he just hadn't been able to find them.

All was forgiven for the incident at the fashion show. However, he couldn't just sit here and watch while things continue as something so much less than what could have been. He needed make sure Rarity wouldn't have to hide anymore. That was all that was in his power as Ruby. More would be impossible. He didn't want Rarity to fall for Ruby. He would rather not have anything at all if things had to be that way. If he was to accept anything as Ruby, it would be Applejack. That relationship would be somewhat genuine, not a lie to recreate something that failed before. But even that, was on the brink of failing. Then what would be left?

And then, there was his return... Was it as a dragon? Was it only by name? Revealing the pony he is now to be Spike? He only hoped for the latter. He feared if he attempted avoid Celestia's "prophecy" it would only be fulfilled one way or another, against his will. The maddening thought that he could maybe just escape those dooming words on that letter. Then he would not have to consider the fact that it was only going to be easier if he accepts it and goes through with it bitterly, for returning as Spike, or Spike returning would never be something easy for him, as far as he could see.

So he didn't know if this "pony" thing was going to last. Not knowing that, it was impossible to see very far into the future, the near future, even. It would make planning for it just as difficult, if not impossible. His options were grossly limited. For the time being all he could think of doing was helping Rarity re-enter her circle of friends. The dinner party he and Rarity discussed, passing Rarity's messages to Twilight so she would be left with an adequate explanation of the situation. It wasn't much, really, compared to what he wished he could do. He wasn't sure what, exactly. He just wanted to do "more", whatever it was.

Spike began to see clearer. His hindered vision returned to it's original sharpness. There was indeed something different about the room around him. It wasn't the level of cleanliness he had come to expect from Rarity's room, however clean it was at the moment, he knew it to be cleaner.

Quickly putting aside the minor imperfections he decided to take a closer look at his surroundings, clues that might tell him things about Rarity he didn't know. He didn't expect to find anything out of the ordinary, except a first aid kit at Rarity's dressing table. He walked up to it, which Sweetie Belle noticed and quickly followed.

"This is for her arm?" Spike lifted up the top of the kit and looked sorrowfully at the cut end of a roll of gauze hanging over the edge as well as the many miscellaneous medical materials inside.

"Yeah, it is," Sweetie Belle replied with a bit more seriousness.

Spike made an effort to ask her how Rarity's arm was, wondering if she knew much about it at all. If Rarity still needed those bandages after all this time, there was no question that it was something serious. Not to mention, the injury was draining her constantly, and Spike was concerned just as much. He knew about injury treatment, just in case Twilight ever needed it when she got hurt. He thought he knew it all, that he was prepared for any situation she might need him for. In Rarity's case it felt like he didn't know anything at all. Even if he did know, he was couldn't all the same. He stared at himself in the mirror wonder how somepony so capable can be so powerless.

Spike's eyes steadily grew as she spotted something next to his face in the mirror. In the far end of Rarity's room, there another desk used as a private sewing station. On top of it was something Spike had unconsciously categorized as just another element of Rarity's slightly unkempt room. Who knows if it was there because of neglect? Who knows if Rarity had deliberately placed it there for her own mysterious reasons?

Spike turned immediately and walked over to the desktop sewing station. It wasn't the sewing machine or rolls of cloth that were of his interest. It was clear what his attention was directed at, a small, dark colored briefcase. Small enough for a baby dragon. The briefcase belonged to him. The one he took to Canterlot. He stood over it, staring at it.

Spike could only think about Rarity's reasons for still having his briefcase here. He had been too overwhelmed by his sudden run in with Rarity that night at Canterlot Station. Even though he remembered packing it for her onto the train, he just had forgotten up until now for his mind had been occupied by things other than his forgettable briefcase. It had only been barely significant during the entire the trip. Rarity probably wouldn't have been sure if Spike had even brought it had she been asked a few days into the stay. Since it had no lock, Spike had hidden it well in his room, so there was slim chance of the hotel staff finding anything unless they were to clean every inch thoroughly. Despite that, Rarity had still found it, brought it back even, she remembered.

Why?

Spike's reason for hiding his briefcase? There was nothing besides a quill, few scrolls and an alarm clock, none of which were of any use in the luxury suite. Even if there was no lock, there still wasn't much of a reason to go as far as to hide it. There was absolutely nothing of value inside, nothing that Spike had brought with him from Ponyville at least.

"What's up, Ruby?" Sweetie Belle asked, displaying the same interest Spike had in the briefcase. "Is there something wrong with the briefcase?"

"I know this briefcase," Spike replied, running his hoof over the surface. It was oddly polished, cleaner than he recalled it to be. It just about made him doubt if it was really that same beat up briefcase he had brought with him. "I remember loading onto the train for Rarity in Canterlot."

"Is that so?" Sweetie Belle had no other words for this situation that seemed to be simply out of the blue.

"Can I open it?" Spike asked, calmer than his desire to open the briefcase.

"Are you sure?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Rarity won't find out we've been through her stuff?"

"It's not her's." Spike licked his lips turning back to the briefcase. "It's Spike's. You want to find out what's in here too, don't you?"

"Not really, now that I know that it's Spike's." Sweetie Belle's curiosity could be felt diminishing from where Spike was standing.

_Click_

It was so sudden that Sweetie Belle who had begun to lose her interest was surprised at Spike's progressiveness. By the time she was finished blinking. Spike was already looking through the quills and scrolls, rolling the alarm clock back and forth as it clinked to check the insides of the already scrutinized briefcase. What he was looking for, wasn't here.

"Huh," Spike said with a slight hint of disappointment, closing the small briefcase after a short search, before Sweetie Belle had her chance to look inside.

"What's inside, let me see!" Sweetie Belle yelled jumping on a stand nearby to get a good view of the case, a new-found interest in it's supposedly missing contents, as if looking inside at the remaining things would tell her what they were. Spike opened it for her to see. No longer caring much for the case. As Sweetie Belle too realized the insignificance of an alarm clock, broken quills, and blank scrolls, Spike organized it as it originally was before, making sure it appeared to be completely undisturbed.

"I don't get it." Sweetie Belle took one last glance at the briefcase, trying one last time to guess what it's importance was to Spike. "Were you looking for something? A particular scroll with something important written on it?"

"It's not there," Spike muttered to himself wondering where it was. Perhaps Rarity already removed it from the briefcase and it's somewhere around the room, or her home? This or that, if it wasn't in the briefcase there was little chance he was going to be able to find it.

Unless he asked somepony who might have seen it, or seen Rarity with it once before.

"What is it?" Sweetie Belle was practically begging him to tell her what it was. She was interested in Spike's relation to the mysterious briefcase Rarity had brought back with her. Perhaps she thought that there was something in all this that she could use to further her goals of getting Ruby to accept Rarity. Spike, having no other option than giving up, gave the answer she was dying to hear.

"A gem." Spike looked around the room, scanning it for any scarlet glints hoping that it had been placed out in the open for him to see but he hadn't noticed. However, he saw nothing that he hadn't been able to detect before. "That's what was supposed to be in the briefcase."

"Since you're talking about gems, if Rarity has it in her hoofs she'd stick them right on a dress and ship it out before you'd even had time to make sure if it was a real gem or some rock candy. She wouldn't make that mistake though, and she hasn't been working with gems that much lately. I'm not sure if I can help you."

"No, it's a big red one. A... ruby." Spike said the word. "Kind of shaped like a heart."

"A big ruby shaped like a heart, you say?!" Gears and cogs were going off in Sweetie Belle's head, trying to piece together these series of interesting information. "Did you give it to Rarity in Canterlot?!"

"No, I'm not the one who gave it to her." Spike shook his head, feeling disappointed not having found the ruby as much as he was for having to admit that he wasn't the one who had given it to her. "Have you seen Rarity with it?"

"Not that I've seen. Rarity doesn't keep her gems in her room. Usually she has them in her studio or workshop. Otherwise it's on somepony's dress that they're wearing after they bought it from her."

"She wouldn't keep something like that in there, would she? Not use it, never." Spike bit his lip, letting his disappointment over controllable levels. "Not if... she had cared."

"What's wrong,? What's up all of a sudden?" Sweetie Belle didn't understand any of it. The briefcase, the ruby, the importance of it to him, the significance. Being in Rarity room was supposed to motivate him, make him feel special for having been in it, tip his favor from Applejack to her older sister. As she was watching his sudden change of mood, she could only guess that something about the gem missing was distressing to him, she wasn't sure about much at this point.

Spike couldn't understand himself why the ruby was still valuable to him. It had been something precious to him. It used to be something less than a promise, but more than a thought, priceless above all things, a symbol. Rarity had given it to him, a snack, but he cherished it. He had been so sure that she understood it's value to him once she saw that he didn't want to lose it.

But what would Rarity care about how much the ruby was worth to Spike? As he had been told, a tip. Perhaps having it back in her possession meant that it was just another gem in the pile. One more piece of glitter she could install onto her number of dresses. Something that should have just been consumed and been over with.

"I can look for it if it means that much to you," Sweetie Belle offered. "Rarity could have put it in her gem chest in one of her rooms."

"Would you really do that for me, Sweetie Belle?" Spike smiled at her kind offer.

"Sure!" Sweetie Belle was glad to be of help and immediately shot out of the room without another word.

It wasn't going to be in one of Rarity work rooms, Spike was sure. If Rarity was going to keep the ruby anywhere, it was going to be in her room. Spike hoped that it was important enough to keep in such a place. He wouldn't care for it if it was anywhere else. Rarity has to keep it in her room, something that valuable, something that she knew was so precious to Spike. If he had lost it and she had found it, she would to try to return it to him, wouldn't she? It had to be here. She couldn't have thrown it out. It had to be.

Sending Sweetie Belle away, Ruby knew what he was doing, but now alone in Rarity's room, Spike didn't know what he was doing. Where was he supposed to start looking? Before even that, he wondered if Rarity's privacy was to be invaded like this, for his own desperate needs. It was easy opening his own briefcase, but it required effort to even try to prepare himself to start searching Rarity's room. He knew that it was going to be impossible for him. He knew it was wrong, yet he tried to justify it anyway.

After a minute of harsh reasoning, trying to convince himself, he realized that he just didn't have it in him to do it. The thought of going through Rarity's room was simply out of the question at this point. How could he have been unreasonable enough to even think of it. But then, he would have to hold on to nothing but the belief that the ruby **was** in Rarity's room, based only on his hopes and his understanding of the Rarity he wanted her to be. He was to leave this room with nothing that mattered. With a sigh, he felt the tension leave his body, having let go of it all.

The tension was gone, but replaced with something worse.

A feeling similar to the one he's always had when he was with Rarity in Canterlot. No, it was that exact feeling. It brought him back to that night, before the steps up to the castle, where Rarity was, looking down at him.

The ruby could be here, it could not be here. Rarity could have kept it, knowing it's value, or spent it, thrown it away or into a pile with the others. Spike wanted the ruby to be in Rarity's room, not where it was to be of less significance. He didn't want to believe that it wasn't here, which was something that everything was telling him was true. Yet the maddening possibility that it could be here, hidden somewhere, somewhere he couldn't see. The thought anchored him painfully to the spot. There was no way to find out, the insecurity will continue to torture him. There was a way to find out, however. He was afraid to do it, and he told himself it was "wrong". Why commit to something that was sure not to work, confirm something as a truth that he did not want it to confirm, and was to leave him feeling even guiltier afterwords? All he could do was stand there, begging whatever or whoever for the ruby in this room. Time was running out on this chance he couldn't take. He wasn't going to be alone in this room forever, but there's no helping it. He'll have to leave soon, not knowing, eventually having to accept that it wasn't here or continue to drive himself mad with the thought that could have been or was, hoping.

_It's simple_

_Does that ruby mean a lot to you?_

_But what did it mean to her?_

_How valuable?_

_..._

_The ruby?_

_..._

_No_

_..._

_Then what?_

_..._

_You..._

There was a sound of a heartbeat.

Spike heard it. Loud and clear as if he had pressed his ear onto another pony's chest. However, this sound did not pass through his ears, no. It skipped all the way to the center of his senses. It also had a direction, a source. Just by hearing, no, feeling it, Spike slowly turned to Rarity's dressing table, the most important and decorated table in the room. It was like the planets aligning as Spike set his eyes in the direction of the table, then the table itself, then the drawers, then a specific drawer, then to the knob of that specific drawer. He magically locked on to where the heartbeat had directed him. As soon as he set his eyes on his target, the sound was no more, an echo. Spike even forgot what exactly it sounded like almost immediately. It was only where it had directed him that he remembered. Just what was it just now that he had experienced? It was as if something inside was calling for him. The question of Rarity's privacy didn't matter anymore, just on this one point of interest.

Was it his decision, to act?

Choice, the problem was choice. All regret comes from choice. All fault comes from choice.

Was progressing accepting one out of the two given in this choice? Perhaps he had already made the choice, but just needed to understand it, know that he was in the process of carrying out an already made decision because he was unaware of having made it all along.

Perhaps it was a desire that transcended choice. He just **had** to go one way, completely disregarding the existence or possibility of the other, and there would be no regret or blame. No blame, at least not on himself, but on the instinctive nature that compelled him.

Perhaps he just wanted it, badly.

Spike opened the one drawer of Rarity's dressing table. A glint of red hit Spike right in the eyes. His ruby shone in the lighting as a warm relief washed over him. He had found it. Rarity hadn't thrown it away. He picked it up from the velvet insides of the drawer held it dearly in his hooves. She had just moved it from the old, worn briefcase to store in the most honorable of places. What he had wished for, was, and that meant the world to him.

The drawer had other things in it as well, things that also had been given an equally significant place inside the drawer. There were two more after the ruby. The placement of these objects suggested that they were as important as the ruby itself. It also suggested that important, but less important things were moved to store the ruby and these other objects separately. These other objects soon caught Spike's interest as well.

A small chest, one that Spike recognized as being from the designing studio that he and Rarity had worked in during their time in Canterlot. It was used for storing little things such as decorations for dresses or small tools for designing. The last object was a scroll. The wax seal as broken, indicating that it had already been read.

Having had enough time with the ruby, Spike let it back down into the drawer exactly the way he found it, so that didn't give off any sign that anypony had touched it. After he adjusted the ruby to be so, he picked up the small chest. There was a sort of suspense as he wondered what Rarity could have brought back from Canterlot in such a container, and also why it was inside the same drawer as the ruby. Spike opened it tenderly, as it's weight suggested that whatever was inside was very light. He didn't want to disturb it's contents in a way that would make it hard for him to put them back the way he found them.

_Use mine_

_Are you alright?_

_at least, let me do this_

_Does it hurt?_

_I'll be alright,_

_..._

_I promise..._

Spike placed the chest on the table top. Smoothly swiveling backwards on it's hinges, Spike lifted the top of the chest and opened it completely exposing it's contents. The first thing he noticed was a wisp of powdery dust escaping the inside of the chest as it was exposed. What he found inside sent further tingles through his skin. Faded, but retaining it's sheen, were scales, purple scales, his scales. There were too many in the chest to afford disturbing, and the thin powder covering their surface would be a giveaway if where to touch any of them at all. This white dust, it couldn't be. Many questions exploded in Spike's head, but he was too overwhelmed to ask or answer them himself. He moved on to the third object after returning the second.

_It'll be like nothing anypony has seen before!_

_Why in the world would I be nervous?_

_Since you're here to assist me it's nothing to worry about_

_I want you to know that we finished this together..._

A scroll, Spike's hoof trembled slightly as he unrolled it. It was of quality grade, the paper, which did not ease his anxiety. This was also from Canterlot, Spike supposed. A minute passed as Spike stared at what was written on it. Another minute passed as he stood there staring at the floor as the scroll slowly curled back into a roll. His eyes were blank, his mind still processing what he had just seen, just learned.

He silently prepared to leave. Double checking to see everything appeared to be completely undisturbed. Afterwords, he stared into the room from the doorway one last time, wondering if he was ever going to be in this place again before shutting off the lights.

* * *

><p>Spike was waiting under the tree in front of Rarity's for Sweetie Belle. When she came out, closing the front door behind her, they spent a moment looking at each other. Sweetie Belle nodded and Spike nodded back, letting each of them know that they were ready to head to the party.<p>

Spike didn't say anything during the walk. Sweetie Belle let him enjoy the silence, believing that she's given him a lot to think about with their little trip to Rarity's home. Little did she know, that wasn't even a fraction of Spike's current concerns. Assuming that he was too distracted by his thoughts to mind, Sweetie Belle slung the saddle bag over Spike and hopped on as well as if he were a moving carriage.

Spike was indeed, very distracted. His priorities, his set of mind, were completely different than before his visit to the Carousel Boutique. Before, he was confused, undecided on what to do, just expecting to be swept up in the flow of things, and having to act accordingly when the time came. No, not any more, he had a direction, he knew what he wanted to do, and as painful as it was, he knew what needed to be done to do those things.

'"You're awfully in a hurry to be at that party," Sweetie Belle said when she noticed that the combined weight of her and the bags did not slow Spike down, but made him that much faster in his steps.

"There are ponies I have to meet." Spike thought deeply with a sigh. "Twilight and Applejack. I must see them soon..."

* * *

><p><em>Mona Lisa, Mona Lisa,<em>

_Men have named you..._

_You're so like the lady with the mystic smile..._

_Is it only 'cause you're lonely they have blamed you?_

_For that Mona Lisa..._

_Strangeness in your smile?_

_Do you smile to tempt a lover, Mona Lisa?_

_Or is this your way to hide a broken heart?_

_Many dreams have been brought to your doorstep,_

_They just lie there and they die there..._

_Are you warm, are you real, Mona Lisa?_

_Or just a cold and lonely lovely work of art?_

_Do you smile to tempt a lover, Mona Lisa?_

_Or is this your way to hide a broken heart?_

_Many dreams have been brought to your doorstep,_

_They just lie there and they die there..._

_Are you warm, are you real, Mona Lisa?_

_Or just a cold and lonely lovely work of art?_

_Mona Lisa, Mona Lisa..._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks For Reading:<strong> LordPlagus777


	16. Turn 16: Better

...

**Heart of Scales**

**Turn 16: Better**

A ruby, scales, and a scroll. Those were the three things Spike had come to find in Rarity room. He still felt the tingling feeling that he had been overwhelmed with during his discovery. Though it was a mix of many feelings that were in him as he looked into the drawer, "glad" was the closest thing to summarize all of it. And even that, was a difficult word to describe what had went on inside him. Glad, without the slightest bit of positivity that came with such an emotion. He did not regret his choice, entering Rarity's home, room, and ultimately her drawer to find the so called "answers" he had been longing to find there.

Concerning the ruby,

Spike had wished for Rarity to have it. Not just have it, but to have saved it. For what? To use on another dress? To simply look at? To remind herself of her "mistakes" in Canterlot? Or for Spike, for a purpose that is somehow related to him? It is possible think from this that she could be expecting his return, hoping for it even.

What would she say to Spike in the event that he did return?

"I'm Sorry", that is what Spike imagined Rarity to say to him first. Nothing else came to mind. After that, she would try to make amends wouldn't she? To have no bad emotions remain from the Fashion Show incident. If it appeared that still Spike did not understand where she stood as far as the two of them in a relationship was concerned, she would try in the least offending way possible, get him to understand how she does not believe a dragon and a pony to belong with each other.

At least, that would be the situation based on what he knew.

What would Spike say to Rarity?

Generally that he was sorry as well. That could never be left out. He would then accept her apology, as she accepted his own, and that would be that. Spike would then, in a hopeful gesture, try to explain his point of view of their whole "relationship" situation. That he had genuinely believed that their differences could have been overlooked, that it would have worked out for him and that he had been foolish to have forced such a thing on her. As it turned out, his actions based on his beliefs at the time played a big part in this entire misunderstanding. Afterwords he would still be somewhat "friends" with Rarity. How couldn't he?

Spike would have to explain that he had been out of line, and that he now respected and understood, Rarity's feelings... her boundaries... her walls and fences...

Perhaps, if Spike was as weak as he thought he was, he would ask her if he could be able to work with her again... Even though there was nothing to chase, but the pleasure of a few old memories and the lightness of heart that came with knowing that that was all there was to it, just the sorrow that he would have to deal with, just to be happy again.

He would stand at the other side of that fence, gripping it, longingly, staring into the horizon that lay visibly across it.

The ruby, Rarity would return to Spike. It would mean that even though she couldn't give him everything he wanted, she was still thankful for everything he had done for him.

What would he do with such a thing? The thing that had been more than a symbol, but less than a promise. Keep it? He didn't know what use he would have for it. Eat it? As Rarity had suggested when she first gave it to him?

How could he? He would feel sick, just considering putting it near his mouth, let alone eat it, fill his insides with powdered shards of his hopes that were.

Spike didn't want that. He didn't want to believe that it was just because he was a dragon. That was why he was searching so desperately for a reason for it to mean otherwise. That it was just because he had asked her, as Ruby, the reasons behind rejecting the one who had cared the most for her. The others had told him, opened his eyes to the possibility, that it did mean otherwise.

_It means that Rarity's 'no' wasn't an absolute no..._

_Maybe Rarity... just wasn't ready to make that kind of decision..._

If her no was really what it had meant, if she, in fact, had been ready at that moment when he confessed, to make that decision and give him the answer, if she had already made it to begin with, those words would have condemned him to a slow and painful death as he chased something that wasn't there. As he followed a road that concluded in a dead end. A dead end that ended not in a wall, but a cliff, an abyss.

None of that mattered anymore, not to Spike. Even if Rarity really meant "no" back then when he was a dragon, she had no reason to tell him "no" in his current state. If Rarity hadn't been sure what to say to his confession, if she really hadn't been ready to make that decision, chances were better than ever with him as a pony. This was his beacon of hope. The reason for him to continue this road. It was all he had down that path. She didn't want a dragon and now he wasn't one.

But what good was that now? He was Ruby, somepony who just met Rarity on a train and who has just begun being her close friend. Was he to start over? Try to earn Rarity's love from scratch? No, Ruby was too much of a lie, and Spike was too proud of what he had done for Rarity just to leave it all behind, let it end so pathetically. If he were to continue, he would surely have to return, as Spike. He was able to now, he believed he had good enough chances to do so, that and other reasons.

Concerning the scales,

Those were the most puzzling to Spike. Their presence in Rarity's drawer provided him with no more doubt than they did reassurance. They were the scales he had pulled off from his own skin, a part of himself he had given to Rarity to be a part of her dress for the sole purpose of bringing her closer to her dreams, her happiness. The same dresses he had destroyed with his own breath.

_They were... burned... _

Dragon scales are unaffected by ordinary fire, even scales from a baby dragon. Magical and dragon fire can leave a mark, but the scales that Spike found in Rarity's small chest were only slightly faded in color. Nothing that hinted at long exposure to or irreversible damage done by such fire. Rarity had gone back, after, surely not during, his destruction to retrieve those scales.

Retrieve them, for what? Was it because she recognized Spike's sacrifice? Were his scales, his feelings, that much precious to her? Perhaps it wasn't valuable to her in that way. Maybe she had retrieved it in the same way she had his ruby? Something to return when he came back? Another token for his good will and intentions? Things that were worthless to him in his own possession? Or even worse. It could be only the scales that she valued, never what it meant for him or the feelings he had placed in them when he gave them to her. But valued for being so rare and unusual as a material. So that she would be able to, once again, use them?

No, it couldn't be that, can it?

Concerning the scroll,

Spike had always anticipated the possibility, since the first letter that was sent from Princess Celestia to Rarity. It told of the good chances that Rarity was going to be able to continue her career. Never did Spike expect this chance to come so soon, also during such a difficult time for Rarity. Him as well.

Another Fashion Show, Spike learned, was the contents of the scroll. Announcing that they were going to have another in the near future. It was within the same year as the failed last, very close, especially for an event of this scale.

Rarity never deserved to have the Fashion Show ruined for her as it had been. Spike had wondered many times how much better the outcome would have been had he not decided to follow Rarity to Canterlot that day in her studio. Even though she wouldn't have made the best dresses out of all, it wouldn't have been a disaster. If only Spike had kept himself under control, she might as well have had been up there with the best of the best, but because of one stupid selfish mistake...

To see Rarity's smile as the thousands applaud at her wondrous designs, the work of her hooves, her creations. Spike wanted to see it. Nothing else would allow him to truly forgive himself for ruining her first show. This was his opportunity. Rarity would be sure to need an assistant. Surely Rarity, who had been the one to receive the scroll, understood that she wouldn't be able to do it alone. With the bad arm she won't be able to create the number of required dresses for her line in given time even if she did decide to remake the dresses that she had already drawn out. Magic was no way to carry out tasks of utmost extreme precision, not for Rarity. As much as Spike believed in her ability. She needed both her hooves for such craft. Even with two good arms, it would be difficult, without him there to help her.

If he were to do that, he would have to finally reveal himself. Return as Spike. He couldn't help Rarity as Ruby. Ruby wouldn't know anything about the second Fashion Show and Rarity made him promise not to worry for her. She would just find him out by the way he worked, anyway. It would be a dead giveaway for somepony like her, watching an extraordinarily similar style of work between Ruby and Spike. If he played it dumb and avoided the obvious, but oh-so-efficient way he used to work with her, it would be slow and pointless overall. Not to mention Rarity's disappointment and a reminder of how superior Spike was at the job. If Spike was going to go with "Ruby" all the way, he demanded that there be no inferiority to his old dragon self. He will not have it.

However, there were not a lot of things Ruby could do under those circumstances. Earning her trust as a designer once again, even if he did manage it somehow, it would only take to long. If they were to truly work with each other, there needed to be trust. Spike couldn't ever be in that sort of relationship with Rarity as Ruby, deceiving her. At the end of the day, he wanted her to love Spike, him. Not Ruby.

He wanted to show Rarity as soon as possible that he wasn't a dragon anymore, that there was no reason for his love, and possibly and hopefully **their** love not to work. She would accept it and they would work together again, to fulfill Rarity's dream, their dream.

Concerning the rest of the contents of the scroll,

There was no time. This Fashion Show would be Rarity's last chance. Spike's last chance. There was no waiting for Rarity's arm to heal. There was no longer any more time to search for the right time to return. He was in a position where he would have to make it for himself.

Details of this second half weren't important. Only Rarity, Spike, and whoever decided for it to be this way would know, for now. Rarity, if she cared at all for her dreams would take this chance definitely, for sure. Spike, if he cared enough for Rarity, would put aside his cover to come to her aid when she needed it most.

* * *

><p>Just what was Ruby? A phantom of his former self? Was he still Spike? He was, wasn't he? Ruby was Spike, and more, was he not? Something completely different? Is Ruby just a name? Was it now an identity? What would he become if he were to reveal himself time? Ruby that had been Spike? Or Spike that had been Ruby?<p>

Ruby was everything he wanted to be, and he didn't even know what it was. The differences were clear the difference between Ruby and Spike. One was a dragon, one was a pony.

But things were so much more complicated than that...

* * *

><p>Twilight's Library grew larger and larger in the distance as Spike and Sweetie Belle approached it. From Spike's back, where Sweetie Belle was riding, the tree and it's branches seemed to grow very rapidly. They were heading towards it in the same swift speed that they had departed in when they started from the Carousel Boutique. Just when it felt like they were going to continue until they ran into the trunk of the great tree, Spike's pace began to slow. Perhaps he was having second thoughts of going inside, or slowing down to give himself more time to consider what he would do when he did. Maybe even turn around and start in another direction altogether after dropping Sweetie Belle off. Maybe he was just tired.<p>

Sweetie Belle was not able to see Spike's face to confirm anything. It did not seem, however, that Spike was going to try and escape the party. At a speed slow enough that was soon come to a complete halt, he never quite came to a stop until they were well under the branches of the tree. He was turned away from it, like a parked carriage outside the front entrance.

The sounds of the party inside could be well heard from the outside, regardless of the thick and ancient trunk of the large tree that had excellent sound proof qualities. Even for a structure with purely wooden walls and hollowed insides, it carried out well it's purpose of guarding the silence and tranquility of those enjoying a nice book in the library. Despite the many distractions that kept one's attention from the uneventful outside, Spike did not want himself to be seen from anypony enjoying the party. Not until he wanted to be seen, not until he was ready to enter. He did not want to be the center of attention in a party any time soon. He was very much aware that he was well known and that would be enough to make just that for a good part of the night.

Sweetie Belle felt that the sun was going to rise and fall a few times if she were to wait to ride Spike into the party. She slid off his back as delicately as she could. She couldn't help letting her luggage drop, as she was too short to carry it off. Spike was in no mind to make any of it easier for her.

"Can you handle the luggage on your own?" Spike asked, after all of Sweetie Belle's work, while he continued to stare out into the streets, surprising Sweetie Belle that he was still with her, mentally.

"Taking it inside? Sure, you can trust me to do that." Sweetie Belle showed off her strength, taking her own, not too heavy, burden and backing into and through the front door, into the party. Before leaving Spike alone and in reasonably peaceful peace, Spike heard her say one last time, "Good luck, Ruby!"

Spike was finally here, at the party, or at least in front of it, later than he had expected. He was sure that everypony that he intended to meet would be here now. At the same time also worried about keeping Applejack waiting for too long. By now Spike had a good feeling that Twilight had placed Rarity at the end of his list for reason. If that was true, most likely she would be wondering what had happened during the meeting between Spike and Rarity.

He was here to tell Twilight the results of their meeting. Telling her was the one job Rarity had asked him to do and he was excited to do it.

But he was struggling to enter the library. What if he ran into Applejack?

The front door opened with the escaping sounds of the merriment inside and the next thing Spike knew, he was looking at the grinning face of Twilight Sparkle, who closed the door behind her, once again muffling the sound that had, for a moment, filled the air around them. She joined Spike outside and stood beside him, staring out into the streets as he did. Spike could guess what she had been hoping for when he got here.

"I'd been waiting for you to come inside, but something told me that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. I was watching you, right there, from the window." Twilight pointed towards the party scene visible through the opening of the trunk. She kept her cool smile. Fatigue, if she had any from the long day's work, seemed not to have left any signs in her eyes. Was it a good or bad thing, Twilight doing this well without him there to help her? Good or bad, he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure if he ever would be.

"I messed up and brought the wrong sister, sorry." Spike apologized for Rarity not being with them at this moment. "Wasn't that what you expected when you gave me the job this morning? Wasn't our meeting what you wanted when you decided to send me to Rarity?"

"I can't say that I didn't have my own imaginings of what would happen if I did. All I could hope for was the best."

"I hope that what I was able to bring to you tonight would be just that, the best." Spike sighed. "Just what is that, the best? Whatever comes just before impossible?"

"That's an interesting thing to ask. We can never know," Twilight said with a giggle. "How were things with Rarity? We both know overseeing the prep for the festival wasn't the only job I has expected you to do."

"Rarity still felt a bit guilty, for disappointing you all." Spike made no comment or reaction acknowledging Twilight's true intentions, he had been expecting it all along. She did appear slightly disappointed for not getting any credit for it, positive or otherwise.

"Oh, I see." It was as if Twilight had expected Rarity to be that way. "It wasn't something I could help get off her chest just because I told her I didn't blame her for it."

"You didn't say much to each other when you last met, did you?" Spike turned away from the distance to exchange glances with Twilight.

"Only enough, to keep each other going until we had another chance to speak. I hope that would be soon. It's hard to catch her outside nowadays. I was so sure you'd be able to bring her here, to have a good time."

"Meeting ponies is difficult. Everypony wants to know what happened, rumors are going around. She just wanted to be alone. Even though you and the others mean the world to her, she couldn't bring herself to explain it to anypony. Not when they're constantly reminding her that they wouldn't understand, even if she did. In your case, Twilight, it's not because you wouldn't understand, but she feels guiltier the more you try to console her."

"That's why she didn't come over, huh? You're right, It'd be hard for her to handle a party at this moment. I'd explain things to everypony in her place, if only that were possible, but that's only if I just knew more about what Rarity's situation. I wish I could do more to ease her conscience. If only I was smarter to think up something to say to do just that. But it's difficult to do when she's the one blaming herself. If only there was a way I could make that guilt vanish."

"She doesn't feel as if she had the right to dump her problems on somepony she doesn't want to burden," Spike replied.

"What are friends for, huh?" Twilight shrugged. "Dumping her problems on other ponies, on me? About Spike not coming back... You'd think Spike would very indeed by my problem. You'd think I'd be mad because Rarity doesn't believe that she should share those problems with me.

"But I'm not that kind of pony. Spike made his choices, said what he said. Rarity made hers and replied. Both of them are my dearest friends. I respect both of them and their choices. Spike... my poor Spike. He deserves the freedom to deal with his emotions which ever way he sees it fit. Who am I to take that away from him? I would never be as selfish and inconsiderate to be concerned that he isn't here to clean after my messes because I'm to busy with my own things. I wish he were here, honestly. And no doubt, I wish it were soon.

"I don't have anything against Rarity. I don't have anything more to tell her besides that I don't blame her. I don't have any right to place blame. We all feel at fault, we're afraid to take it, but refuse to give it away. A horrible thing that we should just forget, but nothing is ever that easy. The only way to forget, together. And I do wish for the chance to forget about it, together. Return to how things are supposed to be. Laughter and fun, friendship, between us."

Spike added feeling deeply appreciated and respected from Twilight. He wanted to make her happy and tell her the good news he had as soon as possible. However, he mustn't be hasty. Presentation is everything. "Rarity apologizes for not being able to come to the party."

"Don't say that." Twilight sounded serious but broke into a joking tone. "It's not like it's my party anyway. Pinkie charged in and I was smart enough to get out of the way. I'd tell Rarity to pass her apologies to her, but I don't think she'd even notice. I was out for the whole day anyway. The library would have been empty, the most uneventful place in Ponyville if she hadn't thrown a party. I didn't put Pinkie Pie's party on your list because you can tell it's all going well from a mile away, the noise she's been making inside."

Spike laughed agree with Twilight. "But I still feel obligated to tell you Rarity's reason for not coming. The whole day has been really hard for her and she was just about spent for the evening after all the decorating."

"That's fine. I don't know what value it had coming from me, but you can tell her I want her to get a good rest."

"She wanted to make it up to you, though." Spike smirked as he prepared to spend his good news.

"How exactly?" Twilight asked with anticipation, surely this was a sign of Rarity opening up to her, even just a little bit. What Twilight wanted all along.

"Even though she isn't here with us now, I was just the one she wanted to speak with. I've managed to get her to feel better about herself. She's agreed to come over for our next dinner party, at least, as you and I discussed."

"Is that true?" Twilight asked excitedly in wonderment.

"But I really got the impression that she was going to be there just for my cooking." Spike let out a deep and genuine smile, making it obvious that he was very proud of himself from the tone of his voice. "Since I don't own the library, since I'm only the cook, I need to ask your permission before I do so."

"Forget all that!" Twilight laughed, finding it hard to believe Spike would feel the need to even ask for her permission for something so obvious. "Come right in! Pinkie Pie barged right in, so why can't you? Tell me when and I'll get everything together, or all I can handle on my own. Even though I'm an expert when it comes to lists, goodness knows I won't be any good when it comes to picking out the right kinds of ingredients."

"I'll let you handle the invitations. I'm sure you know who to send for. Other than that, keep the front door open and the kitchenware clean."

Twilight took a deep breath of relief and nodded in reply. It seemed that the news of Rarity coming to the next dinner party seemed to have taken a lot of concern off her chest. That was one less night spent worrying about a friend in a hard spot. Twilight's smile seemed to have grown in purity, probably because there was one more thing backing her current cheeriness, a thing of great significance.

"Speaking of keeping the kitchenware clean and whatnot, isn't it hard at all without your assistant? You don't seem to be affected by his absence." Spike suddenly asked the next thing that came to his mind. Something that had been present in the back of his head for a few days now. It was great that and a relief that Twilight was doing well by herself, but it also bothered him, to realize that he wasn't a necessary part in the machine, that he could be taken out of the picture and it would still run. She didn't even need a replacement, which Ruby would be happy to fill in for, but she turned down the offer, troubling Spike even further.

"I don't seem to be affected, huh?" Twilight pondered the one line. "Does it really seem that way now? It sure didn't the first few days I was without him. You know all about it didn't you? That I had a hard time adjusting?"

"Why would you ask me that?" Spike asked defensively and was met with a scrutinizing gaze from Twilight. It was too obvious, but he wasn't even sure when he even gave the idea.

He decided to drop his ignorance and admit that he indeed knew that Twilight wasn't doing exactly well without Spike's presence. It was nice to know that Twilight did have some difficulty without him, even if it were only the first few days.

"How did you know that I was aware?" Spike changed his question accordingly.

"When you came over to make dinner for me that day." Twilight said with a smug smile, eyes closed and all. "You noticed that I was in dire need of home-cooked meals and came to the rescue."

"Oh!" Spike laughed. "There were a hundred noodle cups in the bin, the dishes were collecting dust. I know the signs. I sure do..."

"It really makes you appreciate how much Spike had done for me before I realized that he wasn't going to be there to make dinner every night." Twilight sighed. "I can't help but to think that I'd been so spoiled for having Spike with me to do everything for me." Twilight went on. "Sure it doesn't mean that I'd been sitting and doing nothing. I've had loads of work. It was only because Spike was there that I had the time to study and learn, be able to do and know things like I do now. It was about time I learned how to pull the other half of my weight, getting used to doing what Spike used to do for me. Cleaning, moving things, letters, and the worst, cooking... It's not that hard once it becomes a daily thing."

"You're... doing everything?" Spike came to the disturbing realization that Twilight wasn't ignoring everything that Spike used to do and getting by fine regardless. It couldn't have been that simple. He had been too naive. She was actually doing it all on her own and she was getting better at it.

Spike didn't want this at all, Twilight being independent. Until now Spike could have accepted it as a positive thing, but now it endangered the very purpose of his previous and hopefully, future existence and identity as Twilight's personal assistant.

"No need to do that." Spike laughed nervously, feeling a sudden desperation to convince Twilight to not head in that direction. "You've lived with an assistant for most of your life, don't you think it might be bad to change lifestyles so suddenly? You probably don't have much time for your personal studies anymore. Even if you do get to everything, the chores might not be as well done as they should be, a drop in standards is never a good thing."

Spike knew, well enough that he was making a good point. He didn't want Twilight to have to spend her precious time on things he could very much be doing for her.

"I might have to push back personal projects and there might be more dust than there should be after a cleaning, but I'm not one to complain." Twilight replied with an uncomfortable amount confidence. "Fluttershy and even Rainbow Dash are independent. Pinkie Pie might not be alone, but she certainly pulls her own weight. And look at Applejack. She supports her family, doing all kinds of chores on the farm, which is definitely more work than chores in my little old library. It might as well be one of my personal studies. I'll be able to catch up on my projects once I learn how to do things more efficiently. I'm making great progress, especially experimenting with all new kinds of cleaning magic. It's challenging and fun, actually, when I don't screw up the spells, of course."

"Spike's out of a job." Spike hid is disappointment under a thin film of a smile.

"Now that's a silly thing to say." Twilight did not take Spike's question seriously. He was doing a well job concealing himself, as it was obvious that it all still sounded very lighthearted to her.

"Spike has more than a job here, Ruby. You might not see more than just an opening for you to fill in, but there's so much more to being my assistant than just anypony with credentials taking the position. I grew up with Spike. He's been by my side ever since. To be my assistant means so much more to me than what the title implies. It wasn't just an assistant that went missing when I found out Spike hadn't returned from Canterlot. What went missing was... someone like family to me. I'd rather just do everything myself than give that spot away to anypony who comes waltzing by. No offense to you, you're wonderful."

Spike felt as if he had been lectured for forgetting such an important thing. A good lecture from Twilight was like honey to his ears with all the guilt of it being a lecture. He had a sincere look on his face as he digested the deep emotions he felt at hearing Twilight admit to Ruby that Spike was more than an assistant to her.

"I don't know, how thankful I am." Twilight went on stuffing his ears with this solemn goodness. "You've been such a help, despite the fact that I can't have you be my assistant. From small things to the Summer Sun Celebration, watching the fillies, freeing up Applejack's schedule, all the way to helping Rarity out in hard times and caring about me so darn much. Excuse me for asking but why did you come to a town like Ponyville? Something tells me you didn't come here for no particular reason."

"I found work here. So I stayed." Spike replied, keeping his answer short for his convenience.

"You found work, huh?" Twilight smiled for a short pause then nodded. "I understand."

Spike turned to Twilight, surprised that she accepted such a short answer. But after she finished speaking she was already headed back into the library. Spike eyes went to Twilight, then to one of the windows in his field of vision. A pony inside met eyes with him before he quickly turned away. It wasn't anypony he knew.

"C'mon, Ruby!" Twilight laughed pulling him towards the party. Raising her voice over the loud noises of the party spilling out of the opened front door. "Don't be so shy! You want to help me? You can come and have some fun! Rarity's share of fun too. She's not here, so you better enjoy yourself twice as much! You owe me that!"

He found himself putting up almost no resistance as Twilight led him through the front door, into the festivities.

* * *

><p>Ruby was supposed to be better than Spike. There were things Ruby could do that Spike could not. That was why "Ruby" was so precious to him, but he had learned that there were things that Spike could do that Ruby just could not do altogether.<p>

Revealing who he was meant mixing the two together. Something he hadn't been sure or had been confident in doing. But if he wasn't held back by Spike's or Ruby's limitations, perhaps he would be able to fix more than he ever could with just one of them.

What would he be if he revealed himself?

Something better, perhaps?

* * *

><p><strong>To Our Beloved Readers:<strong> Through hell, I've finished the chapter. It's been a while, hasn't it? Sure feels like it. Better for you, since I've had much time to consider sending this story in better directions than I ever would have had otherwise. I still want to write and you still want to read, there are still many things I wish to tell you in this story. Lets do it.

**Thanks For Reading:** LordPlagus777


	17. Turn 17: Honest

...

**Heart of Scales**

**Turn 17: Honest**

Spike made through the dance floor area of the main room with great difficulty, dodging all the kicks and bucking that came with a crowd of ponies dancing. He also had to avoid a few conversations that might keep him too long. Ponies urging him to dance, trying to cut employment deals with him on the spot, it didn't make it any easier to reach the end of the room where he could sit in seclusion with a drink and enjoy the music and atmosphere with the load off his hooves, which was what he had been planning to do with Applejack when they first decided on the plan at the Cooking Center.

That was one of the few things Spike had in mind when he emerged from the crowd to find himself in front of the punch bowl. From there the sitting area was visible nearby. One of the most memorable things that had happened to him today was what Applejack did at the factory just before they parted ways, before he met Rainbow Dash, before he made that confession to her that would ultimately send the whole day spiraling into this fiasco. It was as he stood in surprise, or rather, shock that he almost considered the possibility that Applejack had some feelings for him.

A kiss on the cheek, it sure wasn't his first time receiving one. It wasn't his fault for comparing. How could he not with his past experiences? But sadly enough, he remembered Applejack's kiss on the cheek to be nothing more than that, just a kiss, regardless of how much more sensitive he was to contact as a pony. There really wasn't a high that came with it. There was no feeling of numbness, or warmness, or electricity that he had come to expect from such a thing.

Perhaps he just hadn't been looking for one.

What did it matter really? It wasn't even that big of a kiss. It was considerable small, wasn't it? Why was it such a big deal? Why was it even worth comparing? Wouldn't that be unfair?

Spike looked into the punch bowl with a look of disdain. It was a delicious and attractive pink color that dried out his throat before he had the time to reach for a cup, which he did. As he scooped the liquid with the ladle, a subtle feeling of discomfort came over him. He watched the stream of drink spill into his cup. Pouring punch, even for himself, was something he no longer enjoyed doing. The sting of past humiliation echoed even louder as he was deep in his thoughts. He imagined his head in the glass as it filled, sinking to the bottom, heavy with concern.

Hastily throwing the ladle back in the bowl, he looked towards the seating area for a good spot to settle down and search for Applejack, whom he had started to doubt had remained at the party until his late arrival.

Just as he had chosen a nice spot to relax, he saw the other Apple Family sister break free of the crowd and take the seat that he had decided to take. It wasn't Applejack, but surely, it was the next best thing. It was the first time Spike had seen her since she disappeared from his sight at the bridge leading into the town the late morning earlier today.

Spike's first thoughts were marching right over, lifting her in the air, and shaking her until the world's pieces were back in their place from where she had taken them. Two things stopped him. One, that he would make a scene in the party, leading to curiosity from the other ponies. Goodness knows that he doesn't need anypony else hearing about him and Applejack which could possibly spawn a crowd of advocates with fantasies, fantasies of him and Applejack in that sort of relationship. He'd take Applebloom alone over that, any day.

Two, he wondered what it could be, for somepony to go this far to make so much trouble for him and Applejack. She was the only one who had seen both sides of this story. Maybe not the only one, but certain the one who understands it the best. She just doesn't stop. Even though Applejack had practically asked him to excuse her sister and forget all the trouble she had caused for him. She knew her sister had said that. It would be enough for him to just give up and not go any further before he damaged something.

But Applebloom was still smiling. Spike saw her with Scootaloo sit at the table. Sweetie Belle was the last to escape the crowd and join her friends at the table.

Spike wasn't sure to be agitated or confused. Why was Applebloom smiling after her plan had failed? Was it nothing to her that he had just went through the day worrying about his friendship with Applejack? Was it nothing for her to cause this much trouble and go another minute without remorse for her actions? At least be as discomforted as he was that things could still go horribly wrong for all of them. Now he was here, to pick up the pieces. Applebloom was to sit at the party and enjoy the night as the episode she had started came to an end without her. It was his problem now, only his. And that made him all the more disappointed in her.

Before the Cutie Mark Crusaders could make any small talk at their table, Spike advanced. Applebloom was the first to see him coming, waving to him as her smile intensified. The other two noticed her attention shift elsewhere and sought to find the cause, their eyes eventually landing on Spike as he approached. They quickly retreated, leaving their captain to fend for herself. Applebloom did not budge.

Her smile would have intimidated any other pony, although she was just a filly. The smugness was overwhelming. What would scolding do to her now? What point would it be to get angry at her? It would only make her smile brighter. There was nothing he could get from her, he thought. The thing he needed at this moment was to speak with Applejack. He had thought the trouble between them was over with their previous conversation, leaving them with the party to work out the remainder of any awkward feelings. That was until Applebloom restarted the fire with one last try at Applejack's patience.

Was it over for her now? Was she now free to move onto another victim? Perhaps she'll try him a second time? He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't even give him the time of night to explain himself.

Spike sat down across from Applebloom, oddly calm. Words he could not form into an acceptable sentence were sent to his eyes to become a cold burning glare that he directed at her.

"Why? After Applejack and I had it all worked out." Spike finally spoke after a moment. "Why in the world did you feel the need to make things worse? We agreed to put it behind us, that it was all just you toying with us."

"I wasn't toying with you." Applebloom replied rather simply. "And I'm a bit disappointed that you actually agreed to forget everything I did for you two today. I was serious the whole way. I never toyed with you at all. That was just the both of you putting up resistance."

"Because neither of us want what you want."

"Did you mean it? When you were speaking with Rainbow Dash. That you've liked my sister for a long time."

Embarrassment didn't hit Spike as he had expected from hearing her say this. He knew at the time it wasn't his mind that answered Rainbow Dash's demand for a reply, it was his heart. What he truly felt at the time, regardless of what he wanted to believe or not. Whatever darkness it would lead him into, nothing would ever be over as long he remained loyal and true to his heart, and that was much better off than his heart having never existed. It had been just that.

Whatever darkness... worry, fear, desperation...

Did that confession still stand? Yes, Spike would say. However, things were different now. There were things he had to do, regardless of what he would want to do. No longer did "Ruby" allow him to see the world as a place where he could do as he wished without the chains of his past. No longer could he fulfill his selfish desires. Applejack was no longer an option, as the day had proved to him. This was no longer about his heart. It was about repair what he had damaged. There was no more need to chase.

"It doesn't matter what I feel." Spike gave her an answer "It's never mattered. It's nothing worth making any moves on. Applejack wanted to forget. She didn't want any of it. She doesn't want it that way."

"So it's true." Applebloom asked with an irritating cool. "You must be hurt."

"You have some nerve." Spike growled getting out of his seat to give her that good shaking.

Applebloom slipped away from the table and began to head towards the stairs. An impatient Spike immediately chased after her. They had to go through the dancing crowd once again, but this proved to be a short trip for Spike's desire to catch Applebloom gave him a boost.

Applebloom waited at the foot of the stairs for him to emerge from the crowd, but he had emerged sooner than she expected which startled her. Applebloom gave a quick glance up the stairs. Spike assumed that Applejack had been in the upper libraries all this time, a place closed off to the main party. Without a second to spare he went for the stairs but was blocked by Applebloom. Before he could tell her to get out of the way, she pulled him down to her level so they were eye to eye, and covered his mouth, a gesture that told him that it would be best to not make any noise.

"I need you now to do something." Applebloom had sincerity in her eyes. "Everything's riding on you doing this one thing correctly."

Spike nodded in reply, his mouth still covered.

"Tell Applejack how you feel."

Spike shook his head with narrowed eyes.

"I finally got you to admit that you liked my sister," Applebloom whispered once more with increased intensity. "You're going to be honest with her."

Spike shook his head once more and pushed her hoof away to elaborate.

"We're going to do what she wants me do to. I'm going to tell her what she wants to hear. We're going to put things back the way they were before you had to open your mouth that one last time. Tomorrow, it's going to be like all of this never happened. I'm not going to let you convince me to make some stupid confession while you stand there and watch me make a fool of myself."

"You will be the fool if you don't!" Applebloom whispered through gritted teeth.

"No!" Spike whispered back.

"I have come too far for you to ruin it all because you're too scared!"

"Never." Spike reaffirmed himself, speaking slowly to make sure she got the idea.

"Fine..." Applebloom grimaced. "You tell her what you're going to tell her. You do that, Ruby."

Applebloom blocked his way for just a little longer, hoping that he would change his mind if she gave him enough time. That was not the case, however.

"Are we going to go upstairs or not?" Spike asked in a low voice. "Don't tell me she's not even there."

"She is." Applebloom glanced once more up the stairs. "You stay quiet, stay low, and don't get caught. If you can do that, I'll let you do and say whatever the hay you want."

"Fine." Spike finally found something that he and Applebloom were able to agree on.

Applebloom went ahead and quietly crept up the stairs. Spike followed in silent, soft, hoofsteps. It became darker and darker as they ascended. The light of the stars and moon shone through the windows keeping the upstairs illuminated. The party lights and strobes from below did not reach the tranquil area that they were now entering. Even the loud noises were silenced by the mere difference of floors. Surely this was a curious wooden structure to have such insulative properties, as Spike had already been aware from his time here. However, Spike knew it well that he best not rely on the ruckus below to mask his footsteps, he must not be careless.

Close to the top step, Applebloom turned to him and signaled him once again to remain silent once and for all. He did as instructed, curious to find out what she had planned for him to be sneaking around at all.

His head was right under the level of the floor of the upstairs. He was careful not to accidentally protrude his ears above the floor level and in turn be detected. He could hear fine with his ears folded just enough to be hidden. He was well concealed on the stairs. Applebloom pointed to her own ears, giving him some kind of signal. He thought his ears were still sticking out, but he realized that she was telling him to listen in. An uneasy feeling began to build in his gut, like the one you feel when you hear something every exciting, butterflies they call it, very aggressive butterflies.

Why was he so nervous? He was here to fix things and fixed, things will be.

Leaving him behind, Applebloom went ahead openly, without hiding herself. It was obvious that Spike was required to remain hidden regardless. There was something Applebloom was about to do, and she wanted Spike to hear.

It was all up to Spike's ears now. He could not follow Applebloom with his eyes anymore without being caught. He closed his eyes and sat on the stairs, relieving his legs as they had been put through too much strain for the day to be maintaining a stealthy stance on a flight of steps. He was almost laying down on the stairs at this point, reassuring himself that today's troubles were nearly at it's end, and he was to enjoy a nice day off with Applejack on the farm tomorrow. His only cares were Rarity's upcoming Fashion Show and revealing himself and he carried a small amount of optimism for even those things.

He took a deep and silent breath as he began to hear voices.

"Won't you come downstairs?" Applebloom spoke first to somepony Spike could only guess in the room with her. "You'll miss the party."

Spike held his breath, waiting for the other pony to speak. His anticipation went unfulfilled. There was no reply, not yet. He wanted to at least hear her voice, just to be sure if it was really her that was in the room.

"Too tired, huh?" Applebloom continued. "I saw Twilight not too long ago. She finally came. I guess you don't have to go out of your way to meet her at the party. This is her home after all."

There was a long moment of silence. Whatever Applebloom was planning, it was taking a long time to happen.

"Look, about earlier. You gave me no choice. I thought you were supposed to be the most honest of all the ponies."

"Sometimes," Applejack finally said in a quiet voice. "you have to say things that aren't what you want to say, but you say them because it's what's best for everypony. You put yourself aside and do it for others. That can be... one of the most honest things. You understand, don't you?"

"Not completely." Applebloom sounded as if she was trying to make sense of it, but let it go. There were more important things to discuss. "I hope you were being honest to me. When I say honest, I hope you really meant it, literally."

"What do I have to do to satisfy you, Applebloom? Didn't you already get what you wanted out of me? There's nothing more I can do for you. There aren't any other ways that I can get you to believe what you've already heard from me.."

"I believe you Applejack, sorry for the doubt. I knew you were telling the truth. Just that it was almost too good to be true."

Something inside Spike gave him a slight unsettling feeling. It drove him to slowly inch down the stairs, to return to the festive noise and commotion below where none of this really mattered, where he was originally supposed to meet Applejack and act like nothing had happened. He didn't have to listen to any of this if he didn't want to. He was here at Applebloom's request. He didn't have to do anything she said. He could do what he had been planning all along, forget about everything. It wasn't too late. They could continue being friends, or else... or else what? He didn't know anymore. Just like how he didn't know if it was best to leave or not. Maybe it was him not know for his reason to stay. Stay to find out once and for all what was going on in Applejack's mind, why Applebloom had been so set on all of this.

"Never mind telling me," Applebloom said. "What are you going to tell him?"

"It's already been talked out. I've already settled things with him."

"But what about you? You're not..."

"What about me? I'm just happy that nothing horrible happened. Besides, it isn't going to work, not with me. And I'm not being modest, I've felt it before as we spoke to each other. Best that I don't start expecting anything to happen. I've already seen that it wasn't anything to begin with."

"Not you too, Applejack..." Applebloom sounded crestfallen. "Please, you need to have courage. You asked me what more you could do for me, and that's to tell him what you really feel, what you told me. Not for anypony else, but yourself. Be honest with him."

"I don't want to." Applejack replied in a flat tone.

"You don't want to because you're scared" Applebloom sounded backed into a corner. Neither side was working as she had wanted them to do. "He's scared too. And you don't be honest you two are going to meet, and agree with each other not to do anything, lie to each other because you're both scared."

"What do you know about how Ruby feels? What do you know about how I feel?"

"I **know**!" Applebloom yelled in desparation. "I've been at it since he came to the farm! I did all the work that you were supposed to do, sis! And You can't even trust me on this one thing!? I **know**! I **know** that Ruby's liked you for a while! I **know** that he won't say anything to you. For some stupid reason he's too scared to make a move! And I **know** that you're the same! So I **know** exactly how you feel! I **know** you're just scared, so stop telling me that you're doing this all for the good of everypony else when all you're doing is lying to yourself and Ruby so you can run away and save face! I'm right! I'm the only one who's been right all this time. Not you! Not Ruby! Me! So just admit it and stop being such a coward!"

Spike began to feel that this was getting out of hand. Never mind leaving. That was no longer an option. Then what could he do? Walk in on them and pretend he had just arrived and didn't hear anything the two were discussing? Maybe then Applejack would settle down. Perhaps she might finally give up. But why? Why was he considering stopping it before anything else happened? Before he heard anything else?

"What in the world do you want from me!? What can I do to get you off my back!?" Applejack's calm demeanor had been broken. If there was any time that what she was saying was believable, it was now. Such emotion could not have been acted. Like Applebloom, Applejack as well sounded as if she was backed into a corner. Spike knew in his gut, exactly where things were going.

"Tell Ruby the truth! Be honest with him! That's all I want, that's all you have had to do!"

"Fine!" Applejack finally yelled. "I'll tell him everything! That I've been a coward all along. That I've been horrified at the possibility of him having different feelings than mine! That I've been trying to convince myself that I'd be happy being just friends! Trying to convince myself that I'd be happy even if he left! That I'd be happy seeing him with somepony else! That I'd be happy if he was happy! All that was just me **lying** to myself! That I was scared of being honest more than I liked him! Isn't that what you're asking me to do, Applebloom!?

"I love you Ruby! But just in case, please don't crush my pathetic heart! Please stay my friend and stay on the farm with pitiful me! I beg you!"

Spike had already left the cover of the stairs, intending to blurt out some typical interruption like "What's all the yelling about guys?" like some clueless idiot. Pretending not to have heard anything crucial. However, Applejack's confession was more than he had ever expected. He had messed up pretending to have walked in. The lines he should have gotten out before Applejack had even reached the middle of her confession had caught in his throat. He was way past his timing and was now standing right in the open, utterly speechless, shining in the moonlight coming through the window.

The scene that he could only have imagined earlier was now before him. Applejack stood in front of Applebloom by the window, standing between the two. Her hat was on the floor and back turned towards him, not appearing to have even noticed him yet. Applebloom stared at him, as if she had finally shown him what she wanted him to see, or in this case, hear. It was now his move. What she had said before they made their venture up the stairs repeated in his head.

_You tell her what you're going to tell her. You do that, Ruby._

Applejack turned around, she would be looking right at him had her eyes not been closed.

"I tell him that I love him... and then what, Applebloom?" Applejack sighed. Spike could see glitters of her tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"Ask him yourself." Applebloom stormed out of the room, more relieved than happy to have finally gotten her to say it out loud. She went down the stairs as swift as a squirrel and was gone.

Applejack had opened her eyes, which were now wide and glistening with moisture, staring into Ruby's own eyes which were just as wide.

"Y-you love me...?" Spike stammered, in total shock of what he had just heard Applejack say. This was beyond his comprehension.

Applejack covered her face. Not wanting to Ruby to see her in this state. She tried to clean away her tears, but it didn't do much good. They replaced themselves like tissues from a box. In the end she stopped trying to wipe and simply hid her face. If there was anything more than tears to her crying there was no way for Spike to know. She remained completely silent.

"I..." Spike's lower lip trembled as he hastily attempted to form words in his mouth, anything, just anything. As if a cog or a gear in his head went missing, his mind was not there to aid him.

Spike had gone completely blank, unable to consider his options. In this state, he couldn't make anything up. He couldn't simply "make up" an answer. However, an unrelenting instinct to reply drove him to bring forth words from the only place in his entire being that he was able to find an answer, his heart. A place where he could store no lies. A place that was always present, always there to make his choices, a window into his true feelings, desires, and beliefs. Now in his panic and haste to reply, he was revealing these things himself. Spike reached deep down, unknowingly, instinctively, reflexively.

"I..." Spike started again, but this time an answer was making way from his chest to trough his throat, leaving a horrible feeling in it's wake, before he even knew what was about to pass his lips.

Applejack removed her hooves from her face, looked straight at him with her wet eyes, demanding an answer, his thoughts, his feelings regarding her confession. Awaiting his answer as a child would a punishment.

"I can't" Spike uttered staring blankly at the ground. His own answer echoed through his hollow, absent head which had proved him useless in this time of need. Slowly he lifted his eyes, to look at Applejack.

The usual spark in Applejack's eyes had been reduced to an empty colorless mirror that reflected nothing as she continued to stare at him. She wasn't looking into his eyes, but slightly downwards, not even focused, but simply open, not registering anything that it was they were taking in. Her lips ever so slightly apart. It all took Spike a moment to realize what had just happened. What he had just said.

After a few blinks Applejack shut her eyes for a moment. This last blink sent a few glittering drops to spot the floor. With it, all traces that she had ever cried seemed to disappear, with the exception of the slight redness in her eyes. She was expressionless, giving a single nod, and raising her head to look at Spike once more, finding it hard to look into his eyes, having lost any spark she had during their prior meetings.

"I understand." Applejack finally replied. Spike saw her manage a small smile, one tinged with regret and acceptance. He felt a great sadness in the pit of his stomach reach a peak.

At that moment, Spike began to hear screams, screams of panic and terror, sounding faint, but totally clear in his head. Applejack did not seem to have noticed. Spike found it strange how he was the only one that appeared to be hearing it. Time had began to slow down.

"Applejack?" He said once, hearing his own voice echo, oddly distorted. Applejack seemed not to have heard this either. Perhaps his words had gotten stuck in his throat once again. Even the screams began to sound muffled, and they too, echoed. The room suddenly went dim, engulfed in a shadow. Was there something wrong with his eyes? Was his mind playing tricks on him?

"Applejack?" He tried again. His voice sounded like it had just before, echoing, distorted. His eyes were fixed on Applejack as she looked towards the window. He wondered why she couldn't hear him. He wondered why his mouth hadn't even opened the past two times he had tried to call out to her.

The darkened room lit up. Becoming brighter and brighter. The shadows had rapidly evaporated as blinding green filled the room. Applejack's face of terror became impossible to see in the illumination that swallowed her and painfully filled his eyes. Time began to gradually normalize as Spike finally got a hold of himself, forcing his speech to work for there was a great urgency.

"Applejack!" Spike yelled as his senses at last returned to him.

Spike fell backwards as he felt the air in front of him suddenly expand, great heat sweep the room, the howling of the wind, the ominous creaking of all the wood around them as if all the bookcases in the room were whispering to each other, a sound like a flag rapidly waving as it was taken up in a powerful gale, a great crackling like countless small bones breaking.

Most of all, the light, the blinding green light...

And finally the deep trembling growl of a beast...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks For Reading:<strong> LordPlagus777


End file.
